Those Teen Years
by KodiakWolfe13
Summary: "That idiot stayed up later than usual and, knowing him, he'll probably wake up and scream-" Bruce started before an anguished scream that could wake the dead rumbled through the mansion. "I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE!" "-about now…" Bruce finished. Sequel to The Abused. Read it first. Warnings apply here, mostly... I think...
1. 5 Years Later

Ch.1: 5 Years Later…

_Be-Beep! Be-Beep! Be-Beep!_

Batman opened his holo-computer as the alarm went off. His nine-year-old adopted son, Danny, looked over his shoulder curiously. The screen read 'Happy New Years'.

A faint smile twitched on the Dark Knight's face. "Can you tell me what that says, Danny?"

"Happy New Years!" Danny sung into his ear, peridot eyes gleaming. Batman hummed in confirmation and nodded. Looking to the side, he saw a petty mugger ripping a woman's purse from her arm. As she screamed at the mugger, he began running away.

The Dark Knight nudged his kid. "Go take down your first thief of the year."

"Yeah~!" Danny squealed before eagerly hopping off the roof and flying after the robber. Batman sighed as he watched the much older robber get his butt handed to him on a silver platter by a nine-year-old.

_5 Years Later…_

"When do you think he'll be down?" Dick asked, looking at the other Bat-Family members around the table. They were doing their own things; playing on their phones, reading a book, eating.

"That idiot stayed up later than usual and, knowing him, he'll probably wake up and scream-" Bruce started before an anguished scream that could wake the dead rumbled through the mansion.

"I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE!"

"-about now…" Bruce finished.

"Least we know he's up." Jason commented while the others snickered around the table. Quietly, they all listened as the youngest scrambled around his room; yelling at himself, crashing into things, falling onto the floor…

"You timing him, Cass?" Stephanie asked, looking over her adopted sister's shoulder. The ebony-haired girl hummed in confirmation, looking at her phone as the timer continued to clock the teen boy.

The big family continued to listen as a door slammed open, feet thudding through the halls and down the stairs. A few more doors were slammed before the resident fourteen-year-old, Danny, flew into the kitchen, wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks, and a pair of white socks. He skidded across the slick tiles and slammed into the island before falling on his butt. Quickly as he could, he hopped back up.

"How's my timing?!" He asked his black-haired sister.

She absently looked at it before replying "It took you four minutes, thirty-eight seconds, and four milliseconds to get ready and get your sleepy arse down here."

Danny looked around, very pleased with himself. "Hm, I beat my best time by five seconds. Sweet."

"Yeah but if you don't get out of the house in… three minutes and forty-five seconds… Forty-four seconds… Forty-three seconds…" Cassie said, counting down.

"You're going to miss your ride." Damian surmised as Cassie continued to count down.

"I'm fully aware." Danny said, picking up a pancake and stuffing it in his mouth as he took his jacket off the rack and threw it on over his shoulders. He quickly buttoned it over his white shirt before grabbing a shoe and bouncing around the room, trying to get it on.

The Bat-Family shook their heads at the display.

Danny finally got both his shoes on and quickly threw his heavy bag over his shoulder. Tim held up some sheets of paper and as Danny ran by, he snatched them from the older boy's hands.

"How many do I have to redo?"

"Six."

"Aw man!" Danny whined as he rushed out the door. He ran down the hall, scanning through the sheets to see what he had to fix.

"DON'T FORGET TO GRAB SOME TOAST!" Jason yelled after him.

"YOU'RE A SICKO, JASON! TOAST IS THE ROOT OF ALL THINGS EVIL!"

The Bat-Family laughed at the response.

* * *

Robotically, Danny exited the front doors and began jogging down the driveway. There were some barks and Cujo, Ace, and full-grown Churro bounded up to him.

Danny paid them no heed as he raced to the front gate. He stuffed the homework papers in his backpack before he walked through them. He said a brief goodbye to his pets before closing the gate behind him and sprinting down the sidewalk.

Using a bench, he sprung up onto the mansion's walls and began running atop that. He checked his watch to make sure he was making good time.

"You should've gotten up earlier~!"

"Shut up, Jazz!" Danny snapped at his sister, who leisurely floated beside him as he ran. The orange-haired girl laughed while Danny rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"You meeting up with Sam and Tucker?" The ghost girl asked. Danny nodded. "Yeah. Sam's driver is gonna take us. But I have to be there by 7:30 if I wanna ride!"

Jazz laughed. "Come on Ghost Boy. You can go faster."

Danny rolled his eyes as he hopped off the wall he had been running down, landing in a crouch. He continued to sprint on the sidewalk while his sister flew beside him.

"Will you help me with my homework tonight?" Danny asked breathlessly. Jazz thought about it for some time, irritating her younger brother, before she finally agreed. Before he raced around another corner, he stopped and gave his sister a hug. "Thanks Jazz!"

"Anytime, Little Brother. See you after school." Jazz said, returning the hug before Danny pulled away and raced around the street corner. Jazz sighed pleasantly before disappearing.

Danny skidded up to a stop in front of his waiting friends before he fell onto his knees in front of them, huffing and panting. "How's my timing?!"

Tucker smirked as he looked at his PDA. "7:29. Mr. S is about to pull the car up."

Danny threw his arms up. "I MADE IT!"

Sam and Tucker laughed as they pulled their friend up. Danny joined in and they all perked to where a car was pulled up in front of them. Sam opened the door in the back and climbed in. The two boys piled in after. They all chorused a "Hey Mr. S!"

'Mr. S' tipped his hat at them with a gentle grin. "Hello, you three."

The three in the back all chuckled before Danny pulled out his homework. "Please me with my mistakes."

"Can't we just give you the answers?" Tucker asked.

Danny shook his head. "Nope. Tim would kill me."

"Lie and said we helped you." Sam suggested, leaning back in her seat. Mr. S made a disapproving clicking sound in the front seat, to which Sam smiled sheepishly at.

Danny looked at his friend slowly. "…you can't lie in my family…"

"Why?" The other two teens asked, stretching the word at.

"Because they _always_ find out the truth. _Always_." Danny said cryptically.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other from the corners of their eyes. In the front, Mr. S was laughing quietly to himself at the seriousness in Danny's voice.

"Alright, what do you need help on?" Sam asked, looking over her ebony-haired friend's shoulder.

* * *

Danny danced on the school sidewalk as he stuffed his homework in his bag. He stopped when he saw his friends staring at him. He gave them a look. "What?"

Tucker sighed before patting his friend on the shoulder. "And then you wonder why no one wants to be our friend."

Sam laughed as she and Tucker walked away. Danny just stared after them, bewildered. "_What_?!"

The ebony-haired wonder just sighed and jogged after his friends. He easily caught up and then engaged in conversation about what they did over break (excluding the part where Sam and Danny stayed three nights at Tucker's).

"Hey Fen-Turd!"

"Aw crap!" Danny yelled before he took off sprinting again. He easily raced up the steps of Gotham Academy as Sam and Tucker yelled something about meeting up with him after class before trying, in vain, to stall the jocks of the school. The football players merely barreled through the two, except for unlucky fellow who got Sam's combat boot in his nuts.

As Danny raced through the school, cursing the fact his first class was farther away than he would have liked, he spotted Mikey and Nathan chatting by their lockers. As he sprinted past, he grabbed their wrists, earning startled yelps from the two nerds. They were bewildered to see Danny pulling them and began stuttering out questions.

The halfa stopped beside a storage closet and, letting go of Mikey's wrist, threw open the door. He pushed the nerds in and quickly explained his doings.

"Dash is chasing me. He sees you, he'll stop chasing me. Hang out here till you hear him run by, K?" Danny asked breathlessly.

The two nerds opened and closed their mouths before Nathan mumbled "Golly gee, thanks Danny!"

The ebony-haired boy saluted with a smile before closing the door. He snapped his head down the hall when he heard Dash and his buddies. He waited long enough for them to see him before beginning his journey again down the hallway again. He easily dodged random students, muttering 'sorrys' as he did.

Dash and his goons didn't have as much etiquette and simply pushed the smaller kids out of the way.

Danny finally ducked into his first class, panting with a flushed face. Other students looked up as he entered and quickly looked down again.

Danny wasn't anything to look at.

The Ghost Boy walked to the front row and fell into a seat, leaning back and taking a deep sigh. He saw Dash wave a fist at him in the hallway and sighed again, frowning.

* * *

Danny tried getting up as his three pets dog-piled him (pun intended). He also tried to crawl away but Ace, Cujo, and Churro were right there to lick at his face and walk all over him.

"I know you love me- I mean, who doesn't?" Danny said, talking to his pets.

He heard Alfred snort at his last statement.

"And I know I'm half-ghost but I need to breath!" Danny yelled, stilling trying to claw his way out of the pile of pets.

Bruce walked in, decked out in full Batman armor but lacking his cowl. He raised an eyebrow at the scene and paused in his journey to the Bat-Mobile.

"Brucie, help me~!" Danny cried out, still failing to get away from his pets.

The billionaire rubbed his head. Danny did know he could phase, right?

"Heel!" He shouted and the two dogs and hyena stopped in their love-assault. Their beady eyes looked at the Dark Knight. He made a 'go' gesture and they whined as they got off the youngest of the Bat-Family. Danny sighed in relief and got off the ground.

"I see you got done with your homework early." Bruce said as he donned the cowl. Danny smiled and nodded, his white hair bobbing up and down.

"Yep!"

"Did one of your siblings help?" The Dark Knight asked as he resumed his venture to his car. Danny let an evil smirk slipped as he remembered Jazz.

"Yeahhh…"

Batman paused, giving his grinning son a look. Danny wasted no time in gliding by him and to the car, flashing a grin over his shoulder. The Caped Crusader narrowed his eyes but also restarted his walking.

* * *

Danny cheered on his ninja friend as the older boy, Kage, took on some mythical water creature. Both were evenly matched and Danny would have loved to help but he was going to leave that specific job to the blonde.

Kage was wearing his usual solid black outfit with red plating. Some of his blonde hair was sticking out and his blue-green eyes flashed, excited in the battle. He had his trusty katannas in his hands, using them against the mythical creature.

As Kage sent one last slice through the water spirit's liquid skin, it screamed before melting away. The ninja got up from his crouch and looked up at his younger friend. "What's the time?"

Danny looked at his phone. "You were two seconds off from beating your last score!"

Kage yelled curses to the sky while Danny laughed at him under his breath.

* * *

Danny waltzed up to his mentor, dragging one of Joker's goons behind him. The Clown Prince had gotten away but his cronies… Not so much.

"I got the last one, Chief!"

Batman nodded before turning back to his holo-computer. Danny tilted his head. "What's up?"

The Dark Knight sighed. "Hawkgirl and Flash need help in Belize with the Brain."

Danny scrunched up his face. "Belize? _Seriously_?"

"Yep."

The Ghost Boy began clapping sarcastically, mouthing 'wow'. As Batman called the Watchtower, he asked "Wanna come help?"

"You know I do!"

Batman gave his son a glance. "You're not skipping school.

Danny cursed. "So close."

"Not even."

"I know…"

* * *

Danny trudged through the halls of the Watchtower, very tired from his fight with the Brain. He happily walked into the common room and collapsed on the orange couch, moaning in pleasure.

Which quickly turned to a scream of pain when a small figure jumped onto his back.

"Danny! I missed you!"

The Ghost Boy smiled as he turned his slightly pained face to the blonde-haired, green-eyed four-year-old sitting on top of him, son to the famous Flash and Artemis.

"I saw you last week, Declan. It wasn't that long ago." The teen said, smiling up at his 'younger brother'.

The blonde hugged him, even though he was on the older's back and they were both lying down. "It's been forever~!"

Danny rolled his eyes at that but said nothing.

Artemis stopped and grabbed the doorway before she rushed by. "Declan, there you are!"

The four-year-old waved. "Hi Mommy!"

Danny waved as well. "Hey Arty."

The archer shook her head as she entered, ruffling the Ghost Boy's hair. "Should've known he went crawling to you."

"I'm just so _special_." Danny said sarcastically while Declan laughed on top of him. Artemis rolled her eyes before picking her biological son up. "Let's let Danny rest, ok Deccy? We'll see Danny tomorrow, right?"

Danny nodded in confirmation while the smaller blonde whined. Artemis smiled in amusement before looking back down at the Ghost Boy. "See you tomorrow, Chickadee."

The teen waved. "See ya tomorrow."

The two blondes left and Danny relaxed. "Sleepy time…" He mumbled as he grabbed his pillow.

"Danny, you have to go get ready for school now!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

* * *

**Do not expect every chapter to be that long.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! I am back! And so is Kaddy!**

**Kadzait: ...hi...**

**...great greeting, Kad...ANYWAYS! Churro is Chichi but someone told me what the name Chichi means so I changed it! Yeah. This story is probably gonna end as soon as I hit 100 chapters (unless I decide to end it early).**

**And for the people who have been with me since the beginning... HOW ARE YOU PEOPLE STILL _INTO_ THIS?! WE'VE BEEN AT THIS FOR _MONTHS_ NOW!**

**Kadzait: Kodi.**

**WHAT?!**

**Kadzait: Chill.**

**Ok... Hug?**

**Kadzait: Fine... *hugs Kodi***

**YEAH! *hugs Kad back* **

**I am not replying to the reviews on the last Abused chapter because my head hurts but thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed both the story and me! Hope you all have a wonderful day and see ya tomorrow~! XD**


	2. A Normal Card Game, Sorta

Ch.2: A Normal Card Game...Sorta

"Hit or stand?"

"Eh... Hit."

"Got it."

_ You look like an angel (look like an angel)~_

_ Walk like an angel (walk like an angel)~_

_ Talk like an angel (talk like an angel)~_

"Hit or stand, Sam?"

"I think I'll hit too."

"Here ya go."

_But I got wise~_

_ You're the devil in disguise~!_

_ Oh yes you are~!_

_ The devil in disguise~!_

"Hey Danny! I need to ask you... A... Question..." Dick trailed as he entered the game room. His walk slowed to a stop just inside the frame of the door. He had a raised eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker were all sitting around the card table. There was a bunch of monopoly money in the center and in a pile beside each teen, as well as stacks of poker chips of various colors. There was a deck of cards in front of Danny with a few in his hands, as well as a few in his friend's hands. They each had a lollipop in their mouth, the white stick sticking from their mouths guiltily. Elvis Presley blared over the speakers, providing some sound to the otherwise noiseless room.

The sound over the speakers came to an end and, just as quickly, another one spewed forth.

_You ain't nothing but a hound dog~!_

_ Crying all the time~!_

"Hey Dick." The Trio chorused, waving. Danny laughed under his breath at the slightly bewildered look on his brother's face. It was no secret that Danny and his friends spent a lot of time in the game room but the oldest Bat-Kid hadn't thought they used it like this...

"Whatcha playing..?" Dick asked.

"Blackjack." Tucker answered, leaning his head back far enough over the head of the chair so he could see the tall, ebony-haired adult.

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit~!  
And you ain't no friend of mine~!_

"I remember the last time I played blackjack with Danny." Dick mused. "Yeah, I remember like it was yesterday... He stole Oliver's money right from his wallet."

Danny coughed into his hand. "Um, uh, Dickie... That _was_ yesterday."

"I know." Dick said plainly, smirking. Danny sunk into his chair and pressed his cards to his face.

Sam and Tucker laughed.

"We don't bet real money." Sam said, gesturing to the fake paper money in the center of the table. "The first and last time we did that, Danny cleaned our wallets."

Dick laughed as he walked up behind his brother, who had yet to come from his hiding place within in the cards. "Yeah, he has a tendency to do that. Put real money or valuables in the center of the table and something primal-"

"That's one way to put it." Danny mumbled.

"-makes Danny just have to have it." Dick finished, ignoring the youngest Bat.

The song changed yet again over the speakers.

_Lord Almighty, I feel my temperature rising~_

_ Higher higher, it's burning through my soul~_

"So, what did you want me to ask me?" Danny asked, peeking over his cards.

Dick shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll ask you later."

Danny shrugged, propping his feet on the card table. "Alright then."

As Dick began his journey out of the room, he pushed Danny's feet off the table. The smaller blue-eyed Bat groaned and rolled his eyes. Once Dick was out of sight, his feet went back onto the table, making his friends roll their eyes in response. Danny smiled cheekily at them in response.

_Your kisses lift me higher~_

_ Like the sweet song of a choir~_

_ You light my morning sky~_

_ With burning love~_

* * *

**I'm on an Elvis fix. I blame my Grammy. XD**

**Kadzait: Yeah, then you got me hooked...**

**...**

**Both: YOUR KISSES LIFE ME HIGHER! LIKE THE SWEET SONG OF A CHOIR! YOU LIGHT MY MORNING SKY WITH BURNING LOVE!**

**Sorry bout the glitch yesterday but that was _not_ my fault. Blame the website.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following the story: _Anime Hotty Lover. 18, BringbackDannyPhantom, Queen of Awesomeness, KainVixenheim, FlopsyTheStingyDog, Ktteddy, Roselin, ShyActiveReader, Scheffelman, Booklover181, Elinasti0, SomeItalian, I-am-a-book-loving-ninja-pie, THEBOXGHOST113, Nintendo Gamer Girl, Poohbearmorris, HiHelloIWeird, Ladnik, and Skymuse. _(Kadzait: She had a huge mental breakdown writing those names cause she was like "WHEN DID I GET POPULAR?! I'M NEVER POPULAR!")**

**Reviews:**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I am not looking forward to high school or college. Uh. XD  
**

**Queen of Awesomeness: That's basically guaranteed. XD**

**Guest of Honor: I make no promises on the chapter thing. That sounded like an awesome New Years! All I did was watch Cold Case and then the ball drop and then I went to bed.**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: YOU KNOW HE IS~! XD**

**KainVixenheim: *hugs you back* Of course you can hug me~! ... When you start going through withdrawal, just remember you have this story (cause we know you will...). XD**

**Astroshadow: Yeah! Just not one Bruce is thinking of! XD**

**Caitlin: Yep! I'll be sure to make it epic! XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Hmmm... Sports teams... I may know of a way to make that funny... XD What was I gonna do? Not keep my promise? XD**

**Scheffelman: I don't know if I'll write a crush. People will want this character and then I won't do it (cause I like Amethyst Ocean) and then they throw a hissy fit. (not you but, well, others) So, we'll see.**

**Shadowflaymenyght: (What was I thinking when I said I would do the wedding? What was I _thinking_?) I don't think I changed too many pairings in five years and why would I not put Joker and Harley in? Love you too~!**

**SomeItalian: I had to transition from his nine-year-old self into fourteen-year-old self. That's the way I did it. XD Legos hurt.**

**TomgirlBre: Teen years? A blast? You're a sicko. (especially if you think I'll make them nice) XD Yeah~! I'm glad you enjoyed the Exception to the Reid Effect~! I'm thinking about making a sequel. XD Happy New Years to you too~! **

**Vice Versa: Uh... Actually, it took me five minutes to figure out what you were referring too (5 Nights at Freddy's. Should've known.). Still haven't played that game. XD Stupid songs... Anything by Weird Al, 12 Days of Canadian Christmas by Bob and Doug, and The Assumption Song by College Humor. XD**

**Crimson Leo: Danke~! I hope you enjoy! **

**THEBOXGHOST113: I'M BAE NOW?! *faints* (Kadzait: *drags Kodi away* Kodi needs to get a social life. Maybe then she won't be stunned when people like her.)**

**Roselin: At least it finally worked! YEAH! XD I love you (in a platonic way)~! *hugs you and Night***

**Poohbearmorris: O.O Holy crap... I am still trying to process people like my stories that much... Give it a few minutes. XD**

**Skymuse: The reviews killed me... XD Jazz shall be revealed eventually in this fic! Forgot to tell you guys that... XD I was grouchy too so... *shrugs***


	3. Still Buds

Ch.3: Still Buds

"Come on, Churro, just let me put on your mask..."

_CRASH!_

_ GROWL!_

"BAD CHURRO! _BBBAAADDD_!"

_BANG! BOOM! CRASH! CRASH! DONG! CRACK!_

"CHURRO, STOP IT! BAD, HYENA, BAD!"

_GR-R-R-R-!_

"I'LL GIVE YOU FOOD!"

_THUMP._

"OW! ...uh... Thanks for nothing, Churro." Danny groaned, looking up at the laughing hyena as he practically dangled from the broad neck, feeling the vibrations of Churro's giggles reverberating through his muscles. The teen's peridot eyes were glaring at his beloved pet, a frown on his lips.

Churro was still amused as ever.

Danny wondered, even though they shielded Churro from the media since he was a little cub, how Gotham was still blissfully unaware that Danny Wayne had a hyena named Churro, who tended to be loud and obnoxious.

But Danny Phantom's pet was the talk of the town.

The teen got up again and shoved the black and white cowl over Churro's head. He easily attached the small black cape to his spiked collar, a DP pendant hanging from it loosely. Danny looked over him to make sure everything was in place before he turned around and sauntered towards his black and white sport-bike.

Churro jogged beside him, the pendant on his collar jingling quietly in the Cave.

Danny threw his leg over his bike and patted the seat in front of him. Churro hopped up and flattened himself against the bike.

As Danny started up the bike, a lord _ZVROOM_ echoing throughout the Cave, he said to his hyena "Remember, I'm going to call you Banshee when we get to the safe house and bring down the house."

The hyena made an exaggerated 'I-know' noise in his front seat before laughing shrilly. Danny had to cover his ears, which amused Churro further.

"Then they wonder why I chose the alias Banshee..." Danny mumbled before he hit the gas and took off, the loud roar of the bike echoing off the tunnel and throughout the Cave, making the bats flutter and screech hysterically.

* * *

Danny slunk up to the backdoor, 'Banshee' slinking behind him. They both came up to the door and the Ghost Teen pressed his ear against the door. When he heard the ruckus inside, he nodded to his pet, who gave a low yap. Danny backed up before the kicking the door open.

All the villains inside stopped when they heard the loud _BANG _as the backdoor flew back and slammed against the wall.

Danny entered, Banshee lunging into a stance behind him. The teen threw up his hands, and...

"HEY EVERYBODY!"

His grinning face was met with many cheers and shouted greetings in response. The Ghost Boy walked right into the mess and began socializing with the wanted criminals, giving them casual fist-bumps and relaying long, inside jokes they've had forever. Even Banshee gave one of the felons a high-five that his master had taught him.

"Doll-Face!" Harley called, waving him over to a table full of familiar faces. Danny waltzed over, grinning face beaming. He fell into a chair around the table Two-Face, Joker, Poison Ivy, and Riddler were all hanging at, with Harley obviously included.

"Spooky, it's been awhile!" Poison Ivy commented, passing him a Coke, which the Ghost Boy easily caught and opened.

"I know. Sorry I couldn't make it last month. Got caught up with work in Lisbon." Danny replied, taking a swig of the drink and noting that, for once, it miraculously wasn't spiked or laced with alcohol.

Banshee pranced over, hopping onto his back legs and placing his front paws on the table, staring at the occupants of the table with a lopsided grin. The hyena's pink tongue lolled out of his mouth, completing the overall friendly look.

"If it isn't little Chuckles!" Joker said, throwing his arms around the hyena's neck.

"His name is Banshee." Danny commented offhandedly.

Joker glared. "You rename my mutts, I rename yours, Casper."

Danny almost replied with something sassy before shrugging. "Fair enough."

The rest of the night was spent goofing off and, for once, not committing a crime that Danny and Banshee took part in cause why not? Bats was gonna kill them for casually hanging with wanted felons anyways.

* * *

**ALL OF YOU NEED TO READ** **LET ME WAKE**** WHENEVER YOU CAN!**

**Kadzait: She got the book for Christmas and read the entire thing in a day...**

**I DON'T EVEN LIKE ROMANCE EITHER! IT WAS JUST SO EERIE AT THE SAME TIME! I don't why you're so exaggerated, you read the entire book WITH me.**

**Kadzait: *blushes* No I didn't...**

**Yeah... Sure... LET'S GO READ SANCTUM NOW!**

**Kadzait: FANTASTIC IDEA!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: ****_Ognna, Alexia J Black, FeralBass, Bleach-Chyc-Eevee, Dragonscorch, Letskilloctavian, Ninuhuju, Luna Star Phantom, EternalMadameBlaze, Kitkatkate2008, Sarra Torrens, Eka-Tepac, Bibbledoo, GuardianWitchDemiGhost, Ethiopian1987, DarkShadowrule, and Greaser7. _**

**Reviews:**

**Guest of Honor: Danny is a teen now. He has _some_ maturity. _Some_. And his mental age is all whack now so he's not acting younger than he actually is. But he's still got that inner demon thing goin on that Jason planted in him. XD I don't know bout that first one Vlad and GIW are guaranteed since I hate the GIW's guts and I like making Vlad creepy. (Now I wanna go reread my extremely creepy fic that has Vlad in it. *facepalm*)**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Still terrified. But, at least, for highschool, I'll remained homeschooled! YEAHHHHH! XD My update schedule should be the same as The Abused. Should be... XD**

**Scheffelman: I actually despise all pairings in the Justice League that hook up with Danny. I don't know why. I just do. (Probably something psychological but I'll deal with that later. XD)**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Ooohhhh, that woke me up alright. My cheek hurts now. XD**

**Roselin: I'm-a happy you enjoyed~! XDDDDDDDDD**

**ShyActiveReader: That is officially an idea I'm going to do. XD**

**Alexia J Black: I make you laugh~? *big stupid grin* I love making people laugh~! Yeah, why can't all guys be like that?**

**Poohbearmorris: *gasps* Lexosaurus is one my BUDDIES! I talked to her yesterday and she's having a little trouble with life and is, currently, unmotivated. I'm trying my best to help out. *shrugs* :)**

**KT: I'm so glad you're enjoying~!**

**Vice Versa: You're welcome! Why you traumatized though?**

**Letskilloctavian: Haha! I got a few good ideas (I think...)! New Years, their was a huge glitch in the system so I'm not surprised. XD**

**Ninuhuju: No but I am currently thinking of many ways that could go down. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: We probably don't even want to know the answer to your question. XD Don't you love Elvis?**

**IWasNeverReal: Haha! You would think but people are pretty oblivious when it comes to secret ID's. XD I feel ya. I wish I could draw too. *smacks hands over face and groans***

**Sarra Torrens: Did you just call me Hon? XD Glad you're enjoying~!**

**Skymuse: Knowing Danny, he probably already has control of the Watchtower. The Leaguers are just oblivious. XD**

**Eka-Tepac: Haha! Yeahhhhh~! XD**

**Bibbledoo: We're getting to the angst. I want to lead you guys into a false sense of security before I slap you in the face with it though. XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: I plan on making a few big fight scenes and actually plot lines with no sense of direction but still have elements from The Abused. Make sense? XD**

**RandomPerson: Thank you for reminding me about that! That is so happening! XD**

**Queen of Awesomeness: Danke (thank you in German)! XD**


	4. Nothing Says Overkill Like the Bat-Fam

Ch.4: Nothing Says Overkill Like the Bat-Fam

"Where are they? We have to go!" Green Lantern Hal Jordon complained, looking at his watch for the umpteenth time. He was tapping his foot, waiting by the Zeta-Portal with a few others Leaguers: Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Superman.

"Be patient, Hal. You know Batman isn't ever late unless something's up. He also said Red Hood was late." Wonder Woman soothed, looking at the time herself. She, Superman, Hal, Batman, and the some of the Bat-Family were all supposed to go undercover for a mission the Bat assigned them. Where the freak was he?

One of the Zeta-Portals lit to life and the Bat-Family all exited. _Every last Bat_.

Nightwing was giving Danny a piggyback ride, the youngest Bat's arms around his neck. Red Hood was teasing the younger and going 'really?' to the older. Spoiler and Red Robin were yelling at each other, probably over something the other called them. Ravager, Black Bat, and Batgirl were betting who would win the fight.

Banshee, the Bat-Hound, and Axion (Cujo's 'hero name') were all trailing behind the rambunctious crew. Bat-Hound was ever stoic while the other two were nipping at each other's heels. Banshee was laughing at the other, even though the canine was bigger than him by feet, (as that was his thing) while Axion switched from whines to playful growls.

And Batman... Well, he looked like he was about to _shoot _someone.

The four waiting Leaguers did a sweat-drop.

"I keep forgetting he has eight kids..." Hal muttered.

"And three pets..." Superman added.

"And three pets." Hal repeated.

"I do not see the point of us going." Martian Manhunter commented. The others simply waved him off, wearing similar expressions.

The big family approached, still being loud and slightly obnoxious. The only one calm and collected was Bat-Hound, who sat patiently at his master's feet. He ignored the taunting sounds from Banshee, trying to pester him into playing the game.

"Is there a reason you're bringing all of them?" Superman asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Batman raised up one finger in a 'one minute' gesture before turning on his heel and facing his kids. He took one long, deep sigh before he let his irritation show.

"Stephanie, Tim, stop fighting and apologize already! You three, enough betting! Jason, _shut up_! Nightwing, stop leading Jason on! Danny, if you continue to be quiet, I'll give you ice-cream when we get home." The Dark Knight rushed, pointing at each group of kids as he yelled. They shut their mouths when he said their names. Danny made a silent 'yes!', throwing his hands in the air.

Batman turned to the last two pets and said "SIT!"

He was instantly rewarded for his efforts.

Turning back to his colleagues, the Dark Knight lost any and all irritation in his face and, once again, lacked any emotion in his facial expression.

The four Leaguers were a little disturbed with how easily Batman hid his agitation that easily. It made them wonder how many times the Caped Crusader had wanted to strangle them with his bare hands.

Seeing the looks of fear, all the Bat-Kids mouthed 'bad week' to them in sync. They also all shrugged in sync as if it was nothing.

"There's going to be more to this mission than I originally thought. Which is why I brought along these idiots. I don't want to have to call for backup." Batman explained, making a slight gesture to the group of black-clad figures, ranging from adults down to teen years.

* * *

"There was no point in us coming." Hal said casually, leaning against a random tree. The other three Leaguers all had similar exaggerated expressions as they stood around and watched the Bat-Family go berserk on the criminal base, watching huge explosions like it was normal.

* * *

***continues to lay head in Kad's lap***

**Kadzait: *pats Kodi's head* ...all I'm going to say is that she is not a happy camper today. Not at all...**

***sighs***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Sean Sinari, Geisted, Robin135, Azorawing, ElementalBooks, Heiress of Slytherin Serenity, Nega20, Em Phantom, GreenDrkness, Kimera 20, and Bahey__._**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: It was in The Abused, Ch.84: Kidnappee Again!, when Danny asked how "Chikki and Changa" were doing (whom I am currently writing a story about). XD**

**Poohbearmorris: Yeah, she's been through writer's block, un-motivation, and just plain school stuff. She's been a little busy. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Hahaha! Maybe there is hope for our little Phantom (eh, probably not.)! I think the only reason I got hooked was because of my Grammy. XD**

**Bibbledoo: Dude, I already that book! I'm currently reading the sequel Sanctum! IT'S FANTASTIC! XD**

**Scheffelman: *mock salute* I'll try to figure it out but I don't know if I'll find my answer. :D**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: I love torturing characters. Expect that to happen here~! XD**

**Sarra Torrens: Hahahahaha! That's hilarious! XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I would die without a computer. XD**

**YumiStar: It truly is a mystery. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Jason lessons... Seriously, I'm surprised Bruce just hasn't that corrupted child from the house. XD**

**Geisted: Happy 2015! Glad you're enjoying~! I have no idea why you're three chapters late to the party. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Yeah, pretty much. Or it's some deep psychological effect in the brain that doesn't want you to find out. XD**

**Queen of Awesomeness: Is that crazy enough for ya? XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: O.O That's a lot of ideas I don't know if I can fit in with the storyline thing I got in my head... I'LL TRY THOUGH! XD**

**Roselin: You said cute twice. XDDDDDDDD**

**IWasNeverReal: Haha! Well you would be surprised to if they did lots of times. XD**

**Azorawing: Friends for life~! XD**

**ViceVersa: A noun? Runagate.**

**ElementalBooks: Yeah, you can use Black Canary. Doesn't everyone? XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Hahaha! Danny's just BFFs with a lot of villains! XD**

**GreenDrkness: Haha! Everyone takes a break every once in awhile! XD I catch your drift~!**

**RobinRocks135: I do stupid stuff all the time so no worries! XD WELCOME~!**


	5. Annoying Company

Ch.5: Annoying Company

Danny shifted his weight back and forth. The skates on his feet let him easily slide back and forth on the ice. The teen looked up from the ground and forward, letting his feet go on autopilot as he came around the curve of the ice-rink. He stopped his feet from moving and just let himself slide. The feeling of gliding was so similar to that of flying but the feeling of freedom was the same. Danny let a smile slip as he basked in the feeling.

As _The Man of Ceasaria _by Narada played in his ears, Danny picked up some speed, dodging a few slow pokes and newbies. He did a few spins from a routine he'd learned long ago but didn't bother to continue it. Right now, on the ice, he could just enjoy the feeling of freedom he got whenever he flew high above the city.

He let out a startled yelped as he crashed into the ice, earning the attention of a few other skaters. One of his ear-buds fell out and the boy heard a high-pitched "Danny!"

The Ghost Boy let out a long groan, hoping someone would tragically run him over with their bladed skates.

Paulina and Star stood over him, clearly the ones who had run into him, causing him to fall. They were both smiling sweetly, mittened-hands over their mouths. Both batted their eyes at the ebony-haired teen as he pushed himself off the ice.

The skate-guard glided by, asking "Are you ok, Sweetie?"

Danny nodded to the older woman, who nodded and smiled before skating off to help one of the younger children. The teen sighed when he felt his pants were damp.

"I'm so sorry for running into you!" Paulina apologized, still holding her hand to his mouth as a few more giggles escaped her lips.

"Yeah, yeah... It's fine..." Danny said, skating a few paces away and getting ready to put his ear-bud back in his ear. The two A-Lister girls glided up to his sides though, each grabbing one of his arms. The teen tensed.

Oh how he _hated_ it when people touched him.

Danny's eyes fell on Kwan and Dash, who were putting on their own hockey skates. They were both glaring at the skinnier teen, heated at the attention the girls were giving him.

"What can I do for you?" Danny asked, voice straining to sound nice. He could only imagine what his siblings would do when they heard of this incident.

"Oh, we're just hanging around~!" Star sung, giggling again.

They were hanging around all right. Right off his arms.

Danny sighed when his brain told him what they were doing: trying to get him to be an A-Lister again. They'd been trying since fifth grade when they realized how powerful he was because of his connection to Bruce, who'd been nominated 'richest man alive' a couple of times, while their parents had always been ignored.

Yes, they were rich.

Rich as Bruce though? Not a chance.

Danny cracked a grin when the fact that Bruce wasn't even trying popped up in his brain.

"What's so funny?" Star asked, unlatching herself from Danny's arm and skating a few paces ahead of him. Paulina remained attached to his arm, sadly.

Danny just shook his head at her. "Inside joke I have with my brothers."

Not the truth but close enough (not even).

Dash and Kwan finally had their skates on and were flying towards them. Danny shrugged Paulina off and began picking up his speed, trying to make a clean getaway. "I'll see ya later, guys."

"Where ya going, Wayne?"

"So close..." Danny muttered as the other two boys finally caught up. Danny turned so he faced the A-Lister group, wiggling his feet so he continued to slide backwards. He vaguely wondered where Valerie was but then remembered she enjoyed rollerblading, not ice-skating.

"So... Something you need?" Danny asked, forcing a smile. He prayed that they would just let him leave. But if not, he was going to have to think up an escape plan and _fast_.

"We just wanna hang out." Kwan said casually. Star sighed up at him, adoration shining in her eyes.

_And brainwash me..._, Danny thought, still forcing his smile. Obviously, he was going to have to think up a plan.

"I didn't know you figure skated." Dash commented sourly, looking down at the smaller boy's skates.

Danny nodded and something clicked in his mind. "Yeah, I do. Want me to show you a trick?"

The girls instantly said yes before the boys could do anything. Danny smiled genuinely before turning around again. "I call it 'The Grand Escape'!"

"Haven't heard that one..." Star commented, as Danny was suddenly racing around the rink. The Ghost Boy laughed to himself as he mumbled "Didn't think you would..."

As we was at the peak of his speed, Danny jumped, did a double spin, before re-landing on the ice. He heard the A-Lister girls clapping but he took off to the exit and, quickly as he could, undid his skate laces. Then, stuffing his shoes and other stuff in his backpack, ran out of the ice-rink, still holding his skates.

As he exited the rink completely, he remained sprinting down the sidewalk, barefoot.

Though he had escaped, Danny knew he was going to get it the next day.

He shrugged to himself. Oh well.

* * *

**I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOU PEOPLE SHOWING UP IN MY HALLUCINATIONS WHEN I'M HALF-AWAKE!**

**Kadzait: Ignore her yelling. She just thought she was flamed this morning. Just a hallucination that was extremely vivid, since she kept mumbling things to her 'phone' when it was downstairs, charging. ... Like we said, she was hallucinating.**

**It's really starting to irritate me. Especially when I'm trying to enjoy my morning! Uh. Aw well, I'll live.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _SweetyKinz, Female Dragon, Fluteplayer99, JoWashington, and Double-S. -01._**

**Reviews:**

**Roselin: I know I've said this already but I love you in a platonic way! XD**

**GreenDrkness: Every parent has their own way of handling their children. Batman's happens to be yelling. XD Of course Vlad'll show up. He's a stalker!**

**ViceVersa: Hiding. Alfred is hiding. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Hahaha! Yeah, he's cranky but they're having a great time! XD**

**Scheffelman: I'll probably never find an answer to your question.**

**Guest of Honor: Dude, criminal base. They're getting rid of it. And just steal some ice-cream from the fridge. XD**

**YumiStar: Yep. I would love to him as a dad. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: The four are probably just going to hang out at a bar while the others continue blow stuff up. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Great question... That's why none of them have dates. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: My family is dysfunctional too. Don't worry. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Yeah, that chapter is tied to this chapter. XD**

**KainVixenheim: Blowing stuff up is fun. DO IT~! XD**

**Poohbearmorris: 8 KIDS MAKES EVERYTHING INTERESTING! XD**

**Azorawing: Just a little bit. XD**

**Skymuse: Probably don't wanna know what's got him ticked off. :D**

**Bibbledoo: YOU'VE GOTTA READ IT! READ IT NOW!**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: No, I think Danny would have a legit mental breakdown. XD**

**SweetyKinz: I LOVE HIS KIDS! *hugs Bat-Fam***

**JP-Rider: OOOO, that's evil! XD**

**Crimson Leo: Hahaha! There is no such thing as overkill period! XD**

**Queen of Awesomeness: I never specified who's base it was~! XD**

**Supaherolena02: YOU'RE BACK! *crushes you with hug* I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I will have to answer your question in a chapter! XDDDDD**


	6. Vladdie

Ch.6: Vladdie

Bruce continued to talk business with a few other business associates. As much as he would rather be at home, he was at a fancy gala where he could make a few new partners for Wayne Industries. Every once in awhile, the billionaire looked towards the large window that had a beautiful view of the city. The full moon hung in the sky, casting white light onto the dark earth.

It was so tempting to ditch the gala altogether but the billionaire could see Alfred off to the side, staring him down while he held onto Cujo's leash.

Stupid butler…

As Bruce raised his glass to his lips, he nearly choked when a figure crashed into his back and latched their skinny arms around his frame. The billionaire sighed before signaling with his eyes to his partners that he'd continued with their conversation _later_.

The couple laughed and waved as they walked away.

Sighing again, Bruce asked "Yes Danny?"

"Why didn't you _tell me_?" The teen whined into his back.

"Tell you what?" The older ebony haired male asked curiously.

"That Vlad was gonna be here!" Danny said, unlatching himself from his father and walking around to face himself. His expression was morphed into worry and slight panic. As he stood still, his foot bounced up and down anxiously.

At the creeper's name, Bruce scanned the crowd. He saw the white-haired millionaire near the door, chatting casually with a few of the other guests.

The ebony-haired millionaire frowned in displeasure before saying "I didn't know he was going to be here either, Rae-Rae."

Danny groaned, putting his hands over his face before moaning "I'm so screwed."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "You're not screwed. If it'll make you feel better, grab Cujo and hang out with people you know. He won't be so cryptic with an audience."

The teen rolled the prospect over in his head before nodding and rushing over to Alfred. He politely asked for Cujo's leash and led the dog through the crowd.

Cujo's collar had a hologram chip in it that hid his ghostly glow, signature, his green fur and red eyes. With the chip activated, he looked like a full grown albino Saint Bernard.

Danny took his dog around the room, chatting politely with people who began talking to him. Some were people he was familiar with, others he was not. He made sure to ditch the ones he was not familiar with sooner than the ones he knew better.

Eventually, the teen just wanted to stick by Bruce because he could feel Vlad's gaze on him multiple times. Every time he looked though, the man had his back to him. It panicked him.

Calmly as he could, Danny led Cujo through the crowd as best as he could. The disguised ghost stuck close to him and rubbed his head on his leg when he felt the distress coming off him in waves. The boy smiled, tension easing from his shoulders as he stroked the ghost dog's fur under his fingers.

Just as he was nearing his father, Vlad coolly stepped in front of his path with a smile. Danny stopped and jerked back. His easy-going nature that Cujo has eased into him was gone and left panic in its wake.

Feeling the older male's aura and his master's distress, Cujo growled low in his throat as his red eyes flashed through the hologram.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Danny mumbled "Down Cujo. Calm down for me, boy."

Cujo remained growling at the man but his red eyes died down and became brown again. Danny let it be; feeling safer knowing his dog was there beside him.

"Hello Little Badger, how are you these days? The last time I saw you, you were still thirteen." The billionaire asked, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Everything's fine." Danny whispered miserably. His eyes gazed over Vlad's form to find Bruce but the white-haired man shifted so he blocked the view. The teen said nothing but Cujo took a step forward, snarling still.

"Cujo, heel." The Ghost Boy said, monotonously. The dog was still seething, getting a little bit louder with each second. Seeing that people were starting to notice, Danny tugged the leash and said a little louder "Cujo, _down_."

"I see your pet still hasn't taken a liking to me." Vlad commented humorously, taking a drink from his champagne glass.

_I still haven't taken a liking to you_, Danny thought sarcastically but kept him mouth shut.

The teen shrugged. "I can't do anything about that."

Vlad leaned down to his ear, making Danny tense. The white-haired billionaire's breath graced the younger's skin. "I think we both know you can."

Cujo barked before biting Vlad's leg. Danny reacted fast, yelling his dog's name and yanking on the leash as he barked at the man.

Vlad yelped in pain when the dog's teeth sank into his skin and stumbled back. He glared at the dog as he put his weight on his uninjured leg. Danny struggled to pull Cujo back as other bystanders stumbled away from the savage dog.

"Cujo, I said _HEEL_!" Danny yelled. The Saint Bernard landed on his feet but continued to growl at Vlad. Cujo's head was low and his tail swooshed back and forth ominously.

Whispers flew through the crowd as Bruce zoomed up, getting in-between the dog and the billionaire. He looked at Vlad, lacking any expression, and said "I'm _terribly_ sorry about this, Mr. Masters. Cujo sometimes gets a little confused with all the ruckus."

Even though it was said seriously, Vlad could still detect sarcasm in the statement.

"We'll just be leaving." Bruce said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder and leading him away. Cujo followed willingly, growls dying out. No one heard Danny whisper "Good boy, Cujo, good boy. Good boy…"

Bruce, being closer, heard the words a few times and sighed, knowing he was going to have to talk to Danny about it.

The two met Alfred by the door and glided down the steps to their car. Alfred climbed into the driver's seat while the younger two got in the back.

Cujo laid down beside Danny, head in his lap. Bruce slid in beside his son and closed the door behind them.

The drive was quiet for a few minutes before Bruce broke it.

"You can't let Cujo attack Vlad." _In pubic, at least…_

"I know." Danny muttered.

"Then don't encourage him." Bruce said.

Danny stayed quiet for a moment before responding "Cujo was doing what we taught him."

"Vlad's got a wicked good name. We'll be the ones looking bad." Bruce explained.

"It's not my fault Vlad got closer than I'm comfortable with." Danny shot back irritated.

"You didn't _have_ to let him get close."

"Well what was I going to do? _Push_ him?"

"You could have taken a step back."

"Because that worked _so well_ the last time."

"If you didn't _panic_ every time we saw him-"

Danny punched Bruce in the arm hard before resting his head on Cujo's miserably. The dog whined up at him but received no response.

Bruce rubbed his face before calling "Danny."

"_No_."

"I didn't mean it that way." Bruce said, hoping to sooth his youngest. Danny's shoulders shook with tension before they slumped completely. "I know…"

The older raven-haired male leaned his son back, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Danny leaned into Bruce's chest silently, running his fingers through his dog's fur.

"He scares me." Danny admitted quietly.

"I know." Bruce whispered, playing with the boy's hair. Danny sighed again, closing his eyes.

* * *

**OOO~! Who didn't expect that, huh?! XD**

**Kadzait: Kodi, you're unpredictable... No one knows what you're going to do.**

**Yeah, I know~! I like it that way! :DDDD**

_**GreenDrkness **_**wanted to see some stalker Vlad (well... Just Vlad... But I call him Stalker Vlad) so here ya go, buddy! And to _Bibbledoo_ who wanted some angst for some unknown reason. XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Supaherolena02, 16ckelman, DC-Hannah Falls, Astroshadow, Lady Psychopath, and Inezg7167._**

**Reviews:**

**Guest of Honor: I can't do any tricks. Unless falling is a trick. XD**

**TomgirlBre: They're a bunch of airheads, what do you expect? XD I'm fine. It only happens when I'm half-conscious. *thumbs up***

**Guest(1): I'M SO HAPPY YOU ASKED THAT QUESTION! :DDDDDDDDD I've been waiting for someone to ask because no, I have not answered it! But know that I shall! XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I'm glad you enjoyed that! I thought it was clever myself (I have trouble being funny sometimes). XD**

**Supaherolena02: You reviewed as I was finishing up the chapter so I got it! XD Of course other ghosts will show up! XD**

**Roselin: I can skate... Sorta... Not very good but I can at least stay on my feet. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Reading that made me think of a chase scene. XD**

**Scheffelman: Yeah... I think it's just a preference. *shrugs* :D**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Danny's so frikkin cute. And amazing. XD**

**Suntan140: I'M DOING THAT! XD**

**Fluteplayer99: YYYYEEEESSSSS! That'd be hilarious! XD**

**Poohbearmorris: I'm going to start lessons soon. XD I feel ya with the birthday thing too. Especially since I'll turn 15 this year too. *shudders***

**IWasNeverReal: I could give you a rant on psychological stuff that would explain the whole 'Danny-Don't-Like-Paulina' thing but I won't make you suffer. XD**

**16ckelman: *snorts* I hate logging in. And human identification. Like seriously? What else would I be?! A vacuum?!**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: I'll probably still end up doing the idea but with him screaming and running away, terrified. Don't all teens do that? XD**

**Bibbledoo: GO TO THE B&amp;N WEBSITE AND BUY THE BOOK NOW! Or go to Kroger! That's where I saw it! I learned by watching the other good skaters. XD**

**Astroshadow: Both are awesome. Put them together, you have a big huge bundle of awesome. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: I like snow. To an extent. XD**

**GreenDrkness: Lots of questions that'll be found out in time~! ... THE WEDDING! OI! *faints***

**Queen of Awesomeness: I'll most likely do something like that in the future. No worries. XD**

**Lady Psychopath: Nice emoji. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: You just gave me a few ideas. XD**

**JP-Rider: Evil, evil, evil... XD**

**YumiStar: I would deal with the blisters. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yeah... That would suck. :D**

**ElementalBooks: Ah, no worries. You reviewed just in time. :D**

**SweetyKinz: I know, right?! Epic failure on their part! XD**

**Skymuse: Danke!**


	7. The Connection

Ch.7: The Connection

Danny took a glorious bite of his cold, leftover pizza. He was very happy Dash hadn't decided to destroy it that day because he really wanted to eat that pizza, as Bruce didn't usually let him eat pizza; one of the downsides to being a protégé to the scariest and most serious hero there was.

Sam and Tucker, who were on the other side of the lunch table, were looking over their friend's shoulder, staring at something in the distance. Both were neutral about whatever they were staring at.

Danny finally asked "What?" with a mouthful of pizza.

Tucker laughed at his friend's expression while Sam shook her head. The ebony haired girl pointed behind her friend and said "Them."

Danny looked over his shoulder and groaned as he turned around. The A-Listers looked like they were plotting how to bring him over to the dark side.

"You have yet to tell us how they found out about your relation to Bruce." Tucker said casually, poking his friend across the table. Danny swatted his hand and sighed. "You wanna know what happened?"

Both friends nodded expectantly.

"Fine. Here's what happened…"

_3 Years Earlier…_

Eleven-year-old Danny sighed in boredom. It was very tempting to snatch the dogs' leashes and retreat from the scene. They'd play happily in the backyard and when Bruce realized he was gone, it'd be too late and he'd be a mess, as well as the dogs (and Churro, once he snatched him from his room).

The preteen looked between the circle of adults he was standing with. All of them were his brothers and sisters, as well as a few Leaguers. Their conversation was boring him to tears, which was odd, cause he loved to listen to adults and blackmail them later. It was just something he did.

Off to the side, he saw his father talking with a Hispanic couple. Danny zeroed in on them and wondered why they looked familiar. An inaudible squeak left his lips when he saw their daughter, Paulina, glide up to them gracefully. The small group of four laughed at something the girl said.

The eleven-year-old began to slowly back away from the group of adults and retreat. As he fast-walked away, he saw Dash run up beside his Latina friend. His steps became quicker, wanting to get far away from his tormentors as possible.

He could take the harassment at school but he'd lose it if he got picked on in his own home. He could already feel the anxiety rising in his chest.

The Ghost Boy went to the nearby coat-closet and slipped inside, unnoticed.

"We heard you adopted a few kids." Maria Sanchez commented, eyes twinkling with interest up at the taller billionaire. Bruce nodded, confirming the statement with a smile. Paulina, Maria and Juan's daughter, batted her eyes at the older man with interest. She cast her eyes over to Dash before asking "Who are they?"

Bruce signaled 'one minute' before turning around and calling "Hey nimrods!"

Juan and Maria shared a humorous smile while Paulina and Dash laughed. Bruce smiled again as his adopted children strolled over.

"What do you want, you-"

Dick slapped a hand over Jason's mouth before he could finish the sentence. He hissed at the younger male "Children in the area…"

Jason shot him a 'so-what?' look.

The rest of the Bat-Family sighed and rolled their eyes while Dick took his hand from Jason's mouth slowly. The antihero said nothing but he looked like he was plotting.

Bruce, shaking his head, began introducing each member of his family. At each of their names, the specific Bat would shake hands with each of the Sanchez's and say their form of greeting (which is where Jason dropped a few F-Bombs).

As Bruce was going to introduce his youngest, he noticed Danny wasn't with the rest of his siblings. Nor was he in the immediate vicinity.

"Uh… Where's Danny?" The billionaire asked. All the Bat-Kids began scanning the crowd, trying to find the eleven-year-old. Paulina and Dash perked at the name but said nothing.

"Great, he's gone…" Bruce mumbled before he said "Can you guys please find him?"

He was received various forms of 'sure' and a bunch of mock salutes before the seven broke away from each other and began trying to find the Baby Raven of the family.

"Danny! Where are you, you little moron?" Damian called. As he was walking past a coat-closet, the door opened before a small hand dragged him in, making the college student yelp. The door shut behind him and left him in darkness.

"What the-?!"

"Tell them I went to bed!"

Damian yelped again as he was roughly pushed from the closet, ultimately face-planting in the process, and gaining many weird looks. The door slammed behind him and the ebony-haired male groaned. He, eventually, pushed himself up and knocked on the door.

"Danny, come on out! Bruce wants ya to meet someone." Damian called.

"No."

"Danny, stop acting ridiculous."

"No."

Damian mumbled 'fine' before quickly opening the door, picking Danny up, and throwing him over his shoulder. The eleven-year-old struggled, shouting. His skinny arms reached out towards the coat-closet, whining.

"Dami, put me down~!"

"Nah, I'm good."

"DAMI~!"

"No."

"Come on~!"

"Nu-uh."

"Dami, come on! PUT ME DOWN~!"

"Ok."

"What?!" Danny yelled as he quickly set on his feet. Damian put his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders so he wouldn't run away, a smirk on his face.

Bruce raised an eyebrow while Maria and Juan stared at him weirdly. Paulina and Dash stared with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

The eleven-year-old chuckled nervously while waving shyly. "Uh… Hi?"

_Present…_

Tucker clapped sarcastically while Sam laughed, slamming her hand on the lunch table. Danny rolled his eyes before taking another bite of his pizza.

* * *

**KAD, TRUTH OR DARE?!**

**Kadzait: Uh... Truth?**

**DO YOU LIKE SOMEONE?! *stares Kad down***

**Kadzait: *mouth opens and closes***

***continues staring***

**The idea above was suggested by _Suntan140! _Hopefully, this is what he meant! XD**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and/or followed: ****_Freerunner4427, Funkyferret, and heofBOOYAH._**

**Reviews:**

**Supaherolena02: When you're Vlad, you can't leave Danny alone CAUSE HE'S A CREEPY PEDOPHILE/RAPPIST! I am so sorry for that outburst but Vlad really does creep me out. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I have a hard time making Vlad a good person when my mental vision of him is so creepy. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Bout the size of a Saint Bernard and those things are BIG. XD**

**Suntan140: Hey! I love that dog! XD**

**Guest(1): I'll try but my fight scenes aren't that great, just a warning. :D**

**Ninuhuju: I had a feeling you would enjoy that part. XD**

**Heart4Wolves: Yeah... Glad you agree. XD**

**Scheffelman: I did that when I missed over a week of updating and had a clear outline of what I was doing. Now I'm just kinda winging it and my sister's are computer hogs so... Yeah.**

**YumiStar: You may rip Vlad to shreds if you want.**

**JP-Rider: That's one to eliminate the enemy. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I kind of miss you yelling at me every time I do something evil. XD**

**KainVixenheim: *silently hands you Cujo's leash* Have fun. XD**

**GreenDrkness: Anyone can say someone else is a pedobear. You gotta prove it. XD**

**16ckelman: Ah, the beautiful feeling I get when I drive people nuts. (Please ignore my crazy-nut-job-I-ness. I just made up a word. XD)**

**THEBOXGHOST113: *hides behind barrier* Alright, never get you angry... XD Dami, huh? I'll see what I can do. XD**

**Guest of Honor: ...aaaAAWWWWW MAN! I KNEW I WAS MISSING A CHARACTER! I love angst. And dark stuff. XD Interesting... Then I'm pretty good at falling. XD**

**Crimson Leo: Too bad Cujo was on a leash, right? XD**

**Poohbearmorris: I LOVE ANXIETY IN A STORY! I'm sorry you had to see that. XD B-day buddies! Sorta! XD Oh, and Lexi (Lexosaurus, but I call her Lexi) says she misses you~! (I told her you missed her and she said that... Yeah...)**

**Bibbledoo: Because Dash is Dash and a complete air-head. Nuff said. XD**

**ViceVersa: We all wanna see Vlad punched. ... *throws Vlad at you* PUNCH HIM!**

**Skymuse: Ah braces... So happy I'll never need them. XD Hope you had fun at band~!**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: No one likes Vladdie. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Then I'll be sure to add psycho-babble next time. XD You can always punch Vlad in the face if you want~!**

**SweetyKinz: Oh yes! I helped a person with their day! Boosh-ya! XD**

**TomgirlBre: I give you permission to torture Vlad, if you want. XD**

**Lexosaurus: Read your reviews and this was me all morning: *bounces around* "YES! YYYYEEEESSSS! WOOOO! OH YEAH! YYYYEEESSS!" Not joking. XD**

**Fluteplayer99: XD You're coming up with some fantastic ideas, dude! That's hilarious! XD**

**Queen of Awesomeness: Alfred, ruining everyone's fun. XD**

**Guest of Honor: Hm... I'll see how I can fit that in. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: You can hurt Vlad all you want. Knock yourself out. XD**


	8. Phantom Phan Club

Ch.8: Phantom Phan Club!

Danny ducked under Killer Croc's fist before grabbing it and throwing him over his shoulder. The croc-man flew into the air before slamming into the asphalt of the road. As the "Geico Gecko" got off the ground, Danny smirked at him and made the famous "come and get me" gesture.

Croc growled in irritation before charging again. The teen jumped into the air and landed a kick to the brute's face before doing a spinning crouch and landing another foot to Croc's torso.

The teen did a few back handsprings away from the brute and cackled in his usual sassiness. "Come on Croc! It's been five years! Let's bury the hatchet and be friends! Come on, you know you wanna."

Croc growled as he regained his breath. "You called me a _GECKO_!"

"You called me shrimp! We're even!" Danny said, throwing his hands around.

As the angry brute charged again, Danny sighed and said "I tried."

The Ghost Boy released an angry green ecto-blast that blasted the croc-man back. Danny was about to follow it up with another blast but unexpected girly shrieks made him slip and yelp as he crashed into the ground. The teen shook his head and directed his gaze to where a group of girls, obviously directed by Paulina and Star, were jumping up and down and squealing. They had t-shirts with his emblem, as well as the signature face-painted on their cheeks. They had signs saying "Go DP!" and "I Heart DP!"

"What the heck?!" Danny yelled, totally bewildered at the sight. He was abruptly brought back to reality when Croc picked him up and slammed him into the concrete. Danny, after wrapping his legs around Croc's arm, managed to twist him into the concrete with him.

Danny escaped the brute's grasp and stumbled away, shaking his head to clear it.

As his body was starting to go numb, Croc climbed from, yet another, crater and roared at his opponent.

Danny's hands lit blue and he quickly swept the wave of cold over to the croc-man. Frost spread across the concrete and ice began wrapping itself around Croc, freezing him in an angry statue.

The teen wiped his head and let out a 'whew'. He let out a very girly shriek as the group of teen girls rushed forward to tackle him. The teen quickly jumped up onto a fire-escape before running up the side of the building effortlessly. He crouched on the building's ledge and stared down at the girls shocked.

"Look who's got his first FAN CLUB~!"

Danny shrieked again and nearly fell off the side of the building. Nightwing fell onto his back and began rolling around, laughing.

Irritated, Danny kicked the older boy. "Not funny, Night-y! I almost fell!"

Nightwing pulled himself up to crouch beside his younger brother. "Calm down, D. Fan clubs are totally normal. Every Bat-Kid has, at least, one. Except for maybe Jason…"

"If he didn't go around shooting people, he'd be a lot more likable." Danny said, shrugging.

"Try telling that to Jaybird." Nightwing said, clamping a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

Danny just shook his head and looked back down at the screaming fan-girls. Nightwing looked down at them with Danny and commented "Kiss privacy goodbye, Baby Raven."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

* * *

**I like angst. I wanna do some angst.**

**Kadzait: _Just_ what we need from you...**

**XD**

**The idea above was suggested by _ShyActiveReader!_**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _KrazyKatzie003, Natashawagner122, _**

**Reviews:**

**Scheffelman: Yeah, I think I'll do that again. XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Yeah, I know, right? XD**

**Sarra Torrens: I don't know but whatever works, right? XD**

**KainVixenheim: Thanks! Glad Cujo could help! XD**

**JP-Rider: Hopefully. They're a bunch of airheads so... :D**

**ShyActiveReader: He was kinda in public. It would be a bit suspicious if the youngest suddenly disappeared from his brother's grasp. XD**

**Ninuhuju: (Kadzait: *clings to Kodi* What does that even MEAN?!)**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yeah, I do~! Made me feel like I accomplished something. XD Jason's Jason so... :D**

**TomgirlBre: *joins you in torturing Vlad* XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Aw, I'm sorry to hear bout that. I don't have a lot of friends either.**

**Lexosaurus: You always make my day! :D Dick's age... I have no idea, actually. Haha! It would be a sight to behold! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: He kinda had a crowd watching. It'd be suspicious. XD PIZZA FOREVER!**

**Guest of Honor: (Kadzait: *mouth drops open* You're fer-joking me...) Awesome dream. XD**

**Supaherolena02: Yeah, it was, wasn't it. Such a drama queen. XD**

**YumiStar: Haha! That's the spirit! XD**

**Poohbearmorris: I loved that one-shot. And I've been keeping contact cause her and I are buds. XD We drop off the face of the earth, we're like "...you alive..?" XD**

**Fluteplayer99: You got a wicked memory. XD I'll see what I can do with all those ideas! XD**

**Bibbledoo: Oh my gosh, that's hilarious! Heh heh... Nimrod...**

**Natashawagner122: I'm sorry to hear bout your trial and error. Stupid website. XD Glad you're enjoying~!**

**ElementalBooks: Well, that's not evil at all. XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: It'll come soon... *evil laugh* XD**

**GreenDrkness: I actually haven't specified if they know bout Sam. I'm still deciding. XD**

**SweetyKinz: Well there was the giant Bat-Fam prank war in The Abused. XD**

**ViceVersa: I hate ham and turkey for some reason. *shrugs* :D**

**Purple: *star-eyed* DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE (thank you in German)! Still trying to figure out how I became popular though... The 'double spin' thing was just a jump in the air and twisting twice. I can ice-skate but I have no idea names for things. *shrugs* XD**


	9. The Media

Ch.9: The Media

Becky Narita turned to the camera again, a disbelieving look on her face as she stared into the lens. Her cameraman, Derrick, had the same expression on his face as they watched the scene in front of him.

Danny Phantom and his pets, Axion and Banshee, were 'partying it up' with some of Gotham's most notorious villains: Joker and Harlequin. They were acting like total nuts with total nut companions. There were even lights in the trees and boom-box on the ground, playing one radio station or another.

"I'm… I'm not quite sure what to say, folks. We've seen some pretty weird things from the Bat's protégé but this definitely takes the cake." Becky said, gesturing to the scene while she gave Derrick a "I just don't understand." look. He shrugged back at her, not quite knowing what to say to his boss.

_Animals _by Maroon 5 came on and, if possible, Phantom got even nuttier with his dance moves. Harley was pretty much forcing Joker to do a revamped version of "Ring Around the Rosie". Axion was bobbing his head while Banshee swayed to the music.

Derrick slowly directed the camera back to Becky, whose face was in her hand. She waved the camera back to the unbelievable sight. Derrick did so slowly, shaking his head at what he was seeing.

Phantom caught sight of the camera and waved, smiling cheekily. Becky waved back dryly, shaking her head. Phantom laughed at the look but continued to bounce around, red in the face from partying hard.

A black shadow landed in one of trees and the lights strung up revealed it to be none other than the Dark Knight, pretending to strangle Phantom in his hands. Batman looked so irritated at the boy's antics.

As Phantom turned and caught sight of his mentor, he froze in an instant, a guilty smile on his face. Batman jumped down from the tree and approached his youngest. The two began conversing which turned into a fight, more or less. Batman saying how ridiculous Phantom was being while Phantom said how much fun he was having and that 'no, no he hadn't let his guard down. He wasn't nine anymore, Batsy.'

The two Bats' voices began to get louder, speaking over the other. Their arms flared around, gesturing between everything in sight. Joker and Harley had stopped their dance and were watching the two Bats with shell-shocked faces. Axion and Banshee didn't really bother to pay attention.

Derrick pointed the camera at Becky again, who just stared at the sight with a gaping mouth. Her head turned towards the lens and she mouthed 'What the freak?'

Poor Derrick was just at a loss as his boss and every viewer watching the newscast.

Phantom and Batman continued to bicker, words so fast it was nothing more than gibberish. The younger of the two had a giant smile splitting his face while Batman looked annoyed that Phantom was amused.

The new "Phantom Phan Club" burst from the bushes, heading for their hero. The youngest Bat shrieked and jumped into his mentor's arms. The Dark Knight stared at the oncoming group and his protégé. He practically threw Phantom into the group of teenage girls.

Batman smirked darkly and waved as Phantom was dragged away, his fingernails digging into the dirt. While the Dark Knight began to easily take Harley and Joker down, Banshee and Axion got in each other's personal space and began growling at the other. Banshee relented and trudged after his master, probably going to save him from the Phan Club.

Eventually, the only evidence the Bat-Family had been there at all was the lights, the claw marks in the dirt, and the boom-box.

Derrick turned back to Becky with an 'uh…'

The reporter merely said into the mic "I need a raise."

* * *

**I have to shadow someone at my brother's school today.**

**Kadzait: HAVE FUN, SUCKA!**

**I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME, FOOL.**

**The idea above was suggested by _Supaherolena02._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: ****_Lexosaurus, Shelby. E. Corley, Mirria1, and Melyjan._**

**Reviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: Hahaha! I think Danny and Bruce should be father/son for real too~! XD YJ has a second season but it's five years in the future. I don't like it.**

**Supaherolena02: Sam and Tuck don't know but they shall soon. *evil smile***

**Roselin: Yeah! I'm happy you're feeling better~! XD Kad's Kad. He can't help himself. (Kadzait: Really Kodi, really? Me: Yep! *Hugs Kad around the neck*)**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I understand. No worries. XD Glad you enjoyed~!**

**Purple: Fan clubs are dangerous. XD I'm glad I made you laugh! I love making people laugh! XD**

**Scheffelman: Well... It didn't happen this chapter... And I can already tell you it's not happening next cause I'm finished with it.**

**YumiStar: ...a really crazy fan club... XD**

**Kat: I'm way ahead of ya on that one! XD**

**ShyActiveReader: All of your wonders will be answered with time. (Stealing lines from Clockwork now~!)**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: People who don't like Jason include the cops, the villains, the heroes (not including the Bat-family), certain viewers, and people whom Jason has shot and survived (though there are few of those). XD**

**KainVixenheim: There's gonna be angst tomorrow. ... I think... Depending on how many chapters I am ahead on. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Kad and I: *look at each other before backing away slowly* We don't even wanna know. XD**

**Guest of Honor: Probably gonna stay off the dissection (even though I wanna do it). No, Kad doesn't like Justin Beaver (not a typo) and I already had a plan for Jack (just not completely the way you were describing). XD**

**SweetyKinz: We should feel very very bad. XD**

**Bibbledoo: He can fly! He just chooses not to. (Let me fantasize! XD)**

**Natashawagner122: Yeah angst~! I love angst! XD **

**Skymuse: Yeah, no kidding. XD**


	10. Hakuna Matata

Ch.10: Hakuna Matata

"So Danny, what movie do you wanna watch?" Dick asked, scanning the large case full of DVDs. Danny laid on the couch behind him, on his back, feet kicking the air. The teen shrugged and said "I don't care."

Dick grinned.

"But I swear, if you make me watch Frozen _again_, we're going to have a _serious_ problem."

"AW MAN!"

Danny grinned and cackled evilly to himself at his older brother's dejected face. He even tapped his fingers together for the whole 'evil' effect.

"But Danny, it's Frozen!" Dick whined.

"The only good part in the movie is when Ms. I-Almost-Froze-To-Death punched Prince Backstabber off the boat." Danny commented.

"You and Jaybird are so violent." Dick stated, shaking his head.

Danny smiled cheekily and waved flirtatiously before sitting up. "Come on Dickie, choose something we haven't seen in awhile."

Scanning the shelves again, Dick uttered an 'a-ha!'. He pulled out a video, turned around, and showed his brother the front. It was The Lion King.

Danny tilted his head to the side with an uneasy smile. He knew he probably shouldn't be watching that movie but he honestly couldn't remember why. He racked his brain for the answer but it never came. He continued to frown at the video.

"Come on, Danny, please~!" Dick sung, pouting.

Danny looked up at his brother before mumbling "Alright."

Dick threw his hands in the air and said "YES!" before going to put the video in the DVD player. The older of the two joined the younger on the couch and startled Danny by putting him in his lap.

"Dick, this is embarrassing!"

"That's the point! Now, shhh! The movie's starting!"

* * *

Danny stuffed some popcorn in his mouth, smacking Dick's hand away from his bowl absentmindedly. The two Bats watched as the lion Simba talked to Timon and Pumbaa. Like all Disney movies, music began playing as the prairie dog and warthog began to try and teach a "point" to the young lion.

_Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase~_

_Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze~_

Danny stiffened. Sarcastically, he thought to himself _Now I remember…_

The two characters on the screen hopped around and danced as they sung. Danny stayed shock-still, eyes wide at the screen. Behind him, Dick bobbed to the music, oblivious to what his brother's reaction was.

* * *

_SCREECH._

_CRASH!_

_Clink clink clink..._

* * *

Danny flinched before he got up and walked to the door. Behind him, he heard Dick paused the movie. "Where you going Rave-y?"

"Bathroom." Danny answered curtly before quickly slipping through the door. Once alone, the ebony-haired teen jogged to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Looking in the mirror, he gasped when he saw the blood running down his face from the gashes the shrapnel had made.

* * *

Dick looked at his watch again. It had been ten minutes. Way too long.

The oldest Bat got up and made his way to the nearest bathroom. He could hear Danny straining to breath inside, gasps falling out of his mouth. Dick raised his eyebrow and called "Hey Danny! Is something wrong?"

He got a sound in confirmation that the boy was ok but Dick knew better. Busting out a lock-pick, he effortlessly undid the lock and slowly opened the door. Inside, Danny was sitting on the edge of the tub, left hand pressed to his forehead as he leaned forward. A few stray tears slowly ran down his face while his right hand rubbed his collarbone, as if it hurt. His breathing was out of whack, chest heaving to get back in control.

Blue orbs stared at the tile floor blankly, lost in his thoughts.

Dick walked forward and kneeled in front of his younger brother. Danny looked right through him. The adult snapped his fingers in front of Danny's eyes but they didn't even flinch. Dick tried grabbing Danny's right hand but the teen slapped his hand away and began rubbing his chest again.

"Danny." Dick called. Danny continued to stare blankly ahead, totally shut off.

"Come on, what's the matter?" Dick asked quietly, lifting Danny's chin so Danny's blue orbs stared into his own. As they locked, Danny gasped in shock and looked around startled. Drowsy, he gazed at his older brother again before rubbing his face with his hands.

"What happened?" Dick asked.

Danny shook his head and whispered "It's my fault."

"What is?" Dick asked curiously.

"Mommy's and Jazzy's death…"

The older Bat pressed Danny's face to his shoulder as Danny, once again, struggled to breath. "That wasn't your fault."

Danny nodded, silently saying 'yes it was'.

Dick sighed and mumbled sarcastically "Survivor's guilt... What a wonderful phrase..."

* * *

**HOW MANY OF YOU FORGOT ABOUT THAT?!**

**Kadzait: *rubs face* I did.**

**Oh yeah! *drops asleep***

**Kadzait: Ignore that. She just has a cold and is tired. *shrugs***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Nyan-Nyan-San._**

**Reviews:**

**Supaherolena02: That's the reaction I was aiming for~! XD**

**Queen of Awesomeness: :D**

**Sarra Torrens: I say the latter of the two!**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: He's Batman so... XD Glad I could be hilarious!**

**Bibbledoo: Yeah, someone's got to drill in his head that Danny... Yes you can phase! XD**

**GreenDrkness: Uh... I'll have to answer that question later... My head hurts and I haven't decided yet... XD**

**SweetyKinz: Batman was never known for mercy... XD**

**TomgirlBre: I almost feel bad for Danny... Almost... XD**

**Poohbearmorris: It is. That's why I never watched it. And Danny's fine..! ... Maybe! :D**

**YumiStar: They bring a whole new meaning to crazy fan-club. XD**

**Ninuhuju: No, no they cannot. Danny just broke the internet. XD**

**Scheffelman: Oh, you know they did...**

**KainVixenheim: Joker was a little busy so, you know... XD**

**Guest of Honor: Jason would have just shot everyone. XD**

**DarkShadowrule: I make a lot of people go insane! :D**

**ShyActiveReader: I haven't decided on those two yet. We'll see.**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Everyone already saw what happened. Crushing the cameras would have been pointless. XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: I'm so excited you think I'm bae! My real life friend only ever calls me that! XD**

**Skymuse: Fangirls are evil. XD Uh... Ok?**

**IWasNeverReal: It really is... But we're all just a little too late... XD**

**ViceVersa: Dude... Put down the origami paper and we'll get you some help... Just back away slowly... (XD)**


	11. Young Justice

Ch.11: Young Justice

Danny cracked his fingers, smiling evilly as he stood in front of the Zeta-Portal controls. He popped the top layer of the panel off, revealing all of the wires and circuitry under. His evil smile only grew.

"This can go two ways: I either do this correctly... Or I blow up the entire Watchtower. Which one is more likely?" The teen asked himself before doing some mental math. He frowned when he got his results. "I'm more likely to blow up the Watchtower..."

His serious face started laughing. "Well that's not new!"

Making a weird tune with 'be-boops bop be-do-bo', Danny danced to himself as he played with the wires. He shocked himself a few times, destroyed a few wires altogether, and blew up a button right from its place but he did manage to get the wires he needed in the correct sequence. Score.

Covering his eyes, Danny slowly pressed the green button. He waited for the invertible BOOM that would surely come any second now. When nothing happened, Danny peeked out from his hand and yelled a 'a-ha!' at the working portal.

"I knew that would happen." The teen commented to himself, grinning victoriously. He sauntered over to the portal and paused. He stopped and stared at the ceiling. "I'm going to _pray_ this is the right dimension."

As he stepped in, the white light enveloped him. The feeling of weightlessness inside and out was a familiar feeling Danny took delight in. The weightlessness lasted for a split second before it faded and left Danny on his feet in the dark tunnel of another Zeta-Portal. The teen immediately spotted the differences between the portal he knew and this unfamiliar one. Danny smirked.

Taking careful steps, the teen exited and found many different heroes, ones he knew and ones he didn't, all staring back at him. Looking around the Cave, he recognized it immediately.

"I don't believe it..."

Danny turned and saw a twenty-year old him staring at him with a large smile under his hood. Alongside his trusty flute, a sword in a fleshy sheath rested on his hip. The adult raised his hands up and shouted "Mini-Me!"

"Big-Me!" Danny shouted back, a laugh escaping his mouth. While most of the crowd looked confused, eight others stepped up next to the halfa. All were adults of the teens Danny once knew. Kind smiles and amused smirks met his own eager face.

"Like looking back in time..." Artemis commented wistfully.

"Like looking forward in time..." Danny stated back.

Older-Danny barked a laugh, throwing his head back. Nightwing, as he rolled his eyes, slapped his older brother upside the head.

"Can someone explain what's going on..." Wonder Girl trailed, looking between the two Dannys with a bewildered expression. The members of the Team that had never met the nine-year-old Danny way back when continued to look at the scene with shell-shocked expressions. The original Team members laughed long and loud.

"It's a long story for another time." Megan said, smiling kindly at her teammates.

Kaldur jerked his head to the teen and gestured for his long time friends to follow as well. They each grouped together, the smaller Ghost Boy trotting ahead to catch up to the older Team members. The rest stayed back and watched them go, looks of wonder on their faces.

As the group of ten entered the common room, both Dannys transformed back into their human forms in sync. It made the rest of the group laugh.

"So how's life treating you, Kid?" Wally asked, falling onto one of the couches, Artemis falling behind after him. Danny smirked at the relationship. He could see the two's relationship was following nicely along like the one in his dimension.

"Things are good. My Gotham hasn't fallen into anything super disastrous in awhile. Most villains are underground right now, planning and plotting like there's no tomorrow. Jason hasn't killed anyone in awhile. Barbara slapped Dick-"

"I bet that was a sight to behold." Older-Danny commented, grinning at his brother. Nightwing frowned dryly at him.

Danny laughed before continuing. "The Watchtower hasn't completely fallen into ruins in the past six months, which is a record."

"_Why_?" Connor asked, bewildered.

"I haven't had a glue bottle in my hands for six months." Danny explained. While the Team looked at each other with confused expressions, the teen merely said "You don't wanna know. Trust me."

"So how's it been over here?" Danny asked, very eager to escape the topic of glue hell.

Zatanna shrugged. "Not much. Some of us were conducted as League members, some of us have stayed working with the Team. We've defeated a couple of invasions. Nothing really exciting."

The other adults agreed, looking at each other with casual shrugs (heroes...).

"You wanna make this exciting?" Danny asked slowly. The others perked at his prospect.

"And how do you propose we spice things up?" Artemis asked, a smirk starting to adorn her face. Danny looked behind him and down the hall, where he could clearly hear other Team members chatting and teasing. His eyes moved back to the adults with a suggesting smirk.

The original Team slowly looked at each with knowing smirks.

"Let's do this." Older-Danny said.

* * *

**SING OF THE LORD'S GOODNESS, FATHER OF-**

**Kadzait: KODI!**

**What? Oh right... I'm singing again... Dang, that song is addicting... :D**

**Kadzait: -.-'**

**Idea above was for _Scheffelman_!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _The Reading Girl, BloodBlossom88 _(My BUDDY!), _and Saramaster._**

**Reviews:**

**Queen of Awesomeness: I feel ya.**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Haha! Plot twist! XD**

**Lexosaurus: If loving Danny-torture is weird and/or wrong... Then I'm sadist. A SADIST! XD Hakuna Matata means "no worries". I just took Hakuna Matata out and put 'survivor's guilt'. XD And your comment on how Batman was like "YOU SUG YOURSELF THIS GRAVE AND NOW I'M BURYING YOU IN IT" cracked me up. XD Did you ever finish The Abused? I ended with 101 chapters so I was just wondering... XD**

**Sarra Torrens: I see you had fun with the one-shot. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: All of us viewers love angst, don't we? XD**

**Roselin: I love you too~! XD Lion King reference~! (Now I just gotta do a Mulan one! XD)**

**Ethiopian1987: Haha! Nothing like recycling plots. XD Hmmm... I might look into that. :D**

**JP-Rider: I'm getting there. XD**

**Bibbledoo: O.O I'll be sure to add more angst...**

**Astroshadow: Yeah... :)**

**GreenDrkness: Thank you! And I was aiming for sad. :)**

**YumiStar: YYYeeeaaahhhh... **

**Ninuhuju: That was the only part of the movie I liked. And it's only one movie... XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Uh... Sorry..? Hi Inu.**

**ViceVersa: ...my bad...**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Yeah internet friend~! XD I'm not conflicted. I love Danny-torture. XD**

**BloodBlossom88: No, my friend, Sam and Tuck don't know. But they shall. Soon. *evil grin* MUHAHAHAHA- *coughs and chokes* DANG IT!**

**Skymuse: Yeah~! I'm so glad you remembered~! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *gasps in pleasant surprise* You're yelling at me? YEAH! (That's not warped at all...)**

**Guest of Honor: I'm working on it, I'm working on it! Chill! :)**

**Supaherolena02: The song was playing when the crash happened. It's a trigger. :D**

**Luna Star Phantom: The only good part of that movie. XD**

**Fluteplayer99: I planned for Jack to come in some time but hadn't made a clear vision of it yet... Till now, that is. *evil smile* Exclamation points are good!**

**SweetyKinz: IT'S MEANS NO WORRIES FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS! XD**


	12. Doomed

Ch.12: Doomed

"You sure this is safe?" Older-Danny whispered to his younger counterpart, who smiled evilly at him and nodded. The Ghost Boy waved his older-self off and whispered back "Yeah! Did it to GL! He only got a mild concussion!"

The twenty-year-old let his mouth hang slack-jawed. "You dropped a watermelon on Green Lantern's head from this height?"

The younger Danny laughed, holding the giant melon still. "From this height? Of course not! … I was higher."

Dead serious, Older-Danny stated "You're a sadist."

Younger-Danny saluted in response. The two ghosts watched as Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle talked under them, as they were both hiding in the rafters. Bumblebee flew in, talking wildly about a hilarious video she found. As Lagoon Boy looked over her shoulder, Danny rolled the watermelon forward and, as the blue-clad hero was about to look at the video as well, the watermelon crashed into Blue Beetle's head. There was a quiet squash sound before Blue Beetle silently lulled his head, eyes rolling back before he fell down with a _thump_.

Younger-Danny started dying, wanting to laugh so bad but not being able to because of the people below. He mimicked smashing his head into the rafter multiple times but didn't actually do it.

Older-Danny, against his better judgment, laughed under his breath with his hand over his face. He snuck a peek of the downed superhero below and winced in sympathy.

Bumblebee turned around, saying "Hey Beetle, why aren't… you… watching…"

Lagoon Boy turned around as well and the stared at the sight, slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

Why the heck was their friend unconscious, surrounded by the remains of a _watermelon_?

Young-Danny began to die harder while the twenty-year-old him covered his mouth. The teen mouthed 'yyyyeeeessss' over and over again.

* * *

"Hey, can I have some glue over here?" Danny asked casually, looking at his lovely plans.

Connor shrugged and made a move to go get some of the white liquid but the older ghost stopped him. Seriously, Older-Danny said "You don't wanna do that."

"Why not?" Megan asked.

"Cause if I know me, and I do, then I know he wants the glue for evil purposes." Danny stated seriously.

The Team all looked over to where Younger-Danny was. He was smiling nervously.

* * *

Wonder Girl looked at her phone as she walked down the silent hall. She hardly noticed the quiet, absorbed in the new email she received to really care. She squealed when a figure popped out from a separate hallway and screamed "CONFETTI CANNON!"

In her fear-stricken mind, Wonder Girl vaguely waited for confetti to blind her but was shocked to have a watermelon shoot from the cannon and knock her out.

Younger-Danny looked between his cannon and the knocked out blonde. He dropped the machinery before doubling over and laughing. Through his mirth, he said "I-can't-believe-I-grabbed-the wrong-cannon-!"

The teen fell to the ground and laughed and laughed _and laughed_…

* * *

"Come on, seriously guys. Just give me some glue."

"We ain't stupid, fool!"

"I never said you _were_!"

* * *

Lagoon Boy tapped at his computer absently, searching the site for an entertaining video of some sort. At this point, he would take any, if only to cure his boredom. Just as he was about to click on something that looked mildly interesting, heavy metal blared through his headphones and a picture of someone smiling creepy at the screen appeared on the screen. Lagoon Boy screamed and flew from his seat.

The hero frowned when he heard distant laughing.

* * *

"Just give me some frikkin glue!"

"NO!"

* * *

**...well...that dimension is in hell...**

**Kadzait: That's putting it lightly.**

**Thanks to _Gryphonsson _for favoriting! **

**Reviews:**

**YumiStar: *cackles* I know, right? XD**

**Fluteplayer99: Here's that part two~!**

**Poohbearmorris: I love it when bad stuff happens to him too. I'm just a sadist that way. Though I also love Batsy being a father and Dick being Dick too so~! XD**

**KainVixenheim: You'd be embarrassed that you lost your mind every time you held a glue bottle too. XD (We all do embarrassing typos sometimes! :D)**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I hope you enjoyed the chappie~! :D**

**Roselin: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll do one soon! XD**

**BloodBlossom88: Your list of favorite themes and mine are very similar. XD Dang it, the Watchtower is still alive!**

**Guest of Honor: Yeah, Danny can get pretty creative. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Did their actions amuse you? :D**

**THEBOXGHOST113: I CAN AGREE WITH YA THERE! THE GGGLLLUUUEEEE! XD**

**Scheffelman: You're welcome! I've reached that honor? SWEET! :D**

**Azorawing: Yeah... No kidding...**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Haha! XD Well... They did some stuff... Very evil stuff... XD**

**HalfaWitchPhysicGirl: AWWWWW~! I feel special now! I love making people's day! XD I love being geeky! Especially when it involves comic books. XD**

**ViceVersa: Eh, no kidding. XD**

**SweetyKinz: HAKUNA MATATA! *claps sarcastically* I hate it when that happens. XD I hardly ever feel bad for characters so... YEAH SADISTS!**

**SomeItalian: Since I knew Andy would just _destroy_ everyone, I didn't put him in. That and everyone would be totally confused. Sorry..? *nervous smile***

**IWasNeverReal: YEAH DANNY/DANNY INTERACTIONS!**

**GreenDrkness: I try to warp perceptions on glue bottles. They're evil. XD Ah chaos... Fantastic... XD**

**Bibbledoo: Yeah, none of us actually feel sorry. XD WELCOME!**

**Crimecat56: I've been called crazy and psychotic by many people. XD**

**Queen of Awesomeness: Thanks for helping me with that. XD**

**Guest(1): No kidding. Really, really big mess. XD**

**Kimori Takahashi: I'm so glad you love me! I love you too (in a platonic way)! Those two Dannys crack me up. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: Thank you! :D**

**Natashawagner122: DIMENSION HOPPING! XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Uh... No... It wasn't actually. I don't watch a lot of SpongeBob. XD You would think the League would take the glue out right? XD**

**Skymuse: I love all the Dannys too!**


	13. Awkward

Ch.13: Awkward…

Danny let his eyes roam around the room, bored. He was sitting on one of the many catwalks in the large main room, legs thrown over the edge and through the bars. They kicked the air absently. His green eyes were scanning the room, flicking back and forth incessantly. They turned to the automatic doors as they opened with a _whoosh_.

It was just Wonder Woman talking with Superman. They seemed to be in a heated discussion about something but Danny didn't care enough to find out about what. Still bored out of his mind, he studied the two red, white, and blue clad figures, hoping to find some amusement in an uneventful day.

Looking at Superman, he found nothing of interest. He was still buff. He still wore a suit made to look conspicuous. He still looked like a boy-scout. He still had an "S" on his chest that supposedly meant "hope", even though hope starts with an h. He was still Superman.

Looking at Wonder Woman, Danny found nothing new as well, though after awhile he noticed he was still staring at her bust.

When he noticed, he screamed and jerked forward, slamming his forehead into one of the bars. He let out a long groan, both hands on his face, before he carefully rested his head against the bar in front of him.

"I deserved that."

"What'd you do that for?"

Danny looked through the bars and down below. Batman was staring up at him with a 'what-the-heck?' look. The teen got up from his spot and waved his father off. "I can't tell ya!"

"You wanna bet?"

"I'm going away now." Danny called, walking towards the door.

"I'm talking to you later!" Batman yelled after him.

"No you're not!" Danny yelled back, finally walking through the doors that closed behind him, totally missing Batman's eye roll.

* * *

Danny swung back and forth from the rafter. Sure, he was in the middle of a hallway and he was hanging upside down but still. Hanging from the rafters was fun.

Zatanna walked down the hall and stopped in front of him. Danny stopped swinging, his cloak brushing the back of his head, and waved to the ebony-haired girl. "Hey Z."

"You bored again, D?" Zatanna asked, looking him up and down and noticing his absent expression. The teen nodded at her and shrugged.

"Got anything for me to do?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Nope." Zatanna answered, popping the 'p'.

Danny pouted at her. The older hero smiled and grabbed the boy's cheek. "You're so cute when you pout~!"

The Ghost Boy yelped and smacked her hands away. "Z, what the heck!?"

Zatanna laughed under her breath before just patting the boy's cheek. "I'll see you later, D."

"K." The boy answered before he watched the black-clad girl walk down the hall. His eyes fell down to her fishnet tights and, when he noticed, he yelled and fell from the rafters, landing on his face.

He mumbled "I deserved that."

Zatanna instantly turned on her heels with a 'what-the?!' falling from her lips.

Danny groaned loudly from his place on the ground, cloak covering his head completely.

"Are you ok, D?!" The ebony-haired girl asked. Danny gave her a thumbs-up before beginning to crawl away, down the hall, with Zatanna watching with an open mouth and a confused expression.

* * *

Danny rubbed his face as he laid on his back on the couch in the common room. He was mumbling angrily to himself and wishing someone would shoot him for being such a creeper. He shuddered at what he kept staring at.

"You look like you need a session." A teasing voice said above him.

"Probably do." Danny responded, taking his hands from his face and looking up into the amused expression of Black Canary. The blonde was leaning over the back of the couch and had her head tilted at him, an amused smirk on her lips.

"People say you've been nuts today." Canary commented.

"I'm nuts _every_ day." Danny replied, a bewildered expression on his face. The blonde laughed at his expression.

"That's what I tried to tell them. You're incurable!"

Danny barked a laugh, throwing his head back to the best of his abilities. He continued to snicker until he eventually calmed, a large smile on his face.

"Wanna get some food in the cafeteria with RA, GA, and I?" Canary asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy curiously. Danny shrugged and answered "Sure."

Canary turned and began heading for the door as Danny got up from the couch. As he began following after Canary, his eyes landed on her skinny waist. He continued to follow behind until he ran into the doorframe, successfully snapping him out of his trance. Upon realizing what he did again, he mumbled another "I deserved that."

"You ok?" Canary asked, looking at him strangely. Danny chuckled nervously before screaming and running down the opposite hall. The black-clad woman continued to stare after him strangely.

* * *

Artemis didn't bother to look up as Danny fell on the bed beside him and rested his head on her thigh. She flipped a page on her magazine and said absently "There something I can help you with?"

"I keep _staring_." Danny moaned desperately.

"At?" The archer asked, still not looking up from her tabloid. Danny whined and made wild gestures cause he _really_ didn't want to say the word. Artemis looked over her magazine and raised an exaggerated eyebrow at him. Danny made a pouty face before saying through his clenched teeth "The other female Leaguers…"

The blonde made no outward sign she was phased. "That's normal for kids your age."

"I don't want it to be!" Danny moaned.

"Bummer." Artemis said, patting his head. Danny glared at his mother-figure dryly. An idea hit the archer and she asked, looking at her magazine "Have you been staring at me?"

Danny let out a long shudder that made Artemis smirk at her pages full of lies. "Oh no, that's too creepy for even me."

Artemis hummed in satisfaction before saying "Just find a distraction for awhile, Chicky. Take your mind off it. Answers will come eventually."

Danny rested his cheek on the blonde's thigh. "What am I going to use as a distraction though?"

Abruptly, the door whizzed open and a tiny, blonde-haired figure stood in the doorway. "Hi Mommy~! Hi Danny!"

"Hi Deccy." Artemis called, waving. Danny stared at the little figure before quickly getting up and throwing the four-year-old over his shoulder. Declan laughed as he was carried down the hall.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"I'm stealing you."

"You can't steal me!"

"Yes I can. I'm doing it right now."

* * *

_**Guys.**_

**Kadzait: That was insulting.**

**That was the point. XD**

**That was for JP-Rider~!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _HalfaWitchPhysicGirl, Kimori Takahashi, Animegal1357, and Spawn of Nerdom._**

**Thanks to _HalfaWitchPhysicGirl _favoriting and following me~!**

**Review:**

**Queen of Awesomeness: Hope you didn't literally die of laughter. XD YEAH LAUGHING! **

**Poohbearmorris: We hope all of the victims are ok but are they? Probably not. XD**

**Skymuse: Haha! I might do that! We'll see! XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Hmmm... I might just have to look that up. :D**

**Roselin: OH, bad place to read funny stuff, right? XDDDDDDD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Hahaha! I'm so happy you like! XD**

**Ninuhuju: Curse Mondays during the school year. And too bad Danny didn't have glue. XD**

**Alexia J Black: Please don't die of lack of air. XD And thank you~!**

**Scheffelman: I feel so special now~! *sniff, sniff***

**KainVixenheim: They were just trying to make sure the mountain didn't, you know, get destroyed. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: He probably has but he also knows regular glue works just as well. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: He should label his cannons, shouldn't he? XD**

**YumiStar: That's one way to look at it. XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Hahaha! Glad you enjoyed~! GLUE! XD**

**Natashawagner122: Everyone wished he got glue. XD TEARS OF JOY!**

**Guest of Honor: Older-Danny was just trying to make sure his dimension stayed in tack, ok? He's smart like that. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: That's a nice thought. :D**

**Fluteplayer99: Oh my gosh, I'll do something with him being weird. XD BATMAN'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER TOO! Uh... Batman; The Animated Series (cartoon, Tim and Dick are in it but Tim is out of character and acts more like Jason), Justice League: Doom (movie), and Justice League: War (movie). They don't put the Bat-Kids in a lot of cartoons and movies. They usually leave it to the comics. Sadly... :D**

**Bibbledoo: I LOVE HOT GLUE. XD**

**HalfaGirlPhysicGirl: Older-Danny isn't stupid enough to give him glue... Bummer... XD**

**Kimori Takahashi: That's some loud laughing. XD**

**GreenDrkness: That would be a sight to see. XD**

**BloodBlossom88: They won't give him glue... Sadly... XD WATERMELON~!**

**Animegal1357: Always. :D**

**SweetyKinz: You think I'm funny? *tears up* I LOVE YOU! *hugs you* SADIST-DANNY! If glue hell were unleashed, they would all die. XD That is a great image. XD**

**Guest(1): They're not stupid enough to give him glue. XD**


	14. Snippers

Ch.14: Snippers

Birds and Bees

"You do know there is no point in having this conversation with him, right? You know, given his _background_ and all." Bruce asked, looking at Alfred exaggerated. The teen they were talking about was not in the room but they knew he'd show up any minute.

"I do." Alfred answered.

"Then why are you making us suffer like this?" Bruce pestered.

Alfred simply replied "Because I feel like it."

"That's Arkham level evil." Bruce commented, shaking his head. Alfred smirked before leaving the kitchen to do whatever it was he was going to do. Bruce waited a few more minutes before his youngest entered the kitchen and fell into a chair beside him.

"What's up?" Danny asked curiously.

Bruce looked at him seriously. "I'm going to say three words and how you react is going to determine this entire conversation."

"Uh… Ok..?" Danny said, looking his father up and down.

Bruce rubbed his face before mumbling "Birds and bees."

The reaction was immediate. Danny screamed, ran out of the kitchen, sprinted down the hall, all the while yelling at the top of his lungs "I see no evil. I hear no evil. I speak no evil."

"Good talk, Danny! Good talk!" Bruce called after him sarcastically.

Run, Tucker, Run!

"Did you find the surface area yet?" Sam asked as she moved on to the next problem of her work-sheet. Danny, who sat right next to her on the hammock swing, mumbled a "Nope."

"Well hurry up." Sam whined, playfully punching Danny's arm. The teen pushed her back and said "You know I hate surface area!"

"That's why I gave it to you." Sam stated, a smirk on her face.

"Hardy-har-har…" Danny mumbled dryly before looking at his watch. "I wonder where Tucker is. He was only supposed to get us water-bottles."

Sam shrugged in response, using her foot to rock the hammock. The two teens looked up when they heard a high-pitched scream. Around the corner, Tucker flew by with Cujo, Churro, and Ace at his heels, yapping and barking. The cocoa-skinned teen was running in circles, zig-zags, and swirls. This strange course did not deter the beasts following behind him though.

"Well that says a lot…" Danny commented, watching without sympathy.

"That's the most he's worked out since… Ever." Sam stated beside him, making the boy cackle evilly to himself as they watched.

Crappy Road Trip

"Jason, it's your turn to drive~!" Dick sung as he eagerly sprung from the driver's seat and joined the back. The second oldest Bat-Kid got up with a grumble and took Dick's former seat, mumbling "Nothing says fun like driving an RV."

"Suck it up!" Danny yelled at his brother from the back, a smirk gracing his face. Dick fell into his seat beside the teen, happily stretching his arms along the back of the couch and lounging back. Danny laid on his back before putting his legs in Dick's lap, much to the older's amusement.

Jason glared at him in the mirror. "Shut up! You don't have to drive this stupid thing!"

Tim looked up from his book. "He _could_ cause he does know how to drive but we're not in costume so we would probably get arrested."

It was quiet for a minute before Danny said "What he said!"

Jason groaned in the front, mumbling violent things under his breath. Which wasn't new.

Danny cackled to himself before holding the phone over his face so he could play on it, shoving his ear-buds in as well. Each of the Bat-Kids began doing their own thing. Bruce and Alfred hadn't even bothered to stop their activities since they started the road trip, letting the 'children' work out their own problems.

The RV settled into blissful silence. It was the quietest break in months.

…

_TIME RUNS OUT!_

Pure, heavy metal blared through the speakers at the highest volume it could _possibly_ go. Most of the occupants in the RV had a mini heart-attack and then they began yelling at Jason to turn the 'crappy music' off, as he was the one in control of the speakers. Jason began screaming back at the other occupants, telling them it wasn't him.

No one noticed Danny completely calm and silently cackling to himself as he played with the controls on his phone.

Trapeze Buddy

"Hey Dick…"

"Yeah Danny?"

"If I fall, I blame you."

"Why do you say that _every time_ we do this? You've never fallen _once_." Dick asked his little bro, who was standing on the opposite trapeze stand he was on.

Danny looked at him dryly. "Cause I remember what happened to Stephanie."

Dick flamed crimson red. "She was fine…"

"She was in the hospital for a _month_!" Danny countered, a wild look on his face. Dick chuckled nervously while Danny face-palmed.

"Let's just fly now." Dick said, prepping himself to jump from the stand.

"If I die, I blame you!"

"I get it!"

Both jumped from the stands and began to perform their favorite routine that they always used together. They flipped back and forth, swinging from the bars expertly.

Once they finished, both stood on their separate stands and grinned at the other, panting.

"Look! You're still alive!" Dick called to his brother.

Danny grasped his chest and called "Stroke!" He made a show of falling to the platform's floor and convulsing on the ground before 'dying'. Both eyes closed and still in his 'dead' position, Danny said "Look Dick! I'm dead!"

"Yeah… You're dead alright." Dick mumbled, shaking his head.

* * *

**Well... That took longer than usual.**

**Kadzait: Suck it up.**

**No!**

**Birds and Bees**** was suggested by _GuardianWitchDemiGhost_, Run, Tucker, Run! was from _THEBOXGHOST113_, and Crappy Road Trip and Trapeze Buddy were from _Fluteplayer99_.**

**Thanks to _Wild Imagination 7 _for following the story and _SweetyKinz _for favoriting and following me~! XD**

**Reviews:**

**Roselin: The poor boy, right? XD**

**Sarra Torrens: That's what I was thinking. XD**

**JP-Rider: OH, he would probably die of mortification is Power-Girl showed up. XD**

**KainVixenheim: I wear a lot of baggy, long-sleeved stuff so... Yeah... Guys don't take much interest in me anyways. XD**

**Ninuhuju: I feel ya. DP is my only crush at the moment. XD I'm so glad to hear about your friend! I was in your friend's place at one point... It sucked.**

**GreenDrkness: So far, all of the Flash's have been on accident and not genetic (as far as I'm aware) so no. XD**

**Scheffelman: *hugs you back* :D**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: You're in college? I haven't even made it to high-school yet! Oh well, I'll live. XD Glad you enjoyed~!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: That really is Vlad-creepy. XD You need to tell that to Danny. XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Hmmm... Maybe. I haven't quite decided yet.**

**Poohbearmorris: Vlad... He's a creeper and you don't want to read the stuff I come up with him. XD And the GIW are gonna be jerk-offs, like usual. XD**

**YumiStar: They're a killer. XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Uh... Do I think you should go to what now?**

**Guest of Honor: Trying to prevent end of the world, here. Glue is the source of the Apocalypse. XD**

**Skymuse: Yeah... I hate it when that happens. I'm a girl too. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Personally, I think hanging out with hot Leaguers kills any and all desire for Paulina. XD**

**Natashawagner122: Hahaha! Thank you, thank you~! XDDD**

**SweetyKinz: As long as it's funny... It's ok they die... Storing that for later use. XD I said 'you sly dog' to my brother one time. It was hilarious. XD 'The Talk' is already on my list. Danny's going to have a melt-down. XD**

**16ckelman: YES. That would be fantastic! XD**

**Bibbledoo: Yeah, Danny's not gay in this story. XD**

**Fluteplayer99: I felt awkward writing it until I started laughing my butt off for no reason. XD I consider The New 52 series a comic book series (though it's probably more graphic novel). Skip the first two of the series and go straight to Vol. 3: Death of the Family for semi Bat-Kid action. And I don't exactly know when Ace started but he appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold quite a bit. And you were right on: Krypto the Superdog had Bat-Hound in it a couple of times. XD**


	15. Public Gambling Incidents

Ch.15: Public Gambling Incidents

School Lock In

Shaking his head as he looked around the room, Danny mumbled "I'm killing Bruce for this later."

The gymnasium was filled with practically every freshman there was, except for the few that talked and/or tricked their parents into keeping them home. Some of the kids were eagerly waiting what they would do that night (usually the kids with no social lives) and there were kids who were totally bored and talked about all the things they could have done that night, if it weren't for the school lock in.

"Well… At least you got us." Tucker said beside the ebony-haired boy, Sam nodding in agreement on Danny's other side.

"No… You guys just made this worse." The Ghost Boy said, earning a smack from his female friend and a dry glare from his cocoa-skinned buddy while he snickered to himself. Sam and Tucker both continued to glare at him while Danny flashed them a cute little smile. Sam rolled her eyes and Tucker shook his head at the smile.

"You got your cards on you?" Tucker asked as the three formed a circle. Danny pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and said "I wouldn't be Danny if I didn't."

"He makes point." Sam said to their cocoa-skinned friend, who rolled his eyes in response.

Danny quickly shuffled the cards as he asked "What we playin?"

"Eh… Let's do poker tonight." Tucker said, earning agreements from his other two friends.

"We betting?" Danny asked, secretly hoping they'd say yes.

"No."

"Dang it…"

The three played poker for a little bit, usually with Danny winning cause of his lovely background the two friends did not know about. The other two were not surprised by the constant winning but they were irritated that they still couldn't win more than one game at a time against the blue-eyed boy.

As the three were in their fifth game that night, the A-Lister crew decided to walk over and see what they were doing out of boredom. The Trio hardly spared them a glance; two of them busy trying to beat their victorious friend and failing.

"Whatcha dweebs playing?" Dash questioned, earning an elbow to the ribs from his girlfriend, who was batting her eyes at Danny and twirling her hair on her finger.

"Poker." The Trio replied unanimously.

"Wanna play?" Tucker asked sarcastically.

The three friends nearly choked on oxygen when the A-Listers said they would like to join. The three shared astonished looks before Sam and Danny glared at Tucker. He shrugged at them and mouthed "I asked sarcastically." The two ebony-haired teens continued to glare at the tech-obsessed boy.

Danny dealt the four A-Listers in with an inaudible sigh, still cursing Bruce loudly in his head.

"We gambling?" Danny asked sarcastically. Before his two friends could reply 'no', the A-Listers replied 'yes'.

A huge, creepy smirk suddenly adorned Danny's face as he stared at his bully and his bully's friends. Sam and Tucker, steaming, glared heatedly at the other teens.

"We only got a bunch of chocolate though." Kwan commented, pulling out a pillow-sack.

Still smirking, the ebony-haired, blue-eyed teen said in a very demonic voice "Put it in."

_Half An Hour Later…_

"Who wants to play again?" Danny asked, batting his eyes innocently as he hid his giant stack of candy behind him.

Hostage Class

Danny stayed stiff in his seat as he watched the Joker prance around his classroom, making his teacher and classmates flinch while Harley laughed and clapped in the front, one weapon or another beside her. Since he was in the back, no one noticed that he was the only one calm and collected, watching the villain dance around with a critical eye.

If he was in his ghost form, Danny would most likely eagerly engage with the Joker, playing around with the Clown Prince. But since he was Danny Wayne that idea was kind of shot out of the sky. The teen would have to think up a new plan.

Danny played with his deck of cards nervously that he had been planning to use with his two friends. His teacher, Mr. Rogers, was a lot older than most teachers and, once he got into teaching, he hardly noticed anything else. Which was why so many kids got away with so many things during his class. Someone could probably shoot someone and Rogers wouldn't even notice.

As Joker neared the black-haired teen, Danny tensed up. Sure, he'd been kidnapped plenty of times by Joker in his human form but he'd never been free to move and speak in the clown's presence.

Joker came up behind him and everyone watched as he gripped the teen's shoulders and said "Hello there, Danny-O-Boy!"

Tensing because Joker was touching his shoulders, Danny tried to smile but ended with more of a grimace than anything else. Through clenched teeth, he said "Hi Joker."

The Clown Prince of Gotham let out a long, loud laugh behind him. Danny's sensitive hearing made his eye tick and cringe.

"Say, is that a deck of cards?" Joker asked, leaning over Danny's shoulder to look at the deck on the desk. The teen nodded.

"What do you play, Kid?" Joker asked seriously, raising an eyebrow at him. Danny began to list all the card games he knew obediently, even adding 'go fish' and 'crazy eights' to the list just for the heck of it.

"Do you play war?" Joker questioned, cutting the teen off. Danny gave him an exaggerated look. "Yes I play war. Who doesn't?"

* * *

Black Bat struggled to breath beside Batman, laughing so hard she couldn't get any air to her lungs. Batman, mumbling under his breath, continued to look through his binoculars at the sight of Joker, Harley, and Danny, in his human form, playing one card game or another while the rest of the class just watched in shock.

"That boy hurts me in ways I don't even _understand_." The father of eight hissed, ignoring the fact Black Bat looked about ready to fall out of the tree.

* * *

**I LOVE BLISTERING HOT SHOWERS!**

**Kadzait: You better. You spend 25 minutes in one shower alone.**

**Yeah... It's great. XD**

**This chapter was brought to you by... _Fluteplayer99 _again?! Huh... They've given me a lot of ideas... XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _MandolinDoodler, Nataligonzalez1201, W0lfbr0ther, and WithBurningApathy._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: _Nataligonzalez1201 and WithBurningApathy._**

**R****eviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: I knew you would appreciate that. XD**

**Roselin: Tucker'll live... Maybe... XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: You're welcome~! Hm... That actually sounds like a good idea! I might do that! XD**

**Scheffelman: I'll do it later. Watching Criminal Minds right now. XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Yeah, knock yourself out. XD Yeah, techno music!**

**xPurple Shadow Slayerx: I love Clocky! XD I think Clockwork's smart enough to not own any glue though. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Yeah... I don't wanna go to college. XD Yeah, I'm taking suggestions. Just don't kill me with so many. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: Hehe, thank yous! XD**

**YumiStar: I'm so happy to hear~! XD**

**KainVixenheim: I've never had that talk either so YEAH! And yeah for no exams! XD**

**Ninuhuju: Yeah... Danny had the reaction most of us do. XD**

**Natashawagner122: Oh my gosh, I've had so many random responses to my chapters ("I need an inhaler", "I dropped my iPad", "I slowly fell to the floor") but never has someone need to REREAD it! Hahaha! XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Yeah... You spelled it wrong... XD Yes, you did the Tucker one. It was awhile back. XD No, they do not. Cujo's got a disguise collar (mentioned in ch. 6). XD**

**Guest of Honor: My story. My Alternate-Dimension. My rules. Danny ain't goin over to your house any-time soon. And I am currently in the process of writing a Batman/Danny Phantom fic. Doesn't necessarily have torture but it's an idea nobody else on this site has used. (I checked.)**

**JP-Rider: Personally, I don't think Danny's got enough guts to do that specific event XD but I can make it into a dream or something. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: You would run too. XD And he's JASON! He's evil! You would blame him too! XD **

**IWasNeverReal: And a wizard. Alfred's also a wizard. XD**

**Skymuse: I thought I told you I was going to do a one-shot with that idea? Hm... I'm trying to reserve some time in my day to write it but I'm getting into one of my 'I-Need-A-Break' phases. I'll get it done eventually. NO WORRIES! XD**

**16ckelman: ...THAT'S ACTUALLY A FANTASTIC IDEA! I wanna do that now! Who do you want to get shot? XD**

**Animegal1357: Always~!**

**Bibbledoo: XD Yeah heart attacks~!**

**SweetyKinz: Yeah, Alfred deserves to have fun sometimes too. XD I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE ENJOYING! XD**

**Fluteplayer99: Ah, you're so welcome~! Oh my gosh... I'M WRITING THAT IDEA DOWN! XD Never read that fic. I buy my comic books at B&amp;N, not online. And a place that works specifically for cartoons (or anime) that never fails is www. watchcartoononline . I use it all the time. XD I manage to update every day cause I'm homeschooled so I only work on school for three hours a day, I have no social life, and my typing is extremely fast. XD I get these chapters done within an hour. XD**


	16. It Started With An Air-Vent

Ch.16: It Started With An Air-Vent

Bruce and Alfred silently watched, both standing in the kitchen, as Danny entered in his pajamas with a box of tissues in his hand. The teen silently walked into the kitchen, around the island to where the adults were standing, and then laid down on the ground, right over the air-vent that was blowing warm air. He let out a pleased groan in response.

The two adults shared a look.

"Danny, maybe you should go to bed." Bruce suggested, noting the teen's "ghost cold" he caught at the last ghost party was getting worse as the sun went down, as all sicknesses tended to do.

Danny groaned and said "No. I _just_ got down here. I am _not_ getting up for another half-hour."

Alfred rolled his eyes while Bruce snorted. Ignoring the teen, the adults engaged in conversation again, losing track of time as they did. They only noticed the passage of time when Bruce looked out the window and saw that it was pitch-black. Alfred looked at the clock.

They'd been talking for three hours.

Bruce pushed himself up from leaning against the counter and nudged Danny's side with his foot. "Rae-Rae, go to bed."

The teen didn't move.

"Danny?" Bruce called. He received no answer.

"I think Master Danny has fallen asleep." Alfred commented.

"Yup." Bruce confirmed before hooking his arm around the teen's waist and hoisting him up into his arms. Danny remained out like a light as his head lulled back. The teen mumbled a few incoherent words before becoming quiet again.

"Night Alfred." Bruce said as he waltzed out of the kitchen.

"Pleasant dreams, Master Bruce." Alfred called after his charge before wandering off.

Bruce carried his youngest to his room and tucked the teen into his bed. Before he could leave, Danny grabbed his arm, apparently awake.

"Yeah Danny?" Bruce asked.

"Don't go." Danny mumbled, words slurring together as he opened his blue eyes.

"Why?" The older raven-haired male asked.

"I want you to suffer with me." Danny answered, making his mentor roll his eyes.

"I have to go on patrol." Bruce informed, tugging at his arm.

"You liar. Alfred said you _had_ to take a day off tonight. The other idiots will take over your patrol." Danny said back.

Bruce mentally cursed. The little _rat_ had been there for that and was coherent enough to use it against him. _Dang it_.

At his silence, Danny smirked like the little demon-spawn he was. "Got ya."

Bruce, after Danny let go of him, walked around to the other side of the bed and laid on top of the sheets. The teen didn't move from his spot on the other side, closing his eyes so he might fall asleep.

Much to Danny and Bruce's dismay, that's not quite what happened.

* * *

"Hey Bruce." Danny called, sprawled out on the side of the bed with half of his body hanging off. His Bat-Family-Symbol blanket was lying bunched on top of him and left the upper half of his body bare. He sniffed for the seventh time in two minutes and groaned at his stuffy nose.

"Yes Danny?" Bruce asked, opening his eyes to check the time. It had only been seven minutes since the last time he checked and had only been an hour and a half since he put Danny to bed. He was still shocked the teen hadn't passed out yet.

"My throat is dry." Danny whined, voice scratchy. Bruce rolled his eyes, as Danny had been moaning and groaning about that for awhile.

"Go get some water." Bruce suggested, closing his eyes again.

"I've already done that three times in the past fifteen minutes." Danny said and Bruce knew that was very accurate. The teen had been getting out of bed for water many times. But he'd been plain restless since he was put into bed.

Bruce sighed before mumbling "One minute." The adult got up from the bed, left the room for a couple of minutes, before coming back and giving Danny a water bottle and practically falling back into the bed.

The ebony-haired teen took a sip before mumbling "Thank you, Brucie."

"Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep." The adult said.

"M'k. Sounds good to me." Danny mumbled, pulling his blanket over his shoulders and under his chin.

* * *

Bruce sighed as he felt Danny kick off his blanket for the fifth time in ten minutes. It wasn't long before the teen was pulling it back on, over his shoulders and snuggling into the warmth. That was before Danny roughly kicked it off again.

"Danny…" Bruce called.

"Yeah, Brucie?" Danny answered.

"Do you want the blanket on or off?" The adult asked. Danny groaned beside him before whining "It gets warm so I take it off but then it gets cold, so I put it back on."

If he had the energy, Bruce would've face-palmed.

* * *

The ebony-haired adult, sighing in annoyance, turned on his other side so he could block the view of the mocking alarm clock. Its green numbers said he and Danny would have to wait six more hours before it would go off and tell Danny he had to go to school and Bruce that he had to go to work. Assuming they both had the energy to do so, speaking that both were still awake.

No. Wait… Danny was half-conscious.

Bruce's open blue eyes saw Danny holding up his hand as his thumb moved up and down. The teen's half-lidded eyes, more-or-less, looked right through his hand as if it weren't there.

"Danny… What are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"I'm-a checkin' mah email…" Danny answered, words slurring together.

Bruce looked disbelievingly at his youngest's tired expression, his hand, and the nightstand where the boy's phone was.

"Rave-y, you don't have your phone in your hand. It's sitting on the nightstand." Bruce whispered.

"Liah!" Danny exclaimed before his suspended hand dropped to the pillow. Bruce shook his head while Danny said "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" The adult asked, exaggerated.

"The one you're giving me right now." The teen answered.

Rolling his eyes, Bruce said "I'm not giving you a look, Raven."

"Yes you are. Just like how you're standing in front of me and my phone's in my hand." Danny explained, half-lidded eyes rolling in his head.

"Rae, you're hallucinating." Bruce explained.

"You're hallucinating." Danny retorted.

The adult mouthed 'I give up' before turning on his side and staring at the clock again. Bruce almost screamed at the green numbers.

It had only been seven minutes!

* * *

Danny rested his chin on Bruce's chest, staring at the stupid clock. The adult was staring at the ceiling, mentally counting in his head so he could cure some of his boredom (_2754… 2755… 2756… 2757…_). The two had been up all night and they still had two hours to go before they needed to get out of bed. There were both ready to just cry.

The teen closed his eyes, hoping to wake up at a time where he would get out of bed. When he reopened his eyes, the numbers hadn't even _changed_. Danny glared at the clock, willing it to skip forward in time. It merely changed the last number from a three to a four.

Danny groaned before trying to get comfortable. Which is why he found himself lying at the foot of the bed, curled up in the blankets like a dog.

* * *

Bruce cracked an eye open and stared at the clock drowsily. He wanted to get out of bed _so bad_ but, at the same time, he really didn't. Sleep sounded amazing at the moment. Maybe he'd skip a day at work…

Noting the teen was probably dying to get out of bed, Bruce called "Danny."

Much to his surprise, he received no answer. He looked at the foot of the bed and saw that Danny was still in the same position he was in twenty minutes earlier (new record!). He was sprawled out on his stomach, head turned to the head of the bed. His arms were lying above his head while his legs were straight. Random tissues were scattered around his head because of his sneezing fit he had about forty minutes earlier. His water bottle was nestled in his side, barely peeking out from his blanket.

But the best part… He was _asleep_!

Bruce let out a content sigh before, again, noticing the time. He muttered a 'screw it' before turning the alarm off. For now, he'd just let the teen be. Cause that meant he'd be left alone too.

Closing his eyes, Bruce sighed again before beginning to drift off himself. His eyes shot open when the door opened and Jason's loud voice said "Bruce, where the hell-"

Bruce, with the speed of lightning, grabbed a box of tissues and threw it at his corrupted, second child. Jason dodged easily with a 'what-the!' before Bruce quietly hissed in his Batman voice "He _just_ fell asleep. Don't you _dare_ wake him up."

Jason let out a small squeak before exiting the room and closing the door behind him quickly and quietly. The ebony-haired adult fell back onto his side and threw the blanket over him, fully content to beat Jason later for his intrusion.

* * *

**Sick days are fun to write. I don't know why, they just are. XD**

**Kadzait: This chapter was basically her first night with her cold. ... It was quite interesting.**

**Yeah (yes, I hallucinate when I'm sick)... I MISS MY BUDDY, LEXOSAURUS! *sobs* (Sorry! I just had to say that! We haven't been in contact for five days! *begins crying*)**

**Kadzait: *pats back* There, there...**

**And Guest of Honor wanted Bruce to comfort Danny, so here we go~!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _RobinRocks11, Djett4, and Some Weird Chick._**

**Thanks to _Some Weird Chick _for favoriting me!**

**Review:**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Danny playing cards is awesome. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: SOMEONE COMMENTED ON BATMAN'S COMMENT! YYYYEEESSSS! XD**

**Roselin: Poor everyone. XD**

**ElementalBooks: Dick would do that. I can see him doing that. XD**

**JP-Rider: That's Danny for ya. XD Hm... I'll think bout it. A lot of people want a lot of different x-overs... :D**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I can do that! :D**

**GreenDrkness: Haha, yeah sure~! It's, uh Ra's Al Ghul. He's a weirdo. XD**

**Ninuhuju: The A-Listers should learn that rule. XD**

**YumiStar: The A-Listers are probably very ticked off. And Bruce... He'll be fine... Maybe... :D**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: I haven't even thought about college. *shudders***

**RobinRocks11: *pumps fist in the air* YES!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Is Dash that stupid? I mean, really? ... No wait, he's that stupid. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: Blistering hot showers ARE amazing. XD**

**KainVixenheim: Probably cheated really badly to get the candies... XD**

**Azorawing: The ghosts know bout Danny's half-ghost status, the Gotham villains do not. Stuff just happens.**

**Natashawagner122: You should be both amused and happy! XD**

**Guest of Honor: Yes, Bats has a Daddy!Bats role but I never said Danny was going to be adopted... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**IWasNeverReal: Vegas... I might do that in a chapter. XD**

**Kimori Takahashi: People give me ideas. I just fill in the details. XD**

**SomeItalian: My older brother probably feels your chauffer pain. XD**

**Fluteplayer99: You don't know how many times I've gotten genders wrong... XD Uh, bummer. Www. watchcartoononline. com always works for me (then again, I always use google to go to a specific episode than and there)! Sam and Tuck will find out soon and Jack shall make an appearance~! XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: I agree with ya on the girl problem/shower thing! XD**

**16ckelman: DANNY IT IS! I now know how to re-introduce the GIW! YEAH~! XD Yeah, glad you enjoyed the chapter~!**

**Animegal1357: 'Course!**

**ViceVersa: I wish I got one of those. *tear***

**Queen of Awesomeness: I LOVE THAT SONG! :D**

**SweetyKinz: I agree, Danny is evil. XD Cass, 1. Batman... 0. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Haha, I can do those ideas! XD**

**BloodBlossom88 (BUDDY!): Danny's just an evil spawn from Satan like that. XD**


	17. Haunted House

Ch.17: Haunted House

"Who wants a lollipop?" Danny asked, pulling out a bag of tootsie-pops from his backpack.

Ignoring the strange fact Danny had an entire bag of tootsie-pops in his bag, Sam, Tucker, and Declan got their favorite flavors from the bag, took off the wrappers, and popped them in their mouths.

"Danny, why do you keep all those lollipops in your bag?" Declan asked, batting his eyes at the older boy.

"In case I ever need a lollipop." Danny answered curtly, nodding his head.

Used to the strange answers his 'older brother' gave him, Declan shrugged.

Sam stared at Declan for a bit before commenting "I think you're the only four-year-old I will ever tolerate."

"That's nice, Sam." Tucker commented sarcastically.

The blonde boy looked to Danny for a translation on what the heck Sam meant. Danny simple answered "It means she likes you."

"Oh." Declan said before shrugging. The four fell into silence for awhile before the blonde asked "You guys ever been to a haunted house?"

"We haven't just been to one. We've built one." Tucker stated as he and his two friends shared evil smiles.

Declan's eyes lit up and he asked "Really?"

"Mmm-hmmm..." Danny hummed. "It was great. It was last Halloween and our school was having a contest to see who could make the best haunted house..."

_3 Months Earlier..._

"You guys wanna do it?" Danny asked, looking at the flyer for the haunted house contest thingy. The flyer was cheesy, which wasn't unusual. Gotham Academy almost always did that. But if you could get past how cheesy it was, they usually announced something interesting.

Usually. They had their moments though...

Tucker shrugged at the picture. "I'm up for it. What about you, Sam?"

"I'm offended you had to ask." The Goth stated. Danny snickered while Tucker looked off into the distance blankly. Sam smirked evilly at her friend while Danny dropped to the floor, still laughing.

Fifteen minutes later, after they had_ dragged_ Danny from the hall, the Trio found themselves in the cafeteria eating lunch and making up plans for their haunted house.

Eventually, Tucker realized they had forgotten to sign up and, while screaming at the top of his lungs on how his friends and he were so stupid, stomped out of the cafeteria and came back with the deed done.

While their cocoa-skinned friend was gone, Danny and Sam brain-stormed on what they should do with their haunted house. They came up with a few good ideas while Tucker was gone and the techno geek came up with a few more he could do with some tech.

"Hm..." Danny hummed as he looked over their plans. "I think this is the first time we actually have a plan for something and are not totally winging it."

"Like we did on Valentine's Day?" Sam asked expectantly. All of them cringed at the memory.

"That was a bad idea." Tucker stated and Danny and Sam agreed with small murmurs. They all awkwardly sipped their drinks, looking around the cafeteria nervously.

_Fast Forward Three Months..._

"What happened on Valentine's Day?" Declan asked curiously.

The Trio looked at each other before laughing long and sarcastically. Danny finally said "Never ask."

"But... Why?"

"Just don't ask."

"O... K..?" Declan muttered in confusion.

Tucker laid a hand on the four year's old shoulder. "You don't wanna know, kid. Trust us on this one."

Declan still looked confused. The Trio looked at each other nervously before Sam said "Ok! Anyways! Building the haunted house was... Interesting."

"Why?" Declan asked.

"Well..." Danny drawled. "Tucker fell off a ladder, I almost nail-gunned Sam's head, Sam chased me with a mallet, Tucker accidently hit me with a plank, an entire wall fell on all three of us, Sam pushed Tucker down a flight of stairs, and we all accidently super-glued our hands to each other."

Declan stared at his surrogate brother with wide eyes. "Did all of that hurt?"

"Let's just say we became very acquainted with Gotham's hospital staff." Tucker stated.

Declan mumbled "Ooooohhhhh..." like he was in pain.

"Yeah." The three stressed.

"Well, what'd you do for your haunted house?" Declan asked.

_Rewind Three Months... Again..._

The Trio of Weirdoes all stared at their haunted house with pride. They were all ignoring the fact Danny had gauze wrapped around his head, Tucker's leg was in a cast and he was using a crutch, and Sam's arm was in a sling. They each had their own set of bandages and pads on their faces and arms. Overall, they were a complete mess.

"We did it~!" Danny cheered weakly.

"Barely." Tucker whined, using his free hand to rub his cheek, where a lovely band-aid was placed.

"Uh... Come on, Tuck. We did good. Just ask, Danny." Sam said, smacking her friend in the ribs. Danny let out a breath and hunched. Sam grimaced. "Right... You're the one with the cracked ribs."

"Yeah..." Danny said breathlessly before releasing a loud groan.

Two cars pulled up to the curb and, once they were parked, Wally, Alfred, Bruce, and the other Bat-Kids stepped out.

Upon seeing the three beaten up teens, Wally asked "What happened to you three?!"

"Don't ask." The entire Bat-Family, plus Sam and Tucker, chorused. Wally looked between them with an 'uh...' before dropping the subject and checking out the house. "Wow, you guys did great!"

"Thanks." The Trio said, smiling.

The house was dark and creepy, looking almost abandoned. Fake spider-webs were everywhere. On the top floors, jack-o-lanterns with scary faces looked down at the sidewalk. Recordings of Joker's laugh, ghost sounds, and creepy music played over the premises. Dark blue, neon green, deep purple, and white lights flashed over the house. The bushes had red lights in them, giving off the illusion of shadow animals watching. And to top it off, three fake skeletons hung from the barren tree in the front yard in nooses.

"You wanna go through it?" Danny asked.

Wally shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Danny smiled and led the ginger-haired speedster inside. The teen dragged him up a set of stairs to the side, led him through a door, pushed the ginger through, and quickly said "Thanks for being the test monkey!"

"You're welc- Wait, WHAT?!" Wally yelled and quickly turned around to exit but Danny slammed the door behind him and locked it from the other side. Wally whined and smacked himself. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"I can!" Danny's muffled voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Wally glared at the door before turning on his heel and walking deeper into the haunted house. The halls were dark, making it hard to see. Dark blue and green lights occasionally flashed. Sounds of bat screeches echoed in the ceiling, red lights flashing on and off in the rafters. The occasional deep laughter reverberated through the halls.

_BARK, BARK!_

Wally screamed and jumped back. Cujo, in his six-foot green dog form, barked at him from behind steel pipes. Once he had gain the attention of the speedster, he quieted but growled, red eyes gleaming.

"Baaaddddd dog." Wally complained. The green ghost dog grinned in response.

* * *

"Did I hear Cujo?" Bruce asked his youngest quietly. Danny nodded and whispered back "I told Sam and Tuck his ghost form is just a hologram."

* * *

Wally took his steps carefully as he slowly walked through the maze of scares. As he stepped on a loose plank, it squeaked loudly under the pressure. To the side, a dark hollow in the wall lit up, laughing hysterically. Wally screamed and jumped back.

Inside the hollow was Alice in Wonderland's white rabbit, with a clock and everything. The only problem was that it had a Stephen King twist with fangs twisted into a gnarled smile with blood dripping from its gums and bloodshot eyes.

"This is definitely Danny's work." Wally muttered before he moved on, trying to calm his racing heart.

As he slowly rounded another corner, the walkway had one rotted wall on one side and glass on the other. Inside the glass walls were flickering, fuzzy figures. Some of the figures were girls with long, messy, dark hair, surrounded by a translucent veil. They all wore ripped and torn black dresses of various lengths. Other figures were guys wearing simple white t-shirts on bony shoulders and long black pants. Black blood dripped from their hands and off their long strands of hair.

Even though the reasonable part of his mind knew the figures were holograms, the unreasonable part was both mortified and a little fascinated.

Then the whole scene burst into flames and the figures began running around and screaming, as if in pain or terror. A grim reaper silhouette appeared in the chaos, flickering in and out of view with the flames. Loud, dark laughs mingled with the terrified noises and Wally found himself screaming and running away.

He remembered it was all an illusion when a mannequin popped out from the wall with a messily drawn Joker face on the front. There was a realistic but fake knife in its hand with a whip in the other. A high-pitched giggle played over the speakers.

Wally panted as he put his hands on his knees. "The things this boy does to me!"

Continuing to walk through the abandoned hallways, Wally began noticing all the creepy art on the walls. Pictures of some famous people were scattered about but they usually wore fanged smiles and crazed eyes. There was one fuzzy, black-and-white one of a girl wearing a wedding dress and a flower in her hand. As if her eyes were rolled back in her head, there were no irises to speak of that stared at you emotionlessly. There was another of someone hanging from a tree in a noose under the full moon. A slick, black raven looked at you with dark, violet eyes.

The spookiest was the last one at the end with a door wide open. A bloody handprint was dragged across the white wood of the door, as if someone had fallen. There were words written on the door in red:

MaYbE nExT tImE yOu'Ll LiStEn

Wally shuddered at that one.

He rounded another corner and caught himself from falling down a dark stairwell. He went down the steps carefully but there were no surprises in it.

At the bottom, a maze of mirrors and glass met him. Some had a blood red liquid streaking them or different symbols: pentagram, cross with thorny vines, creepy smiles with pointed teeth, clawed hands, and out of control clocks.

Over the speakers was the sound of pounding rain and a monotone feminine voice singing. He couldn't make out the words though. Maybe it was another language?

Walking through, Wally was slow. He didn't want to run into any glass or mirrors. The journey through the confusing, brain-hurting maze was uneventful and the ginger saw the exit at the end of a long hall of glass. Black tendrils were hanging in front of it but the sight made Wally relax. He sauntered forward only to scream as two Grim Reaper's with jackal faces popped out from the two walls, scythes in hand. Dark growls echoed throughout the hall.

After he calmed, Wally just frowned and walked by them and they reset as he passed. As he exited, he looked to the side and saw everyone laughing, the Trio rather in pain because of their various injuries. He just shook his head at them.

_Fast Forward Three Months Once Again..._

"Did you guys win?" Declan asked.

"No. A plank came loose and one of the judges fell through a whole floor." Tucker said.

Declan had trouble making eye contact with the three for the rest of the day.

* * *

**The Cross-Fit gym just killed my arms...**

**Kadzait: Mine too...**

**LET'S KEEP WORKIN EM!**

**Kadzait: YES!**

**Idea above was suggested by ShyActiveReader.**

**EVERYONE CHECK OUT MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT (sure, it's late, but who cares?) SUPAHEROLENA02 MADE ME: homestucktrollsfan. tumblr post/ 108301226130/ those-two-were-supposed-to-be-birthday-presents (remove spaces obviously) **

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: ****_GuardianWitchDemiGhost, NinjaxGirlX1989, Andrea and Naturberd, and Austin Morgan._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: _Andrea and Naturberd._**

**Reviews:**

**Roselin: I feel bad for them but Danny is lucky Bruce didn't make him do chores or something stupid. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Whoop whoop! Amen to that! XD**

**BrownHair2918: I'm so glad you thought Bruce was funny! XD**

**Ninuhuju: Haha, I knew someone would like that!**

**Scheffelman: Hmmm... I'll have to think about it. I may want them to show up again.**

**THEBOXGHOST133: I've done that before with just a plain hat. It was hilarious. XD**

**YumiStar: YES! :DDDDD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: *fist bumps back* I knew I wasn't the only one!**

**KainVixenheim: I'm homeschooled so I have to go to school for every illness and snow day. Bummer. Joker probably didn't notice Danny. XD**

**Guest of Honor: Your welcome! And no, that is not what happens, though I've been thinking about doing one of those too. XD**

**Bibbledoo: No, Danny is not part demon. XD Being sick late at night sucks. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: They dead care it was just late at night and everyone was asleep. XD **

**SweetyKinz: Your school sucks, I hope you know that. And who doesn't love a sick-Danny? XD**

**IWasNeverReal: That really would. XD**

**Skymuse: Aw... Bummer for you. My parents are there but they're like "Here's some Robitesant. (that is not how you spell it...)" XD**

**Meeee: Your review came in AFTER I started writing this chapter but I still want to do your idea so, in a few days, I'll have a sort of 'Part 2' and make it your idea! :D**

**Natashawagner122: Uh, I get it from my brain. And personal experience. XD Did I help you with your fic Danny No More? **

**Poohbearmorris: I don't know. I was bummed no one else commented on it. XD Reading about sickness is fun~! XD**

**BloodBlossom88: Oh, no worries! I'm all good now! YEAH! (we are sadist if we don't care about Danny. XD) Sick teens are not fun. Fun to write about. But not fun. XD YEAH, I HOOK PEOPLE ON WITH JUST THE TITLE! *dances***

**Supaherolena02: Haha! I'm so glad you enjoyed! And thanks again for the b-day present! I especially loved the tag 'so late that you had time to write a sequel'. XDD**

**Fluteplayer99: Ah, the nicknames... So much fun to make up. XDI don't think I wanna do that idea cause, for whatever reason, I despise that movie. I cannot, for the life of me, figure out why but that movie irritates me so much. I LOVE THE IDEA! I just despise that movie so much. Gr. XD And yes... Dick would love it. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Jason waking Danny up would have been a tragedy. XD**

**Queen of Awesomeness: Be-dop! XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Yeah, seriously, don't. Unless you want to die. XD**

**Animegal1357: No worries, my friend! I shall not abandon this story ever! XD**


	18. It Started With An Air-Vent, Part 2

Ch.18: It Started With An Air-Vent, Part 2

"_ACHOO!_"

Batman face-palmed while Danny sniffed and blew into his tissue beside him. The Dark Knight glanced at his youngest out of the corner of his eye. Danny looked at him and whined "You make it seem like I'm trying!"

"I'm slowly being convinced that you are." Batman stated.

Danny's scratchy voice said "I can handle a stakeout!"

Batman shook his head and looked back through his binoculars. "Not with a cold you can't."

"Yes I- achoo! … Yes I- Achoo! … Yes I- ACHOO!"

Danny simmered in his spot, waiting to see if he would sneeze again. He smirked when he didn't and opened his mouth to say something. _But_…

"_ACHOO!_"

Batman looked at his son. Danny was making a silent, sobbing face. The teen got up and walked to the opposite side of the building. "I'll go sneeze in a mugger's face now."

"Don't die." Batman called.

"_Oh_, little too late for that." Danny said before hopping off the edge and into the air, flying off into the distance.

…

"_ACHOO!_"

* * *

Danny hooked one side of the handcuff to the thief's wrist before hooking the other end to a pipe. He wiped his nose with a tissue, sniffling as he did. He rubbed his wrists against his eyes in a vain attempt to make them stop itching. Did it work? Not really.

He was just about to fly away when a pile of bodies jumped on top of him and stuffed a bag over his head. Before the teen could react, he found himself being dragged away, clawing at the ground as he did. A bunch of high-pitched screams met his ears and he clawed at the ground harder.

"BATMAN! BATMAN! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! BATMAN, WHY DON'T YOU EVER SHOW UP WHEN I NEED YOU?!"

He was tossed into the back of a car and jumped on multiple times. One girl's knee hit his head, making him see stars in the dark bag.

He mumbled "Why didn't I just phase..?" before he passed out.

* * *

The teen came back to consciousness and the first thing he noticed was that he was surrounded by pink. Lots and lots of pink. And in the room of pink were lots and lots of teen girls. _Lots and lots_ of teen girls.

Then Danny, in his half-conscious state, realized he was tied to a bed.

His dreary mind would have had a breakdown if it weren't for the fact he luckily had all his clothes, the lights were on, and all the occupants in the room had their clothes too.

"Did… Did you kidnap me?!" The teen questioned, groaning at his throbbing head, ribs, and torso.

"Yeah~!" All the girls chorused, batting their eyes at him.

"That's so illegal!" Danny whined before randomly sneezing. He groaned in annoyance. "Uh… Figures…"

"DO YOU NEED A TISSUE?!" One girl he didn't recognize yelled getting in his face. Danny yelped and jumped back to the best of his abilities. Another girl jumped at his other side with a tissue in her hand. "I got one too! Do you want mine?!"

Danny tried his best to kick at the girls. "Back! Back you savages!"

The rest of the girls sighed dreamily at him. "He's so cute~!"

"This is so wrong!" Danny yelled at the ceiling.

All the occupants in the room turned towards the window when there was a loud _thud_. They stared in shock as Nightwing slowly slid off the window, face pressed firmly against it. He eventually slid out of sight.

"If I could, I would face-palm." Danny commented before Red Hood appeared in the window, opening it without a second thought. His deep laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Night, that was the stupidest thing you've ever done." Red Hood said to the oldest Bat as he slid in the window. He looked around and spotted his little brother tied to the bed.

"Phantom, this is the saddest situation you have ever been in." Red Hood commented.

"I know." Danny said.

* * *

**I've gotta watch the Avengers cartoon... I just do.**

**Kadzait: ...I never thought those words would ever come out of her mouth...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _JennaUtena, Dragonknight-Flameis, Thecharmedone927, GrayAngel564, SUPERHEROTMNTANIMIE, and JulDavid._**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: Uh, it's like school except lacking specific everything. XD Haha! Glad you liked the last chappie!**

**Scheffelman: Hm... Might need em more than three times but THEY WILL GET ARRESTED! XD**

**SweetyKinz: Wow... You should just homeschool like me. XD Yeah... They lost by default... Yes, Tucker still has a fear of hospitals. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: THANK YOU~! :DDDDDD**

**GreenDrkness: Hmmm... I'll have to think on that one. Cause that's kind of illegal (nice going, Sam). XD Hm... Could be.**

**SomeItalian: Actually, my b-day is in October. She just finished those drawings really really really late... Sorry...? *nervous smile***

**Poohbearmorris: That's the effect I was hoping to get from their haunted house! XD HAPPY EARLY B-DAY! I wish I could get you a Batman plushy. XD**

**Yazmin97: The original DP as in the TV show DP (just making sure cause I don't want to disappoint you). Thank you so much~!**

**Ninuhuju: We all want to. Including me, cause I only know something happened on V-Day. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: He shouldn't have said yes. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Is you being speechless a good or bad thing? This doesn't happen often. XD**

**YumiStar: We all would. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: I actually don't know what they did for V-Day so... XD**

**ViceVersa: I love those museums! I'm sorry to hear about your house.**

**Bibbledoo: I might do it. We'll see.**

**Sarra Torrens: Thanks~!**

**BloodBlossom88: Here's the address to their haunted house. XD Yeah! Pain in a haunted house~! XD**

**Queen of Awesomeness: Interesting...**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: I might help. I'll let you know later. ;)**

**Shadow: I'll bring in Ember sometime. Fright Knight means something big has to happen and I've got enough crises planned. XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: YEAH BRUISES! XD**

**Animegal1357: Thank you~! XD**


	19. Vegas

Ch.19: Vegas

"You coming, Danny?" Bruce asked into the empty hotel room. It was the first night they were there so it was still looking nice, except for the few shirts and other clothes scattered on the beds. A few lamps were turned on and the room was low-lit, not that the occupants cared. They practically lived in a dark bat cave, for Heaven's sake.

The youngest of the Wayne family popped his head out from under the bed. "Is Vlad gonna be there?"

"No. I told you this already. … And why would you wanna stay in an empty hotel room if Vlad can phase through walls?" Bruce asked.

There was a small squeak and Danny's form was suddenly wrapped around the billionaire's leg. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Bruce face-palmed. He should've kept his mouth shut.

"Come on, Danny, let go. I was joking." The ebony-haired adult coxed, trying to shake the teen off his leg. Did it work? Of course not. That would be too easy.

"You liah! You never joke!" Danny hissed.

Bruce sighed. Why did his kid have to make a point?

"Get off me. We have to go downstairs now." Bruce said, opening the door and limping forward. He had to drag his leg behind him because, though Danny was small and was underweight for a teen his age, he still acted like an anchor on his foot.

"Danny, come on, get off!"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Danny. Get. Off."

"_No_."

"Boy, you begging for a beating."

"I could call Gordon on you for child abuse~!"

"_Danny! Get off!_"

"Why should I?"

"I'll let you gamble!"

Bruce fell forward when Danny suddenly let go and squealed "OK!"

The downed adult glared at his smiling teen.

* * *

Danny bounced at his father's side as they entered the casino. Other rich families the two were familiar with mingled around the room, chit-chatting. Oliver and Roy were speaking by the blackjack table to Dick, Cassie, and Damian. Tim was babysitting Jason, making sure his sailor's mouth didn't go off too badly. And Barbara and Stephanie were trying to fight off some puppy-dog eyed guys.

Much to the teen's sudden displeasure, the A-Listers were there. The teen snuck away from his father, who was greeted by a couple and slid up beside Valerie.

"So where were you at the school lock-in?" Danny asked the cocoa-skinned girl, smiling at her.

Valerie glanced at the boy from the corner of her eye and smirked while saying "I was at home, watching TV and sleeping in a bed."

"Uh, lucky you." Danny moped, frowning.

Valerie chuckled under her breath. "I heard you stole all of the others candy."

"That was probably the only thing good that came out of the night." Danny smiled before his eyes wandered over to one of the poker tables. "Poker's open! Gotta run!"

Valerie didn't have time to say anything as the teen zoomed away like the Road-Runner. She even felt a gust of wind in his wake. "What is that boy on?"

* * *

Bruce looked to the side when he felt someone tap his arm. Dick looked at him with a blank face. "Yeah Dick?"

"Did you give Danny free rein over gambling?"

"Yeah. It was the only way to get him down here. Why?" Bruce asked, exaggerated.

Dick pointed over to the poker table. "Cause he's kinda destroying everybody. At this rate, the casino's gonna be broke. And everybody else."

Bruce rubbed his face, still exaggerated at his son's gambling abilities.

Needless to say, the casino was pretty much broke the next day. And everybody but the Wayne family...

* * *

**I spent the night at Grammy's last night!**

**Kadzait: Woo...**

**He said WOO!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Phantom1234, Tigergirl1723, and Kimori Takahashi. _**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: Yeah... Danny's just... Special like that. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: Yeah, pretty much. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: It's the Phan Club, alright... Savages... :D**

**Poohbearmorris: I almost went to school today (well... in homeschool terms...) but then my dad (teacher) was like "Nah, we'll take tomorrow off." so... Sorry. XD I would love to write more sick days! XD**

**YumiStar: You're probably the only one. Everyone else was like "Good going, Danny!" XD**

**BloodBlossom88: You sleep in late on weekends. XD He is pathetic and at least Dick tried! GOOD JOB FANGIRLS (we just reached a new level of sick)! XD**

**Ninuhuju: No kidding. **

**Fluteplayer99: Ah Dick... I never watched that series cause I thought it was stupid. *shrugs* Of course Dick can have more crazy moments! He wouldn't be Dick without em! XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Well that explains a ton. XD**

**SweetyKinz: Bummer. Yeah, everyone was being stupid in that last chapter. XD Just what Jason needs. More blackmail... XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Someone who appreciates my humor. XD**

**Skymuse: You would think, right?! XD**

**Scheffelman: They're crazy fan-girls. What reason do they need? XD**

**Guest of Honor: You know she was in charge! She's a demon! And Danny's not nine anymore so that completely destroys any need for a babysitter. And the others are adults! :D**

**JennaUtena: Ridiculous does not begin to describe Dick. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: True dat.**

**GreenDrkness: And Dick. Danny and Dick are dumb sometimes. XD**

**Bibbledoo: I wanted him to break down too but this was supposed to be a humorous chapter. XD**

**Supaherolena02: Not quite sure... They go a little crazy though, don't they? XD**

**Animegal1357: Always. :D**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *runs around screaming with you* I love that line. Perfect for kidnappe situations. XD**

**Kimori Takahashi: BREATHE, BUDDY, BREATHE! XD**

**Guest(1): I thoroughly enjoyed writing that part. XD**

**Astroshadow: The entire chapter is a face-palm moment. XD**

**Lexosaurus: Danny is an idiot when he's sick. XD And you're welcome~! O.O I've never been regarded that high before. Wow. :D**


	20. Take A Stand, Make A Fall

Ch.20: Take A Stand, Make A Fall

Danny stretched his arms wide as he pretended the edge of the building was a tightrope. Because of his training, he did not sway back and forth unsteadily but stayed perfectly balanced. Out of boredom, he did a cartwheel on the edge and landed back on his feet with a smile. The teen stood on the edge of the building and overlooked his city, peacefully.

"_How you doing in your area, Phantom?_" Spoiler asked through the com expectantly. It was the routine check-up on the youngest by one of the older siblings.

Danny pressed his com and answered "It's all good. I'm meeting up with Dick in a few minutes."

"_10-4._" The teen's sister answered before the line went dead.

Danny looked to the sky and grinned, basking in the practically tangible love his family gave him. His smile was abruptly wiped off when he heard a sharp _smack_ and a small cry. He waited silently for another sound, his ears now alert for the smallest of sounds in the area. His feet moved on their own down the side of the building and he scanned through windows to find the sight he was hoping didn't exist.

He stopped when he heard a loud, deep shout. He scanned another line of windows and on the seventh floor of an apartment complex, a faint bluish light shone through the transparent glass from a TV. He watched as a small girl walked by the window, sporting a shiner on her cheek and glistening tears around her eyes.

Danny, ignoring the rise of panic in his chest and trying in vain to give the parents in the apartment the benefit of the doubt, floated silently downwards to better see into the window. He clenched his jaw tightly, tears springing to his eyes when he saw a man with a beer bottle in his hands and a woman sitting at the counter, pretending to not notice her daughter crying in the background with a pain-stricken expression. The man shouted something that made the girl flinch and when she didn't answer, he turned on her angrily and demanded an answer. The six or seven year old stuttered in response, trying to provide an answer but received a hard _smack_ for her effort.

The Ghost Boy flew forward as fast as he could. He broke through the glass, creating a loud shattering sound that echoed throughout the street. Danny didn't seem to notice the few cuts he received or the loud sound he made. His gleaming green eyes were locked onto the man that had smacked his daughter. The man stared at the teen with a shell-shocked expression.

In a cold voice, Danny said loud and clearly "I don't tolerate abusers." before he smashed his fist into the older man's nose. The drunkard stumbled back, his nose twisted unnaturally, before he collapsed onto the ground, barely conscious. Danny made a show of walking forward, ignoring the woman's frightful stare and the girl's wide eyes, and standing over the drunkard.

"Try anything ever again and I will make sure you face much worse than one broken nose." Danny hissed before kicking the man in the head, efficiently knocking him out. The teen looked at the woman, who froze at his stare petrified. The teen shook his head before walking slowly up to the terrified girl. He kneeled down next to her and solemnly told her "My daddy hit me to." Crest-fallen, the teen shrugged at her.

The girl's eyes widened at him before she gave him a hug around his neck. Danny returned it before he picked her up, putting the girl on his back. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jadyn." The girl answered.

Danny, eyes tired, strained to smile at her reassuringly. "Well Jadyn, you can call me Danny."

The Ghost Boy walked to the window and crouched in it, knowing that phasing would probably spook the girl and make her let go, which could be extremely tragic if she decided to let go in the wall or seven stories high in the air. He looked back at her and said "Hold on tight. We're about to fly."

Gently, he floated up and evenly into the sky above the buildings. He heard the girl behind him gasp at the view of the buildings below her and smiled faintly again. Slowly, the teen drifted towards the GCPD, flowing up and down and weaving zig-zags in the air. Jadyn, whenever they seemed to pick up a little bit of speed as they were directed downwards, would giggle hysterically and tighten her arms around the teen's neck. It made the Ghost Boy's spirits lift every so lightly.

As he was gaining altitude leisurely, getting ready to direct himself toward the ground, he paused when he heard a small, familiar _whir_. Quickly as he could, he twisted and made a green dome around him and his passenger. As quickly as it was up, a green beam rammed into the side and created a small crack that was easily fixed with a little concentration.

Jadyn released a small, terrified squeak while Danny glared angrily at the offending GIW agent. As soon as the Idiot in White had stepped out of the alley, other footmen had appeared and surrounded the teen and his passenger from the ground. One of them called in reinforcements and before the request was finished, a helicopter and two squad cars had joined the ground soldiers.

The Ghost Teen sighed both in anger and in exhaustion. He was a little confused on where his earlier energy had gone, leaving him feeling drained. It felt oddly like when he was eight and he'd walk home from school. He had endured constant teasing throughout the day, only to go home and receive more maltreatment from his father. That walk was always quiet but full of exhaustion and preparation for an oncoming battle.

"What do you idiots want?!" Danny yelled, lighting his hands with vivid green energy. The emerald green light illuminated his pale face and snow hair. Jadyn stared at the energy with a curious interest, her eyes reflecting the brilliant light. The tears she shed in her old apartment glistened brightly, giving the illusion of green flames in the center of each teardrop.

"Put the hostage down and surrender yourself Phantom! We're taking you to our lab once and for all!" The leader, Agent Z, yelled into a large megaphone.

Danny nearly face-palmed with a big ball of ecto-energy in his hand. Hostage? Were they serious?

"Do as we say now!"

…yeah, they were serious…

"She's not a hostage, morons! I'm just taking her to the police department! Yeesh, don't get your panties in a twist!" Danny shouted at the white-clad men, a frown playing on his lips. The green ecto-blasts were still fizzling angrily in his hands, ready to be used as fire power.

"You're a liar! Ghosts have no good intentions!" Agent Z shouted.

"Does the last five years of my life mean nothing to you?!" Danny questioned hysterically. Seriously, his record was spotless! It was beautiful! He was the poster child for on camera events (because all the events at the Watchtower would be a big, fat stain on his record)!

"Yes." Agent Z answered plainly.

The teen let one hand of energy fizzle out and face-palmed, earning a giggle from his passenger. "I knew there was a reason I hated these douche-bags…"

Turning his green dome into a wave of raw energy, the teen flung it at one group of foot-soldiers before sending another wave at the second set.

The energy was like water and merely made the ground rumble and knock the agents onto their back, earning many winded grunts in return. The teen gripped Jadyn's forearms still wrapped around his neck tightly and turned in the direction of the GCPD. Just as he took off, there was a loud _bang_ and the teen felt a bullet pierce his side. The teen immediately screamed as fire, or least he _thought_ it was fire, coursed through his veins.

Danny plummeted instantly. His cloudy mind was coherent enough to wrap Jadyn in his arms and cushion their fall, creating a crater in the ground. After, he quickly released the girl as he arched his back and screamed. He convulsed, breathes barely coming in gasps as pained moans escaped his mouth.

The teen felt small hands fiddle with the com in his ear before taking it out completely. He vaguely heard shouts before his screams drowned it out by the teen screeching at the top of his lungs. His throat was quickly going raw with the way he was using his vocal chords. Tears escaped his closed eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

Pained sobs fell from his mouth as he gasped painfully for air. He couldn't stop convulsing, making everything all the more harder.

Cloudily, as if he was underwater, he heard stomps approaching them before a small voice shouted "No!". Someone's small form laid on top of his convulsing one, wrapping their noodle arms around his neck and tucking their head under his chin. The teen gasped harder, somehow knowing the person was trying to help him but they weren't doing a good job at it, making it harder for him to breathe.

A sticky liquid clung to his side. The cold, thick fluid was starting to form a puddle around him and stain his jumpsuit. Danny's body left it for a moment when he arched his back and screamed again before he re-fell back into the puddle, mouth opening and closing for breath. But it wasn't coming to him and he was beginning to panic because he couldn't _breathe_ and if he didn't _breathe_ soon he was going to _die_!

The teen panicked more when blood began clogging his throat and sputtered out of his mouth mercilessly. As he tried to take a breath, the liquid was swallowed and he began to practically _drown_.

The arms around his neck became strained as they tried to hold on. Someone was trying to pull the figure away but the person wouldn't let go of his neck. The noodle arms were suddenly gone and Danny was alone, screaming and convulsing as fire ran through his veins.

Rough hands grabbed his arms and pulled him up. Danny jerked wildly as pain flew through his body and registered abruptly in his mind. Someone's hand flew across his cheek as pain continued to race up and down his body in spasms, his body still convulsing violently.

Suddenly, everything erupted into loud gun-shots and _wooshes_ of projectiles. The two holding him up, dropped him into someone else's waiting and gentle arms. Another figure, much much smaller than the first, rested their hands on his chest worriedly.

Over his screaming, Danny barely made out the conversation going on.

"_What's wrong with him?!_"

"_He rescued me from my daddy but those mean men shot him and he started screaming! He won't stop screaming! Make him stop screaming!_"

"_I'm trying, I'm trying! I want him to stop too!_"

Fingers dove into the wound in the teen's side, making Danny's eyes open and scream _horrendously_ loud in pain as his back arched. Without any mercy, the invader ripped the bullet from his side, sending blood splattering everywhere.

The fire instantly left. The teen, though still in a large amount of pain, took a large gulp of air and greedily breathed in like there was no tomorrow. His body managed to relax as his head lulled back. His dull, green eyes drifted open and closed as his head was tilted forward. Blood continued to spew from his mouth but, thankfully, at a slower rate.

When his eyes were open, Danny was able to see two fuzzy figures above him. One was tall and dressed all in black, two ears up and giving the impression of a bat. The other was much smaller and had long, brown hair.

Voices vibrated through his ears. They sounded far away and underwater. _So far away_…

"_Danny, come on, stay awake! You need to stay awake! Can you hear me?! Danny, can you hear me?!_"

Slowly, the teen's eyes drifted close. Black began closing in on all sides. The voices became more desperate.

"_Keep your eyes open, Danny! Stay awake! Stay awake for me! Danny, open your eyes! DANNY!_"

* * *

_Be-Beep… Be-Beep… Be-Beep… Be-Beep…_

Danny opened his eye's slowly, the shapes and colors around him fuzzy and difficult to make out. The beeping sound continued to play steadily in his ears. He made a small groan before turning onto his side and hugging his chest.

Muffled sounds of people rang in his ears. They sounded excited as they crowded around him. Danny didn't make any sounds as distant voices asked questions. He was hoping things would become less fuzzy to the eyes and ears.

Slowly, things did begin to clear and Danny recognized the people as his family.

Bruce, dressed as Batman but lacking the cowl, was kneeling next to his side, one hand stroking his ebony-hair. Dick, dressed as Nightwing but no mask over his eyes, was freaking out beside him in both excitement and extreme worry. Jason stood calmly beside him with a nervous frown on his face. Tim stood rather close to the second oldest Bat, looking like he had suffered multiple panic attacks. The teen could feel his other siblings on his other side, all probably sporting worried looks.

Danny closed his eyes and mumbled "Did you get the number of the train that hit me? Cause they didn't kill me like planned…"

A dozen relieved sighs echoed throughout the room, as well as a few just-as-relieved chuckles.

Danny could hear his father do both. "Didn't catch the number. But we do have the blood-blossom bullet."

"I'll try to avoid that next time." Danny muttered, a small smile gracing his face as he reopened his eyes. "What happened to Jadyn?"

Dick bent over Bruce's shoulder with a big grin. "Barbara dropped her off at the GCPD after calling us using your com and _saving your life _in the process. She's staying at her aunts and her father is getting tried. Her mother is also staying with Jadyn and her aunt."

A smile graced the teen's face. "I'm happy."

* * *

**I've been dying to do this one! Can't believe I finally did it! (I'm sorry for the angst. A crappy day of biology and algebra make me angsty.)**

**Kadzait: Good job, Kodi.**

**LOVE YOU KAD! XD**

**(Sorry it took so long! Was texting one of my best friend's ever and haven't talked to him in forever!)**

**Ideas above were from the combined suggestions of _GuardianWitchDemiGhost, 16ckelman, and BrownHair2918. _**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Waters127 (_and thanks for favoriting me!_) and Bookwormrdd._**

**Reviews:**

**Skymuse: I don't know what's special about Vegas either. Don't worry. XD School sucks. I know.**

**Poohbearmorris: Wouldn't surprise me if he did it. Happy (late) birthday!**

**Guest of Honor: We'll see. I'm already drowning under ideas and not that I don't appreciate them, I just kinda wanna do my own ideas too. *shrugs* Lovely fact about Vlad. :D And I got a plan for Jack already... It's gonna be so intense! XD  
**

**Scheffelman: Yeah... Disturbing image... XD**

**IWasNeverReal: The poor casino people had no idea what hit them. XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Lovely... XD**

**Sarra Torrens: No because I need him! ... I think...**

**Animegal1357: Course!**

**Crimson Leo: People get behind every once in awhile. I get it. XD Thank you~!**

**GreenDrkness: Hm... I'll think about it. :D**

**KainVixenheim: Bat's probably just killed a few dozen brain cells trying to get his kid semi-normal and less violent. Hence his stupidness. XD**

**Insanechildoftorture: Uh... Does ever Bat-Mite EVER grow up is the only question I have for that idea. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Not just the casino. But Vegas altogether. XD**

**Fluteplayer99: Hm... Another friday night? ... We'll see. XD I like YJ but I didn't like the second season. I don't like the time skip.**

**YumiStar: NO KIDDING. XD**

**BloodBlossom88: (Danny: Why do you hate me? Me: She doesn't you. And neither do I. We're just sadists.) Look up gambling games and there ya go! Thank you internet!**

**Tigergirl1723: He'd probably fall into complete and utter despair. And Kage is an OC for a buddy of mine. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Now we're waiting for Vegas entirely to be broke. XD**

**Ethiopian1987: He's 14 but still... XD Oh Walker... I have an idea. XD**

**SomeItalian: Anything having to do with Vlad scares Danny. XD**

**Supaherolena02: Those specific gamblers are gonna need to find new careers. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: It really doesn't. SORRY VEGAS!**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Torture is coming. Calm down. XD His name is Declan.**

**Robin135: YEAH! I'm happy to hear! :D**

**JP-Rider: Send that to Vegas for everyone to know. XD**

**Bibbledoo: Word of Danny hadn't reached Vegas yet, sorry. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Probably got banned from Vegas all-together! XD Why does everyone want glue hell in Walker's prison all the sudden?**

**Waters127: It happens to the best of us. XD**

**SweetyKinz: *snorts* When parents need to question their children... They don't. XD We all thought Bruce was smarter than that (glad I made you laugh)! Bye bye A-Listers money. XD**

**Grava: No frikkin kidding. XD**


	21. The Girl The Bat-Fam Didn't Like

Ch.21: The Girl The Bat-Fam Didn't Like

Danny aimed a paper football at Tucker's head with a humorous smile on his face. Sam, who sat beside him, had her head in her hands and was trying very hard to stifle her laughs. Danny's goofy smile and Tucker's complete and utter obliviousness was just too funny.

Just as he was about to launch the paper football, the door opened, startling the teen, and Danny flicked the football at Dash's head.

If possible, Sam had to try harder to not laugh while Tucker remained oblivious.

The blonde jock looked back directly at the ebony-haired hero with a murderous look on his face. Danny just remained gaping in total shock before he began laughing nervously. Dash pointed at the smaller boy before making a slash across his throat. Danny sighed and propped his head on his fist. "Yeah... I figured..."

Everyone looked to the front of the class where a girl with dark brown hair in a bob and hazel eyes stood. She looked miserable in her school uniform, like Sam usually did, and fiddled with the fabric of her skirt. She let out a sigh before walking through the door and handing the teacher a slip.

The teacher, Mrs. Lavin, looked at the slip briefly before putting it down. "Everyone, this is Nadia Smith. Ms. Smith, would you like to tell us something about yourself?"

The girl, Nadia, dropped her books onto an empty desk in the front and falling into her seat. "No point. I'm moving in a month anyways."

"Pleasant thought." Mrs. Lavin said sarcastically before turning to the board and finally beginning the lesson.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all looked at each other when the teacher looked away from her students. Silently, they all agreed.

Time to be nice to the new girl.

* * *

As lunch came around, the Infamous Trio took up the picnic table they always used that was _far_ away from other students. They dropped their lunches on the table and easily slid into the bench like they usually did. Danny had a school lunch cause Dash destroyed his again while the other two had their own packed lunches.

The three all looked off in the distance, where the new girl was sitting under a tree and jamming out to her iPod as she ate her lunch. Then they all looked back at each other.

The Trio was a very socially awkward group. Since they mostly stuck to themselves and occasionally a few others, like Mikey, Nathan, and Valerie, they didn't have the best social skills with other people their age. If new adults were involved, they knew to act polite, smile, and be little angels. But with kids their age, it all went downhill. Their mouths would just run and they had no idea how to shut themselves up. It's the exact reason the Trio had never expanded.

Quickly, the three played a round of Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who would approach the new girl Nadia. They played fifteen rounds because they would _all_ lose, which takes some serious skill.

Tucker and Sam eventually beat their other ebony-haired friend and poor Danny pouted. Without sympathy, the two pointed to the girl. The blue-eyed boy got up and trudged over to the girl. He stopped beside her and waited patiently for her to take her ear-buds out before saying anything.

"Hey, you wanna eat lunch with my friends and I? I mean, you don't have to. It was just a suggestion if you wanted to- I'll shut up now." Danny mumbled, placing a hand over his mouth.

As everyone seemed to do when Danny or one of his friends got flustered, Nadia laughed. Danny shook his head and asked the Fates why one of his other friends couldn't do this simply mundane act. Seriously, why did he have to show how weird he was? Why couldn't one of the other idiots do it?

"Uh... Sure I'll sit with you and your friends." Nadia said and got up, grabbing her things as she did.

"Great." Danny said before silently and awkwardly leading the brunette over to his table. Sam and Tucker waved as the two came over and Danny slid in beside Sam while Nadia sat beside Tucker. The four ate in awkward silence since none of them knew what to do.

Tucker finally blurted "We're not good at this."

Nadia smiled and said "I could tell."

"Told you we were bad at being social." Sam said, elbowing her ebony-haired friend beside her. Danny looked at her wildly. "I never _denied_ it!"

"Actually, that's a lie." Tucker said. "There was that one time at the park when you said we could totally be social but we ended up driving everyone in the park away."

Danny coughed into his sleeve and mumbled "That never happened..."

"Yes it did." Sam and Tucker said dryly while Nadia laughed into her sleeve. Danny chuckled nervously before hiding in his arms. Sam patted his back in mild sympathy.

* * *

Nadia ended up spending the rest of the day with one or all of the Trio members. It was still awkward but the three were opening up more. Nadia seemed to have social skills so she was slowly easing the three from being awkward around her.

The four walked to Wayne Manor together and Nadia was utterly shocked to realize Danny was _that_ Wayne.

Walking through the massive front doors, Danny screamed at the top of his lungs "I'M HOME!", making the three behind him cover their ears.

"_We have an intercom system, Master Danny._" Alfred said over the intercom.

"SCREAMING IS FUNNER!"

"_It's 'more fun', not 'funner', you little idiot._" Jason corrected.

"Says the idiot who never finished school!" Danny yelled at the intercom in the ceiling, as if it was the offending person.

"_Just come to the kitchen._" Bruce said, sounding very exaggerated.

"Nah, I'm good!" Danny yelled, waving off the suggestion with a smile.

Sam and Tucker took Nadia by the arms and took a step back. "Wait for it..."

There was a lot of stomping from the stairs and a long "DDAAANNNNYYYY~!" before Dick flew into the room and, just as quickly, threw Danny over his shoulder, earning a loud yelp and laugh, before the ebony-haired adult began walking away with Danny over his shoulder, happy with himself.

Sam and Tucker followed behind, eventually followed by a bewildered Nadia. (The poor girl was probably so confused.)

As the three teens followed behind, Dick shot a wave over his free shoulder while Danny continued to laugh, legs high in the air and arms dangling uselessly.

"Hey Sam. Hey Tuck. Hey Random Person."

Nadia was still confused while Sam and Tucker snorted into their sleeves.

"That's Nadia. She's new." Danny explained.

"Ah. Cool." Dick said before they walked through the kitchen door. The oldest Bat set the youngest down on the counter and Danny waved at his other siblings. "Sup guys!"

"Dick, you know Danny does that to you every day on purpose right?" Jason asked, pointing at the teen, who was smiling and batting his eyes innocently.

"Yeah, I know." Dick confirmed.

Jason face-palmed. "Fucking idiot."

"JASON!"

Sam, Tucker, and Nadia watched the scene from around the door. The two of the Trio were watching the normal scene while Nadia was _still_ confused.

Seeing her weird expression, Sam and Tucker chorused "This is normal."

Upon seeing the teens in the doorway, everyone said a hello to the two familiar teens and called Nadia "new girl".

"Her name is Nadia." Danny relayed again. Everyone said a second hello to 'Nadia', not 'new girl'.

"We're going to go study. See you all later." Danny said before hopping off the counter and leading his guests out of the kitchen. Everyone smiled and waved until they were gone.

Once he was sure the teens were gone, Bruce said "I don't like her."

The kitchen erupted into a chorus of agreements. Alfred just stood off to the side and face-palmed, sighing.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Nadia became more integrated with the Trio. She hung out with them and slowly adjusted to their system, ignoring the fact she had to move in another two weeks. Gotham was just a temporary stop on her agenda.

In those two weeks, Danny developed his first crush, which crushed the entire Bat-Family (except for Alfred, who remained exaggerated about the entire ordeal).

* * *

The entire Bat-Family waved with cheeky smiles as the Trio (and Nadia) left the kitchen to go off and study. Once the door was shut, Jason said "I can't wait till she moves."

"For Heaven's sake, why do you lot not like this girl?" Alfred questioned, pausing in his cleaning.

"She gives off that weird vibe you get when you're around Poison Ivy or Harley." Dick said, shivering.

Alfred did a sweat-drop. "I think you all are paranoid."

"Of course we are. That's what makes us the Bat-Family." Cassie stated.

Alfred pressed a hand to his head. "I need to go take something for the migraine that is currently forming..."

* * *

Two more weeks flew by and Nadia left Wayne Manor for the last time, as she was going to move the next day. It was a depressing goodbye for the teens but they distracted themselves with video-games.

"I'm bummed." Danny said, arms wrapped around his mentor's neck as he rested his chin on the adult's padded shoulder. Batman looked at him over his shoulder and asked "Why?"

"Nadia's leaving tomorrow. The Trio is back to being just a Trio." Danny commented, turning his head so he was resting his cheek against the older's collarbone. Batman just patted the teen's head silently, not saying anything cause that would be a stupid move on his part.

As the two drifted into silence and, out of boredom, Danny almost fell asleep. The silence was abruptly shattered by an alarm, off in the distance.

"Let's go check it out." Batman said as Danny unlatched himself from around his mentor and flew beside him as the adult used his grapple. They rushed to the bank and made it just in time to see a teen girl and what looked like her father escaping with a bunch of money. They were both dressed in blues and purples and had a wall of water behind them.

Danny instantly recognized the girl as Nadia.

Batman mumbled "I knew there was a reason I didn't like her..."

Danny held up his hands and yelled "Well good riddance to you to!"

* * *

**If anyone sees a red and black USB, it's mine! It has all my cover-art on it!**

**Kadzait: You lost it _again_?!**

**...yup...pretty much...**

**Idea above was for _Anime Hotty Lover. 18_.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Frozenjaqulinefrost and Musicmeister._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: _BloodBlossom88 _(Ignoring the fact you have my email... XD).**

**Reviews:**

**Scheffelman: Could've happened. But, fortunately, did not. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: I needed him to get shot and put in blood blossoms somehow so... BLOOD BLOSSOM BULLET! XD I'm so happy this makes your day better~! XD**

**Roselin: Ah, no worries, my friend. XD And one of my followers have been dying for blood blossoms to appear soooo... XD DANKE~! LUV YOU!**

**Guest of Honor: If you loved this chapter, you're gonna loooovvveeee my future Danny-torture chapters. *evil smile***

**Animegal1357: Why wouldn't I? XD**

**Supaherolena02: Ah, you're just now figuring that out? XDDDDDD**

**BrownHair2918: Way ahead of you on that request. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Glad you enjoyed~! XD Uh, actually I combined your idea with two others to make one massive chapter. Yeah. XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: You're welcome! I'm so thrilled you enjoyed~! :D**

**BloodBlossom88: Oh, I'm not that cruel (yes, I am. I killed Danny as an 8-year-old without mercy.)! AND I LOVE BLOOD BLOSSOMS! They're so handy (you included)! XD I'm glad you love it love it love it!**

**16ckelman: I'M GLAD YOU LOVED IT! Oh, all those guys are gonna kill the GIW. They wouldn't be them without it! XD Her name is Jadyn but who cares? Except maybe her therapist... XD You're welcome!**

**THEBOXGHOST113: That WAS Danny torture! He was withering in pain! XD I'm working on the hero-kid-thing-ma-jiggy! Failing but working on it! XD**

**JP-Rider: I kind of need these idiots later so... Yeah... Danny messing with more villains? I can see what I can do. XD**

**YumiStar: *opens door to room full of GIW agents* Do as you please. :)**

**Ninuhuju: As do quite a few other viewers... I suck. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Poor girl is traumatized. AND NO ONE LIKES THE GIW! XD**

**Lexosaurus: (You reviewed. I died when I saw your name. DIED.) YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS AIMING FOR! YYYYEEEESSSS! SOMEONE WHO NOTICED HOW MUCH DETAIL I WENT INTO! YYYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH! (Like I said. I died. Your reviews always make me die.)**

**Fluteplayer99: Oh my gosh... I'M CONVERTING YOU TO THE DARK-SIDE! YYYYEESssss..! Dick and Danny performing? Lovely idea. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: It's a real wonder, right? XD**

**Skymuse: Yeah daily routines! XD NO INTERNET! *dies***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: OH HOW I LOVE THE YELLING! *hugs you* Wait... I should be running... *runs away screaming* Oh, and I'm a sicko! What other reason do I need? XD**

**SweetyKinz: AW, THANKS! You're a fantastic writer too! Yeah speechlessness! XD The GIW are creative with coming up tools, just not necessarily catching anybody. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: Yeah... Alegbra/biology does that to ya... ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, I HAVE AN ALGEBRA TEST WHICH IS SO MUCH EASIER THAN THE ACTUAL LESSONS TODAY! YEAH!**

**KainVixenheim: You called me Kodak. XD And Kadzait's not always mean to me. Sometimes he _let's_ me use him as a chair. XD (*uses Kad as a chair, snuggled into his chest*)**

**Natashawagner122: I shall keep up the awesomeness and I'm thrilled I helped you out! Can't wait for the update! XD**

**Freerunner4427: I'm working(ish) on both of those ideas that we requested by other people some time ago... Fun stuff. XD**


	22. Those School Trips No One Likes

Ch.22: Those School Trips No One Likes

"Yeah field trip..." Danny muttered sarcastically, leaning against the window of the bus. Sam and Tucker sat next to him, crushed with the small seat but determined to stay together either way. If that meant getting in each other's personal space to a very annoying extent, then so be it.

"Come on, it's a field trip. We don't have to do work today!" Tucker said, grinning. The ebony-haired teen next to him raised an eyebrow.

"We're visiting a college."

"Ah CRAP." Tucker yelled, slumping. "Why couldn't they just take us to the zoo?"

"Did you not hear all the announcements saying that we're going on a field trip today and where we were going?" Sam asked exaggerated.

"I blocked it out." Tucker mumbled while his two friends face-palmed.

Danny patted the other teen's back and sarcastically said "Good job."

"Shut up..." Tucker drawled, a frown on his lips. Sam and Danny laughed at his crestfallen expression like the evil friends they were. The laughs turned to yelps of surprise as the bus jerked. Tucker, bad luck showing, slammed into the seat in front of them making Sam and Danny laugh again while the cocoa-skinned boy rubbed his nose. The techno geek shook his head at his friends.

"You two are _evil_."

Before anything more could happen, the bus was enveloped in a green glow and promptly transported to a place with a green and black sky, floating islands, and an eerie vibe. Vaguely, the students saw figures of various shapes and sizes flying to unknown destinations. Even inside the bus, the atmosphere felt more like trying to move through water. It was very heavy, dry, and stale. That combination made it a little hard to breathe.

"Oh crap... We're gonna die..." Danny mumbled, recognizing the island they were on. It had a large forest of various types of trees and held countless traps and snares.

"What was that, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Nothing~." The teen quickly sang in response.

The screeching of metal made the teens' ears ring as the top of the bus was ripped off. A robotic ghost with a flaming green mohawk made all the teens (except for Danny) gasp.

"Whelp!" The ghost shouted, staring at Danny.

The Ghost Boy waved and dryly said "Hi Skulker."

"I have finally captured you!" The ghost, Skulker, said victoriously.

"You also captured my entire class. _Why_?" Danny stressed. Skulker's grin widened and Danny mumbled "Right..."

The robotic ghost had the entire class file inside his little house. The class was directed to sit in a corner while Danny got to sit inside a cage. He looked absolutely bored inside the steel bars while his class was absolutely terrified. Poor Mr. Lancer was trying to keep everyone calm and failing.

Skulker, who remained grinning victoriously, smirked down at his captured prey. "Today, your pelt will be on the foot of my bed."

"That's what you said last time. I'm still alive." Danny commented before he and Skulker went quiet. Then, in sync, the two began cracking up, laughing into their sleeve and trying to muffle it.

"Alive... That was a good one..." Skulker commented, earning a nod from Danny.

The poor class was at a loss of what to make of the two laughing figures.

The two eventually calmed, wiping tears from their eyes. There was another pause before Skulker quickly slid a blade through the bars and held it to Danny's throat. "Now it's time to die."

The teen looked at the blade dryly before scooting over. Skulker tried to make the blade follow but the steel bars hindered his movements. Danny smirked pleasantly while Skulker tried to continue to cut at the teen. Danny tilted his head in amusement before spotting something behind the struggling ghost. "Oh, hey Ember."

The mechanical ghost chuckled to himself. "Ha-ha, I will not fall for that this time!"

_BANG!_

Skulker grabbed his head and moved away from the cage as he mumbled "Oh crap, she is here!"

Ember stood with her hair flaming in irritation while she played with the steel pipe in her hand. "Really, Skulker? You told me you wouldn't do this _again_!"

"I need my revenge!" Skulker yelled.

Ember face-palmed while Danny gaped.

"He/I was nine!"

"But still!" The mechanical ghost whined.

Ember rubbed her face as she mumbled "Unbelievable..."

"You're still dating cause..?" Danny asked.

Ember shrugged at the teen, who mouthed 'wow' in response.

"Alright Skulker, let him out and let his class go. I need to talk to you. _Alone_." Ember said cryptically. Skulker gulped but let Danny out of his cage. The teen gestured for his class to follow him out and they complied willingly enough. They exited the house and began walking down the path away from Skulker's Island.

"Alright, let's go home!" Danny said, earning many noises of agreement.

_Half An Hour Later..._

"Danny..."

"Yeah Tuck..."

"This isn't home..."

"I know..." Danny mumbled as he was dragged down the long hall by his foot. The guard clad all in white ignored the teens' conversation and continued to drag Danny by his foot while the rest of his class followed behind, two other guards watching them closely.

The ebony-haired teen had his free leg crossed over his other one and his arms under his head as he was dragged, as if it completely normal. He occasionally said hello to the prisoners, even calling them by their nicknames. The class had stopped asking how he knew all the ghosts in the entire Ghost Zone because Danny never answered or said something cryptic in return to their prodding.

The humans were led to a large cell and were ushered in. Danny was dumped in the middle of the cell before the guards left, locking the door behind them.

The class wasn't even surprised when Danny watched the guard leave. The teen made sure they were gone for sure before calling over to the punk-rock ghost in next cell.

"Yo Helena!" Danny called in a whisper.

"Yeah?" The girl asked, popping a bubble with her gum.

"Got a bobby-pin on you?" The ebony-haired teen asked.

Helena narrowed her eyes at the Ghost Boy before pulling a bobby-pin from her hair and tossing it over. "You doubt me..."

"I won't doubt you again, ok?" The teen asked as he played with the lock.

"Why don't you just walk through the bars?" Helena asked, like it was obvious.

"Walker electrified them." Danny said casually.

"That's a killer."

"Yep."

The lock clicked open and Danny swung the door open. "Let's go."

Once again, the class filed out silently and Danny shut the door behind them before re-locking the lock, efficiently covering their tracks. The teen passed the bobby-pin back to Helena, who slipped back it back into her hair, before he sauntered down the hall, the class following behind. They came across a t-junction and the class was startled when Danny walked through a wall. They didn't move until Danny stuck his head back in and said "Are you coming or what?"

The class complied and shuddered as they moved through the walls effortlessly. Behind the wall was open land, meaning they were outside the prison walls. Much to the surprise of the teens and one adult, Danny sat on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lancer asked.

"Waiting." Danny answered simply.

"For?" Sam prodded.

"Our ride." The Goth's friend answered.

"Our ride?" Tucker asked.

Danny looked up when he heard the whir of an engine. "Yep. Our ride."

The Batwing, actually a larger version of the Batwing, came into sight and slowed to a stop above them, hovering. A ladder flew over the side and Danny took it eagerly and began climbing up. "Time to go home, guys!"

As Danny hopped into the plane, Batman slapped him upside the head. "I can't believe you got captured _again_."

"I can." Danny commented before sitting right behind the pilot seat. The others of the class climbed in. No one said anything to the Caped Crusader, seeing as he was mumbling under his breath in annoyance while Danny tried to wipe his goofy smile off his face.

The ride back was extremely cramped but at least they survived.

WORST. FIELD TRIP. EVER.

* * *

**(Not my best chapter, I know...)**

**Guess where I found my USB...**

**Kadzait: ...where..?**

**IN MY SQUISHED BOX OF PENS! SERIOUSLY FATES?! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**

**The above was a combination of ideas from _GreenDrkness, ShyActiveReader, xPurple Shadow Slayerx,_ and some other people.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Humancreeper, xPurple Shadow Slayerx, Fandom Fanatik _(I KNOW YOU! XD), _and Monkeygirlz3._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: _heofBOOYAH, xPurple Shadow Slayerx, and Fandom Fanatik._**

**Reviews:**

**Some Weird Chick: We're never seeing her again. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: We'll see em again! I need them to make Danny's life SUCK more than it already does. XD**

**Roselin: The Bruces from the other dimension would have something very interesting to say. XD**

**Scheffelman: I'll put ectoranium (maybe... depending on the chap...) in but probably not in bullet form. :D**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Poor Danny. He's gonna die alone. XD I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**KainVixenheim: Yes, new people are dangerous. Especially you. XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Danny's gonna die alone... OH WELL. XD Hey Shadow!**

**Ninuhuju: A little bit. But he moved on pretty quickly. :D**

**Supaherolena02: She's a random person I created within five seconds. XD**

**heofBOOYAH (from ch.20): WEDDING?! WHAT WEDDING?! (Kadzait: Kodi, think he's moving us a little fast? Me: Yep. Just a little.)**

**Sarra Torrens: Haha! We all have our genres we're good at (romance is not on my list of good genres)! XD**

**YumiStar: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS YOUR B-DAY SOONER! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *throws party***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: She did go out with a bang! GOOD RIDDANCE NADIA! XDD**

**Guest of Honor: I know, right?! Why does everyone do that, including me?! XD**

**Animegal1357: Always, my friend.**

**xPurple Shadow Slayerx: *snorts* Oh this is going to be hilarious... XD**

**Bibbledoo: Yeah Alfred! Haven't you learned that yet? XD**

**KT: Don't you hate it when that happens? XD**

**SweetyKinz: O.O That's a lot of cookies... ... *begins devouring them* I don't do romance... IT'S SO HARD FOR ME. XD**

**16ckelman: I didn't make up a name cause I came up with her in two seconds. XD**

**GreenDrkness: GOOD JOB, BAT-FAM. GOOD JOB. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: *collapses laughing* I never thought of it like that! XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Don't worry. Plenty of Danny-torture in the future! XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: I can try and do that. And I'm glad you never get tired of this stuff! XD**

**ShyActiveReader: I'm drowning under ideas. DROWING. I'll see if I can fit it in.**

**Natashawagner122: Yeah... Just a little bit... XD**


	23. Questions

Ch.23: Questions

"Now, before we begin today's lesson… We have to ask Mr. Wayne some questions."

Danny jerked up in his seat. "I. Didn't. Do it. Whoever blamed me for whatever is a _liar_."

Mr. Lancer stared at his student dryly. The rest of the class gave each other weird looks, questioning Danny's sanity. Sam and Tucker died of silent laughter off to the side.

"No one blamed you for anything, Daniel." Lancer stated dryly. Danny shrunk in his seat, mouthing a long 'oh…'.

"So… What were you gonna ask me..?" Danny asked nervously.

"How did you know all those ghosts yesterday? And the Dark Knight?" The balding teacher asked. All the students perked, including Sam and Tucker.

"Ok, Batman is simple. I've been captured a dozen times since I was adopted. Like… Once every six months." Danny explained. Not including all the kidnappings in his ghost form, cause then it would be more like a few hundred times. "Everyone likes to hold the Wayne kid captive and they'll only give him back for a huge ransom. That's a big no-no in Batman's book. We've become really good buds every time he saves my butt." Danny said sarcastically.

Everyone looked at each other stupidly. All of Danny's kidnappings had been broadcasted over every news channel and magazine known to man. They also always let everyone know who saved him: Batman.

"As for Skulker… This kidnapping actually went unrecorded but no one cares about that. I was eight, playing in the park, and Skulker appeared, caught me in a net, and teleported us to the Ghost Zone. While holding me hostage, his girlfriend Ember showed up. She was so ticked off at Skulker for kidnapping me that she beat the crap out of him, let me go, and actually took me to a ghost party." Danny explained.

Not the truth but close enough. He was kidnapped from the park, Ember did beat the snot of someone (not necessarily Skulker), and she did take him to a party. Just not necessarily in the same time-frame.

Danny laughed. "Skulker got jealous of all the attention I got from his girlfriend. He still holds a grudge over that."

Valerie looked at him confused. "But you were nine..?"

"That means nothing to Skulker. He's still trying to kill me, as you saw yesterday." Danny stated, smiling before sighing. "Ah, and Walker… Saw me at the ghost party, arrested me for… Something I didn't do, probably. And I escaped because humans pass through ghost stuff… Which is why he electrified everything."

"But we passed through a wall…? Shouldn't he make his entire prison electrified?" Mikey asked.

Danny shook his head. "Some of Walker's guards are idiots. They'd be stupid enough to run into an electrified wall."

Sam clapped sarcastically beside her ebony-haired friend. Danny mouthed 'yeah' beside her.

"So… Getting kidnapped is a thing for you?" Nathan asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. As long as no one busts out the weapons, I'm like 'whatever'."

"Weapons?" Star asked curiously.

The teen grimaced. "Uh… Last year, Joker decided to kidnap me for fun… He beat the crap out of me with metal baseball bat… Pretty sure that kidnapping went unrecorded, though I can't say for sure cause I was completely out of it for a week after that. The hospital had me on morphine most of the time."

"That's why you were missing for three weeks last year!" Kwan said with realization.

"Yep." Danny answered before looking at Lancer. "We done here?"

* * *

**Ok... So... If I don't update tomorrow, it's cause I didn't have time. I have to take a placement test in the morning (thanks for ruining my Saturday, parents) and I don't know if I'm doing anything in the afternoon. I'm so depressed about that.**

**Kadzait: It's ok, Kodi. *pats Kodi's back***

**IT'S NOT OK. ... I might just do a second update today, just in case. ... Yeah, I think I'll do that... And I just found a hole in one of my favorite pairs of yoga pants... Now I'm REALLY depressed...**

**Reviews:**

**YumiStar: He tends to do that for... Everything. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Yeah! You appreciate my humor~! XD**

**KainVixenheim: Everyone else was freaked out and probably traumatized. You can't blame em for that. XD**

**Ninuhuju: No kidding! XD**

**Scheffelman: I was thinking more... Dart form. Or some other beautiful form that I'll come up with last minute. XD**

**Tigergirl1723: YEAH! You enjoyed! I'm-a so happy~!**

**Guest of Honor: You would think, right? XD**

**Natashawagner122: Better than college, unless you don't know what you're watching. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: No, no, let's make his life worse. XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: I'm-a so happy you enjoyed~! :D**

**Supaherolena02: Well... The poor class didn't understand what the freak they were doing so... Safe to say they're traumatized. XD**

**Animegal1357: I shall!**

**16ckelman: Us fanfickers would have fun. That class... Not so much. I hate it when songs get stuck in your head. XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: you're calling my stuff BAE again~! XDDDD Danny-torture is coming~! XD**

**Sarra Torrens: I just don't like romance anyways. XD CURSE YOU ROMANCE FOR RUINING PEOPLE'S MINDS!**

**Bibbledoo: Uh... He was wandering through the GZ, if I remember correctly.**

**ShyActiveReader: Don't be sorry. Just so many ideas and I can't seem to find a place to put a few of mine in. *shrugs* Danny will, the class won't. XD Eh, good question. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Everyone's still in shock so... Yeah... They won't be thinking about this for awhile. XD**

**Lexosaurus: Ah, no worries! I understand! And I'm so glad you enjoyed! XD We're going have some Danny mental-breakdowns, torture stuff in the future (I can't believe no one's thought of an idea with multiple personality disorder! It's PERFECT!)! And yeah... Danny laid-back cause he knows he's got some seriously awesome backup that wouldn't let anything too bad happen to him. XD**

**BloodBlossom88: Oh look..! They're suspicious..! XD Dani... I don't know if I wanna bring her in, really. Eh. *shrugs* :D**

**SweetyKinz: Unless you're the class that doesn't know what they're doing. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Nah, they were totally confused too. XD**

**Fluteplayer99: Loving the fluff after torture is not evil. Loving the torture is evil (i.e. me). XD All of those things and some other things bothered me, which is why I never watched the entire series. And not having ideas is fine. I'm drowning in them right now. XD I can't ignore a review. Sorry. XD**


	24. More Snippets

Ch.24: More Snippets

Teen Titans

"I'M BACK!"

"Oh crap… He came back." Raven muttered into her hand.

Danny appeared in the center of the room, a beaming grin on his face. The Titans looked in surprise at the change in the youth but they couldn't really talk themselves.

"Wow… You guys got old…" Danny commented, looking the members of the teens up and down.

Robin was now Nightwing, a lot taller and buffer than the last time the teen saw him. Beast Boy hadn't changed much but had sprouted up and filled out, much like Nightwing. Cyborg's face got older but nothing much really changed. Starfire's growth mirrored Cyborg's. And Raven had grown a little taller but she, too, hadn't changed much.

"Thanks, you little bean-pole." Cyborg said sarcastically, knocking on the white-haired head. Danny ducked away from it instinctively, grinning. The teen turned a mischief smile over to Nightwing and promptly hugged the older. "Big bro from another dimension, I missed you!"

Nightwing, though he had loosened up over the years, just patted the younger's head while shaking his head, a _very_ small smile gracing his features. "Hello midget."

Like lightning, the teen went from his older brother to the resident Goth, hugging her frame from the side. "HEY NAME-BUDDY!"

"Get. Off." Raven said simply. Danny shrugged before hugging Starfire and looking Beast Boy up and down.

"You got bigger, BB." Danny commented, looking up at the taller figure.

"I changed my name too. It's Changeling now." The green-skinned male informed.

Danny's smile turned ever so slightly evil. "Do you know the mythology behind the name 'changeling'?"

"Uh… No..?" Changeling said confused.

The younger teen opened his mouth but Nightwing jumped up behind him and slapped a hand over his mouth, chuckling nervously. "Now now, that's enough from you…"

Danny was still grinning evilly at the green-skinned teen, which made Changeling very scared.

Haly's Circus

Danny wrapped his arms around Dick's neck as they walked between colorful tents, giggling children, and carnival rides and games. The older Bat was giving the younger a piggy-back ride as they walked through the grounds, willing to go to any lengths to make sure the younger had fun.

"So this is where you grew up?" Danny asked, eyes roaming everywhere they could to catch all the sights.

Dick smiled at the complete wonder in his baby brother's voice. "Yeah Rae-Rae, this is where I grew up."

"_Cool_." Danny drawled, trying to peek over his brother's big head. Failing, of course.

"You have no idea." Dick said, smiling wide. He turned sharply, making Danny yelp, and shouted "Come on!"

"I'm riding you! I go wherever you go!"

"Shut up!"

The oldest Bat weaved in and out of the tents and the ebony-haired adult stopped by one of the train cars. He set Danny on his feet before knocking on the wooden door. There was a small 'I'm coming!' before the door opened and an older man wearing a bright red suit stood in the frame.

"Mr. Haly!" Dick shouted, spreading his arms wide.

The round man opened his mouth as his eyes went wide. "Little Dickie Grayson?"

"That would be me!" Dick said excitedly.

Danny popped his head out from behind his brother and commented "Though he's not so little anymore."

Haly laughed and stated "No… No he's not anymore, is he?"

Danny shook his head, silently saying that no; Dick wasn't short by any means anymore. Haly continued to chuckle under his breath as Danny came out behind Dick and snuck under the older's arm so it was wrapped around his shoulders.

"Now who's this fellow?" Haly asked, gesturing to the youngest Bat.

"This is Danny. Bruce adopted him a couple years ago." Dick responded and Dick waved with a cheeky smile.

"Another kid? Really? This is what, his seventh?" Haly asked.

"Eighth." The two Bats corrected, making the older man roll his eyes.

"He likes kids! Especially when they're annoying!" Danny said smiling, which made the ringmaster guffaw. Dick shook his head, putting a hand to his face while he silently laughed under his breath.

Haly calmed and, wiping away his tears, asked "You still get on the trapeze, Dick?"

"Of course! And I taught this little one to too!" Dick said, shoving Danny forward. Danny continued to smile cheekily and batted his eyes.

"Really now?" The ringmaster asked. Danny nodded and shrugged.

"Think you could stay till the show and do a performance?" Haly asked, intrigued.

Danny grinned at Dick, who nodded eagerly.

Trollin'

"Am I gonna be a little psycho..?" Danny asked himself, a hand on his chin as he mulled over the decision in his head. "Yeah… I'm gonna be a little psycho."

Danny got up and walked down the rafter silently, so he wouldn't alert the villains of the Injustice League of his presence. Why they continued to set up bases in Gotham when the entire criminal underworld had heard of Danny's accidental lair findings because he was phasing remained a complete mystery to him. A complete mystery.

The teen walked up to a light fixture strung up on the ceiling. Danny clicked his tongue on how poorly it was strung up. Using one finger, he barely tapped the light. The line snapped and the fixture swung down and crashed landed into a wall, scaring the crap out of the villains.

"How did that happen?!" Poison Ivy yelled.

"Joker, did you tie up that light?" Luthor asked.

Joker nodded, grinning.

"That explains it…"

Danny turned invisible and flew down to one of the large computers. He hooked up his iPod and turned on _Trick or Treat _from Kagamine Len and Rin. The music blared over all the speakers, Japanese singing flooding the area.

Danny played with the controls as the villains began freaking out. He bobbed his head to the music and began flipping the light-switches and turning on the alarms. It looked like a random Halloween party had started.

Looking through Joker's files, Danny found some explosives around the complex and blew them up (as they were connected to the computer, just in case). There were even a few bombs that let out some confetti and streamers, making the Halloween party bigger and freaking the villains out more.

Danny just continued to troll the Injustice League like it was nothing new.

Give Me Their Numbers!

Danny stood between his friends as they chatted, following his rather large family through his park.

"So where we going?" Tucker asked.

"We're visiting Bruce's colleagues. We're all really close." Danny said, smiling in anticipation.

"We could tell." Sam said sarcastically but grinning at her friend's excitement. Danny laughed while Tucker pulled out his PDA to record the fun times and take pictures.

The large group came across a few pavilions, where a dozen or so people were waiting. Danny made a one minute gesture to his friends and zoomed over to a blonde and almost tackled her in a hug.

"Arty!"

"Hey Chicky! It's been awhile!" The blonde said, hugging the boy back.

"Danny!" A small voice shouted.

"Deccy!" Danny yelled, picking up the four-year-old. The two made faces at each other before Danny walked around, saying hello to all of the undercover Leaguers. He said hello to Wally, Clark, Dinah, Oliver, Zatanna, Kara, Roy, and many others, giving most of the girls hugs as he did, before he rejoined his friends, smiling as Declan played on his back.

Sam and Tucker both had wide eyes. Sam in shock from so many people but Tucker…

"Dude, you gotta get me some of their numbers." The cocoa-skinned boy said to his ebony-haired friend.

He got a slap upside the head for that.

* * *

**Here's tomorrows update today. Still depressed.**

**Kadzait: Do you need a hug? **

**YES. *hugs Kadzait* Have I mentioned we started dating (as much as one can date an imaginary friend)?**

**Teen Titans**** and Trollin'**** was suggested by _JP-Rider, _Haly's Circus was suggested by _Fluteplayer99_, Give Me Their Numbers! was suggested by _ShyActiveReader._**

**P.S. I used the Injustice League from the Young Justice TV show, not the comics. Haven't breached them too clearly yet. **

**Reviews:**

**Scheffelman: Of course you would... I will try to make it as awesome as possible. XD**

**Letskilloctavian: Aw dude, I feel SO BAD for you. I really do. *shudders* Those horrid tests... And no, the same thing did not happen because Danny is still alive. Joker's favorite weapon happens to be the crowbar. Yeah~! XD Oh you know those two wanted to kill Joker! The entire family probably did! :D**

**BloodBlossom88: He handed that nicely. He really did. XD Actually, it happened before the card playing, which is why Danny was so tense. XD Yeah... Busy schedule... -.-'**

**Roselin: Ah, it's alright. I do that sometimes too. XD I'm glad you enjoyed! And you would be accquinated with your killers too if you spent as much time with them as he does. XD**


	25. Dreams

Ch.25: Dreams

Danny sighed in relief as he fell into his bed. He burrowed under his blankets and rested his head on his pillow. He pulled the blanket up under his chin and curled up in a ball. A pleased smile split across his face as he mumbled "Beddy-bye time..."

As he drifted off, another pleased sigh left his mouth and black took over his entire mind.

* * *

_Danny scooted back into the car door, the scenery outside passing by. His aunt drove the car without a second thought, bobbing her head back and forth. Danny stared at the various snakes in the car with curious eyes. One of the red and black ones slithered closer but Danny moved it back with his foot. A small _hiss_ emitted from the serpent but Danny paid it no mind._

_The car came to a stop and Danny quickly opened his door and hopped out, slamming the door closed behind him._

_When he turned around, the sight of a harbor met his eyes. The clouds in the sky were dark and streaked crimson. The waves thrashed at the shore and docks. Out in the bay, a large fleet of battleships were sailing outwards to defeat an army of Godzillas(?)._

_Danny turned and began running away, his friends by his side._

* * *

The teen's eyes drifted open and he looked at the time. He still had hours left to sleep. Danny groaned before rolling onto his other side, mumbling "Shouldn't have watched that movie with Jason..."

* * *

_Danny walked around, using his staff as a walking stick as he climbed up the mountain. He totally ignored the corpses of the various lifeless horses. The warlock-looking teen continued to walk past them and up the mountain as if the bodies weren't there, littering the ground._

_As Danny got to the top of the hill, black forms approached him from the tree line. The souls of the horses looked at him with luminescent eyes of various colors; dark violet, deep blue, flaming red, dull yellow, and electric green._

* * *

Danny didn't even bother to open his eyes when he found himself awake, yet again.

"I don't even wanna know where that one came from..."

* * *

_Danny kicked his feet as he swam through the water, getting deeper as directed himself downwards, to the bottom of the ocean. Looking up, he could still see the city as if he were standing on the dock. The skyscrapers touched the clouds and streetlamps gave off a dull light. A small crowd walked down the sidewalks while cars drove in and out of traffic, trying to get home in the dead of night._

_Danny continued to swim downward. It was slow going but there was no pressure building in his chest the farther he went down. It also wasn't getting any darker. He could still see clearly, like it was day and sun-beams were being distorted by the waters._

_The farther Danny went down, the more he saw the orcas. They swam around peacefully, slow and graceful like the swimming human. Dozens of the sea-mammals swam around._

_From farther down, an albino orca with red-pink eyes spotted the teen and directed its attention to Danny. The boy, sensing its presence, kicked his feet and began swimming towards the surface as the albino whale began swimming towards him, faster than he could swim. Danny remained ever-calm and continued to kick his feet upwards while the orca swam at him with a mouth full of teeth open._

_Danny managed to break the surface and climb up the ladder to the dock just as the albino creature broke the surface. It gave a sound in annoyance before diving back into the depths silently._

* * *

"Lovely... An albino whale was trying to eat me..." Danny mumbled and turned onto his other side. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't wait till I have to get up..."

* * *

**(The dreams aren't supposed to make sense.)**

**Yep. I didn't have time to update yesterday. I knew it. On the bright side, my Mama bought me a Frappuccino after the test cause she was proud of me so I was hyped up on sugar for the rest of the day. XD**

**Kadzait: I think she good on her test.**

**Watch the results come back and I sucked miserably. -.-'**

**The idea above was a combination of mine and _BloodBlossom88's_ dreams cause we're PM buddies and WEIRD LIKE THAT. XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following the story and me: _Klloyd2014, cloverfrost9, Seadragons, and Knight52323._**

**Reviews:**

**Roselin: You would think. XD Glad you enjoyed~!**

**Poohbearmorris: Oh my gosh, I felt the same way after mu English with your review like you did with my story after a geometry test. XD And you're welcome~!**

**Tigergirl1723: I can put Slade in the regular dimension, only he'd be Deathstroke. Same person though. XD Oh and Ra's Al Ghul... Evil... XD**

**JP-Rider: I know next to nothing about the Outsiders so I'm not doing that idea... :'(**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Gotta love glue. XD**

**GreenDrkness: We'll see... I'm so tired right now... *passes out* XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *hugs back before passing out* I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters~! XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Tucker is Tucker... XD**

**Ninuhuju: I know, right? They couldn't have been the only ones. XD**

**YumiStar: YEAH BONUS POINTS~! XD**

**ShyActiveReader: The 2nd chapter was because I wasn't going to have time yesterday. -.-' I might look those songs up later. XD And you're welcome~!**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: I'll think about it but I'm drowning under ideas soooo... -.-' XD**

**Scheffelman: Welcome.**

**KainVixenheim: Just look up what the word means cause I don't have the patience to explain it. XD I already did a YJ x-over. I don't know why, I don't feel like doing another x-over in this story.**

**Yazmin97: Haha! Glad you enjoyed the chapters~! XD**

**Guest of Honor: Don't we all? XD *reads review about Kad and I* *spits out drink* Have you been hanging with heofBOOYAH or something?! That's what he said! And I'll think about your idea. Probably won't have Bruce say exactly that because I think he's a little sensitive to what he says when he's angry (but only a little). XD **

**Sarra Torrens: I had that happen to me Friday night! It sucked! XD**

**BloodBlossom88: Yeah, didn't have time yesterday so I did yesterday's update Friday. XD YEAH LOVE~! XD**

**GreenDrkness: Danny'll let Tuck figure that on his own. XD**

**ElementalBooks: Yeah, I know right? XD**

**Fluteplayer99: More prankster Danny? ... I can try. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: The crowbar is Joker's favorite weapon. I bet if you let him he'd beat everyone with a crowbar. And Danny was in human form so Joker doesn't like that form. XD CURSE YOU AP CHEM! **

**Bibbledoo: Yeah, NO KIDDING. XD**

**SweetyKinz: Yes, there's mythology behind 'changeling'. You need to look it up. XD DON'T DIE OF LAUGHTER! I WOULD MISS YOU! XD I think I did well on it but I won't know until a week from now. And it didn't totally ruin my Saturday but I did not have fun getting up at 6:30 on a weekend to take a test for 3 hours and 45 minutes. XD**


	26. Rusty Nail

Ch.26: Rusty Nail

Danny mumbled encouragements to himself as he played a racing game on his iPad. He leaned back and forth, as if it would help him turn even though the reasonable part of his mind told him it wouldn't. The game did not work that way and it never would.

Dick and Bruce were lounging at the same table, chatting away. They were talking about everything and anything they could. They'd take a trip down memory lane before talking about the future before switching to the present. The conversation was everywhere at once and, overall, just fun.

Dick was, at the moment, telling stories about things that happened with his cop buddies, on and off duty. The one he was telling was an off duty moment with one of his friends named Dante. The cop wasn't really sure _why_ he was telling the story but he was having fun doing so.

"So, we were walking through construction site as a shortcut and Dante, being the idiot-stick he is, was wearing flip-flops that day. And we're walking through the site and there are nails, tools, and a bunch of debris everywhere and Dante, oh Dante… He stepped on a rusty nail-"

The two adults looked over to the side when they heard a small _thump_. Danny had his hands over his ears with a creeped out face. As the teen began sliding down the seat, slowly falling under the table, Danny began ranting "A rusty nail?! Why would you say that?! Oh my gosh, Dick, _why_?! Why, Dick, why?! Oh my- A rusty frikkin nail!"

Bruce slapped a hand over his face as he began laughing while Dick just shook his head, face in his hands. Danny, who was under the table completely by then, continued to rant at the top of his lungs.

"I can't _believe_ you just said that! It's a rusty nail _in his foot_! Oh my gosh! I can feel the pain of that! It's ok, foot! You don't have a rusty nail in you! But I know how disgusted you are, foot!"

The teen made a long, grossed out noise while Bruce continued to laugh and Dick shake his head.

"A nail! A rusty frikkin nail! In his foot! Don't ever say that again in my presence, Dick! EVER! Ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-just don't! OOOHHH! That must have hurt like- Wow! A frikkin nail!"

Jason whistled as he walked through the door, ignoring Danny's long, drawn out rant, and sitting across from the other raven-haired adults. He briefly looked under the table while Danny continued to drawl on.

"Is the little demon spawn ok?" Jason asked while kicking the boy under the table.

"OW! Jason, I can't believe you! What the frikkin heck?! Do you kick little puppies on the street too?! Wow, Jason, _wow_!"

"No. No, Danny's not ok. He's never been ok. Why would you ever say our baby brother is ok, Jaybird? Why?" Dick asked, over-exaggerated.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. I felt like it."

"I bet he drops babies on their heads too- OW!"

"Shut up, Baby Rae." Jason called down to the teen, leaning back from kicking the teen again, who remained under the table.

"NO!"

_Bam!_

"Ok, ok, I'll shut up!"

* * *

**Ok. So I stayed up really late last night and read comic books. It was awesome.**

**Kadzait: She was reading all the creepy ones without remorse. You doing it again tonight?**

**YEP. AND YOU'RE JOING ME. :D**

**Reviews:**

**Scheffelman: You don't want me writing romance. I butcher the pairings _so bad_ it's not even funny. I'm not a lovey-dovey person so I have trouble writing lovey-dovey scenes. *shrugs uneasily***

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Dreams are weird. Remember that. XD**

**KainVixenheim: My dreams just don't make sense. XD That's a crappy dream.**

**Sarra Torrens: XD I hate those dreams where you're just like "WHY?!"**

**Roselin: Nope, no foreshadowing. Just Danny being Danny. XD Aw, hope you get a good night's sleep soon~!**

**GreenDrkness: YES! I love it when people enjoy my randomness~! :D**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Hahahaha! That would be hilarious! "Hm... That was a weird dream..?" XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Nah, not really. I was just being weird. *sticks out tongue and crosses eyes while smiling***

**Ninuhuju: They're a nightly occurrence for me! Where do you people think I come up with my ideas? XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Pinocchio... Interesting... XD I make no promises on him performing. Seems to overdone for me.**

**YumiStar: I think it's safe to say we ALL do. XD**

**BloodBlossom88: I wondered what your reaction would be. I LOVED IT. XDDDD I was so hoping you thought I was joking cause then this would be like a slap in the face. XDDDDD**

**Bibbledoo: Oh, I HATE those nights. They're really bad. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I'll have to disagree. Mine never make sense. XD**

**SweetyKinz: Yeah weird dreams! DESTROY TESTS! XD Eh, that's one version. The one I was aiming for is an ugly, deformed infant that takes the place of a beautiful one. XD**

**Guest of Honor: I know you know who heofBOOYAH is. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Watch the results come back for the test and I failed. Seriously, Danny having these dreams is NORMAL. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: ...THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING I WOULD DO...AND HAVE DONE...YEAH LOSERS~! XD**

**heofBOOYAH (from ch.24): Glad you enjoyed the chapter! (Kadzait: *sarcastically* Thanks for the warning. Kodi: *cracks up* Everyone bags on you. It's so funny.) (Kad: *by himself* Really? Condoms? REALLY? The most we do in bed is read comic books!)**

**Animegal1357: The mythology behind is changeling is really simple. It was an ugly, deformed infant that was put in the place of a beautiful one. :D**


	27. Red Skin

Ch.27: Red Skin

Danny leaned against the tiled wall of the shower, letting the freakishly hot water run down his back and over his shoulders, turning his skin red. His eyes were staring blankly at the faucet for the bathtub feature; the blue orbs were far and distant. It'd been a hard night and the teen always took a shower before going to bed. He just didn't realize he'd been in there for too long.

"Danny."

The teen blinked before releasing a groan. "Bruce, _why_ do you decide to talk to me when I'm in the shower? Can't it wait till, I don't know, _after_?"

"That's what I was gonna do originally but it's been forty-five minutes since you got in. You're jacking up the water bill." Bruce stated sarcastically. It's not like he was running out of money or anything.

Danny mouthed 'dang it' to himself while face-palming. It happened every time he had had a really, _really_ bad day (or night). He got lost in his thoughts and Bruce came into the bathroom and talked to him through the shower curtain. He did it for two reason. One being how long Danny took. And two being it made it so Danny couldn't escape.

The teen was always complaining with the way Bruce handled the situation by coming into the bathroom but the billionaire always retorted with something along the lines of "I used to give you baths when you were nine. There's _literally_ nothing I haven't seen."

Danny flipped the water off and reached through the shower curtain, grabbing his towel. He used it to dry his hair and body before calling "Pass me my sweats, please."

Bruce tossed the teen's sweat-pants over the shower-bar and Danny put them on, ignoring how some of the water from the floor made the edges damp. He threw the shower curtain back, towel on his head as he tried to dry his black hair more. When Bruce slipped the towel from the teen's hand, it left Danny's hair spiked up in all directions. Danny frowned at the older raven-haired male while Bruce gave him the look.

"What do you want from me?" Danny asked exaggerated.

Bruce rolled his eyes at the tone. "Rave, you've been quiet all day, including when we fought Two-Face tonight. Your teachers _called_ me this afternoon, you were that quiet. So I wanna know if you're planning on pranking the entire school again or if something's on your mind. I'm betting on the latter."

"It's nothing." Danny assured.

"And I was right." Bruce commented to himself before patting the sink. "Come on. Talk to Daddy."

Danny jumped up onto the sink and Bruce leaned against Danny's knees, waiting expectantly. The teen stared at his father before he began thinking again. He fiddled with his thumbs, keeping quiet.

"I can do this all night, Rae-Rae." Bruce said, still looking at the teen expectantly.

"It's nothing, ok? It was just a nightmare I had last night." Danny mumbled.

"About?" Bruce asked, watching the teen's reaction closely. If his cheeks began burning red, it was his sucky past. If he clammed up, it had something to do with bullying. If he did anything else, it was something new.

Danny looked to the side with an almost irritated look. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times but he didn't know how to say it. The teen's father waited patiently for his son to find the words. Pressuring him never got him anywhere. It almost never got anyone anywhere.

"...remember the incident..?" Danny asked, still looking at the wall to the side.

"Which one?" Bruce whispered.

"The one we dubbed Explosive." Danny responded.

Oh, the Dark Knight remembered perfectly well. It was the most recent of incidents. Bruce had been fighting Joker while Danny was a few blocks away, dealing with Harley and the mindless goons. The Joker had a bomb set up, ready to go off any minute. The Dark Knight, at the very last minute, managed to get him and the Joker out of the complex and down the block, though still fighting. In the process though, the Caped Crusader's tracker came off.

Every Bat had a tracker on them. It helped to know where everyone was when another needed help or to find which was closest to a new crime.

So when the bomb went off, Danny had immediately assumed the worse. He had pulled up the map for trackers and Batman's signal, which was lost because the tracker had been disintegrated in the blast, was last pinged in the building. Upon finding out that his father was supposedly in the building at the time of the explosion, Danny had abandoned his fight and bee-lined for the burning building. Apparently, he spent an hour digging through rubble, screaming Batman's name at the top of his lungs before collapsing and going into an emotional breakdown.

Once Bruce had finished up with Joker, he had tried calling Danny but received no answer, which was highly unusual because Danny always picked up. He had pulled up his own tracker map, found out Danny's tracker was smack-dab in the middle of the burning carnage of the wreckage, and had sprinted back to the explosion sight, just in time to save Danny's arse from a collapsing support beam.

It was safe to say both Bats had a huge scare that night and had many restless nights after.

"Yeah... I remember... But it's been weeks since you've worried about that." Bruce said, gazing at his son curiously.

Danny shrugged. "I know. But there were a lot of explosions last night. It spiked my anxiety, I guess. Explosive was my nightmare. Only you died. And everyone else. ... Including Alfred. Then I died. It sucked."

"You didn't come tell me _because_?" Bruce asked. Danny shrugged, looking down. Bruce rubbed his face his face before pecking Danny on the forehead. "Next time, just walk down the hall to my room. I'm there for a reason."

Danny smiled before nodding. Bruce ruffled Danny's hair while saying "Good Kid."

* * *

**I stayed up late again last night reading comic books... And then I woke up EARLY to my sister's obnoxious stomping up and down the stairs because it was SNOWING outside. YEAH~! I hit Kad in the face with a snowball. :3**

**Kadzait: Love you too, Kodi... -.-'**

**I know you do~!**

**Would you guys mind if I did 'Explosive' (the crappy night where both Bats scared the crap out of each other) as a chapter? Cause I really wanna do it now.**

**Reviews:**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Oh good, it only poked you. Rusty nails creep me out. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: HAHAHA! That's one way to describe Jason! XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Yes, yes it would be. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Danny's reaction is my reaction to a rusty nail to the foot. XD**

**YumiStar: ...YES! THAT IS THE REACTION I WAS LOOKING FOR! XD**

**Scheffelman: I've tried multiple times. All have ended in complete failure. **

**ShyActiveReader: Probably won't do that cause cross-dressing creeps me out. Gotta love rusty nails. XD**

**Roselin: We all love Danny-freak-outs! XD**

**Guest of Honor: I've heard many people do weird things while laughing (falling on the floor, dying, needing an inhaler, etc.) but never puked. XD And I've had half my dreams forgotten while the other half was so weird I burned it into my memory. XD**

**GreenDrkness: I don't know. I read something in my bio book and this popped into my brain. XD**

**JennaUtena: ...that's a strange cartoon looking thing...**

**Ninuhuju: No. Rusty nails in feet should creep anyone out. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: It better be normal cause Danny's reaction is what I do. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: I just have ones that make me go "What was I thinking?" XD**

**Bibbledoo: Pretty sure he did. He's a cop. Granted, he's an idiot-stick for wearing flip-flops. But still a cop. XD**

**KainVixenheim: There was no point to the last chapter. I just felt like having fun with ya'll. XD**

**SweetyKinz: Danny-rants are cute..? ... THAT'S A NEW ONE. XD I will take the random compliment! :D**

**IWasNeverReal: EXACTLY! *laughs***

**Animegal1357: Why, thank you! :D**

**Fluteplayer99: I can do that idea. XD Never heard of Static Shock. My favorite show was either Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. Uh, I am Kodi (short for Kodiak) but I can upload descriptions onto my profile. It'll be above the Kadzait and Kodiak adventures. XD**

**heofBOOYAH: He probably didn't save anything. I wouldn't have. XD And dude! I'm not even in high school yet! All I literally do in bed is read comics! (Kadzait: How old did you think we were?)**


	28. Show Off

Ch.28: Show-Off

"Come on, guys! It's not that hard!"

"Says the idiot who's taken lessons for four years now!" Wally yelled over to the black-haired teen, who was skating backwards and laughing at his face. The ginger rolled his eyes as Danny grinned cheekily and waved flirtatiously before turning around and flying across the ice to his father, who was slowly skating beside the teen's siblings. "This is one of your greatest ideas ever!"

"You only like it cause you can show off." Bruce commented.

"That's why you fight crime, right?" Danny asked, eyes wide and sarcastic.

Bruce glared dryly before holding out his fist. "Run into that for me please."

"Nah, I'm good. I like my face unscathed." Danny commented, batting his eyes.

"Come on. He said please." Damian commented. The other Bat-Kids snickered amongst themselves, trying to hide it (not really) but failing.

Danny shook his head before turning again and skating off. He spun a couple times, basking in the speed he was going. He continued to execute graceful moves, Jason yelling at him "Show-off!"

The teen laughed loudly while smiling at his brother before teasingly calling back "That's the whole point, isn't it?"

That earned him the middle finger.

"JASON!"

"What? He deserved it!"

Danny laughed so hard he fell on his back, still sliding across the ice. His arms were wrapped his middle as he continued his giggle fit, giving time for a couple Leaguers to skate by and for the Bat-Family to catch up. By the time they made it to the boy, the teen was calming but upon seeing their amused faces, Danny fell back into his mad laughing fit, cheeks burning red with hysteria and hand over his eyes.

"What is so frikkin funny?" Stephanie asked, bending over to look Danny in the face.

"I-I-don't-k-k-know~." The teen answered, still laughing.

After a long period of silence (ignoring Danny's laughing and all), Jason said "I vote we leave Danny here to die of lack of air."

Dick grabbed his brother's shirt and brought him close to his face with a paranoid look. "What is _wrong_ with you, Jaybird?!"

"You try being tortured, killed, and then brought back to life to only be a zombie before being submerged in a Lazarus Pit. Shit happens." Jason answered, grabbing his older brother by the shoulders.

Dick slapped Jason upside the head for the swear _and_ the sarcastic answer.

"HAHAHAHAHA-!" Danny laughed, still barely sliding across the ice on his back.

"Don't slap me." Jason said before smacking his brother back. Dick slapped him back and it quickly escalated to an all-out brawl on the frigid ice.

"Can't do nothing with you idiots." Bruce mumbled before skating off, shaking his head. The other Bat-Kids laughed before taking off after him, leaving Dick and Jason to work on their issues and Danny to fully die of laughter.

* * *

**...am I the only who's ever thought about choking Danny with an IV tube..?**

**Kadzait: *face-palm* Where do you come UP with this stuff?!**

**I, uh, don't know. I was thinking about a possible future chapter and that popped in my head. *shrugs* :D**

**Announcement: I'm doing Explosive as a chapter. YEAH FUN STUFF, RIGHT?! Also... Doing an angst chapter tomorrow that ain't Explosive because I wanna get this out of the way. :D**

**Thanks to _Gigabyte2598 _for favoriting this!**

**Reviews:**

**You Fan (from We're Alike, You and Me): Aw thanks for loving! as for your request, I know nothing about Nancy Drew. Do you know any fanfictions I can get a feel of her from? (And having her find out Danny would be too easy~! XD)**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: I'm glad you enjoyed~! I love cute-Danny needing comfort. :3**

**Guest of Honor: OH MY GOSH! THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS! I'M DOING RED ROBINS! XDD Uh, didn't make a prank that far ahead. I just said he did a prank. XD**

**Letskilloctavian: Your school is horrible, dude. You need to homeschool, like me! I get my work done in three hours tops! Glad you enjoyed though. :D**

**Poohbearmorris: YES, WE WOULD ALL WATCH DANNY/BATMAN FATHER/SON STUFF IF IT WERE A TV SHOW! It would be so cute~! XD**

**Roselin: I love Daddy!Bats just as much as you do! I love it so much! XD**

**Lexosaurus: To answer your question on the rusty nail thing, I cringe at both. Nails on a chalkboard makes me spazz and rusty nails through feet make me grossed out. XD I'm-a so happy you enjoy my version-ish of Batman! I'd just think he'd be so good at parenting (unlike the rest of the League)! XD**

**Scheffelman: I don't like romance though. (Yeah, I'm one of those people...) Which is why I suck at it.**

**Fluteplayer99: Haha! Watchcartoononline is an amazing site! I LOVE YOU WCO! XD**

**YumiStar: Yeah... I like bittersweet chapters. :)**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Just a little bit.**

**Ninuhuju: ...you just had to say therapist...(I'M SORRY. THERE'S A LONG INSIDE JOKE IN THE WORD THERAPIST. I'M SO SORRY.)**

**THEBOXGHOST113: I was messing with psychologically! It counts as torture! I'll see about the chat-room. :D**

**KainVixenheim: He's friends with Danny. Not Bats. He tried to blow Bats up. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *coughs nervously while looking at author's note* I'm-a...gonna die now, right? Something tells me you're gonna kill me now...**

**SweetyKinz: Don't worry. More Daddy!Bats to come. *smiles evilly***

**Bibbledoo: Done and done. *evil smile***

**BloodBlossom88: I enjoyed the story line too. It just made so much sense. XD I like being unpredictable!**

**GreenDrkness: Hm... That'd be an interesting sight. Everyone passing out on the couch. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: I had a legit reason for him being "loud" (asks a lot of questions cause of dyslexia) but that works too! XD**

**Animegal1357: Done and done. :D**

**ShyActiveReader: I love Daddy!Bats~! :D**

**Sarra Torrens: Haha! Glad you enjoyed! ... How'd you know I didn't know about Static Shock..?**

**Procrastinating: I would abandon her for my Daddy. XD I love Daddy!Bats~! :DDD**


	29. The Past He Didn't Want Known

Ch.29: The Past He Didn't Want Known

Danny doodled in his notebook, occasionally looking up and seeing the slideshow Lancer was presenting. It was just a bunch of old newspapers from a few years back. Nothing special. The class was more-or-less having a trip down memory lane, remembering things that happened when they were younger. When a headline they recognized came up, they'd look at each other with lights sparking in their eyes and they'd go "I remember that! I was doing this that day!"

Danny would, occasionally, do that to Sam and Tucker when the event was really big. Some of the slides even included Danny, as he was Bruce Wayne's ward, and he always got stares for that. He'd look down at his notebook at those times, cheeks burning.

The raven-haired teen continued to doodle the Bat-Symbol surrounding the DP symbol in his book while he half-listened to Lancer read the headlines and the articles underneath them. He glanced up at the page, gazed at the picture for a few seconds, before looking back down at his notebook and continuing the doodle.

He had just finished the picture and was admiring it when Lancer's voice made his blood go cold.

"Trial against Danny Wayne's father today..." Lancer trailed. All the students perked at that, leaning forward to read the text themselves while Danny sat dumbstruck in his seat, mouth opening and closing. The teen didn't know how to react and before Lancer could change the slide, the speed-reader of the class, Bethany, shot a horrified look over her shoulder and hysterically asked him "Your father was arrested for abuse and pedophilia?!"

By then, everyone was looking at the shell-shocked teen as he continued to open and close his mouth like a fish out of water, cheeks burning red with humiliation. Then, fast as lightning, Danny slammed his notebook shut, flung his backpack over his shoulder, and zipped out of the room without so much as a word. Danny didn't even slow down when Lancer yelled his name, telling him to come back.

Danny left the school without bothering to tell anyone. It's not like he had an excuse to leave. They'd just send him back to class where everyone would stare at him with horrified expressions. As he began to walk, faster than normal, down the sidewalk by his school, he dug his iPod out and stuffed his head phones in. He also put on his jacket and flipped his hoodie up.

He blared whatever music played first, which was _Far From Home _by Five Finger Death Punch. He walked through Gotham, hiding his face so no one would recognize him and call Bruce. He really didn't want anyone to know how he humiliated he felt at the moment. And he had no doubt in his mind that Bruce would immediately rush to wherever he was to found out why he was acting strange. He _always _did.

The teen wandered around Gotham for awhile, music blaring in his ears. His smaller form was looked at strangely as he walked before everyone automatically assumed he was a delinquent and moved on with their lives. Danny took the looks as they came, reminded painfully of his past that seemed to be haunting him that day with no mercy.

Some time around three, his phone began vibrating for his attention. It was everyone he didn't want to talk to. He shut the phone off, cutting off any and all the calls, texts, and threats to call the cops to track him down.

The teen took a route through the park, stopping to rest on his bench. His music continued to play in his ears, giving some comfort. The teen closed his eyes and took deep breathes. He didn't know why. He was perfectly calm. He had no reason to execute a calming maneuver but here he was, doing just that.

He jerked when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and right into the face of an annoyed cop. Turning off his music, he chuckled nervously and gave a small smile in hope. The cop shook his head at that. "Come on, Wayne. You're going home. Your father's waiting."

Danny left his nervous laughs die as he got up and followed the officer, mumbling "I figured..."

The teen walked behind the cop to his cruiser, where he got in the back. With his hood now done, many people stared at sight with interest. Danny rolled his eyes, wondering when he would get some peace. Not anytime soon, as Bruce was probably planning ways to kill him when he got home but he could dream, right?

The road home was quiet and that's where Danny continued to listen to his music. Songs by Emery played in his ears. He bobbed his head back and forth, ignoring the look the cop was giving him because his music was turned up so high, the officer could hear it.

Pulling into Wayne Manor, Danny let out a sigh and put his iPod away. The cop led him up to the front porch and knocked. Two seconds later, Bruce was opening it with a glare at his youngest ward. Alfred stood farther in the parlor room, a look of displeasure on his face.

"Hi Bruce." Danny said dryly, an annoyed frown on his features. He looked as unhappy as Bruce felt. The teen walked into his house and before he could retreat, the billionaire grabbed his arm, making Danny wanna cry.

"Thank you for finding him." Bruce said to the cop, who tipped his hat.

"Have a nice night, Mr. Wayne."

"You too." Bruce called before shutting the door and turning his teen towards him, still holding his arm tightly. "_What the hell_, _Danny_?"

The teen flinched at the tone and the language but didn't say sorry. And he wasn't going to do it because he wasn't sorry for what he did.

Danny ripped his arm from the adult's arm and glared back at Bruce's ticked off face. "Oh, _shove off_."

"_No_. We're talking about this." Bruce stated sternly.

"Nothing to talk about." Danny said loudly back, taking a step back. The ebony-haired adult grabbed his arm again and yanked him forward. Danny threw the hand off him and yelled "_Don't touch me_!"

"Will you just tell me what the freak made you decide to skip class?!" Bruce shouted, throwing his arms up.

"Oh, I'm surprised Lancer didn't call you." Danny said sarcastically, sneering at his guardian.

"He _did_. He said he wanted to let _you_ explain." Bruce retorted heatedly.

"Well you're going to have to call him back cause I'm not talking to you!" Danny responded, turning around and taking a step forward. Bruce grabbed Danny's arm again, ready to drag him back, but the teen kicked his mentor in response to being manhandled, which left Bruce and Alfred, who had sprung to his 'masters' side as soon as Danny had struck, shell-shocked.

"I. Said. _Don't. TOUCH ME._" Danny screeched.

After his outburst, Danny stormed off, rubbing his arm where Bruce had made a grab for him. Bruce didn't know hot, angry tears had begun to stream down the teen's face as he walked away, silently wishing Bruce would follow him but dreading what he'd do if his father was to come after him.

Bruce glanced at Alfred, rubbing the blossoming bruise on his torso. The butler sighed before walking away, mumbling "I'll call Mr. Lancer..."

The billionaire should've known Danny would've lashed out at him. He always did when he got defensive, frustrated, or when he was trying to hide something. He started to get more violent in his attacks, though, as he got older. Bruce found it harder and harder to not take it personally, no matter how many times he told himself that was just Danny's defense mechanism when he wanted to close himself off. When he didn't want people wanting him.

Alfred handed him the phone and Bruce took it, pressing it to his ear. "Hi Mr. Lancer, it's Bruce. About today..."

The billionaire stood in the parlor and listened to the story the teacher told. He mouthed an 'oh no' to himself while rubbing his face when he heard the ending.

He should have known...

"Alright, I'll talk to him." Bruce assured the teacher while thinking in his head '_If Danny's calm enough for that right now..._'

Just as he hung up, Alfred appeared in the doorway with one of his grim expressions. Bruce just asked him "What now?"

"You might want to get downstairs, Sir." Alfred said. "Master Danny is on one of his self-destructive paths again..."

* * *

Danny unleashed his attacks on the hanging sandbag furiously. Tears were still running down his face but he was ignoring them in favor of hitting the punching bag until his knuckles bled or there was a hole in the bag. He honestly didn't care which one came first, as long as one of them happened.

As Danny continued to bear down mercilessly on his enemy, the skin on his hands began peeling away, as he hadn't bothered to wear protection. It took too much time when all he wanted to do was punch something to death.

Time drew on and the teen just became angrier. He didn't even know why he was angry, he just was. Maybe he was angry with Jack for all those years of hell. Maybe he was angry with Bruce because he didn't stop the crap sooner. Maybe he was angry at Amity for being the place that killed his mother and sister. Maybe he was angry with Lancer for having that stupid lesson.

'_Maybe you're angry at yourself for never telling anyone and needing rescue._'

Danny turned with a scream through his barred teeth and punched the wall. He immediately let out a yell of pain, feeling the bones in his knuckles and joints crack under the hard surface and the force he put behind his punch. His fingers were scratched up from where the cave wall had splintered under the force and cut him with jagged edges.

"_You frikkin idiot-stick_!" Danny yelled at himself, holding his wrist with an iron grip. He was slowly losing circulation in his hand because of it. "What were you thinking, _moron_?!"

The ebony-haired teen yelled a few more mumbled curses at himself, gripping his wrist tighter and almost breaking his bone there too. Finally, he made the tension ease from his vice hand and slowly brought his injured one to his lips, where he blew on it. Frost enveloped his hand before it iced over. The cold began numbing the pain in his hand.

Danny laid down on the mats, ignoring the smell of sweat from years of strenuous training. He laid on his side, cradling his injured hand to his chest. Danny closed his eyes, breathing deeply to calm himself. He hadn't even laid there five minutes when he heard heavy steps walk into the training room, a small _clink-clank _coming with the figure.

The teen tensed. If Bruce tried to move him from his spot, he was gonna kick him _again_. Screw consequences.

He felt Bruce stand above him but gave him no greeting. He could feel Bruce looking at his form with a critical eye, accessing the situation and figuring which solution would be better to use in the situation Danny was now putting him in. After a few minutes, Bruce got down on the floor beside the teen and rested his chin on Danny's shoulder, reaching over his smaller body to grab his wrist. The teen allowed him to move it away from his chest to investigate the damage.

Bruce carefully graced his fingers over the cracked knuckles and joints, pressing lightly to fully understand where the cracks were. When he pressed a little too hard, Danny elbowed him _hard_ and growled in warning. He felt Bruce roll his eyes before being reabsorbed in his work on his youngest's hand. He eventually pulled away, grabbed some gauze from the first aid kit he brought along and wiped down the cuts with alcohol, sopping up the blood along the way. Then he wrapped the teen's knuckles up with gauze before doing the same to each of his joints separately. Once he was done, he just rested beside the teen. Danny not pushing him away was a good sign.

The two laid in silence for a little bit before Bruce whispered "Could-a told me."

Danny smirked but it was a hollow expression. "Because I've been so good about that in the past."

"You _were_ getting better about it."

"What is your definition of better exactly?"

"_Enough_ of the sarcastic crap already."

"I'll do as I please."

"I know you're touchy with your past but you couldn't control what happened today."

"Actually I could. If I had noticed the slides he was showing were around the same time period as the trial, I could've stopped him from showing everyone that specific one."

"Danny, what happened years ago was beyond your control. Way beyond it. You were at an age where that's all you remembered."

"Don't you _get_ it, Bruce?" Danny questioned, opening his eyes for the first time in long while. "There's _little_ I remember beyond what Jack did. And as I get older, I found myself relaying the memories and I can see _every time_ I could've escaped. I could've told someone. I could've run. But I _didn't_. And it's _humiliating_ because of all the things I know _now_."

"But you didn't _know anything_ other than what Jack taught you back then, Danny. I can understand where you're coming from but I'm trying to _drill in your head that it's not your fault but you won't listen_." Bruce stated sternly.

Danny stayed quiet. He and Bruce always had this argument whenever his past came into question.

The teen had heard that if someone repeats something enough times, another person will eventually become to believe it. How many times would they have to repeat themselves before they eventually saw where the other was coming from? And by then, they'd just have another argument on their hands. It was a vicious cycle and Danny didn't see the end of it anywhere.

"You've gotta stop seeing yourself as a victim and letting that view sway you. You should start seeing yourself as a survivor that came out on top, Danny. Not many people come out alive like you did." Bruce whispered in his ear.

Danny paused when he heard that. Bruce had never pointed that out before.

"...really..?"

"Mm-hmm." Bruce hummed.

'_A survivor, huh?_' Danny thought to himself. '_...I might be able to live with that..._'

* * *

Danny stood on the sidewalk, looking at his school nervously. He picked at the bandages on his fist from the day before. He bit his lip, wondering if he should just turn around and run away.

"Stop picking at the gauze, Raven."

Danny looked behind him and saw Bruce giving him a stern look. The teen moved his hand up so he was gripping his shirt like a vice. Seeing how nervous he was and the fact Danny probably wasn't going to move from his spot anytime soon, Bruce made a shoo gesture. The teen sighed while looking to the sky.

"You'll be fine, Rave-y." The billionaire assured.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to go to a school." Danny complained.

Bruce face-palmed and pointed to the school. "Just go."

Danny rolled his eyes, waved, and began his slow journey towards the school. He heard Bruce yell "I know you can go faster than that!"

The teen ignored it and walked at the same speed into school. He easily flowed with the other students, twirling the end of his sleeve in his finger. He went to his locker without incident and grabbed his books before going to his homeroom. Much to his dismay, once he entered, people stared at him and began whispering. And the teen knew most of the students hadn't even _been in_ his class, meaning someone spread the story.

The only thing he found odd was that the A-Lister's wouldn't look at him.

Danny sighed, depressed, before going to the back and falling into a seat. He pulled out his notebook and began doodling a wilted, thorny rose. His injured hand rested beside his mouth. He began to absently chew at the edge before he coughed, gaining everyone's attention. Once he calmed his fit, he looked closer at the gauze and his eye went wide. He dug out his phone quickly.

'You scumbag! You put pepper in the gauze! Really?! What am I?! A dog?!'

**Anything to keep you from chewing on them.**

Danny growled at the phone before putting it back in his backpack and beginning to doodle again. People looked at him weirdly but Danny had no patience for that at the moment.

Sam and Tucker showed up right before the bell went off. The ebony haired girl sat down beside him while the cocoa-skinned boy sat down in front of him, like usual. Danny waited for them to bear down on him but they didn't. They merely said hello and asked how he was doing.

He looked at them dryly before saying "I'm waiting for the inevitable questions."

Sam shrugged. "No questions from us. You'll tell us when you're ready."

"_If_ you're ever ready." Tucker corrected, smiling over his shoulder.

Danny grinned at them. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime."

* * *

**That was a lot more intense than I originally planned... SWEET!**

**Kadzait: You and your ideas...**

***big, stupid grin***

**Reviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: Yes it would~! I would watch it every day for the rest of my life! XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: ...that was one of the most random reviews I've ever received...EVER... XD**

**Letskilloctavian: Yeah. It's great. I can sleep in. XD Are you kidding?! JASON IS AWESOME! I LOVE HIM! ... Have fun with your work. I know you won't but still... :)**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: *gasps* You've thought of it too~? I KNEW I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE! XD ANGSTY STUFF, YEAH!**

**Lexosaurus: I find it hilarious you reviewed while I was reading our old messages. XD Canary would be good and I made Arty and Wally good in this fic so... Superman with a kid is a very humorous thought (we all saw how he handled Superboy). XD Haha! I hate screeching noises... WE ALL LOVE JASON AND DANNY~! XD**

**Scheffelman: I'm going to disagree on that, I'm actually currently Danny's age right now. I have no desire for a boyfriend. Nor do I need one. And everyone would just fight over the frikkin pairing so it's just easier to leave it out entirely.**

**Roselin: I'm-a so happy you enjoyed~! :D I wuv you too~! **

**Sarra Torrens: We never talked about Static Shock over PM so I'm still confused. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Skating is loads of fun. All families are dysfunctional to an extent. XD**

**YumiStar: *cough, cough* I did that here too, it seems... I like being unpredictable..? *nervous smile***

**Ninuhuju: Joker's Laughing Gas: Bad. Someone cracked a joke: Good. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Yeah all-out brawls~! And angst~! :D**

**Yazmin97: I do the same thing Danny did. Laugh at everything and nothing. XD**

**KainVixenheim: (Kadzait: Kodi does it all the time so... Yes..?) It's probably not normal but you're not alone so... XD**

**GreenDrkness: Great. Frozen lakes now. We're escalating quickly. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Actually, I quite enjoy life so I'm just gonna RUUUUUNNNNNN! *runs away and manages to trip down a hill***

**Guest of Honor: I love ice-skating. I'm not fantastic but I am pretty good. :D Hope you enjoyed. And I'll think about the idea.**

**SweetyKinz: Chaos follows the Bats everywhere so... FUN! XD**

**Bibbledoo: Ha. I've had one of those. Good times. :D**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: You need to go skating some time, dude. It's so much fun. :)**

**Animegal1357: What am I gonna do? Disappear? :D**

**BloodBlossom88: Danny's better than all of us cause he's... Danny. XDDD YAY ANGST~!**

**Fluteplayer99: Uh, just some of the other Leaguers. *shrugs* HA! That sounds like something I would do! Or have done! XDD**


	30. I Don't Know, Leprosy?

Ch.30: I Don't Know, Leprosy?

Danny army-crawled into his room, as that was all he was physically capable of doing. His legs had collapsed under his in the hall and now he was forced to crawl to his room. The ebony-haired teen grabbed the edge of his bed, pulling him up and onto the nice, fluffy comforter. Groaning at having to do work, the teen pulled the sheets back, slid under, and threw them over his body. The sheets created a cocoon around him, making him groan in pleasure. He was just about to fall asleep and recharge after fighting the Injustice League for two days _straight _when his door slammed open and something big and heavy jumped on top of him, making him yell and groan in pain.

"Danny, guess what?!"

"_Oh my gosh_, _Jason_! _Get off me_! _You weigh a ton_!"

"Yeah, that's called muscle. But guess what?!"

"I swear, if it's something stupid, I'm going to blast you to Kingdom Come with _no mercy_."

"This isn't stupid!" Jason yelled and slapped his brother's head. Danny yelped before pushing his older brother off the bed completely. He snuggled back into the blankets, sighing contently, ready for sleep to arrive.

...Jason jumped on top of him again...

"What do you want from me?!" Danny hissed at his brother.

"GUESS WHAT?!" Jason yelled, extra loud. The teen struggled under the older male and finally gave up. Bruce was probably down the hall, already asleep, totally ignoring his sons in favor of recharging. That scumbag knew if he went to see what the problem was, he'd be dragged into a _long, drawn out mess_.

"Guess what the Hell Spawn has caught? I'll give you a hint: it starts with 'L'." Jason said, shaking his brother so the younger male wouldn't fall asleep.

"I don't know. Leprosy?" Danny snapped, throwing his blanket over his head as Jason jumped on him. He got a smack for his answer.

"No, it's not leprosy, you moron! I don't even think that's still around! Guess again!"

"Lyme disease?"

_SMACK._

"Jason, stop being so violent!"

"Bruce has told me that for years. I'm still killing people. Now guess again!"

"Lead poisoning?"

"Really, Rae, really?"

"Oh, I know! Maybe it's 'Leave-me-alone' disease!"

"Come on, Danny! Just try to guess correctly!"

"I'm tired and I want sleep. LEAVE ME ALONE OR DIE."

Jason scoffed. "Now who's being violent?"

"Jae, I just want some sleep! If I did this, you would blow my brains out with an AK-47!" Danny complained, trying in vain to convince his brother to leave him alone in peace.

Did it work? Absolutely not. This was _Jason_ they were talking about.

"You can get sleep when you guess correctly!"

"Lice?"

Jason face-palmed. "No, dumb-bot! He's gotta a crush on a girl named Alexis! The word was love!"

Danny looked at his brother with a twitching eye. "He's had a crush on her for years now, stupid! I met her when I was _nine_ and sabotaged their relationship a little."

Jason looked at his younger brother with his own twitching eye. "Why was I not informed of this?! All the blackmail I could've gotten in my hands!"

"Yeah, that's why we never told you." Danny said, throwing his blanket over his head again. "We were scared you might shoot her out of revenge or something."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You try to kill your siblings one time and they always assume you're going to do something violent to them."

"It was a couple times, Jae. Not once."

"...ok, so a couple times..! Do you know what word is in assume? Ass!"

Danny pushed Jason off his bed again before burrowing under the covers. "Get out of my room now that I know the big news."

Jason looked between the door and Danny's huge bed before falling onto the comforter as well. "Nah, I'm gonna crash with you."

"OH MY GOSH. OF FRIKKIN COURSE."

* * *

**Anyone know the reference I made up there? *big grin***

**Above was a _GreenDrkness _idea!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Meidenmulder and BrownHair2918._**

**Reviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: Uh, lucky you. I have two days of schoolwork today. (We just had to move in the middle of the school year and miss a lot of schoolwork...) WELL GOOD FOR YOU! Glad you enjoyed~! :D**

**BloodBlossom88: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE? WHAT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE ABOUT IT!? Glad you enjoyed though. XD**

**Scheffelman: Frankly, I really don't wanna put romance in cause it screws up my _entire plan_. (I'm gonna fight against romance just as much as you're going to fight for it. Let's just leave it at that.)**

**Roselin: I'm so happy you enjoyed~! Sorry you had a long day. :(**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: I love angst. You're right, no story is complete without angst. XD**

**Lexosaurus: Oh, the thing you did to your friend, I did to my sister and I did the same thing and slowed it down. Sure, she was ticked off but I'm happy with myself. XD I love knowing I did good at the whole lashing out thing! It was so much fun to write~! And I love writing angst and I'M SO HAPPY YOU WANNA READ THIS FOR ETERNITY!**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Yeah. Hopefully it's stopped soon. AWARENESS IS KEY. (Though he'd not gonna be so lucky here in a little while...)**

**Sarra Torrens: Ok, now that makes sense... XD YEAH FRIENDS~!**

**Ninuhuju: ...that's a good thing, right..? *nervous smile***

**THEBOXGHOST113: Psychological torture counts! XDDD It's the best kind there is!**

**YumiStar: True. THOUGH if he did check, I wouldn't have a chapter so... You know... Stupid teachers. XD**

**Crimson Leo: *star-eyed* DANKE!**

**Guest of Honor: I'm-a happy you enjoyed~! XD Jason cause I'm violent and homicidal and Bruce cause I do some of craziest stuff and it still ends up working. ("We need to run a test first!" - Batman's Response: "This is the test.")**

**KainVixenheim: Normal's boring. XD You love the angst too, come on... :D**

**ShyActiveReader: Yep! And sorta lucky to have Bruce, despite putting pepper in the gauze. XD**

**SweetyKinz: I'M-A SO HAPPY YOU THINK I WRITE ANGST WELL! YEAH~!**

**Bibbledoo: No. No ideas for Dark Dan. I don't even think I wanna put him in here. Glad you enjoyed~!**

**FandomFanatik: O.O Wow... That's a lot of people there... XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: I hope you still go~! :)**


	31. What If?

Ch.31: What If?

Batman rubbed his face while he waited with his fellow heroes for the criminal. Superman and Flash were unaware of who they were currently bailing out but the Dark Knight seemed pretty ticked at whoever they were picking up. The wait was awkward, as most of the cops in the room were unaware of how to act in the heroes presences. Superman and Flash were awkward because the cops were awkward and the fact the Batman was ticked off.

The door opened and two troops entered, escorting the criminal behind them. Much to Man of Steel and the Scarlet Speedster's shock, they were leading a scrawny seventeen year old wearing a smirk on his face and sporting black crescent moons under his eyes.

The police chief undid the cuffs around the teen's hands, though with a lot of effort because he really didn't want the teen walking the streets.

"Thanks for bailing me out again, Bats." The ebony-haired teen said as he rubbed his wrists and adjusted his form-fitting, white leather jacket. He continued to smirk as he walked away from the hoard of cops. He glanced behind him, seeing all the annoyed and grim faces. He laughed and looked back at the Dark Knight. "They don't like me, do they?"

"Wait... Did he say again?! As in, this isn't the first time you've busted him out of jail?!" Flash yelled at the Dark Knight.

"I would say I'm surprised... But I wouldn't want my friends knowing I busted myself out of jail either..." The teen commented, shrugging.

"Batman..." Superman hissed warningly.

"We will talk about this _outside_." Batman hissed back, grabbing the teen by the neck and dragging him out of the Las Vegas Police Department, getting a growl of distaste from the teen. Flash and Superman followed after the Dark Knight. The small caravan traveled outside and Batman led them onto the roof where he let go of the teen's neck roughly.

"You said you'd stop stealing." Batman stated, glaring at the teen. Much to the astonishment of the other two heroes, the blue-eyed boy shrugged off the look without a second thought.

"I said I'd _try_. But I never _promised_ any results." The teen stated back, totally blowing off the Dark Knight with no hesitation.

Flash's jaw hung loosely from his head. He looked at Superman, who's eyes were as wide as saucers, and asked "Is this really happening? We're not hallucinating, right?"

Batman released an irritated sigh before turning to his friends. "Superman, Flash, this is Danny. He's the creator of the dark-net."

Flash, after a full minute, fell back onto the ground. Superman was not only wide-eyed but also slack-jawed, like the Fastest Man Alive was a minute before. And being the Fastest Man Alive, Flash got up within seconds of his collapse. "You mean to tell us the creator of the dark-net is a scrawny seventeen year old?!"

"No." The teen, Danny, said. "The Dark-Net 2.0, to be specific. The Calculator's idea was good one but it needed some upgrading."

"His screen name is Phantom and he poses as the Ghost of the Dark-Net. He's elusive and is so far underground, I found him only about six months ago. But even if I can break into the Dark-Net, I don't know to navigate through it like he does." Batman explained.

"If it's that far underground, how do people even know about it?" Superman asked.

"Connections. I posed as a henchman for hire once and told a few other thugs about it. After that, the word spread through the criminal underworld like wildfire. Some people still use Calculator's system but mine is a lot more sophisticated and wide variety in terms of criminal activities." Danny informed, smirk falling from his face and gaining a business like expression.

"Activities?" Superman asked.

"The henchman for hire thing is obvious but I also figured out a way to do drug deals, mercenaries for hire, assassins for hire, etc. etc..." Danny trailed, making it sound as if this kind of thing was completely normal. Casually, the teen turned to Batman and asked "Alright, now that you've got me out of jail, what do you need me to do? I swear, if it's another ghost, I'm just gonna send a rip-off of the Ghostbusters to Gotham, ok?"

"Not paranormal this time, Danny. This is tech related." Batman informed.

Danny rubbed his hands together with an excited grin. "Alright, who am I stabbing in the back this time?"

Before Superman or Flash could ask _what the heck_ that meant, Batman stared them down with a 'keep-your-traps-shut' glare before giving the teen his attention again. "We're not 'stabbing people in the back' this time. It doesn't even have to do with the Dark Net."

"Aw but leading people on is the fun part..." Danny whined before getting serious again. "So what's my job if I'm not baiting people for info?"

"I just need you to upgrade the computer systems in the JL hideout for me. I don't have the time right now." Batman explained.

Danny rolled the idea around in his head before saying "Alright. I can do that. But I want to hit my place first and get some equipment. If I'm doing upgrades," His smile widened at the challenge. "I'm going to _make_ some upgrades."

"Done." Batman said before he turned, gesturing for Danny to follow. He grabbed the teen's waist at the edge of the building, getting a yelp in return and a small kick before he swung down into an alley on the other side of the road. Superman and Flash followed in their separate ways, wishing the Dark Knight wasn't so cryptic in his actions and words.

Once in the alley, Danny gave another strong kick to Batman's leg and said "You _know_ I hate it when you do that!"

The Caped Crusader smirked at the teen and teasingly asked "Why do you think I do it?"

Danny scowled at the black-clad hero while Flash stopped beside him, making the teen scowl deeper.

"Did Batman just crack a joke?" Superman asked, a teasing note in his voice as well.

"World's ending." Flash commented with a smile.

The small jabs made Batman copy Danny's actions and they were both scowling by that point. Superman and Flash laughed while Batman pressed a button on his gauntlet and the Batcycle fizzled into existence in front of them.

"Did you drive _here_?" Flash asked, astonished.

Batman shook his head while Danny began looking over the bike. "No. I flew in the Javelin. I brought the bike for easier transportation."

"This thing is nicer than I remember. Did you make some upgrades?" Danny asked, business mode taking over his annoying attitude.

Batman tossed him a helmet, putting his own on, and threw his leg over the cycle. "You obviously don't know how many times I total this thing in a month, do you?"

Danny laughed before putting on his own helmet and getting on the bike behind the Dark Knight, wrapping his arms around Batman's chest. "I live in Vegas, Bats. Not Gotham."

The other two heroes present could feel Batman roll his eyes before he started up his bike and turned on his com. He said "_Follow me._" before zooming out of the alley and into traffic. Flash followed behind, easily speeding around cars. Superman followed from the air, watching from below. He got to see Danny rest the side of his head on the small of the Dark Knight's back as they drove through traffic.

The two on the Batcycle immediately began discussing the updates for the Watchtower mainframe. Danny had all sorts of questions on how the system ran, components, and other technical terms that were lost to Superman and Flash. When they realized the two were in their own "zone", the two heroes switched channels on their coms.

"Uh, Supes, do you have any idea on why Batman brought us along? Or why the heck he thinks it's a great idea to bring along a felon to the Watchtower?" Flash asked the Man of Steel, glancing up at his friend.

"No idea. It's times like these I wish I were a telepath like J'onn." Superman answered.

Flash sighed dreamily at the thought.

Batman abruptly pulled into an alley, making Flash skid to a stop and quickly follow after again. He glared at the Dark Knight as he glanced at him from on the bike. Danny took off his helmet, handing it to the older male. "Hey Bats, I'll be right back. I need to get my stuff. It'll only take a minute."

The Caped Crusader nodded and the teen ran off, entering an apartment complex and disappearing from sight.

"Next time, warn me before you change your direction." Flash grumbled.

Batman glanced at him and dryly stated "I _did_."

Flash blanched while Superman landed beside him. "Batman, I don't think we should take Danny up to the Watchtower."

Batman glanced at them but didn't seem to care about their opinion. "You don't know Danny like I do."

Dryly, Superman said "We just busted him out of jail."

In his typical Batman fashion, the Caped Crusader mumbled "Old habits die hard."

"What I'm confused about is why _we're_ _here_." Flash commented.

"Cause if I bring him up alone, people would ask me all the questions. Everyone's going to be a lot more willing to ask you." Batman explained, a smirk adorning his face.

"You're sick." Superman commented.

Batman's smirk became darker.

Danny appeared around the corner with a backpack over his shoulder and an ear piece in his ear. "Ready."

Batman silently tossed him a helmet and the teen got on behind him. The black-clad hero glanced at his friends and said "Keep up." before zipping forward, making both heroes have to jump out of the way to avoid being hit.

"He loves to hate us, doesn't he?" Flash asked. Superman sighed in response and patted his back before floating into the air. Flash zoomed after the Batcycle which was quickly driving away.

* * *

Danny whistled impressed as he followed the three heroes into the Watchtower, looking everything up and down with interest. It was obvious to see how the gears in his head were turning as he gazed at everything with a critical and interested eye.

Batman, noticing his interest, smiled faintly as he fell back to walk beside him. "You can figure out how everything works later. I gave you a job."

"Right. Upgrading your system. Where's the main computer?" Danny asked, half-shrugging his backpack off his shoulders. Batman jerked his head to the side and led Danny to the huge, computer screen that was used by everyone in the Watchtower. Many of the heroes venturing about looked at the teen weirdly and, knowing Superman and Flash went with him to wherever the Dark Knight went, searched them out so they could question the strange appearance.

Just like Batsy wanted... The Bat-eared jerk...

Danny quickly booted the computer up and began searching through files, looking at all the data about how the system ran.

"Got a time estimate on how long the updates will take?" Batman asked.

Danny hummed before answering "Yeah. Should take me... Hour and a half? The system is still good from the last update so I don't need to do too much. Though I do want to add some personal touches that'll make the system even faster and such."

Superman, who was off to the side eavesdropping, let his eyes widen when he heard Batman say "Knock yourself out, Kid."

The Dark Knight walked off, leaving the teen by himself, and headed for the nearest hallway. Superman stopped him with a ticked off look. Batman stared at him blankly before asking "What?"

"You're going to leave him alone with our computer? Do you _know_ how many ways he could tamper with it?" Superman asked seriously.

Batman glared at the Man of Steel. "I do and I know he knows more ways than you or I can possibly think up. I know why you don't want him doing this. Danny's morals are warped. I'm fully aware of that. He didn't grow up in a stable environment and was on the streets from age ten to fourteen. He found a sort-of mentor in Calculator, where he got his computer skills and advanced them. He has a habit of stealing from his street-kid days. I know _exactly_ why you don't want to trust him."

The Dark Knight stared hard at the Man of Steel. "But I have worked with him _many_ times in the past six months and I have seen a side of him he doesn't usually show. You just have to give him _time_. He has the potential to be a hero. He just doesn't have the moral compass to go with it."

"What about all that talk about 'back-stabbing'?" Superman asked.

"When I ask for info, typically he has to ask someone else but everyone on the Dark-Net knows not to trust Phantom. To get the info, he leads people on and once he's done with them, he forgets about them." Batman explained.

"And you_ still_ trust him." Superman said unbelievingly.

"He's never abandoned me and he's never sold me out to anyone on the Dark-Net. I know he hasn't because I've told him a lot of plans and a lot of secrets. They've never been found out by any villain I've ever come into contact with." Batman said seriously.

The Dark Knight pointed over to where the teen was and said "Just _watch him_ for a minute."

Superman did. The two saw Danny plug a few of his own laptops into the mainframe before the Watchtower mainframe shut down and reappeared as giant holo-computers. The teen pressed his ear-piece and a translucent, green hologram appeared in front of his left eye. The teen took a step back, smiled, and, using his hands, split the one big screen into three and began running three separate programs on each.

The Man of Steel went wide-eyed, yet again. Batman smiled in pride.

"Holy crap." Superman mumbled.

"If you think that's impressive, you should check out his apartment." Batman commented before slipping past his brightly clad friend and heading down the hall.

* * *

Danny, as one program finished, started up another and let it run its course. He felt someone walk up behind him and stand beside him. Right as he was about to ask what Batman wanted, he heard his 'supervisor' say "Open."

Danny opened his mouth and had an apple stuffed into his mouth. He rolled his eyes but used one hand to hold it as he bit down. "Bats, I'm not hungry right now."

As he swallowed and was about to put the apple down, he noticed something.

He was _starving_.

The teen took another huge bite of the red fruit and groaned in pleasure.

"Sure you're not hungry." Batman commented sarcastically. Danny shot him a dirty look and took another bite.

"When was the last time you ate?" Batman asked.

Danny turned on him and looked like he was going to tell the hero off before he paused. "Uh... What day is it again..?"

Batman rubbed his face but told the date to the confused teen. He grimaced in response and said "It's been four days..."

"What about sleep?"

"...three...I think..."

"Do you ignore my emails?"

"Yes... I actually have most of them sent to my junk box."

Batman smacked him upside the head, earning a loud "OW!"

"I send them for a reason." The Dark Knight stressed. "I don't like showing up at your place and hooking you up to an IV drip every time!"

"That only happened once." Danny said uneasily.

Batman frowned. "Twice. It happened twice."

"...so..?" Danny squeaked with a nervous grin.

The Dark Knight rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation before walking away to leave Danny in his "zone", which always made time an inexistent thing. He heard the teen sigh behind him though.

* * *

"Updates are done." Danny said successfully, smiling in victory. Batman came up behind him and looked through the computer files and such, looking for any signs of bugs. Like he expected, he didn't find any.

"Good kid." Batman said and got a beaming smile from the teen.

"Think I could be able to figure out how this place works?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Batman answered.

"Yet?" Danny asked confused.

Batman nodded. "If you can prove to me you can do good _while_ working with villains and stop your stealing, _then_ I'll let you have fun investigating how the Watchtower ticks."

"How long will that take?" Danny asked, starting to map out plans in his mind.

"That all depends on you." The Dark Knight responded.

Danny mulled it over in his head before he said "I can try this challenge but I make no promises on the result."

Batman sighed. "You never do."

* * *

**SEE! I CAN BE NICE IN ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS! ... Sorta!**

**Kadzait: *rubs face* Sometimes I wonder why I date you... But then you be nice to me and I remember again...**

**I've also started turning this into a legit story called Dark Net. Will it work? ... We'll see, speaking that I don't know what the freak I'm doing with it. *sarcastic thumbs up***

**Thank you to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Da Chaos Mistress and EUREKA STRIKER ALPHA._**

**THINGS TO KNOW ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: Danny's past is the same as the rest of this story, he's got his powers but doesn't use them often, and he's got a shrewd moral compass and a bad attitude he picked up form his crappy past, street-life, and living some of his life with Calculator.**

**Reviews:**

**Sarra Torrens: Have fun trying to get some good sleep. (Because sleep never comes easy.) XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: I try to be funny. XDD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Yep. That's our crazy, nut-job for ya. XD**

**YumiStar: Yup~! :D**

**SweetyKinz: He does but he doesn't care. XD**

**Scheffelman: This story would crash and burn with romance in it. XD**

**Roselin: Yep. Bruce ain't saving him this time. XD**

**Hitomi-Tama: Haven't hear from you in awhile. Haha! XD It is? Then how come we never hear bout it!**

**Crimson Leo: Stupid Danny. Not using his powers... XD**

**Ninuhuju: YES! XD Haha! That was probably the fun part! XD**

**Guest of Honor: *snorts* Nice.**

**Bibbledoo: Haha! Glad you enjoyed~!**

**THEBOXGHOST113: He's Jason so... Yeah. XD**

**KainVixenheim: If I gave him glue and glitter at the same time, the world would end and I wouldn't have a story to write. XD**

**heofBOOYAH: Haha! Even Jason has his moments every once in awhile! And for Ch.29... If Lancer looked through those slides, I wouldn't have a chapter to write. XD Glad you enjoyed~!**

**Natashawagner122: Aw, thanks~! Glad you're back~! :D**

**BloodBlossom88: It was Ice Age: Continental Drift. XD Haha! I don't who wins, as long as the commercials are funny. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Yeah... DIE JASON DIE! No, don't die, I was kidding! I LOVE YOU, JASON! XD**

**Poohbearmorris: OH, NO KIDDING. :D**

**IWasNeverReal: Someone who appreciates my humor... :D**

**GreenDrkness: Haha! I'll think about it! XD**

**Lexosaurus: Bruce probably isn't but Jason did go through crap so you know... I'd give him another chance too. I find it hilarious you reviewed before I posted. XD**


	32. It's A Robe!

Ch.32: It's A Robe!

Somewhere off in the distance, angry shouts were vibrating down the halls and to the room Bruce and Alfred were hanging out in.

"So... When do you think the gas will ware off?" Alfred asked.

Bruce shrugged. "Hopefully in a few hours. But when is luck ever on our side?"

Alfred sighed in annoyance as a particularly loud shout of "WILL YOU IDIOTS JUST _SHUT. UP_?!" came from down the hall.

* * *

Danny glared at the wall. He now hated Scarecrow. He'd probably end up forgiving his friend for it later but, at the moment, he absolutely _hated him_. That idiot just _had_ to leave his unfinished Fear Gas lying around so it'd entice Danny and he'd breath it in like the moron he was and then he'd have to suffer _these_ idiots.

A two-inch tall Danny Phantom stood on Danny's nightstand. He wore a red vest, red leather pants, and red combat boots. In his hand was a black pitchfork and on his head rested two little Satan horns.

A two-inch tall Danny Wayne stood next to the Devil-Phantom but he was decked out in a long, white robe with a tassel wrapped around his waist. A golden halo floated above his tiny head and a just-as-tiny harp rested in his hands.

Of all the hallucinations he could've had, he had to watch a little Satan-Spawn and Heavenly-Figure. It was just so messed up.

Danny glared at both of them.

"Oh yeah! Well I think he should go outside and mess with some townspeople! He's got the power for it!" Satan-Danny said, a big, evil grin adorning his face.

Angel-Danny sighed in annoyance before saying "He should _not _do that. That would be _wrong_."

"That's the point!" Satan-Danny yelled at Angel-Danny.

"This _entire conversation_ is wrong!" Danny yelled at the two mini-hims.

"Shut up!" The two figments of imagination yelled at him.

"No! You shut up- Oh my gosh, I'm losing my mind. I'm yelling at hallucinations." Danny groaned before whining into his pillow.

Satan-Danny and Angel-Danny shrugged before getting back into their fight.

"Power means he can do whatever he wants!" Satan-Danny yelled at his counterpart.

"Power _really_ means responsibility." Angel-Danny calmly told the other.

Satan-Danny pointed his pitchfork at the heavenly figure and cocked it like a gun. "Wanna bet?"

"We are not going down this road." Angel-Danny stated calmly.

Satan-Danny chuckled humorously. "Yes we are. We're both going to hell and I'm driving the bus!"

"I shall jump out of the bus."

"You can't just jump out of the bus to hell! It doesn't work that way! You are going against your will~!"

"That's what you think. I will jump out of the bus."

"It's a figure of speech." Real-Danny whined. His little hallucinations ignored him.

"Well at least I'm not wearing a _dress_!" Satan-Danny yelled.

Angel-Danny gestured to himself with a very ticked off face. "It's a _robe_!"

"Sure it is, you cross-dresser."

"Does anyone know where a brick wall is so I may _smash_ my head into it?" Danny asked the air around him. He was really starting to lose it.

"I'll show you one if you just shoot someone with an ecto-blast." Satan-Danny offered but Angel-Danny smacked him upside the head. "Do not take this demon's advice. And smashing your head into a wall is not a very good idea."

"I could care less either way." Danny commented.

"That's the spirit!" Satan-Danny said with a huge smile. Angel-Danny ripped the pitchfork from his hands and, while repeatedly bashing it into Satan-Danny's head, yelled "Nononononono! Bad dog!"

"WHAT?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DOG?!" Satan-Danny shouted before tackling his counterpart to the ground and beating the snot out of him. Angel-Danny fought back with the pitchfork he still possessed.

Danny just groaned before screaming at the top of his lungs "WILL YOU IDIOTS JUST _SHUT. UP_?!"

* * *

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: It probably won't be up soon... I've barely got two pages done. Heh heh... *smiles nervously***

**YumiStar: Danke~! :D (Danke is German for 'thank you'. I always forget people don't say danke...)**

**Scheffelman: It tis. XD**

**Suntan140: I'm currently working on it, actually. I have no idea when it'll be up though. **

**SweetyKinz: I love it too! I love it so much! XDDDDD**

**Guest of Honor: He's not really under Batman's wing, just in his sights for now. I'm letting people forget Explosion for a little while so I can surprise them with it later. XD And for your question on the father/son thing... I THINK so but I'm not sure, since all my stories take on a life of their own.**

**Bibbledoo: You can read it when I post it. XD**

**Kat93: Ha! That would be funny! But I don't know if Dark Net will be while this is still going so WE'LL SEE! :D**

**TateRobinson35: Aw thanks~! I've already begun working on it but I have no idea when I'll post it. I like having some of it done before I post. :D**

**Grava: More of this dimension will be featured in its own story. XD**

**BrownHair2918: Already working on it. :D**

**Poohbearmorris: That was nice alternate universe? Dang. We're all demented. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Already started Dark Net. I make no promises on the x-over. XD**

**Natashawanger122: I'm-a working on both~! :D**

**THEBOXGHOST113: I make no promises on the x-over, only cause I like to have the story out when I do an x-over. *smiles***

**ShyActiveReader: I am currently working on Dark-Net so yeah~! :D Glad you're enjoying!**

**Yazmin97: HEHE~! Glad you enjoyed~! :D**

**Sarra Torrens: Hahahaha! Have fun with that! XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: He didn't have a chance to. XD**

**Roselin: Yes, Danny is fun~! Glad you enjoyed~!**

**Kimori Takahashi: Aw, thanks~! I'm currently working on it! XD**

**Animegal1357: I shall~!**

**Guest(1): Aw, thanks~! Glad you liked!**

**Letskilloctavian: The AU is going to get its own story. XD**

**JoWashington: Actually, that AU is getting its own story~! :DDDD**

**BloodBlossom88: It's getting its own story soon~! And we all have reviewers-black sometimes. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: He's adorable in that dimension? SWEET. XD**


	33. Superbowl Gone Wrong Again

Ch.33: Superbowl Gone Wrong... Again

Alfred sighed and shook his head as he looked into the trashed living room. There was a reason he left the night before and came back that morning. That reason being the Bat-Family had a tendency to go nuts on Superbowl, for whatever reason. They didn't watch the rest of the games leading _up_ to the Superbowl. They just watched the Superbowl. The butler had never been able to figure it out.

_12 Hours Earlier..._

"Alright, we're going to stay calm this year, right?" Bruce asked the rest of his family who were spread out within the room. Some were on couches while some took up the floor.

At the question, Jason began laughing into his arm. Danny, who sat in-between his corrupted brother and the oldest Bat, looked ready to join him in his laughing but Dick was giving him a look. Instead, the youngest coughed multiple times into his sleeve, trying to stop the giggle fit he knew he was going to do. But Dick's face was _so funny_.

Bruce waited until Jason was done laughing before smacking him upside the head. Danny reached over Jason, grabbed a pillow, and began his laughing into it. Dick waited until Danny was done laughing and copied Bruce's actions of slapping the boy upside the head. The teen made a face at his brother before turning his attention back to the Dark Knight.

"Why do we have to be calm?" Tim asked, an exaggerated look on his face.

"Because we've done a lot of crap to this poor room in the past and the neighbors are starting to get annoyed. We need to tone it down a bit this year." Bruce explained.

"But... The closest neighbor is an eighth of a mile down the street." Damian commented bewildered.

"Exactly." Bruce stated.

Jason stood up and yelled "RECORD!" before being pulled back onto the couch by Dick and Danny and getting another slap from the older. Bruce face-palmed while the others snickered off to the side.

"I adopted a bunch of idiots..." Bruce mumbled before receiving a lot of offended 'heys!' from the other occupants in the room. The oldest Bat saluted to them before leaning back.

Danny jumped onto his father, earning a loud grunt in response to being winded, and yelled "LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

"We're being calm, Danny!"

"It's already not as fun."

_2 Hours Later..._

Promise of being calm broken, the Bat-Family screamed at the Patriots to win. Whatever food they had brought into the room was scattered about on the couches and walls, crumbs all over the floor. Everyone was jumping on something, whether it be the couches, floor, or the walls.

Danny jumped off the couch and onto Damian's back, still screaming. "IF THEY LOSE, I BURN THIS HOUSE DOWN!"

Yep. The promise was definitely broken.

Damian began trying to get Danny off him, as the boy was unintentionally killing him via choking. He struggled to breath as Danny screamed in his ear and violently pointed at the screen. He finally collapsed and Danny hopped to his next victim: Stephanie.

Everyone let out a victorious scream as the Patriots got another touchdown, efficiently getting four more points than the Seahawks. It was all over by then and all the Bats said their various goodnights before curling up under blankets and sleeping on the floor and couches.

_The Present..._

"I will never understand this family..." Alfred mused.

* * *

**...THEY LIVE IN NEW ENGLAND! I would assume they're Patriots fans!**

**Kadzait: We only watched the game cause we wanted food.**

**YEP.**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: *snorts* Oh, poor Danny and his hallucination problems.**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost: Haha! I'll think about it. That wasn't my favorite episode in the world. XD**

**Scheffelman: You. Need. To. CHILL! :D**

**IWasNeverReal: Yeah... Sucks for him.**

**Letskilloctavian: Night night. And you can read it when it comes out! :D**

**BrownHair2918: Already on it!**

**Poohbearmorris: Oh you know they are. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: XD Getting there.**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Just a hallucination but ok. Whatever. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Haha! They're great. :D**

**Guest of Honor: You'd be surprised how many times I've had a plan for a story and then, in the middle, I'm like "Let's change it~!" ... It annoys the crap out of me. So we'll see!**

**SweetyKinz: GREAT IDEA. LET'S JUST DESTROY GOTHAM. XD**

**YumiStar: So far, you've been the only one to deduce that and 12 people have reviewed before you. SO GOOD JOB. XDDD *thumbs up* Haven't watched that movie in forever. (You threw off my groove!)**

**ShyActiveReader: I might watch it later and then tell ya. Why does everyone want me to split him into two different beings?**

**Bibbledoo: It'll be up... Soon? I don't know. I've barely got the first two pages done. -.-'**

**BloodBlossom88: Ha! I don't know if I'm putting Dan in. I already have a bunch of crises planned. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Insult the robe *cough*dress*cough*! XDD**

**GreenDrkness: I'm doing Dark-Net. Already got it started. :D I think we all would have been driven nuts with two of us bickering. XD**

**heofBOOYAH: The second person to catch the reference was you. XD Uh, dude, could stop with the condom-thing? I'm barely in the 8th grade so... Yeah... I don't appreciate that kind of thing. :/**

**Roselin: Haven't watched it lately. But the movies great. XD**

**Natashawagner122: *thumbs up and huge smile***

**Animegal1357: I don't know why you keep telling me that. Of course I'll continue! :D**


	34. Explosive

Ch.34: Explosive

Danny hopped over Harley's boxing glove while laughing. He landed lightly on the ground and into a crouch. His eyes were twinkling in mirth and excitement as adrenaline flooded through his veins. His muscles were pounding in sync with his heart. A thin sheen of sweat was over the teen's face as he continued to hop back and forth, getting closer and closer to Harley as he bounced around.

"So when's the next meet-up at the bar with the other villains?" Danny asked as he flew over the jester-girl and tried to knock her feet out from under her.

Harley jumped over his feet and sprung away, doing a couple of flips in the process while throwing her weapon away. "If I remember correctly, it's two weeks from today!"

"Great! I'm open that day!" Danny commented, shooting a green blast at the former psychiatrist. Harley bounced away with a laugh, earning a small one from the Ghost Teen. They continued to talk plans back and forth while almost casually throwing and dodging attacks. They weren't exactly trying to hit each other; it was all just for fun.

Danny was about to ask Harley about her and Joker's next big plans when there was a resounding _BOOM _and a mushroom cloud rose into the sky. The dark clouds were streaked with crimson and, almost immediately, the sounds of firefighters were on the way. Even from the distance, Danny could hear the roar of flames.

Panic spiked through the teen's body cause that was the direction he left Batman fighting Joker.

Danny pulled up his holo-map, noticing all the blinking lights for each of his family members. Dick was in Blüdhaven, Jason was near Crime Alley, Tim and Cassie were teamed up and on the other side of town… But where was Batman's signal? Why was it not showing up?

The Ghost Boy, now shaking, brought up Batman's last known signal. He choked up instantly.

"Spooky, you ok?" Harley asked worriedly.

Trembles racking his body, Danny mumbled "Nononononononono…" at his computer before switching it off and, in a huge burst of speed, flying towards the sight of the explosion, ignoring Harley's shout of "Casper, where ya going?!"

As the teen flew high in the sky, he saw the wreckage of the warehouse Joker had set up base. Firefighters tried to get close but the heat was just too much for them. Amazingly, some of the warehouse still stood but was ready to collapse any minute. Flames were engulfing the structure, giving off smoke which rose into the sky steadily. Many nearby residents were looking through their windows or coming outside to watch the complex go down in flames.

And it was in the middle of the carnage that the Dark Knight's last signal pinged.

"BATMAN!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs before diving for the warehouse. He flew at high speeds through a hot, melting window and crash landed into the blistering hot floor. Some of the sizzling shards scraped his face and burned his skin as blood slowly cascaded from the wounds.

Danny ignored it in favor of getting up and screaming his father's name at the top of his lungs. He ducked away from a falling pile of burning embers before screaming it again. And again. And again and again and again…

The teen dug through the wreckage, efficiently burning his body in the process. His gloves almost immediately disintegrated in the flames with his sleeves slowly following. Patches were starting to appear in his trousers and some of his shirt had burned away on his side, exposing pale skin.

Despite all the pain it took digging through sharp debris that cut up his hands and singing his skin, Danny continued to dig everywhere he could. He screamed, voice rising octaves to match his panic. He let out a yelp of pain as another pile of embers fell from the roof and landed on his the back of his neck. He brushed it away in shock before letting the burn cool and diving back into his work of finding Batman.

Soon, his body was trembling not only in fear but out of exhaustion. His skin was hot and his burns bubbled as they continued to get worse. Tears streamed down his face, quickly evaporating in the furnace Danny had dove into. The teen panted, sweat pouring down his face. Mind racing, he continued to dig, searching in desperation.

Occasionally, he heard his siblings screaming at him from the com. One of them must have brought up the holo-map and saw his signal in a burning building. He ignored them in favor of continuing his self-destructive and desperate path.

Danny grunted as he pushed a large, flaming beam out of the way, scorching some of his hair in the process. He stumbled to the side when it finally fell away and his breath caught in his throat as he saw a piece of Batman's black cape hooked to another beam. It was resisting the flames, as it was supposed to. How it ripped was a mystery, as it was supposed to resist that too.

The teen picked it up with his bare, bloody hands. He felt it as his breathing became labored. He managed to press it to his chest before he fell onto his knees and let out a long scream. He collapsed into sobs, rocking on his legs. He could barely breath through all the smoke and his crying. He ignored the flames creeping closer.

He ignored the loud _cr-r-reak_ of the support beam above him, snaps echoing throughout the warehouse.

Even though he heard it, he didn't care. He was done, just like that.

* * *

Batman raced across the rooftops towards the carnage of what _was_ a warehouse. It was becoming nothing but ash, fast. Definitely Joker's work.

He'd barely been able to escape and had chased after his enemy within a minute of the complex bursting into flames. The Dark Knight had been beat up, cuts in his suit and his cape partially shredded. He even lost his tracker, which was used to alert the others of his position if they needed him. His com was, fortunately, still in his ear though and could be used just as well as the tracker for the others to contact him.

That very com was used by the others to scream at him that Danny was, _for whatever reason_, in the burning complex. The others didn't know how to get in, as flames were blocking all the entrances and everyone knew it would be a waste of time to _die_ while trying to save someone.

But since Batman was _Batman_, he didn't believe in taking normal entrances and exits.

Standing on the edge another abandoned building next to the burning structure, Batman threw a small ball that stuck to the side of the metal. After a few _beeps_, it exploded and destroyed a wall while simultaneously driving some of the flames back.

It wasn't his best idea, as the building was already unstable as it was, but he was in a hurry to get in and get out.

Batman swung in, landing lightly on his feet and easily beginning to scout the building for his idiotic kid, trying to ignore the significant rise of temperature. He yelled his youngest's name, trying to be louder over the roar of the flames. He didn't hear anyone call to him in response and continued to search.

There was a loud groan as the roof cracked and began caving as one of the support beams began to give out. Batman let his eyes do another sweep of the building, searching hurriedly for the Baby Raven. His eyes widened when he saw Danny curled up on the ground, his black cloak making him blend in with the rest of his dark surroundings. And the support beam was about to collapse _on him_.

Batman sprinted over, screaming at the kid but he didn't seem to hear. The Dark Knight had to tackle the teen out of the way and cover the two of them with his shredded cape to hide them from the flying embers as the beam finally gave way and crashed into the ground where Danny _had been_.

"What were you thinking?!" Batman yelled at the Ghost Boy under him, anxiety deep in his features. The Dark Knight jerked back a little when he saw Danny's green gaze was shell-shocked and on the verge of having a flood of tears cascade down his face.

The Dark Knight calmed himself down before asking "Can you get us out of here?"

"But. You're. Dead. Pinger. Dead." Danny stuttered, his mind going into overdrive. His panic was spiking again, something inside him breaking.

"I'm not dead. Now let's _go_." Batman stressed before getting off the ground and pulling Danny up with him. Ignoring the fact Danny was slowly falling back into a meltdown, Batman pulled the teen through the wreckage and, coming up to a wall, Danny was coherent enough to faze them through and out into the cooler night's air. Batman had to pull Danny along again, as the Ghost Boy was ready to stop everything beside the building wall that was still on fire.

After dragging Danny to an alley on the other side of the street, Batman wrapped his arms around the younger and whispered "I'm not dead." over and over as the teen broke down into his chest.

* * *

**Kadzait: You've been up and down with a lot of these chapters lately, Kodi...**

**Yeah... That'd be me... Trying to be funny while being sad at the same time... *nervous smile***

**Thanks to _Bibbledoo_ for following me!**

**Reviews:**

**Sarra Torrens: Glad you thought so. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: Yeah, poor Dami. XD HAHAHA! I can make people addicted! Sweet! :D**

**SomeItalian: Explosive happened today so... You know... XD**

**YumiStar: I understand it to an extent. I'm usually just there to eat. XD**

**Scheffelman: Things I do for you people... XD**

**Ninuhuju: I like the funky commercials (though those are going downhill...) and food. But that's what would've happened if it was only my brother in the room. XD He loves football.**

**Roselin: That does not make you a bad person. It just means you're demented. XD**

**heofBOOYAH: YEAH FOOD! I love ze food. XDD *glances at Skittles before taking the bag* Trust me, you're creative. You'll think of some way to continue teasing Kad and I. XD**

**Hitomi-tama: Cool. You're like an underground reader. XD And thanks for the info.**

**Guest of Honor: Haha! My brother is a major Patriots fan so... He was happy. We were barely able to contain his depression/joy. XD Yeah, they'd probably rampage. :3**

**GreenDrkness: Yeah seriously, Alfred needs a break. XD Haha! I'm on page 3 currently (but by the time you read this I might have the first chap done). XD**

**KainVixenheim: Of course it was a snort of laughter. XD Hm, your appearance is intimidating. But I'm a little sad to admit all I have to do is talk about torture and no one wants to talk to me. Or be my friend. :'( XD**

**IWasNeverReal: I feel ya but I'd do anything to get junk food. :D**

**Bibbledoo: You were supposed to laugh. XD Working on it as fast as I can.**

**SweetyKinz: You should've laughed so bad. The stares would've made you need an oxygen tank. XDDDDD ...have fun with your imaginary issue... *thumbs up* XD**

**BloodBlossom88: Be a Seahawks fan all you want. I was just there for the food. I didn't care who won. XD Lovely little fact there. :D**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: My brother was ecstatic. XD**

**Natashawagner122: Hehehe! Glad the Bats proved to be a challenge in their nuttiness! XDDD Thank you~! Your so awesome to me.**

**ShyActiveReader: Yeah Danny, burn down someone else's home! XDDD I'm going have Danny have multiple personality disorder... Does that count?**

**Fluteplayer99: I try to make people laugh. XD**


	35. Blind As A Bat

Ch.35: Blind As A Bat

"Danny, will you stay still?"

"This in uncomfortable for me! Now stop playing with my face!"

"Yeah Bruce, stop playing with Danny's face."

_SMACK._

"OW!"

"Haha! Jaybird got smacked~!"

Jason pointed at the youngest Bat while the teen bobbed his head back and forth, making Bruce's job even harder, and said "Shut up, Rae-Rae!"

"I shall do as I please." Danny said before putting his arms behind his head, eyes closed.

Bruce glared at his youngest before putting the cotton ball full of burn cream to the teen's right eye, earning a loud yelp of pain. The billionaire smacked on some tape before doing the same to the left eye.

"OW! That hurts, Bruce!" Danny yelled, trying to get the balls off. Bruce smacked his hands away.

"Don't touch the cotton."

"But they're hurting me~!"

"No. The cream is. And we wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't decided to mess with the chemicals at Wayne Industries." Bruce said.

Danny flailed his arms around with a bewildered expression. "Not my fault it looked like Coke!"

"The drug?" Jason asked, earning another smack from his adopted father and cackle from Danny. Bruce rolled his eyes in annoyance at both his adopted sons.

"And anyways, how was I supposed to know it was going to explode in my face?" Danny asked.

Bruce silently pretended to strangle his youngest, knowing he couldn't seen him. "You are _so lucky_ your healing factor is borderline regeneration."

Danny smiled, _hopin_g it was directed at Bruce but it was actually directed to the wall in front of him. Jason, seeing the stupid grin on his brother's face, tried his hardest to stifle his laughs but the smile on Danny's face dropped and was replaced with a frown. The second oldest Bat had to try even harder (though it was in vain) because he knew the frown was supposed to be directed at him.

"I hate you." Danny commented.

"Love you too, Raven~!" Jason teased back before finally letting his mirth loose. Danny scowled while Bruce rubbed his face in exaggeration.

* * *

Bruce stopped in the middle of the hall while Danny continued to cling to his arm, pretty much being dragged behind the older male.

Upon stopping, Danny looked around nervously and asked "Are we in the kitchen?"

"No Danny. But could you use your feet?"

"I tried. I tripped. Now my nose hurts." Danny said, rubbing his sore nose with a puppy pout frown. The billionaire rolled his eyes in tired annoyance. He had asked _why_ many times in the past. He found himself asking it again.

_Why_ must he suffer this? What did he do that was so horrible?

"Didn't you also run into a door?" Bruce asked sarcastically, while beginning to walk away, dragging the Ghost Teen behind him. Danny slapped him in the chest and whined "It wasn't my fault~!"

"You had your hands out in front of you. How did you miss?"

"I _don't know_! I'm _blind_, remember?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I remember fine. You're still clinging to my arm."

"So what? You cling to Catwoman."

"DANNY!"

The teen in question grinned evilly.

* * *

Danny kicked his feet in the air absently, sighing in boredom. Because he was still blind, he was unaware Tim and Damian were watching him from over the couch. Both of the older Bats were smirking and on the verge of laughing, especially since Danny was still unaware of their presence. It wasn't completely his fault because the two were stealthy and made no noise but where was his sixth sense?

Damian and Tim looked at each other before nodding and pushing the teen off the couch. Danny yelped before he crashed into the floor, groaning loudly in response. "You idiots _suck_!"

Tim saluted while Damian called "So we have been told, dear brother!"

Danny glared at the ceiling before saying "Get over here, you morons, so I can sock you in the face. Pwetty pwease?"

"Nah, we're good." Tim said.

"Come on, you know you want to~!"

"No, we really don't." Damian said before he and Tim quietly retreated from the room. Danny shouted at them until he noticed he wasn't getting an answer.

"Dami? Timmy? You guys there? ... This isn't funny. Guys?!"

* * *

Bruce took the cotton balls off of Danny's eyes carefully, minding the tape. Once off, the billionaire said "There ya go."

Danny rubbed the skin around his eyes, groaning in pleasure. "I forgot how much I hate cotton balls on my eyes. How long has it been?"

"Two days, little moron." Dick answered, ruffling the boy's hair.

Danny smiled and opened his blue orbs. He had to blink a couple of times to get used to the bright light and colors. He squinted when he noticed everything was blurry and puffy and _very bright_.

"You ok, Rave?" Bruce asked.

Danny rubbed his eyes again. "Everything's blurry."

"You'll be fine. Your eyes will adjust. Can you at least walk?" Dick asked.

The youngest Bat hesitantly got up and took some steps with his arms out, not quite sure about distance since everything looked like a giant, colored puff-ball. "I think I can manage."

"Good. That means no more clinging to my arm." Bruce stated with a pleased smile.

Danny rolled his eyes before taking a few more steps forward and gaining some confidence. He was able to go just a little bit faster until...

_Bam!_

Danny held his nose as he groaned, hand on the wall. Dick and Bruce laughed behind him and the teen scowled.

"Hey Baby Rae, you ran into the doorframe!"

"_You don't say_?!"

* * *

**Time to go work on Dark-Net. See ya'll tomorrow~!**

**Kadzait: Or not.**

**KAD.**

**Idea above was suggested by _Phoenix1020_!**

**Thanks to _Viki-Rose _for following the story and to _Crimson Wolf Fang45 and ShyActiveReader _for favoriting and/or following~!**

**Reviews:**

**You Fan: It's alright! Have any other fandoms you might want me to do? Do a few in case I don't any. :)**

**Poohbearmorris: Yeah, I was gonna do it! I was waiting for you guys to forget about it so I could slap you in the face with a surprise. XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Hehehe~! Yeah! Gotta love the Danny-torture! :D**

**YumiStar: Yeah... It's all Batman's fault... Not mine... *tiptoes away***

**Roselin: Oh crap, forgot about your dad... Sorry? *nervous smile***

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: You've been saying that a lot lately... I'm a horrible person. :3**

**ShyActiveReader: I PMed you on the MPD thing. XD**

**Phoenix1020: YEAH~! YOU'RE BACK~! XD ...I did the blind thing but I need his sight later so, you know, it was temporary. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: We should be smooth sailing for awhile... Should be... XD I like nuttiness but that's just me~!**

**Guest of Honor: Glad you enjoyed~! And I'm already loaded so, you know, I'm good. XD ...You just helped me with something. THANK YOU.**

**KainVixenheim: No, I just needed that chapter out of the way. XD Angst~!**

**Bibbledoo: Hahaha! Glad to know I didn't disappoint~! :D**

**heofBOOYAH: Aw thanks~! Writing intense things always makes me happy. XD And for your question... You have to have a certain type of creativity to appreciate this site and you tease me like my siblings would and they're all creative in their own ways. :D**

**BloodBlossom88: Come on, it's fun being crazy in public. You know you love it (HA! Fangirl! XD)... Glad you enjoyed~!**

**SweetyKinz: We all try to make people think we're not evil... We fail every time... XDD Don't worry! I got intense chappies coming up! :D**

**Hitomi-tama: You wrote 'ground-hog' and I immediately though of a picture with a wolf on it with the caption "The groundhog said six more weeks of winter. So I ate him." ... I'M SORRY. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: Danke, danke, danke~! :D**

**Guest(1): THANK YOU~! :D**

**GreenDrkness: I'm so happy you're so excited! I'm starting the second chapter currently (I want to get a few done so I don't get behind on anything)~! XD I almost feel bad for doing that to Danny. ... Almost.**

**Natashawagner122: Yeah, I'm a mood-swingy person like that... Sorry? *nervous smile***


	36. Batsy's (Half) Birthday!

Ch.36: Batsy's (Half) Birthday!

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Danny asked, watching as the various Leaguers hung streamers and tied colorful balloons around the large main room. The Ghost Teen was confused, tilting his head to the side with a dumbfound expression. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the strange scene.

Flash zoomed up beside him. "We're getting Batsy's surprise party ready!"

Danny raised an eyebrow dryly. "Batman's birthday is six months from now."

The speedster visibly deflated in annoyance. "Yeah we know but every time his birthday comes around, he doesn't come up to the Watchtower for a week. We try to do it random times of the year."

"So you're doing his half-birthday this year?" Danny asked.

"Yep."

"He'll probably figure it out."

"Yeah… We know."

Danny cackled lowly while patting Flash on the back. He went off to find a seat and see how this whole thing would crash and burn. Batman's way of crushing dreams was very amusing when you weren't on the receiving end of it. He crushed Dick's dreams the other day. It was popcorn worthy.

The teen watched the Leaguers set up the rest the party, smirking amused.

After they finished setting up the party, the Leaguers began discussing how they would bait the Dark Knight into coming up to the Watchtower. He didn't come up as often as most people thought. He usually did it just to get away from Jason. Sometimes Dick. It depended on the day.

They somehow came the conclusion Superman should do it.

The Man of Steel nervously called Batman on the computer over video-chat. On the second ring, the Dark Knight picked up with an irritated expression.

"_What_?"

Danny began laughing quietly into his hand. He mouthed 'gotta love Batman' to the ceiling.

"Batman, we've got a problem." Superman said urgently. The teen had to give him props for actually looking and sounding nervous.

"What's the problem?" Batman asked dryly.

"Doomsday's back."

Batman stared at the Man of Steel silently for a moment.

"Good luck taking him down."

The Dark Knight cut the connection abruptly, leaving Superman to gape at the screen in shock.

In the back, Danny roared with laughter. Even though he was still on a chair, he was lying on his back and kicking his feet in the air. Tears rolled down his face as he laughed hysterically, even though he looked very close to passing out because of lack of oxygen to his lungs.

The Leaguers glared at the teen as he fell off the chair and rolled on the ground.

"I'm done." Flash said before stomping off.

Danny's giggle fit got worse and he did, eventually, pass out.

* * *

**Batman just signed their death certificates.**

**Kadzait: Wow. Just... Wow.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following the story and me: _KitKat1197._**

**Reviews:**

**Letskilloctavian: Assassins, huh? ... Dark-Net has a couple of those. XD It's gonna be DPxJL. Already working on chapter 2.**

**Hitomi-tama: I'm not going to eat you! That is cannibalism and that, dear children, is frowned up. XD**

**Roselin: :D I'm glad you enjoyed~! **

**Scheffelman: Danke~!**

**DarkShadowrule: SOMEONE APPRECIATED THE COMEBACK! YES! XD**

**Sarra Torrens: Of course I do! Where's the fun in normal life? XD**

**Ninuhuju: Don't know that character but I TOTALLY WANNA FIND OUT ABOUT HER! WOOOO! XD**

**Double-S .-01: HAHAHA! I know, right?! He can be so stupid sometimes! XD**

**GreenDrkness: Oh, that is ironic. Tell her I said hi and sorry! XD**

**YumiStar: I probably would've gone for it to so... *shrugs***

**16ckelmen: That's what I was aiming for~! XD**

**Guest of Honor: *points upwards* You helped me with that. XD And don't tease Batman so~!**

**Poohbearmorris: XD Of course you don't forget... Amnesia, huh? Hm... I might. I'm gonna have a lovely mental disorder later so WE'LL SEE! XD**

**Bibbledoo: I know. I can't decide if I want funny or angst. XD**

**SweetyKinz: The Coke-looking product exploded in his face. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: We'll see about those two. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Oh, don't worry. I do it to. It always feels like I get shot. :D**

**BloodBlossom88: DANNY DOES DESERVE IT! XDDDDD (HEHEHEHE. Fangirl.) :D**

**KainVixenheim: XD YEAH BAT-KIDS BEING ANNOYING~! **


	37. Any Other Way

Ch.37: Any Other Way

Danny executed hand-to-hand combat moves his mentor had showed him. He was quick and ruthless to his invisible assailant. Steely blue eyes were faraway, gone in the depths of his mind. He jumped back and forth, not thinking about his next move, just _making it_. Muscles were in autopilot as his mind thought about his day. He occasionally replayed parts that could have been done different.

The ebony-haired boy didn't notice his orange-haired sister appear in the room, watching his body flip back and forth, performing kicks and punches perfectly. She bobbed her head to the music Danny had turned on. It flooded through a docking station, making the scene even more lively with its beat.

_You could give me hell_

_ You could give me death_

_ Break before I bend_

_ I will have revenge_

"I didn't know you had any music even similar to upbeat." Jazz commented, smiling.

Danny planted his feet down on the ground after a roundhouse kick. Panting, he smiled at his sister and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Come on, you _love_ my tunes."

"Love is a strong word, Danny." Jazz stated, eyes twinkling.

Danny nodded. "Which is why I wonder why people give it out so willingly."

Jazz hummed. "You've been thinking again, haven't you?"

Danny shrugged at her, tilting his head to the side and gazing at her with affection. "Always am. How 'bout you?"

_ Fire through my veins_

_ I will fan the flames_

_ Until my dying breath_

"I do a lot of _reading_." Jazz stated, putting one of her hands on her hips.

Danny nodded. "But that's usually followed by psychoanalyzing all of the characters in the book. Admit it, you think a lot too."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Are we seriously fighting over how much the other thinks?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Danny said while walking over. He stopped in front of his sister. "But that's what siblings do, right?"

"Normal siblings, yes." Jazz responded.

Danny laughed. "What's wrong with being _abnormal_?"

_Cause I will never go down any other way_

_ I will never go down any other way_

"Nothing's wrong with abnormal. I'm just saying I'm dead and you're half-dead and a superhero." Jazz replied.

Danny made a big grin and bounced. "But that's what makes this whole relationship special~!"

Jazz laughed. "Yes... Special... That's the word."

The younger teen nodded, a 'special' grin on his face. The teen twirled around and began dancing. "Come on! You love this song too!"

Jazz rolled her eyes and yelped when Danny pulled her farther from the wall and began spinning with her. The two laughed as they continued to play around, singing the song on top of their lungs.

"Gasoline pumping through my veins~! Dancing on top of the flames~! I will never go down any other way~!"

They danced until they could dance no more and collapsed on the mats of the gym.

"Hey Danny..." Jazz said, a smile gracing her face.

The younger of the two glanced at his sister and asked "Yes~?"

"I would never want this relationship to be any other way."

Danny held up his hand and Jazz clasped it, both grinning at the other widely.

"Me too, Jazz. Any other way~! Gasoline pumping through my veins~! Dancing on top of the flames~!"

* * *

**(Love that song...)**

**LOOK WHO I FORGOT ABOUT! ... Again!**

**Kadzait: You must not like Jazz much.**

**I know...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _RedtailHawk19,_**

**R****eviews:**

**Scheffelman: That actually might work. Or, you know, Batman will just leave them to burn again. (Danny is almost scarier than Doomsday.)**

**Poohbearmorris: It shall be! ... First, I have to get some other crap of the way first. -.-'**

**Roselin: XD Batman usually has more sympathy than that though. Why else would he join the JL? XD (Poor suckers...)**

**SweetyKinz: HAHAHA! XD I loved doing Danny's reaction to that. XD**

**Hitomi-tama: XD Ok, won't do that. :D**

**Sarra Torrens: Glad to be of service. Yes! Next week! That's the spirit! :D**

**JP-Rider: You're going to have to explain the Silver Age thing-a-ma-jig better cause I'm just kinda staring at the screen with a "What the crap?" look. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I think we all do that. XD I did get it. I just haven't hit the 'moderate review' button yet. **

**ShyActiveReader: Ha! Yeah! Probably could have used Danny. He probably wouldn't have helped though. XD**

**YumiStar: I think we all did. XD**

**Ninuhuju: HA! I love Toph! She's awesome! She was always interesting!**

**Letskilloctavian: I had an assassin kick one year. It was awesome. XD I'm hoping to get five chapters done and post the first next week for Dark-Net. And I think you appreciated the last chapter more than anyone else. XD**

**KainVixenheim: Yep. That's Bats for ya. :3 WOO~! Have fun flying~!**

**THEBOXGHOST113: It's alright! And glad you enjoyed~! :D**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost: Glad to hear. ;D**

**Grava: *bursts out laughing***

**16ckelmen: Well, they're going to continue trying. X3**

**Guest of Honor: I'm not sure Batsy's birthday is actually recorded. I just made it up. XD**

**Tigergirl1723: XD No, I don't plan on bringing in Danny. She'd complicate so many things. -.-' Vlad will reappear in a bit~!**

**GreenDrkness: XD ...there's Jazz..! ... I always forget about her... -.-'**

**Bibbledoo: A death certificate is like a birth certificate. Except you have to be dead to have one. XD**

**Random Person: Don't worry. I got a plan for Batsy (...now...).**

**Fluteplayer99: I can believe the chapter number. It's the page number that makes me go wide-eyed. XD**


	38. Revelations, Part 1

Ch.38: Revelations, Part 1

"Ok, how come you barely pass gym but whenever we go out and do stuff, you're better at this than Sam and I are?" Tucker asked, as he struggled to peddle up the hill on his bike. Danny and Sam had already made it to the top and were impatiently waiting for their cocoa-skinned.

At the question, Sam turned to her friend and asked "You know, he's actually got a point."

"What does that mean?!" Tucker yelled at her.

Sam ignored him in favor of staring her ebony-haired friend down.

Danny chuckled nervously and shrugged. "Uh… I don't know. Maybe it's like getting out of bed on a weekday as opposed to a weekend."

Sam gave a 'what-the-heck-does-that-mean?' look.

"You know… It's easier to get out of bed on a weekend cause you know you don't have any work to do. It's easier to do this cause I'm not getting graded."

Sam shook her breath as Tucker finally made it to the top, heaving for breath. "I… Hate… Hills…"

"You're fine." Danny chirped before he peddling forward and down the hill, quickly followed by a laughing Sam. Tucker gaped after them.

"We're not taking a break?!'

"Nope~!"

Tucker cried in misery as he peddled after, getting little to no sympathy from his friends, who must possess black-holes instead of hearts because no one was that mean to their friends. Sam and Danny remained ahead of their friend, ignoring his cries of "slow down!" behind them. They occasionally shot smiles over their shoulders, waving almost flirtatiously. Tucker continued to try and keep up.

"Come on, Tuck! You can do it!" Danny yelled encouragingly.

"_Shut up!_"

Sam laughed loudly while Danny hunkered down with a nervous smile. Tucker panted behind them, trying in vain to catch up. "Guys, _please_~!"

Sam and Danny sighed before stopping their bikes and allowing Tucker to catch up. He stopped beside them and continued heaving. "You all… Suck… Hate you… So much…"

Sam patted the cocoa-skinned boy's back. "Yeah… We could tell."

"Endurance, Tucker, endurance!" Danny encouraged before pushing off and pedaling away. Sam followed behind and Tucker groaned as he did the same. Both easily caught up to the leisurely pace Danny had set. Sam asked about the other two's workload and that set off the 'school-sucks' conversation almost all teens partook in.

It was abruptly cut off when a pink blast exploded on the concrete in front of them, sending the three teens flying. They all cried out as they flew over their bike's handlebars and crashed into the ground in front of them. Sam landed on his stomach like a rock while Tucker landed on his side. Danny rolled away from both of them and stopped, resting on his back.

"What was that?!" Sam yelled as she pushed herself off the ground, minding the red scratches on her elbows, arms, hands, and legs. Danny and Tucker sported similar injuries.

"That would be me, Child."

The three teens snapped their gazes to the side, where Vlad Plasmius stood with a gloating smile.

Danny paled. "Oh crap…"

"I think you've got the wrong trio." Tucker said, chuckling nervously.

Vlad shook his head. "No, no, this is the one I'm looking for."

"Why is that?" Sam asked, a glint of fire in her eyes.

Vlad pointed at Danny, who got stunned looks from his two friends. "You make it seem like I know him…"

"Well, don't you, Daniel?" Vlad asked teasingly.

The teen frowned at the ghost but didn't deny. Sam and Tucker gave Danny questioning gazes and he shot them a 'later' look.

"Oh, so you never told them?" Vlad asked, choosing all the questions that'd bring down the house.

"Never told us what?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing." Danny said through clenched teeth as he got up and dusted his shoulders off. "Can't you, I don't know... Leave us alone?"

A burst of magenta flew from Vlad's fingers and shot towards the teens. Sam and Tucker screamed and closed their eyes, waiting. There was a _boom _and the two carefully opened their eyes again.

Danny stood in front of them with his hands outstretched, a liquid green shield standing in front of them. Smoke was dissipating into the air, fading away. He cast nervous eyes behind him, directed to his two wide-eyed friends. "Uh... I can explain..?"

The shield fizzled out and the still dissipating smoke flooded over the teen. There was a flash and a sound of whirring before the smoke disappeared completely, leaving Danny Phantom standing in its wake. He gave another nervous smile to his shell-shocked friends before turning to face Vlad, who was waiting patiently with a smile.

"This was your plan?" He asked dryly.

Vlad shrugged. "Simple but complex."

"_How_ is this plan _complex_?" Danny asked wildly.

"You think short-term. I think long-term. If they were ever to get mad at you, they could just spill your secret everywhere." Vlad commented.

Danny frowned, thinking. Behind him, Tucker looked offended at the very concept while Sam was murderous.

"I'll just have to worry about that later, Vlad. Your my first priority right now." Danny finally said before igniting ecto-blasts into his hand and firing them at the older halfa. Vlad held up his own pink dome and Danny's green balls exploded upon contact. A wave of frigid ice spread across the grass and covered the glowing dome, the light shining through the frozen water. It dimmed before the ice exploded in all directions. Danny clapped, sending a green shockwave into the air and turning the huge chunks into a small rain that showered the teens in cold bits.

Danny threw his hands down, long green whips appearing in his hands and ending with a loud _snap_. He threw the ends at Vlad but the older half-ghost created magenta swords and sliced the ends of the ropes off. They reformed immediately again.

Vlad jumped forward but Danny slid by him. The teen threw out his whips, trying to get them to wrap around the older man but received a gash in his shoulder for his efforts, Vlad's swords catching him. Green ectoplasm splattered across the teens throat and on the edge of his face, small drops dripping off his chin.

Much to the teen's relief, one of his whips did wrap around Vlad's waist. Danny swung him around and off into the distance. The older man crashed into the ground and growled. The teen smirked at him, wiping some of the ectoplasm from his face.

Vlad growled before teleporting away.

"I still don't know how to do that trick! Gr!" Danny yelled to the sky, letting his whips disintegrate. He walked over to his friends and held out his hand to the nearest, Sam. He helped her up before doing the same to his cocoa-skinned guy friend. Tucker pointed to his shoulder with a grossed-out look.

Danny put a hand on it and pressed down. "One minute..."

Walking over the wreckage of his bike, he called his human half to the surface as he picked up his backpack, digging through it before pulling out a standard dressing. The teen pulled his white shirt, which was quickly becoming red, away from his shoulder and pressed the dressing to it before throwing his shirt over. He got up and smiled at his friends. "There. All good."

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Now, come on." Danny said before grabbing his bike. "If you want answers, follow me."

Sam and Tucker copied Danny's actions, now eager to find out _what the heck_ was going on. The three got on their bikes and pedaled back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

**Part 2 Tomorrow. (Not my best chapter. I know. My mind was with Dark-Net.)**

**HOLY CRAP! FANFICTIONS FINALLY WORKING! HOLY FRIKKIN CRAP! OH MY GOSH! IT'S WORKING! LOOK! IT'S WORKING! ... Sorry about that. But I think the Fanfiction guys tried to update the site again and accidently killed the server to LOG IN. I KNOW I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE HAVING PROBLEMS.**

**Reviews:**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: XD Glad you liked~!**

**Letskilloctavian: Jazz is _dead_. She's a _ghost_. She only chooses to be known by Danny though, which is why everyone else is completely unaware of her. Two more chapters need to be written and I'll be all set to post~!**

**Roselin: They wouldn't be able to call Batman if Danny got some glue. XD It's not that I'm not _fond_ of her. I just forget she _exists_.**

**Tigergirl1723: They will. In time. *evil laugh***

**JP-Rider: Huh. Weird. I don't know if I'd be able to do that. I'd end up butchering it. I honestly, truly mean that.**

**Scheffelman: Then Batman would show up and, you know, smack Danny around for being an idiot. XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Aw, I'm sorry to hear bout that. Hope it gets better!**

**Lexosaurus: Nah, I totally get it. School is annoying. XD I like their relationship too. And no one knows bout Jazz yet. XD**

**Hitomi-tama: Oh, they will. In a little while. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: XD Glad to hear~!**

**Ninuhuju: Any Other Way by We Three Kings. It's _fantastic_.**

**YumiStar: Someone who enjoyed the fluff! XD**

**KainVixenheim: She'll be found out soon enough~! (Chances are huge.) XD**

**Poohbearmorris: DUDE. AGAIN? SHOOT. XDDDDDDD**

**Guest of Honor: Actually, my trusty Batman encyclopedia (that's the size of a frikkin Stephen King book) says his b-day is April 7th, 1915 (though us fans modify that so we don't have a 100-yr-old Batman). I know! That song is awesome! Dark-Net's coming out early next week. Gotta get ch.5 done and I'll be happy. And, as stated above, no writer could get into their accounts because the server was down. Just got put back online. :D**

**SweetyKinz: I always forget Jazz... XD I was awesome before?**

**Spawn of Nerdom: Aw thanks~! Oh the crap I'm going to put him through is awesome (in my standards). They don't know about her but the reveal will be hilarious. XD**

**Bibbledoo: So far, she's aging cause I want her older than Danny but that might change. And it's Any Other Way by We The Kings.**

**Luna Star Phantom: Yep! It was a little late but whatever~! XD**

**GreenDrkness: She'll age normally for awhile till she hits 21. **

**THEBOXGHOST113: I love it when you think my stuff is bae~! XD Have fun with your plays!**

**Grava: He has not but he shall soon~!**

**ShyActiveReader: I might actually do that as a chap. Thanks! XD (The MM going into Danny's mind thing.)**


	39. Revelations, Part 2 (or Answers)

Ch.39: Revelations, Part 2 (or Answers)

The Trio walked into the manor silently. It'd been like that the entire ride home. Sam and Tucker didn't know what to say and Danny didn't know how to explain. They all tried to think of a way but their minds drew big, fat blanks. The three continued to try but it was a failed mission before it even started. Shock had a funny way of making you stop thinking while letting your mind race a thousand miles a minute.

Danny gestured for Sam and Tucker to follow him while rubbing his shoulder uncomfortably. It ached under his touch. At least it didn't feel like someone dumped a bunch of acid on it and then promptly lit it on fire anymore. Shoulder wounds tended to feel that way (which is why Jason _loved_ shoulder wounds), especially when the sword that cut you was made of heated ectoplasm.

On the bright side, his whips would leave some nasty bruises that were going to hurt in the morning and leave Vlad feeling like ice was wrapped around his body.

The Trio strode into the kitchen. The only occupant in the room was Alfred.

"Welcome back, Master Danny." The butler greeted warmly.

The teen didn't even bother to try and smile. "Where's Bruce?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "He's working and wishes not to be disturbed."

Danny turned and silently strode out of the kitchen, Sam and Tucker hurrying to follow after. Alfred called after the boy but Danny was on a mission.

As the three walked into Bruce's large study, Danny didn't hesitate to walk up to the old grandfather clock. He changed the time to 10:47 and the clock opened up, a stairwell behind it. Danny looked over his shoulder and at his friend's stunned faces and gestured for them to follow him down into the stairwell.

Tucker and Sam did so and jumped when the clock closed behind them. Danny just smiled and released a small chuckle, making the other two glare at him. The ebony-haired teen shrugged and walked farther down the stairwell.

As they reached the bottom, Danny stopped and let his two friends stare at the Bat-Cave in amazement. Their eyes only got bigger when they saw Bruce, in Batman's outfit with the cowl down, working intensely on his gigantic computer. He was hunched over the keyboard, working calculations in his head while he struggled to work with no rest the night before.

Danny gestured for his two friends to remain still while he walked forward. "Bruce."

"Danny, I'm working." Bruce called back.

The teen rolled his eyes, by now used to the older man to be a little edgy when he was in his "zone". "I know but we've got a problem."

The ebony-haired adult sighed before turning around to face his son.

And apparently his son's friends too.

"What happened?" Bruce asked as he got up from his seat and walked over.

Danny unconsciously rolled his injured shoulder when it ached annoyingly. "Vlad."

The Dark Knight's face quickly morphed into anger. "Should I call your siblings?"

Danny waved it off. "Nah. I got him back. Even if I wanted to run for the hills."

"Proud of ya." Bruce said, ruffling the teen's hair.

Danny grinned before sliding his shirt off his shoulder to show the older adult his wound covered by the dressing, a large crimson spot staining it. "Could I have help with this?"

Bruce nodded before nodding his head to his youngest's friends, signaling for them to follow behind. They complied silently, not sure if it was right to say anything.

While the adult began patching up Danny's gash in the infirmary, the teen gave his friends a smile and said "You can ask questions, you know that, right?"

"When'd you get powers?" Tucker immediately asked, earning a smack from his female friend.

Danny snorted before replying "I've had them forever. Got them do to ectoplasmic radiation when my mom was pregnant with me."

"Is your entire family in on the hero business?" Sam asked curiously.

"_Oh-h-h-h_ yes." Bruce answered, shaking his head while he thought about it.

"Though Jason, AKA Red Hood, has a serious need for some morals." Danny commented, smiling.

"We picked that up a long time ago." Tucker commented dryly.

Danny smacked his hand over his mouth as he laughed. "Please tell that to Jaybird later."

* * *

**Now that this is over, I must begin the next phase of my plan. *evil laugh***

**Kadzait: What's your next phase again?**

**...OH NUTS! I forgot...**

**For those who care: If I'm lucky, Dark-Net should come out later today. If I'm not lucky, it's coming out tomorrow.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Brooke Vengeance, _**

**Reviews:**

**Scheffelman: HA. Batman'd kill everyone. XD I feel ya. It irritated me. **

**Guest of Honor: Nope, that didn't happen. Too much going on for it to. And I could get on but I couldn't get on my account. Ticked me off SO MUCH.**

**Roselin: Don't hush, I love when you review~! XD WOO! DANNY DID SOMETHING GOOD (for once)!**

**Sarra Torrens: Aw, thanks~! And this site annoys me so much sometimes. :)**

**Letskilloctavian: I KNOW. This site ticks me off so much sometimes (but I love it so much). We all hate Vlad plenty. XD Sorry I woke ya up. *.* One more chap and Dark-Net's coming out! :DDDDD**

**YumiStar: He's gonna keep trying so... You know... He's stupid. Lost a lot of brain cells in the past (probably from getting beat up by the Bat-Fam).**

**Ninuhuju: It was a PAIN. Gr. And you think? XD**

**JP-Rider: Totally.**

**BloodBlossom88: O.O Strong reaction. Glad to hear! ... You did read Ch.29? XDDDDDD**

**Poohbearmorris: YES! HE REAPPEARED! XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: XD I'm still trying to figure out why you people think I'm good but oh well! There's the Bat-Fam!**

**SweetyKinz: O.O Your welcome, I guess. Didn't know you people were dying for this to happen. ... I'm known for my epic blunders. XD**

**GreenDrkness: Yep! :D**

**Hitomi-tama: XD *bows***

**Ethiopian1987: I consider this my best. :) I figured, as it was a server problem. And Kad was sleeping since it was considered late when I updated. :D**

**KainVixenheim: Mm, it was a pain.**

**Natashawagner122: Spicing things up is how I like to do thing. :)**

**IWasNeverReal: Thank you, thank you. It seemed in her nature to do so. :D**

**Superminion: ...they have that..?**

**Bibbledoo: Hm, I'll have to look into that. Glad you enjoyed~!**

**Lexosaurus: I love foreshadowing. :D There are you answers above!**


	40. Revelations, Part 3 (or In A New Light)

Ch.40: Revelations, Part 3 (or In A New Light)

Danny led his two friends to his room excitedly. He was bouncing with anticipation while they laughed behind him. It was amazing to see him in such a good mood when they knew he had a serious injury bandaged up under his shirt. The two wondered how he managed to do that every day.

"Come on, come on, come on! I wanna show you something I've wanted to show you since forever!" Danny said, pulling his two friends impatiently as he dragged them into his room. He pretty much tossed them onto his bed and jumped on behind them. He crawled to the head and took down the large picture frame from above his bed. He fell onto his back in-between his two friends.

"Danny, we've seen your picture frame." Tucker said.

Danny grinned at him.

The large picture frame had nine pictures in it. Smack dab in the middle was of the entire Wayne Family watching a movie night. Bruce was lounging back, Danny curled up under his arm. Damian was sitting at their feet with his legs sprawled over the older adult's legs. Dick was sprawled on his stomach on the next couch with Jason, Cassie, Stephanie, and Barbara sitting on top of him. Tim, Cujo, Ace, and Churro all shared an arm-chair. The animals were amused. Tim was not.

The other pictures were of Danny with one of his family members: Danny hugging Alfred with one of the butler's arms draped across his shoulders and a faint smile on his lips; Danny being a 'cling-on' in the pool with his poor victim: Bruce; Danny and Dick ice-skating together; Danny and Jason fighting over a swing; Danny and Tim sleeping on a hammock after stargazing; Danny sneaking up on Damian with a bucket of ice water; Cassie helping Danny with his book-report; Stephanie braiding Danny's hair while he slept with his face in a pillow; Danny and Barbara hanging out at the GCPD; Danny being loved on by all of the pets unwillingly.

"You've seen this side of the frame." Danny stated and flipping it over to show the back, making Sam and Tucker gape. "But you haven't seen the flip side."

The "flip-side" was all hero business.

In the center of the frame was a picture of all the Bats playing dodge-ball. Batman was acting as a referee as his kids attempted to cream each other to bits. It was Nightwing, Spoiler, Black Bat, and Red Robin against Danny, Batgirl, Ravager, and Red Hood. At that moment in time, no one had been hit with a dodge-ball and they were all continuing to try.

The rest were all singles, like the flip-side. Danny and Alfred were jokingly standing back to back with their arms crossed; Danny was sleeping beside his father who was confided to the infirmary after a particularly bad fight; Danny and Nightwing posing upside down on the trapeze bars; Danny unconscious on a street road with Red Hood protectively crouching above him as he fired his guns; Danny sitting on Red Robin's shoulders as he got a cat out of a tree while Red Robin face-palmed; Danny teasingly pointing at something off-picture with a huge grin while Ravager dryly looked at him; Danny's foot stuck in a wall while he hung limply from the wall while Black Bat died laughing; Danny and Spoiler standing atop a roof with their arms around each other; Danny and Batgirl in offensive stances in the Gotham streets; Danny standing behind Axion, Banshee, and the Bat-Hound as they cornered a pathetic criminal.

"Wow…" Tucker mumbled, looking at it wide-eyed.

Danny grinned as he gazed at the pictures. "Yeah… So many good times."

"You gonna tell us a few stories?" Sam asked excitedly.

"If you want." Danny stated.

"Tell. Tell now." Tucker ordered, making Danny laugh. He pointed to the picture in the middle of the frame. "Bats thought it was a _great_ idea to see what would happen if we all played _dodge-ball_!"

* * *

**I love pictures. XD**

**Kadzait: She has _so many_.**

**Thanks to _Scheffelman _for following me~!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Weather Witch Nami-Zo._**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: If you love dark stuff, you're at the right place. XD**

**Letskilloctavian: O.O You've got such a _strong_ response to Dark-Net... I LOVE IT. And I hate internal clocks. They kill me. -.-'**

**Sarra Torrens: *salutes* Danke!**

**YumiStar: ...yeah, Bats would do that. XD**

**Scheffelman: I know how to kill people. Chill. XD (...that sentence would only ever be used on this site casually...)**

**Roselin: And tortured and murdered and the beginning of his life wasn't all that great either... I can't read Batman: Under the Red Hood without wanting to hug Jaybird. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: He was rude but he's VLAD so... Yeah. Hm, I've actually been thinking about that one too. :D**

**Robin135: XD Glad I could make things interesting~! And Jack will... IT'S GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN~!**

**Ninuhuju: Glad to hear~! Makes me motivated to write more~!**

**Guest of Honor: XD Gotta love all of that~! Bats is almost always in his zone. Almost always. XD**

**Bibbledoo: You know me so well... XD**

**Poohbearmorris: Yep! XDDDDD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: It's alright~! I get it~! XD Sure I can do something like that! Just for you! :DDD**

**SweetyKinz: No one was excited as you were. XD Daddy!Bats is amazing. *sniff, sniff* Jason is my baby. XP**

**BloodBlossom88: Pedo and abuse ain't hard to explain but I can see your point. XD Glad you enjoyed~!**

**GreenDrkness: I'm-a happy you're happy. XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Everyone thought he'd lose his head! ... Your week is just not good...**

**Grava: Just got to wait for Sam and Tucker to leave the room... XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: *star-eyed* *faints* XD**


	41. Thoughts

Ch.41: Thoughts

"Danny looks intense." Flash commented, looking over to where the half-ghost teen was looking out of the large viewing window of the Watchtower. The view was of the moon and the vast, black abyss. Stars dotted the dark canvas with white, yellow, blue, and red light. The peridot-green eyes of the teen stared out into the vast sea. They were far away from time and space. He was locked in a state of thought.

"I think he picked that up from his father." Artemis stated, smiling at the sight of a teen so lost in thought.

Flash shrugged. "That honestly wouldn't surprise me. I found Batman staring at a piece of paper the other day. What happened after that? He went and captured Riddler like it was nothing."

"You were surprised by that?" Artemis asked, gazing at her husband like he was insane.

"No. But it still ticks me off." Flash said, shoulders sagging as he frowned in annoyance. Artemis smiled again and patted the Scarlet Speedster's back, laughing. The Fastest Man Alive looked at the blonde next to him before sighing in mild annoyance. As he looked to the side, he saw the resident green-skinned alien walking by silently and without any noise.

Flash waved him over. "Hey J'onn! Come here for a sec!"

The Martian looked over to the speedster and the archer before walking over to them, his stoic expression in place like every other day. "You called me."

"Mm-hmm. We got a question for you!" Flash said excitedly.

"And by 'we', he means him." Artemis stated.

Flash turned to his wife and asked "Why do you hate me?"

Artemis merely smiled and patted her spouse's back.

"What is your question?" J'onn asked curiously.

"Can you read Danny's mind and see what he's thinking about?" Flash asked excitedly. J'onn looked over to where the teen was standing, still staring out at the vast expanse of space. The Martian looked back at the Scarlet Speedster with a curious look.

"Why would I do that?"

Flash gestured wildly to the white-haired teen. "When do you _ever_ see him this calm?! _Ever_?! Seriously, he's usually only like this in his _sleep_! Though I hear he kicks people sometimes."

J'onn sighed and shook his head before turning in the general direction of the teen and focusing on his mind. He stayed in for couple of seconds before eagerly getting out and turning back to the adults awaiting his answer in anticipation.

"I have been in many teens' minds but none of them have ever been thinking about time travel."

"He's thinking about time travel?" Artemis repeated, a bored look on her face.

J'onn nodded. "Yes. He wonders if a person from the present goes and lives in the past, would time just continue to loop since that person has gone back in time and lived there."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Flash yelled.

"He has more exact calculations than I do." J'onn commented before walking away, leaving the couple to gape at him. Flash grabbed his head and groaned.

"My head hurts _trying_ to think about time travel."

* * *

**...my placement test results came back yesterday. My dad told me I did horrible.**

**Kadzait: *cracks up***

**Yeah... EXCEPT I DID REALLY WELL AND HE WAS JUST MAKING ME FLIP OUT. GR.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _SaffireJ2 and Kanakoyuki._**

**Reviews:**

**Roselin: Soon. Very soon will they have fun with that kind of thing. XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Oh, pleasant. Have fun with that. *salutes* Glad you enjoyed pictures!**

**GreenDrkness: Yup. I would be extremely interested in my friend's dual life. XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Aw~! DANKE~! I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Oh, no worries! I totally understand!**

**Luna Star Phantom: XD Probably creamed everybody else. **

**Ninuhuju: Just a warning, might be a short chapter. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: Yeah... You would die. XD**

**KainVixenheim: Haha! Already told someone else I'd do it so... Sure. XD**

**YumiStar: Yeah, I'll do it. Two other people already asked. XD**

**JP-Rider: You mean Tucker and Sam (you said Raven so I was confused)..? I was thinking about it but I don't know.**

**Guest of Honor: Already plan on doing it. XD Stole that idea from the picture, right?**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: XD I had fun making up that picture.**

**IWasNeverReal: No kidding. I wonder who got creamed to death. XD**

**Bibbledoo: Survellance cameras, gotta love em. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: *salutes***

**SweetyKinz: The frame idea was just too good to pass up~! XD I LOVE YOU, JASON.**

**ShyActiveReader: XD We'll find out all that soon. Uh, I'm so tired right now...**

**Animegal1357: Of course!**

**Guest(1): Glad to hear~!**

**Grava: Yeah, exactly. XD**


	42. Dodgeball

Ch.43: Dodge-Ball

Batman wrote each of his kids' names on the piece of paper and made a chart of sorts. It was messy and his handwriting could have been better but, honestly, the Dark Knight didn't care. He just needed it to see how many times each of his little idiots got a foul.

The Caped Crusader stopped writing when he felt an almost nonexistent weight landed on his head. He tilted his head back and the weight fell away while someone yelled "AWWWW~!"

"Danny, I am _not_ wearing the hat."

The teen whined and picked up the black and white striped hat. "Come on! Wear the hat! Pwetty pwease? For me?"

"No."

Danny let out another whine and then began whining like a five-year-old, complete with the jumping up and down to emphasize his point. His eyes were wide and watery, still looking up at his father, silently hoping he'd wear the stupid hat. "_Pwease_~?"

…

Danny's eyes got wider in hope.

"No."

As Danny threw the hat down in irritation and screamed, his siblings laughed at the display. Watching Batman lead the youngest on was hilarious.

The Dark Knight patted the teen's back absently before going back to write on his clipboard. "Yeah, yeah, that's tragic. Go stand with your team now."

Danny slumped and trudged over to stand by Batgirl, Ravager, and Red Hood. His other siblings were standing opposite of them, still laughing.

Alfred walked up beside his 'master' and asked "Who do you think will win?"

Batman pointed over to Danny's team.

"Why do you think that?"

"They've got Red Hood. He lacks empathy and will not hesitate to stab you in the back."

"Oh Jason…"

Batman nodded before, out of the blue, calling "GO!"

The two teams rushed forward to grab the eight balls lining the center of the gym. The balls began flying around the room, nothing but blurs. Batman found himself barely dodging some of them and watched closely as he began putting tally marks beside people's names every time they did something 'illegal'.

_An Hour Later_

Alfred, who had taken to cleaning the upstairs while the Bat-Kids played, walked back up to Batman, occasionally ducking from a red ball flying at his face. The eight morons playing were still trying to cream their opposing team but everyone was still in the game.

"What game is this?" Alfred asked, watching as a ball smashed into Spoiler's nose and Red Hood yelled out in victory before Nightwing caught a ball thrown Danny and Spoiler was allowed back in the game.

"It's still the first game." The Dark Knight informed, getting a flabbergasted look from the older man. He nodded in agreement.

"How..?"

"They keep bringing people back. It's ridiculous… And the amount of fouls is also ridiculous." Batman commented, showing Alfred his sheet full of tally marks beside each name. The butler almost said something but Batman flipped the page over and showed he had to continue tallying on the back of the page because there were so many. Red Hood had a significant amount more than the rest of his siblings.

"What has Jason been doing?" Alfred asked, astonished.

Batman pointed up as Red Hood creamed Cassie in the face with a ball at high speeds. The Dark Knight marked another tally beside the anti-hero's name, sighing and shaking his head.

"Oh Jason, why?"

* * *

**Kadzait: She got a lot of requests for this one.**

**That I did.**

**Reviews:**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Danke~! Time travel kills my brain... XD**

**Letskilloctavian: Yeah. My dad destroyed my entire thought process for an entire day. I wasn't even talking, which is strange for me. I struggled to write half a page. SO BAD. ...Wally, Wally, Wally, he's smart with science and chem. But time travel is... Time travel. XD**

**Guest of Honor: Interesting. And... Which idea was it again? Eh, I'll look it up later. And Jason? Uh... Not really. I don't THINK so anyways... Uh, I think I can only take one person with time powers. CURSE YOU CLOCKWORK! XD**

**Roselin: I don't watch Doctor Who either but, uh... Yeah. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Danke. *takes milk and cookies* Clockwork has the answer to everything.**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Gosh, I hate time travel. XD**

**Scheffelman: Danny confused _me_ and I think about this stuff a lot. XD**

**Who I Am: ...ok then...**

**Ninuhuju: And get a cryptic reply? Great idea! XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: YEAH! It is sad.**

**Sarra Torrens: It was HORRIBLE. I didn't do a lot of speaking or writing for the rest of the day! My thought process was _destroyed_! XD**

**GreenDrkness: YOU'RE WELCOME. XD**

**SweetyKinz: Yeah, blame Wally! XD**

**Poohbearmorris: I hate time travel... XD And yeah, of course!**

**YumiStar: I did? ... OH, I DID. XD Crap, that was a total accident that I can live with!**

**Grava: Time travel, apparently.**

**Ethiopian1987: Thank you~! And my Dad's a jerk... XD ...time travel just got a lot more confusing for me...**

**Bibbledoo: Oh gosh, I do the SAME THING. I also think about how people are doing something at the same time but at the same time not because of time-zones. No, Dani doesn't exist. She'd complicate everything I've already got complicated. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: We all do it against our will. XD**

**Guest(1): HERE HERE TO THAT. Gives me a headache every time. XD**

**KT: Haha! I hate time travel. XD**

**Natashawagner122: Aw, thanks so much~!**

**KainVixenheim: Yeah, he is. CONFUSE THEM WITHOUT TRYING~!**


	43. Teen Titans Go!

Ch.44: Teen Titans Go!

"AAAHHH!"

_Thump!_

"…OW…"

Danny let a very long, pained groan in response to falling out of the sky and onto a concrete building. It was not like he had time to react and stop himself. The portal spawned a yard above the ground and Danny expected it to be, more like, an inch or two. Not thirty-six.

The white-haired boy grabbed the edge of the building and pulled himself up. He rubbed his head and looked out over the city. His mouth dropped open, his head tilted to the side, and his eyebrow was suddenly raised.

"Why the heck is everything in _chibi form_?"

The city stretched out in front of him was bright and alive, weird-looking birds flying through the air. Cars drove through the street with the same design and style, just different colors. People, who looked just a little _too happy_, were running around and walking up and down the streets. The sun was bright and had a face (strange…). Off in the distance, there was a T-Tower standing atop a cliff, _sorta_ looking regal but mostly just _stupid_.

"…I just fell into happy hell…" Danny commented, still looking around absolutely horrified.

All he had wanted to do was go visit the Teen Titans but where had he ended up?!

"Teen Titans GO!"

Danny's head whipped to the side and he watched with shock as chibi versions of the Teen Titans started attacking the chibi-Hive Five. Much to his surprise and almost-amusement, Robin acted like he was the best thing God had given to the earth. Starfire went through violent mood swings. Cyborg made an internal decision to act like Beast Boy. Beast Boy took _time_ to figure out which animal he wanted to become. And Raven… He was pretty sure she didn't lash out with her demon side _that much_.

"Where's Jason with his assault rifle when you need him?" Danny asked himself, looking around awkwardly. It was so hard to watch the team below him. There was no dynamics in it. _None at all_. It killed him.

The fight was rather, eh, _short_. Really all they did was throw a few explosives and shoot a few beams and Raven sent one of them to another dimension where a bunch of demons were. Something told the Ghost Boy they would never see that member of the Hive Five ever again.

"I take that back. This is just hell." Danny commented, watching everything with a shaking head. Then something dawned on him.

If Robin acted very unlike himself… … Then how did _Batman_ act in that dimension?

"No, no, no, no, no! BATMAN, SAVE ME!" Danny screamed and began running around panicked. He gained the attention of the chibi heroes but he could care less. He wanted to go home to _his_ Batman and _his_ Robin (who was Nightwing by now but screw it for the time being) and _his_ dark, murderous Gotham and _his_ psychotic villains and _his_ not-chibi world!

Holy crap, he was gonna die in chibi-hell!

Danny continued to run around the building's rooftop, screaming at the top of his lungs. The Teen Titans made a move to defeat him but were a little confused on why he was calling for Batman in Jump City and why he was saying he wanted Batman to save him from 'chibi-hell', whatever that meant.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, confused.

Danny rushed forward, grabbed the chibi's collar, and screamed "YOU'RE NOT THE DICKIE GRAYSON I KNOW!" before screaming again and running away.

The five heroes looked at each other from the corners of their eyes.

...

"So… Who wants to go home and pretend this never happened?" Beast Boy asked, getting agreements from his friends and the five walked off casually, leaving Danny to panic on his own.

* * *

**I _despise_ Teen Titans Go. _Despise it_.**

**Kadzait: She gets so ticked off. The other day she was like "WHY IS TIM ACTING LIKE JASON WITHOUT A GUN?!" while her sister's watched 'The Best Robin'.**

**I'm so happy I have nothing to do today though...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following the story and me~!: _Knights52323,_**

**R****eviews:**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Dodge-ball is great. XD**

**SweetyKinz: HAHAHA! I KNOW! GOTTA LOVE JASON AND HIS VIOLENT TENDENCIES! XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: We all worry for Jason. XDDDDDD**

**Sarra Torrens: *sniff, sniff* I know. It sucks. Very much so.**

**Roselin: Ignoring the fact everyone was creaming each other, it was totally a cute chapter! XD**

**GreenDrkness: We all love dodge-ball from a distance. XD GO JASON! ...GREAT IDEA.**

**Ninuhuju: It must be good to be Clockwork. XD**

**H. H. Xia: Yeah... That thrill is why we love messing with people. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Nah. It was a no powers game. XD For the final thing... Someone won. That's all I know.**

**YumiStar: And do something multiple times. XD**

**Crimson Leo: My face when I read your review was comical. I almost fainted.**

**Poohbearmorris: It was hard _not_ doing it. XD**

**KainVixenheim: It was that funny? Sweet! Love you too in a not gay way~!**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Jason will never learn cause he's mentally and emotionally unstable~!**

**Guest of Honor: Glad to be able to lift your spirits! XD I got the idea but I have so many crises planned, I don't know if I need another. XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: I knew who you were because you're a fantastic person I can easily identify. XD I'll eat the candy and the cookies! :D *whispers* Your friend is weird...**

**Natashawagner122: Jason needs help. Serious help.**

**IWasNeverReal: XD Yeah... We need to get Jason anger management! YEAH! XD**

**Fluteplayer99: XD Welcome back~! And I think you should! I'd look at em! :D And yeah, Dick's first language is Romani, English came second.**


	44. Teen Titans Go! Again!

Ch.45: Teen Titans Go! … Again!

Danny continued to run around, screaming at the top of his lungs. It had probably been half an hour and he was still stuck in happy-chibi-hell. Where was Batman?! He had only been gone for thirty minutes! He was forgettable (like that one time at Wal-Mart when he was ten) but not _that _forgettable! He was sure Batman would come for him!

…_then again_…Batman did accidently trip over him the other day and fell done the stairs in response…It was an accident but Batman was that type of guy who said "You make fun of me… _You die_."

No one ever died but they did end up in the hospital for a couple months. Sometimes half a year.

The teen was so busy screaming and pondering if his guardian would come get him that he didn't notice another portal open and his father gracefully fall out cause he was the epitome of grace. Why his protégés couldn't mimic it after years of hanging out with him was unknown.

Seeing as his kid was screaming in horror, the Dark Knight watched Danny run around the rooftop some more before the teen finally ran into him. Danny ended up falling on his butt with a loud grunt. He shook his head to clear the fog and looked up, spotting his mentor's dry expression.

"BATMAN, YOU CAME FOR ME!" Danny yelled before enveloping his mentor in a hug around the middle.

Batman, who was un-amused, did not return the hug. "Is there a reason you decided to panic?"

"Do you not _see_ where we are?!" Danny questioned his mentor.

Batman looked around, his expression still dry as if it was hung out in the sun for a few weeks. The landscape about him was bright and, frankly, annoying but his answer was "I see you dropped yourself off in another dimension."

Danny looked at him wildly. "This is not _just_ _another dimension_, Bats! This is happy-chibi-hell!"

"Happy… Chibi… Hell…" Batman repeated, getting a fast nod from his protégé. "Danny, I think I need to get you a therapist. You've been hit in the head one too many times."

The teen grabbed his mentor by the arms. "You don't understand!"

"The therapist will."

Danny face-palmed. "That's not what I meant."

"Sure it wasn't." Batman said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

Danny, after floating in the air some cause he was still so short, grabbed Batman by the shoulders. "You haven't met _them_!"

The Dark Knight sighed. "And who would 'them' be?"

"Teen Titans GO!"

Danny squeaked before flying behind his mentor and hiding, muttering things under his breath as he mimicked sobbing.

Batman raised an eye at the chibi forms of the Teen Titans. They honestly looked ridiculous and he could see why they would drive Danny off the deep end, in need of Harlequin's therapy.

The team of five stopped when they saw the dark, towering figure that was Batman.

"Dude… Is that Batman?" Beast Boy asked, voice high-pitched and ears pinned back.

Robin nodded beside him, horrified. "He looks like the angel of _death_…"

Danny couldn't hold back the long laugh he released into the small of Batman's back while the Dark Knight rolled his eyes and let out a long, exasperated sigh. In his head, his internal monologue consisted of many 'idiots' and 'chibi-hell indeed's.

"You wanna go home now, Danny?"

"As long as you go to therapy with me~!"

* * *

**We all need therapy now.**

**Kadzait: HAPPY FRIDAY!**

**Reviews:**

**Scheffelman: IT REALLY IS AND IT REALLY TICKS ME OFF.**

**Poohbearmorris: Here here to that, my friend! **

**Roselin: Oh, it's awful. Don't watch it. Glad you enjoyed though~!**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Our generation's TT was so much better. We all feel Danny.**

**GreenDrkness: I know I'm not. XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: ...I'm sorry. The opportunity was too good to pass up. XD**

**JP-Rider: That's a pleasant thought. A very, very pleasant thought.**

**SweetyKinz: Eh, no worries. Totally get it. xD I hate that show... It's so pathetic... They shoulda stuck to the old one.**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: I almost destroyed my TV but I didn't want to tick off my TV so...**

**Letskilloctavian: Yeah. That's pretty much how stupid TTG is. It sucks. **

**PhantomPossible: *stands up* HERE HERE.**

**Ninuhuju: Amen to that, my friend. Amen to that.**

**H. H. Xia: I did? Sweet. :D**

**YumiStar: Teen Titans Go is terrible. It really is.**

**Guest(1): It really was. I loved that show. Still do.**

**Sarra Torrens: I like making people laugh so THANK YOU~! :D**

**Guest of Honor: Glad you thought it was hilarious~! There's your answer for the Batman thing. Literally, everyone who's reviewed hates that show. XD**

**Grava: I know, right?! It's so bad!**

**IWasNeverReal: Really does.**

**Luna Star Phantom: EXACTLY! ... Oh no, wait... He found out... Whoops...**

**Ktteddy: It really is a horrible show.**

**BloodBlossom88: I just think it ruins the characters so I hate the people for doing it. XD WOOO! FREAK OUT!**

**BrownHair2918: Teen Titans Go is the epitome of creepiness. :D**

**ShyActiveReader: Yeah, way to go DC people. Woo for Danny!**

**Fluteplayer99: Just warn everybody about the OCs and it should be ok. And it might be a good idea to revise one of the beginnings. :) I hate that show... I so do...**

**KainVixenheim: I'll have to go through Jason's stuff but I'll find it! XD**


	45. Tried And Failed

Ch.46: Tried And Failed

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Danny asked, running a hand through his hair. He and his two friends were standing in the Bat-Cave's gym, waiting for Bruce to show up. He had had a bad day at work and was being sluggish. He was slowly making his way to the gym.

Sam waved off her best friend. "Calm down, Danny. We can totally do this."

Beside her and slightly behind the girl, Tucker shook his head quickly and mouthed 'No, I can't' over and over again with a horror-stricken face.

Danny found himself believing his cocoa-skinned friend more than he did his ebony-haired one. "Uh… I don't know, Sam. I puked half-way through the first time I did one of Bat's workouts. He pushes you. Hard. Off a cliff kind of hard."

"Come on, Danny. Have a little faith." Sam said.

Tucker mouthed 'we're dead, we're dead, we're dead' behind her, staring at the ceiling with dismay and fear.

Danny shook his head and sighed. How could he explain to his friend his mentor made the warm-ups almost as bad as the actual work-out? And that he loved AMRAPs (As Many Rounds As Possible)? And that AMRAPs always ended up going on for, like, twenty minutes, which would be the longest twenty minutes of their lives? _He_ had trouble surviving sometimes!

Bruce entered the gym, stretching his arms and groaning in satisfaction. The three teens waited for him to get over to their spot before putting his fists on his hips and said "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Sam answered. Tucker mouthed a long 'no-o-o-o' behind her.

Bruce looked between the two and then looked at his grinning son. "I see we have battling wills here."

"Yeah… But Tucker's a wuss when it comes to standing up to Sam so he's going to end up doing this workout anyways." Danny said, smiling up at his exasperated father.

Sam looked at the two confused while Tucker nodded with his head bowed behind her.

Danny laughed quietly while bowing his own head and pressing a hand to his forehead. Bruce, lips pressed into a grim line, said "Alright then… Let's start with the warm-up. We're doing Thunderstruck."

Danny let a long groan in dismay and looked at the ceiling. "I _hate_ Thunderstruck."

"And that's why we're doing it." Bruce said as he walked over to the stereo placed by the door.

Sam looked at Danny and asked "What's Thunderstruck?"

Danny sighed before saying "He plays the song Thunderstruck by AC/DC and while the song is going, we do jumping-jacks and every time the words 'thunder' or 'thunderstruck' appear, we have to get down and do a pushup."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Tucker commented.

Danny looked at him seriously.

_ Four Minutes and Fifty-Three Seconds Later…_

"That… Was… _Horrible_…" Tucker panted, face-down on the mat. Danny and Sam were, at least, standing and looking down at the boy while panting themselves.

"Told ya." Danny commented, shrugging at the cocoa-skinned boy.

"If _Sam_ is winded, I am _dead_." Tucker muttered into the mat.

Danny shrugged but didn't deny the sentence. The only one not panting was Bruce because he was the frikkin Batman that way. He was sweating, yes, but not in the least winded.

"Alright, the warm-up is over. Time to stretch." Bruce said, gesturing for the teen's to spread out. Tucker took some time to get off the ground but he, eventually, did. The teens spread out and the adult went through some simple yoga moves for them. Danny and Sam did them fine but Tucker, who was not the most flexible person in the world, struggled to do some moves.

After going through the motions, Bruce told them the work-out. "We're going to do 50-40-30-20 and 10 rep rounds of wall-ball shots, box jumps, and kettle-ball swings."

Danny's mouth dropped open and he looked at his friends before saying "Alright, well, we're all screwed. The AMRAPs are sounding pretty good right now."

_Forty-Five Minutes Later…_

"Tucker… You alive in there?" Danny said knocking on the bathroom door. There was a retching sound and the teen sighed and said "I told you not to eat anything before we came over here, moron!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Kadzait: Above would be Kodi's gym for ya.**

**Yeah... It's intense. And more like hell than a gym. You could go there for years and each WOD (Workout Of the Day) still kills ya.**

**If you guys don't hear from me tomorrow, it's cause I didn't have time to update. Long story. Don't feel like explaining.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following the story and me: _Taoifangirl1997,_**

**Reviews:**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: I'm so happy you're enjoying~! :D**

**Poohbearmorris: At least I'm consistent on my updates. XD Yeah half days! **

**KainVixenheim: I GOT IT! FFIIIRRREEE!**

**Roselin: True. Very true. They did need therapy. XD**

**Letskilloctavian: Gosh, it really is a setback. ... And dude, I feel your dilemma with the roles. That would be and DC starring frikkin Ben Affleck (the "pretty boy") as Batman. We can be superhero/TV show/movie/comic losers together. *thumbs up***

**Gryphosson: Ha! I do agree its kinda funny (I appreciate the things they throw out windows) but I wish they didn't make the characters all OOC. I can understand _why_ they did it but it still makes me sad. XD Danny gets traumatized by a lot of things. XD**

**JP-Rider: YES! I wish I had thought of that! XD**

**Scheffelman: Gr. Stupid DC people...**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Everyone on this site needs therapy. It's just in our nature. XD**

**Ninuhuju: ...they were aiming to make them teens? They failed.**

**GreenDrkness: Oh my gosh, yes. Exactly. XD**

**Randomness: I don't know. We should probably ask the DC people.**

**YumiStar: That's Bats for ya. Unphased by hells of all sorts cause he's "Ruler of the Underworld". (Gosh Wonder Woman, why'd you have to compare Bats to Hades in that one movie? It was a total ego-boost.)**

**Azorawing: Not to sound stupid or anything but what the heck is G3? XD**

**Grava: Yep. Not stuck! XD**

**Guest of Honor: It's an amusing thought: going to Harley for therapy. XD **

**Animegal1357: Ok.**

**Natashawagner122: Yeah... Just a little. XD**

**Kimori Takahashi: *bows***

**SweetyKinz: I thought we were going to get hit by a fat trucker first? XD**

**BloodBlossom88: *laughs* I'm surprised no one's said it sooner!**

**IWasNeverReal: Oh my gosh, thanks so much! Batman does kinda resemble the angel of death though. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Eh, probably not. I'm going back to the original universe now~!**


	46. Valentines

Ch.47: Valentines

Danny absently swung from the flagpole back and forth. Since he was upside down, the world was upside down as well. And since he was upside down, he wondered how the world would be if everything was upside down _all the time_. Cause, seriously, how would that work? It made sense for everything connected to land to just hang but what about water or things _not_ connected to the earth? Would everything just fall and burn in the atmosphere or would the atmosphere (in that potential universe) be dense enough to be more like a shield around the earth that would hold all the water and disconnected objects?

Feeling a headache coming on from hanging upside down and the way-too-deep thinking he was doing, Danny pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked down at the pedestrians below him. Most were unaware of his presence since no one ever really looked up. Occasionally someone just happened to turn their head towards the sky and see the teen. Those people would receive a wave from the resident Ghost Boy and they usually waved back with a smile.

The teen leaned against the brick building the pole was hanging from. He saw lots of couples leave the small Italian restaurant across the street while his ears strained to hear any crimes in the area. He loved that little Italian restaurant with a passion and knew why so many people were there that night.

It was Valentine's Day.

Not that he really cared. It wasn't a huge deal to him. It was mostly just a date of the calendar with a name to him. Though he and his two friends exchanged gifts earlier in the day- cause why not? -it just wasn't a big deal to any of them. Especially not to Sam (she always complained on the 'excessive use pink and red').

But that didn't mean others didn't view it as a special day. And Danny respected there views cause not a lot of people enjoyed Halloween as much as the teen did (how could you _not_ want to dress up as someone else and get free candy from it?).

Seeing as nothing was happening and he was bored out of his mind, Danny got up and easily hopped into the air, flying off and looking for someone's face to punch.

Flying around town, the Ghost Boy noticed not nearly as many villains were out. He wondered why since it was not like any of them had girlfriends.

...or did they?

Danny thought that that would make a lot of sense, actually.

After beating up a couple thugs, thieves, and gang members, Danny found himself much more uplifted than before when he was merely sitting on a flagpole, bored out of his ghostly mind. Nothing lifted the spirits like making grown men cry for their mothers like immature children. Especially since it was supposed to be a day of love, not 'I'm-going-to-beat-the-crap-out-of-you'.

The last group of low-life felons that was screwed over by the Dark Knight's protégé was stationed in the park and Danny finished up with a long laugh. The tied up convicts only groaned and rolled their eyes, ticked off that they had been outdone by a fourteen-year-old.

Danny was dancing around them when there was a "Look! There he is!" and he paled considerably. He looked to the side slowly and screamed loudly before beginning to run away, followed by his screaming fangirl-club.

The gangsters, who were still tied up, watched with bewildered faces as the great and mighty Danny Phantom, the one who hung out with Joker and Two-Face and Riddler and Catwoman with no fear, ran away from a bunch of teen girls.

Ignoring how ironic the situation was, one of the crooks began rolling over to his buddy who had a knife. They were all clumsy while trying to break from their prison but they would, hopefully, get the ropes cut eventually.

Meanwhile, Danny continued to run away from his fan-club. Most of the girls were holding gigantic, heart-shaped cards, stuffed animals, and other such things that spooked the poor teen boy off more. The Ghost Boy ran around town, through crowds and across intersections like there was no tomorrow, trying desperately to be rid of his pursuers but they just kept coming.

What _were_ they? Immortal demons, or something?!

While poor Danny tried to outrun his assailants of love, his _wonderful _siblings watched from a nearby rooftop. Ravager, Red Robin, Black Bat, Spoiler, and Batgirl were all holding their stomachs, hunched over to stop themselves from falling. Nightwing was sprawled over the side of the building, grappling hook in hand.

He _had_ been ready to save his little brother but Danny had grabbed a bunch of corndogs from a stand, threw them at the fan-girls, and screamed "Back! Back, you savages!" before running off again, screaming at the top of his lungs which just cracked the oldest Bat up to _no end_.

Red Hood was hanging over the side as well but was holding up a camera in his hands.

"Th-this - is -th-the - b-best - Valentine's - D-day - EVER!"

* * *

**Kadzait: We ALWAYS forget about Valentines...**

**We really do. It's so bad. XD (Now I'm going to see if I can get Dark-Net done...)**

**Idea above was from _Scheffelman_! ... I think... I could be SO WRONG...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Whhsswimmer11 and __EcoReibun._**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: Rule #1: Always listen to Danny. XD**

**Letskilloctavian: I liked The Dark Knight trilogy. I thought his costume was cool. As for others... I'm not so sure. *winces* Your gym thing sucks. At least the Cross-Fit gym (my gym basically) has awesome teachers. They're great. :D Good luck trying to get your friend to come to the Dark Side.**

**Guest of Honor: Lovely. I do better at gymnastic kinda things cause that's the way my body is built. I like monkey hangs and frog-stands. XD (Dude, you need to find a Cross-Fit.) And I'm not an AC/DC fan. I just know song cause that's literally what I do in my gym thing.**

**Scheffelman: Here here to that.**

**Poohbearmorris: I'm not an exercise person either. I go there cause I have to. XD Hope you had fun~!**

**H. H. Xia: Yeah. No kidding... XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: It's alright~! And don't we all hate gym? XD**

**GreenDrkness: Yes... "Brag" is the word... XD**

**SweetyKinz: My gym has no mercy but great trainers. XD HAHA! THEY'RE ALL STUPID! Hope you enjoyed Dark-Net~!**

**Roselin: Yeah... Don't go to the gym anytime soon... :D**

**JP-Rider: HAHAHA! I'm gonna do that!**

**Luna Star Phantom: Yeah... GOOD GOING TUCKER.**

**EcoReibun: ...the scene I'm thinking of right now is pretty hilarious for that question... I might just have to do that.**

**Azorawing: Ah, that makes sense now! I'm not into MLP (probably cause Batman tainted my mind) but I know what it is cause of my sister's. XD**

**Ninuhuju: No I have not. I don't even know what that is.**

**Astroshadow: YEP. XD**

**YumiStar: Oh yeah... Definitely... XD**

**BloodBlossom88: Thunderstruck is NOT awesome. XD You've never seen me. How do you know if I'm fit? XD**

**Insanechildoftorture: He does not but we're getting there!**

**Natashawagner122: No he cannot. Because he's Tucker. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: *laughs***

**Grava: YES, THAT IS SO TRUE! *begins laughing***


	47. The Friend And The Weirdo

Ch.48: The Friend And The Weirdo

The Friend

Danny continued to try and recite the words on the page of the books he was holding. That seemed like an impossible task though. He knew it wasn't English and that he was at the Clock-Tower because he was trying to learn Latin but...

"Are you sure this book is in Latin?" Danny asked.

Clockwork sighed in annoyance before responding "Yes Daniel. The book is in Latin. Please continue to butcher the language, why don't you?"

"You were the one to suggest these lessons! 'It'll help you cognitively', you said. 'It'll be fun', you said." Danny stated back, a bewildered look on his face. Clockwork rolled his eyes, trying to concentrate on the time-stream in front of him and _failing_.

Danny shoved the book in Clockwork's face. "How do you pronounce this word?"

Clockwork let out another _long_ sigh before telling his pupil the way to properly pronounce the word he was gesturing to. Danny hummed before brilliantly stating "That sounds like a brand of Belgium waffles."

The Time Master knew Danny was going to say that and he still couldn't resist face-palming. The teen laughed beside him before beginning to continue his butchering of the Latin language, like Nightwing used to do with the English one back in the day.

Clockwork interrupted Danny many times to correct him on his pronunciation.

Danny found the entire experience much like when he was younger and he would read to Bruce.

The Ghost Boy shoved the book in Clockwork's face again and asked "What does this word mean?"

The Time Master sighed before beginning to recite what the word meant before he paused. Danny waited for him to answer but, when Clockwork didn't, he asked "What?"

"Oh, you're right. This isn't the Latin edition. This is the Esperanto one. Go find the Latin one, you stupid boy." Clockwork said.

Danny gaped at his mentor. "But-but-but we're on page 54!"

"We'll just have to restart."

Throughout the entire Ghost Zone, one could hear intense sobbing.

The Weirdo

The big, bad rider from outer-space whooped as he drove through the streets of Gotham. His motorcycle was made to be extremely loud so everyone knew of his presence. Lobo laughed loudly as many screamed and shouted in fear.

"Don't you usually go to Metropolis?"

Lobo looked up startled to see a white-haired teen casually leaning against his shoulder as he drove at high speeds through Gotham. The teen was totally calm as well, a weird look on his face.

The biker totally didn't notice how he was about to run through a building. "Who the freak are you?!"

"Oh, I'm Danny Phantom but you're about to meet the wall." Danny said calmly, pointing ahead. Lobo looked ahead with a 'huh?' before screeching to a stop in front of the building. Both occupants on the bike looked at the wall before Danny commented "Dang dude, only Johnny does that. He's gonna kill you~!"

The space-biker turned to the half-ghost teen with a murderous look. "What did you think you were doing?!"

"Saving your butt from that wall. You were so close to hitting it."

"You were the one who distracted me!"

"Every good driver should know not to look away from the road, no matter the distraction."

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"I do and I've gotta say I do better than you even though I've totaled my ride a few dozen times. Are you supposed to be a lady's man?"

Lobo was about to retort with some cuss words but the last question caught him off guard. "_What_?"

"You heard me! Are you a lady's man?" Danny asked.

"What does that have to do with driving?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Lobo just looked at the teen with this _face_. Danny waited for the biker to answer his earlier question.

"Sure. I'm a lady's man." Lobo answered, humoring the teen.

"Are. You. _Sure?_" Danny asked, getting extremely close to the biker's face.

"Uh-huh..."

"_Prove it~_."

Lobo rolled his eyes before getting up and the two scouted for someone to prove Lobo's 'lady's man' skills on. Danny pointed to a girl with long, brown hair wearing a teal shirt near them but she had her back turned to them. Lobo was about to call out to her but Danny gestured for him to wait until she turned around. The two waited for twenty minutes before she finally turned around.

The girl was a hippy and wasn't the _best_ looking girl the two had ever seen.

Lobo, ignoring the urge to face-palm while Danny began to die hysterically, tried to make the girl like him by simply looking.

The girl shook her head with a frown before saying "Oh my gosh, what a perv."

Danny began dying harder, stomping his foot against the ground as he silently laughed.

"He's totally checking me out." She told her girl friends.

_Thump._

Danny began dying on the ground while Lobo stared at the girl who began walking away with her friends, slack-jawed.

The teen got up and said. "Yeah... You're a lady's man, alright."

* * *

**I'm-a so tired right now...**

**Kadzait: Probably cause you did nothing all day.**

**Uh-huh...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _ShadowPhantom164, OpalIstas, MaterMind, PHOENIX1020._**

**Reviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: Well, glad to hear! And I know a lot of people who would be chasing Danny. XD**

**KainVixenheim: *hands you tape* Glad to know I'm not the only one that doesn't really celebrate it!**

**Guest of Honor: Yep. That would be Danny's Valentines for ya. XD**

**Fluteplayer99: He panics. That's why. XD ...oh my gosh, I am not that good.**

**Scheffelman: Probably but it's so fun watching others go through your pain. *sighs contently***

**BloodBlossom88: I have Sam's view too. XD WE ALL WANNA JOIN JASON.**

**Sarra Torrens: Fangirls are frikkin scary. :D**

**Bibbledoo: Dude, chill. It's coming. XD**

**Ninuhuju: We would ALL run. XD**

**SFN: Haha! Yeah! I'm so glad I can make you laugh! :D**

**YumiStar: They are but I would be Jason, video-taping the entire thing. *evil smile***

**Azorawing: HA! Yes! That's exactly what happens! Fangirls destroy any awesomeness you have. XD**

**GreenDrkness: Crap, YOU SUGGESTED IT? Why do I always do this?! Why can't I ever have the right person! DANG.**

**H. H. Xia: We all want the video. XD**

**Grava: *laughs* That's one way to picture it! XD**

**ShyActiveReader: He could've used his powers but if fan-girls are involved Danny turns into a heaping helping of panic. XD**

**Roselin: Haha! Glad you enjoyed, my wonderful friend~!**

**THEBOXGHOST113: I had a sleepover at my friend's but nothing outrageous like that. XD**

**SweetyKinz: YOU AND ME BOTH, MY FRIEND. YOU AND ME BOTH. XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Not a big Valentines Day person either so... I feel ya.**

**Letskilloctavian: I would've chased with them. XD Uh... Short story... A girl/boy collapsed in the woods and THEN WHAT HAPPENS?! WRITE, DUDE, WRITE!**


	48. Ice Day

Ch.49: Ice Day

The Bat-Clan leaned forward, watching the TV with keen interest. Criminal Minds was having a marathon and it was one of the few shows that actually interested the clan. They always got together to watch the new episodes and marathons, basking in the gloriousness that was one of the best TV shows known to mankind.

They were just about to find out how the characters were going to take the villain down but-

_BE-YOUN_

Everything turned off.

All the boys cried out with long 'no's' and 'why's' while they remained in the dark. Danny made a crying face and 'sobbed' into the pillow he was holding. Dick screamed into his. Jason immediately blamed Damian and began smacking him around. Tim, though sad and exaggerated the same time, began trying to break it up but began getting smacked around as well.

Bruce was walking past the doorframe to the living room when he saw the chaos inside. He had a laptop in his hands and was seeking out a lighter place to do work. He rolled his eyes when he saw the devastation written on everyone's faces.

"You guys are pathetic." Bruce commented, earning a chorus 'hey's!'. He rolled his eyes before saying "Go outside and do something. Sled for all I care."

All the Bat-Boys froze. They looked at each other from the corner's of their eyes before Danny sprung from his seat and raced past his father. "I WANT THE BLUE ONE!"

Jason was immediately after his younger brother with a shout "I WANT IT, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Dick flew by his adopted father with the other two while saying "I'll make sure no one dies~!"

* * *

Dressed in thick layers, all the Bat-Boys walked through the winter wonderland around them. Most would say snow was beautiful but the scenery around them was _gorgeous_.

Everything was covered in an inch worth of ice, as the night before it hadn't risen above twenty and had sleeted and rained the entire night. Tree branches were preserved in the ice, shining in the dull light around them. Everything drooped drastically, as the ice weighed it down, but it added to the sense of magic. Ever the grass under them was frozen. It was just _so beautiful_.

The five boys joked around as they walked, each pulling a colored sled behind them. Danny had the blue, as he had claimed it. Jason chose a red one in place of the blue. Dick had a bright green one. Damian dragged a yellow one and Tim pulled along a purple one.

"Isn't this the coolest thing?" Danny asked as he grabbed a frozen tree branch and yanked it. Amazingly, the ice was flexible and continued to cling to the wood.

Jason hummed in agreement before pulling a rock from the ground with much effort because it was frozen to the ground as well.

"Watch this." He said before chucking it at a frozen evergreen. They watched as the rock crashed into the branch and the ice and branch shattered like glass, even chiming the same way. The Bat-Boys laughed in excitement before they continued on.

That's how they found themselves standing at the top of a gigantic hill that was extremely steep and had a smaller slope near the bottom before continuing on.

"This is the most epic hill I've ever seen." Damian commented, getting nods from his siblings.

"I'm going first!" Danny shouted before yanking his sled in front of him, getting on, and zooming off down the hill. The four boys watched as Danny zoomed down the hill, screaming at the top of his lungs. Danny approached the smaller slope and they watched as he flew into the air, flew off the sled, and face-planted into the grass.

Jason was immediately dying of laughter on the ground, slowly followed by his younger brothers while Dick breathlessly called down "You ok?!"

Danny pushed himself up, revealing him to be laughing as well and gave a huge thumbs-up. "I wanna do that again!"

The Bat-Boys sledded for the next couple of hours, most of the time crashing into things and wiping out because the smaller slope at the bottom spun things out of control. They all had one magnificent wipeout to tell and, usually, had a laceration across their face or arm to prove it.

Dick flew down the hill and flipped the sled, earning a cut across his face. Jason accidently rolled off his sled when he spun out of control and rolled down the rest of the hill. Tim couldn't stop himself in time and crashed into a tree. And Damian did something similar, only continuing on into the woods beyond the hill and crashed into a frozen shrub.

Danny… Danny's epic wipeout was the face-plant.

The five laughed the entire time and occasionally ended up rolling down the hill because they slipped while laughing too hard. Their clothes were weren't wet but they were covered in ice particles and, in Damian's case, evergreen bits. And even though they would have so many cuts and bruises the next day, they couldn't stop.

They did take a few minutes to enjoy the scenery though. The sun, eventually, came out and all the frozen trees and grass sparkled in the bright light. It brought a whole new meaning to winter wonderland.

Right after though, they continued on with their task of 'who-could-beat-Danny's-face-plant-wipeout?'.

* * *

**Above would be my day and what everything looked like. It was so cool! :D I was Danny while we sledded... The faceplant-wipeout was the most epic wipeout of the day and I happened to be on the receiving end of it. XD**

**Kadzait: I crashed into a bunch of trees. -.-'**

**He did... Our power went out too, which is why I couldn't get this up. *shrugs***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: ****_Creepygirl201 and Manically Manga. _**

**Reviews:**

**Freerunner4427: What the freak is a Prank Gauntlet? :) **

**Bibbledoo: Ha! Clockwork is evil! He's Clocky for Pete's Sake!**

**Grava: We all know it was going to happen. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: Holy crap, YOU CAUGHT THE REFERENCE! HOLY CRAP! I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WOULD! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE LINE THE ENTIRE MOVIE! XDDD**

**Roselin: You forgot how it's always hilarious when he messes with people. XD**

**Natashawagner122: *bows***

**Guest of Honor: Oh right, forgot about that when people kept spamming me. -.-'**

**ShyActiveReader: Eh, what are you going to do about him? XD**

**JP-Rider: *smiles* That's what I was aiming for.**

**Kimori Takahashi: That's what I try to do! XD**

**SweetyKinz: You and ONE OTHER person caught the reference. XD ...cookies...**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: That's pleasant...**

**GreenDrkness: ...OH...I'm stupid...Hehe...*smiles nervously* And Bats did but you got remember that's are missiles are usually flying through the air and stuff like that. XD**

**Ninuhuju: I'm right there with ya. **

**KainVixenheim: You obviously don't know who Lobo is. I don't like the guy but throw Danny in and everything is hilarious. XD**

**Lexosaurus: Latin cause... Yeah, it's a dead language. I would assume lots of ghosts knew it. XD He is immature which is why we love him. XD**


	49. Tango Class

Ch.50: Tango Class

"I can't believe you made me sign up for this." Danny stated with a scowl on his face as he glanced at his female friend from the corner of his eye.

Sam waved him off with a roll of her eyes. "It's just one tango class cause my partner is sick."

"What's his name again? Roberto?"

"Alberto, idiot! And I would've asked Tucker but we both have seen him dance." Sam said harshly. At the mention of Tucker's dancing, the two shivered. "And anyways, you know how to tango!"

"I know. It's embarrassing." Danny said, pretending to cry into his hands.

Sam rolled her eyes again. "It is not embarrassing."

"You're right… It's humiliating."

_SLAP._

"OW! Why does everyone hit me?"

"Cause you're an idiot."

Danny scowled deeper and rubbed the back of his head. Then all the students for the tango class straightened when the teacher walked in. Danny just followed their lead and straightened as well.

Sam leaned over and whispered "That's Mrs. Castalia."

Danny nodded to let her know he understood.

The teacher, Mrs. Castalia, scanned the class and rose an eyebrow at the ebony-haired boy. "And you are?"

Sam quickly said "This is Danny. Alberto's sick so he couldn't make it. Danny is filling in."

Mrs. Castalia nodded before asking the boy "Do you know how to tango?"

Danny nodded and Mrs. Castalia gestured for Danny to prove it. The teen groaned before Sam turned to him expectantly. The two got into position, the other students backing away, and Mrs. Castalia turned on some music. The two teens began slowly before quickly picking up pace and twirling around the dance floor in sync.

Castalia nodded at the end, impressed, before she asked "Who taught you?"

Sam made a small noise and asked "Yeah, where _did_ you learn to dance?"

Danny chuckled nervously.

_Flashback…_

"Danny, it's not that awkward!"

"Easy for you to say, Bruce! You're not the one that has to learn how to dance with _Tim_!"

"Yeah Bruce, this is pretty awkward. Why couldn't you get one of the girls to do it?"

"They're busy. Now pair up before I smack both of you and I get to teach you, Danny, myself."

"But this is weird~!"

"Just do it! I had to learn with Alfred! Now… POSITIONS!"

_Present…_

Danny continued chuckling while saying "Well… You see… _Never ask_."

"Come on Danny, just tell us."

"No."

"Danny."

"No."

"Dude, what's up with you?"

"No."

"Tell us where you learned!"

"No."

"Danny~!"

"_No_."

* * *

**THERE IS NO PAIRING. I JUST THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE HILARIOUS.**

**Kadzait: She has a thing against romance.**

**THAT I DO.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Expergisimini and Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna._**

**Reviews:**

**Guest of Honor: Huh. I fight a lot too. Physically and verbally... I forgot cause I don't watch a lot of TV and it's usually On Demand when I do. Good stuff...**

**Poohbearmorris: IT REALLY IS THE BEST REFERENCE. XD ...your week does suck but I'm glad I could make it better!**

**EternalMadameBlaze: There was no snow. Just ice. But it was fun. Hope you can get snow soon!**

**HalfaWitchPhysicGirl: AWWW~! THANKS~! I'm so glad you love~! Makes me feel awesome~! XD**

**Bibbledoo: I flew off the sled while the sled was in the air and face-planted.**

**PHOENIX1020: Thank you~! And how could I judge you? I flew off a sled and face-planted, along with a bunch of glorious wipeouts! I'm no better! XD**

**Roselin: No serious injuries but I got so many lacerations from the icicles. XD**

**GreenDrkness: It's a lot more fun than it sounds. XD**

**Scheffelman: HA! You need to see it done in real life! It hurts so good. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Oh dude... You need to get up here and see some.**

**JP-Rider: What would happen if _I_ met Batman Beyond? (I need to watch that show one of these days...)**

**Sarra Torrens: Danke~!**

**Random Person: I'm in East TN. It wasn't snow, it was pure ice. XD I LOVE CM TOO~!**

**H. H. Xia: Gotta love having fun during winter. :)**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: That's pleasant. XD**

**Grava: ...yeah, pretty much. XD**

**KainVixenheim: Oh I did have fun. I have a bunch of scratches from the icicles to prove it. XD**

**YumiStar: It's alright! Seriously! And Clockwork was just being evil. XD MORE LIKE ICE DAY!**


	50. Loopy

Ch.51: Loopy

Danny stumbled around before collapsing in the middle of the street with a loud groan. Joker, who had been in the middle of a loud laughing fit, looked down at the downed teen confused. "What's up with you, Spooky? Why are you on the ground?"

"My head hurts from all the buildings I've run into." Danny groaned.

Joker shrugged. "So? You run into buildings all the time! What makes this time different?"

"The fact all the times I've done tonight have been head first."

"OH~!"

"Yeah…" Danny mumbled before groaning "I think I'm going to sleep now…"

"Wait! You can't just fall asleep in-"

_Snore._

"…or totally ignore me…that works too…"

* * *

(Danny's Dream World)

_Danny, complete in a full army suit, drove the tank into the midst of the war with a completely calm face. He drove the tank as if he were taking a ride down an empty city street in the middle of spring. His smile was big and he absentmindedly looked back and forth, pretending all the explosions and flames were flowers._

_ "Sir!" Tucker said, saluting to the black-haired captain._

_ "Yeah?" Danny asked, looking to his friend with a smile._

_ "We're surrounded on all sides, Sir!" Sam informed and a complete change overtook Danny. He turned serious and put on his army helmet. He began hitting the 'fire' button over and over._

_ "Great! That means we can fire anywhere!"_

_ The small tank began taking down taking down the enemy that happened to be Jason-_

* * *

"OW~! Joker~! Why'd you kick me in the head?" Danny groaned, rubbing his sore and pounding skull with a pout as he gazed up at the white-skinned freak above him.

The green-haired weirdo made a face and said "You were ignoring me~!"

"No, I was sleeping away a concussion." Danny stated with his sad pout. In his mind, he began thinking about how coincidental Jason being the enemy was in his dream.

The teen received no sympathy for his concussion from his friend.

"So~! What about that one time you jumped on me when I had a couple of broken ribs? Hmm?" Joker questioned expectantly.

Danny shrugged. "You kept laughing so I assumed you were fine…"

Joker face-palmed.

"What did you do to him?!" Batman questioned as he landed beside the teen. He nudged Danny with his foot, making Danny groan.

"He crashed into a bunch of buildings!" Joker said defensively.

"Uh-huh sure…" Batman mumbled, bending down and throwing Danny over his shoulder like the sack of potatoes he was. The teen groaned in pleasure before falling asleep again.

Joker fought with the Dark Knight verbally for a few more minutes, Batman still blaming Joker for Danny's budding headache.

Then Danny, who had just reawaken, pushed himself up so he looked like he was standing in Batman's arms. He shouted "Jason, don't shoot!" before falling back and out of the Dark Knight's arms, head-first.

"OOOOOWWWWWwww~!"

Batman's and Joker's mouths fell open in shock. The green-haired freak pointed at Batman accusingly. "You should be arrested for child abuse."

"How is that child abuse? He dove out of my arms!"

"He didn't dive! You dropped him!"

"I did not!"

Bud, Lou, and Banshee, who were all standing off to the side, watched the fight like a tennis match. Banshee finally stepped forward, took Danny's cape in his mouth, and began dragging him away with Bud and Lou following behind, leaving the two adults to bicker among themselves.

The three dragged the almost unconscious Danny to the park where they all hid in a hollow tree, squished together.

Danny, who was on the verge of unconsciousness, patted Bud's head. "Thank you Pinto-Bean."

Then he patted Lou's head. "Thank you Dirt-Stain."

Danny reached up with a groan and patted Banshee's head, as the hyena was practically lying on his head. "Thank you Sugar Stick."

The four beings, still squished together, rested in the hollowed tree for awhile before Bud started laughing, followed by Banshee and Lou. Danny also joined them in laughing. Their mirth was loud and echoed within the close chambers of the tree.

_Half An Hour Later..._

Batman and Joker stood outside the hollow tree, listening to the laughter and shaking their heads.

* * *

**This idea came to me while I was ready to fall asleep so... Yeah... It's random.**

**Kadzait: YOU THINK?**

**Yeah... I do. Anyways, tomorrow is "suspense day" cause I need to get something out of the way. *thumbs up***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Shy Wolf._**

**Reviews:**

**YumiStar: It was just supposed to be funny! XD**

**Guest(1): I KNEW I COULDN'T BE THE ONLY ONE! XD**

**Poohbearmorris: I'd never tell anyone either. XD I like you too much to kill you.**

**Scheffelman: HA!**

**KainVixenheim: I am rubbing it in your face cause I did it again yesterday. XD Tucker dances pretty bad.**

**JP-Rider: Aw thanks~!**

**Ninuhuju: Oh YEAH. Definitely.**

**Shy Wolf: *smiles***

**Guest of Honor: Stuff like that always comes out. XD Yeah punching bag~!**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: That's nice. :)**

**heofBOOYAH: I can't write romance, I can't read romance, I can't watch romance... In real life, it's_ ok_, I guess. I mean... *shrugs* I don't know. I'm the type of girl to get a boyfriend but treat him as if I hated him. :/ I know you'll get to it soon. No worries!**

**GreenDrkness: Aw, I'm glad you liked~!**

**Lexosaurus: WOO! No romance! No one's stupid enough to date me... *shrugs* I thought the same thing but apparently Danny thinks its embarrassing. XD**

**Bibbledoo: I'm-a so glad you enjoyed~!**

**Sarra Torrens: *bows***

**Animegal1357: Mm-hmm.**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Hehehe~! Yeah~!**

**Natashawagner122: Yes you are. XD**

**Astroshadow: I'm happy to hear! :)**

**SweetyKinz: Heh heh... Timmy... XD I like random so, you know, yeah... XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: That's pleasant. :)**

**Ethiopian1987: I like DannyxSam but I don't like writing romance so NO PAIRINGS! YEAH~! XD (That and everyone would complain on the pairing I would choose...)**

**Expergiscimi: Because it would be embarrassing for anyone to find out where Danny learned how to dance! :D**

**H. H. Xia: JASON! Where are you?! XD**


	51. The One-Shot, Part 1

Ch.52: The One Shot, Part 1

Danny opened his eyes as he woke up. He had to keep them open so he could see the array of colors everything was. There was a lot of white streaks running around, along with the occasional blue, black, and red one. The sounds around him were that of an intense battle and he could make out yells, grunts, and growls. He couldn't quite distinguish them, though, from one person to another.

Slowly, things came into focus. All around him he saw his amazing family holding off the GIW agents closing in. Some of the agents were downed and out for the count but the only one in the Bat-Family on the ground was him. Everyone else was up and fighting. Fighting for him.

Danny, still on his side, looked off into the distance. He watched his mentor fight, ignoring the aches and pains that pulsed through his body. He could ignore it. He could wait to get first aid. First, he had to get up and help his siblings and his father.

As he pushed himself off the ground with a wheeze, he sat hunched over and took a minute to let his vision go back to normal. He had quickly sat up and immediately his vision went hazy because of it. He waited for it to clear before looking up slowly and looking around.

His peridot eyes locked onto an agent.

An agent…

…

With a _gun_. Not a gun made for ghosts. But a _gun_. A _pistol_. A _real legit pistol_.

And it was aimed at Batman's head as his back was turned. His _head_.

Pain subsided instantly and panic replaced it. Danny's mind began racing because the agent was slowly pulling the trigger and Danny clasped his hand around a piece of discarded metal as he quickly rose to his feet. He stuck his hand out, just then realizing the piece of metal in his hands was an ecto-pistol with an ectoranium bullet in the clip.

But it was_ still_ a _bullet_.

Danny pressed the trigger just as his mind was registering the fact that he was holding a _gun_.

_POW!_

_ Thump._

The agent laid motionless on the ground. _Dead._

No one really noticed the gun shot. Red Hood was shooting people left and right, not killing anyone but still shooting, and the shots were just as loud as Danny's.

No one noticed… Except Batman and Red Hood.

The Dark Knight stared in absolute shock at his youngest kid, not understanding why the teen just shot someone.

Red Hood had immediately tried to find the source of the gun-shot because it wasn't his gun that had fired. He hadn't shot anyone in that second.

Danny, shaking, dropped the gun and it clattered to the ground. The war around him continued on but he couldn't hear it. The only sound he registered was the beating of his own heart, which picked up pace as he panicked.

He just shot someone. He broke Batman's _only_ rule.

Danny looked up and saw Batman's shell-shocked face. He spun around and took off from the battle raging around him. The Dark Knight tried to pursue but an agent blocked his path. He angrily knocked him out of the way but more sprung up in the hero's way. Batman attacked them viciously and caught a glimpse of Red Hood taking off after the teen.

Batman calmed some but the urge to find out why was still itching inside him.

* * *

**Both (though I am making Kad sing): HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SWEETYKINZ'S~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~! Yeah~! *throws confetti* She picked today's update that will also become an arc cause that's the way I planned it~!**

**Hey, does anyone remember the Peace Treaty of Ze Forts from The Abused? Ch.13: Bromance? You also remember how I couldn't post the cross-outs? Well, me being stupid, just realized I could post into onto my profile. Which I did. So if anyone wants to check out the original version, knock yourself out!**

**Also... Anyone remember the foreshadow BACK IN THE ABUSED, CH.68 SHOOTING RANGE? XD (If you think this was spawned from Dark-Net, that would be incorrect. This was thought of_ loooooonnnnnngggggg_ before I even thought of Dark-Net.)**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and following me and the story: _Insanechildoftorture, Crystal Lilac._**

**Reviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: XD Is this suspenseful enough?**

**KainVixenheim: No, no chapter. XD HA! I'm influencing your life! That's great! XD**

**YumiStar: Pretty much, yeah. :D**

**Scheffelman: It would still be bad cause romance doesn't interest me. I don't even like it written.**

**Roselin: Loopiness is fun! Yeah chorus teachers~!**

**BloodBlossom88: Glad to know you're back and sicker than ever. XDDDDDDD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Cause they really are nothing more than a sack of potatoes. XD**

**Guest of Honor: Ha! You want Bats convicted of child abuse? Jason's always the enemy. XD HA! I'm influencing your life! CALM YOURSELF. I'VE GOT A LOT GOING ON IN MY MIND RIGHT NOW.**

**GreenDrkness: I still have sugar highs. XD YES.**

**Yazmin97: *gasps* I do need to put them in~!**

**Ninuhuju: *laughs***

**IWasNeverReal: You were the only one who enjoyed the dream that much. XD**

**H. H. Xia: It should be more like "Poor Bats _and_ Joker." XD**

**Bibbledoo: HA! You think? XD**

**Sarra Torrens: Pretty much, yeah. XD**

**Saiyan Moon Goddess: Yeah pretty much. XD Gotta love brain damage...?**

**Insanechildoftorture: Sorry! The doc manager was a little screwy with me so I might have lost a couple reviews in the process... I hate that stupid thing sometimes...**

**SweetyKinz: GLAD YOU ENJOY SO MUCH. XD So true. They're both loons. XD**

**Natashawagner122: *dies laughing***


	52. The One Shot, Part 2

Ch.53: The One Shot, Part 2

Danny sprinted away as fast as he could away. He felt _sick_. So very sick and he didn't know how to make it stop. The pain he felt before he even picked the gun up was slowly returning but he could deal with that later because, at that moment, he was running away. Running away from his father and away from what he just did.

He vaguely heard heavy footfalls behind him but it was mostly lost to his musings.

Danny's thoughts were racing a mile a minute and he couldn't seem to focus on anything but his action. He kept asking himself why he did it but he wasn't quite sure.

Then he wondered how Jason did it. He had shot so many people, most ending up dying, and he walked around like he hadn't done anything wrong. He was sick to his stomach taking one life. How did Jason take as many lives as he did without puking all the time?

The teen began thinking deeper and deeper into the situation. The farther down he went, the worse his stomach turned. Finally, he went over to the nearest trashcan and began emptying the contents in his stomach. He heard a startled yelp behind him before the presence came up to him quickly, placing a hand on his back and mumbling "Hey, it's ok… It's ok…"

Danny, once he finished puking, stood on his shaky legs, heaving for air. He hadn't noticed the tears that had started streaming down his face. His stomach still churned incessantly and his chest felt weighed down. His eyelids felt heavy and he wondered when he got tired.

"Come on…" The figure behind him whispered, loosening Danny's grip around the lip of the trashcan and easing him away and into his arms. The teen saw his arms were covered with a leather jacket. "Everything's ok now."

"No, it's not!" Danny snapped, spinning around to face his older, psychotic brother. "It's not ok!"

Red Hood held up his hands and said "Danny, calm down for a-"

"I just _shot_ someone, Red!"

"Danny-"

"The agent is _dead_. I know I didn't like him but I don't _want_ him _dead_!"

"That's what I was going to-"

"How do you _do this_?! I _can't live_ with myself like this!"

"Listen to me for a sec, D-"

"He's dead, he's dead, he's dead. Oh _my gosh_, I killed him!"

Jason finally grabbed Danny's arms and yelled "Damn it, Danny! Listen to me for a second!"

"What?!" Danny screamed at him hysterically.

"The agent isn't dead!"

The white-haired teen jerked back as if he had been slapped. He blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend what his older brother had told him. "What?"

"He's not dead." Jason repeated, easing his hard grip on Danny's arms but not releasing the teen.

"B-But I-I-I s-shot him-"

"In the shoulder. If anything, I just signed his death certificate for leaving him bleeding on the street."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

Red Hood nodded and patted Danny's shoulder. "Oh, _I'm sure_."

Danny looked at the ground and mumbled "I still used a gun..."

Red Hood gestured madly to his waist, where two pistols were strapped, and said "What do these look like to you?!"

"Pistols…"

"_Uh-huh_. I walk into the Manor with these! Yes, Bruce absolutely _despises_ guns. Does he hate them more than he loves us? _Absolutely not_." Red Hood assured.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked meekly.

"YES. I'm _perfectly_ sure. I've killed a bunch of scumbags and I'm still allowed into the Manor." Red Hood said.

"But you're _Jason_."

"Are you kidding me? Are you serious? What does _being me_ have to do with anything?"

"You died."

"Kid, you're half-way there! Don't you pull that on me!"

Danny stared at the ground and asked again "Are you sure?"

Red Hood grabbed the younger's arm and pulled him from the alley, dragging him down the street with mumbled curses under his breath. Danny yelped while stumbling and fought to keep up with his older brother. Red Hood quickly made sure Batman was in his direction before continuing on.

The two came upon the place of war and Danny blanched. He struggled against his older brother's grip while Red Hood thanked the Lord that when Danny panicked, he forgot he had powers.

Scanning the area, Red Hood mumbled profanities, trying to find his mentor. Cops were swarming the area and evading the intimidating figure holding his baby brother captive as he searched for the Dark Knight. He mumbled an 'a-ha!' before dragging a struggling Danny over to the area Batman was stiffly talking to Gordon. As he walked by, Red Hood grabbed the Dark Knight's cape, saying "Sorry Gordon. I need to borrow him."

Amazingly enough, the second oldest Bat-Kid was able to dump both of the oldest and youngest Bats in an alley off to the side of the battlegrounds. The second oldest Bat nodded to himself before leaning against a wall and gesturing to the two to 'kiss and make up'.

Batman glared at his demented child before looking at his mostly-innocent one. "Are you ok..? You ran off in a hurry."

Danny nodded, not looking up from the ground. "Yeah… How's the agent?"

Emotionlessly, Batman informed "He lost a lot of blood," Red Hood ducked his head at that. "but he'll live. How are you doing though?"

"M'fine…"

"No you're not." Batman said gently. Danny, on the verge of tears, looked to the side. The Dark Knight nudged Danny and said "Come on. Talk to me."

Danny shook his head.

"Rae-Rae, please?"

Danny lashed out at his father's arm on his shoulder. "He had a gun pointed at your head! I didn't know what to do!" Danny snapped, finally looking up at his taller mentor while a couple tears fell. "And-and I was up before I knew it and I-I just didn't want to see you… You… _Die_…"

Batman gently hugged the teen to calm him while he worried. He shushed his gently before mumbling "It's ok… It's ok…"

The two stood like that for awhile. Danny peeked his head out from the Dark Knight's arm and mouthed '…thank you for being there…' to his brother. Red Hood nodded, a small smile gracing his face under his helmet.

* * *

**You all thought he was actually dead cause I'm a jerk. XD (This chapter did not want to get written...)**

**Kadzait: Oh Kodi... Kodi, Kodi, Kodi...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following the story and me: _Yazmin97, War Werewolf._**

**Reviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: *laughs* YOUR REACTION WAS PRICELESS! *continues to laugh***

**Sarra Torrens: That's pleasant. XD**

**YumiStar: Yep. All the agents faults.**

**GreenDrkness: He has to do NEITHER~! YEAH~!**

**Scheffelman: Yes cause every story out there has romance in it. But only one really true love story and I liked more of the action than the romance.**

**Yazmin97: WELCOME TO FANFICTION~!**

**Guest of Honor: Lovely...**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Or, you know, _not_. :D**

**Ninuhuju: There was a pun?**

**Insanechildoftorture: Sorry again. :(**

**Bibbledoo: That's nice...**

**Luna Star Phantom: YEP. He's fine.**

**Roselin: *laughs* Yep!**

**Expergiscimini: Good going Jason. XD**

**BloodBlossom88: Hahahaha~! It was a "die!" moment but Jason kinda ruined the moment. XD**

**SweetyKinz: You're welcome~! AND YEAH JASON/DANNY HURT/COMFORT!**

**Letskilloctavian: No, I'm not. I thought you were simply busy. I would never hate you.**

**H. H. Xia: Look! You don't have to! Jason made it all better!**

**KainVixenheim: No and I was setting up hurt/comfort. :)**


	53. Eyes

Ch.54: Eyes

Bruce watched from his place in the hall as Danny just stared at himself in the mirror. The teen occasionally tilted his head up and down or turned off the lights before turning them back on. Bruce was starting to get a little worried since Danny had been doing that for the past ten minutes.

Whatever he was doing, it was _very interesting_ to the boy.

Danny had been acting a little weird(er) ever since the most recent GIW incident. Even though the agents had been particularly brutal to the teen in the past, he still felt guilty for injuring one as badly as he did. He felt even worse that he had used a gun to do so.

Danny had been trying to get out of the house more or, in the very least, hang out with his friends and family more so he could distract himself. Once distracted, he'd slip back into his old self easily. But then meals would come around and, suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore even though he tried to eat. He was also staying out later at nights so he didn't have time to think when he went bad; he just passed out.

Bruce tried talking to Danny about it but the teen was the type to just brush it off, as he always did.

So now, Bruce was watching his kid trying desperately to distract himself by staring at himself in the mirror.

The billionaire walked up to the open doorframe and leaned against it. With a nervous expression, he asked "Whatcha doing, Danny..?"

"Hey, did you know that your eye color isn't one solid color but a bunch of different shades of a color that _look_ like one color?"

…

_What?_

"Excuse me, _what_?" Bruce asked, a confused look on his face.

Danny turned his head to his father and repeated his question, an interested look on his face. He blinked at the older male with a curious gaze.

Bruce took a minute to think about the question before replying "Uh… I knew but I haven't really studied someone's eyes like _that_ before to see if it was true or not."

"OOO~, you need to!" Danny sung excitedly. He looked back into the mirror and continued "There's a bunch of light blues and a couple of darker blues in my eyes! And a shade in-between the two! There's even a tiny bit of white!"

Bruce cracked a smile and stood behind the teen, looking into the mirror. He looked at Danny's image and started seeing what the teen saw. He did see, when he looked close, all the small blotches and lines of different colored blues. Danny looked up and studied Bruce's eye color.

"Your eyes are really dark and none of the shades seem to come above cobalt. Dang, there's even some _black_ in there, dude. That's so cool!" Danny surmised with a grin.

Bruce shook his head with a grin and said "Yes, that's very cool. Now why were you turning the lights on and off and tilting your head every which way?"

"You know how pupils expand and constrict to different levels of brightness and darkness?"

"Yes Danny. Yes, I do know."

"_Shut up_. Anyways, it's fun to watch. See." Danny said and tilted his head up, more towards the light. His pupils constricted as they were exposed to more light. He tilted his head down, shadows covering his eyes and his pupils expanded again before shrinking a tad again as they adjusted. Danny made his head level again and flipped the light off. His pupils dilated even more, eating up a lot of the blue in his eyes.

Bruce just smiled in amusement. "Yes, it's very interesting how that happens."

"That better not be sarcastic."

"It's not."

"Bruce~!"

"It's not! I swear!"

"It better not! This is some interesting stuff right here!"

* * *

**Am I the only one that likes to do what Danny just did? Cause I find it fascinating to study my eyes and, ocassionaly, other peoples (creeping them out by doing so)?**

**Kadzait: Yeah, probably. You're weird that way.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Splashing Ducky and GKC07NF._**

**R****eviews:**

**PHOENIX1020: I kinda wanted him to die too but I decided against it. XD Feel better!**

**Scheffelman: I know. But I always write romance as an afterthought.**

**BrownHair2918: I can try but I have this under humor so... Might as well keep it humor.**

**Ninuhuju: I know what a one-shot is but I still don't get it. I'm so stupid. *.***

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Yeah, probably.**

**Guest of Honor: Yeah... "Special". XD I LOVE JASON.**

**Roselin: Awww, sorry you maybe/possibly cried! (Kad: All I said was her name! Me: *laughs hysterically* SUCKA!)**

**Expergiscimini: Yeah Jason! (I love Jason so much~!)**

**BloodBlossom88: I had a feeling you were going to react that way. XDDDDD GO JAYBIRD!**

**Poohbearmorris: *laughs hysterically* YOU'RE HILARIOUS! But yeah, Sad Danny is sad. XD**

**JP-Rider: Not yet cause I might need the idiots later.**

**Sarra Torrens: Thank you and have fun doing that!**

**Bibbledoo: No part three but you can hug him now. The father/son moment is gone now. :)**

**Ethiopian1987: I thought Jason made the most sense cause, you know, his hobbies. The GIW won't have a beat-down _yet_ cause I need them later. :)**

**GreenDrkness: ...what did I do..? ... I never did the wedding cause I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WEDDINGS! *bangs head against wall***

**Tigergirl1723: Jazzy! (Gosh, I gotta stop forgetting about her!) I love Jason and Danny so much~! :D**

**SweetyKinz: I wanna do that too (though it doesn't make sense) but I need them idiots later so... WE ALL LOVE JASON AND DANNY MOMENTS! XD**

**H. H. Xia: Jason does care. I love him so much. XD**

**YumiStar: Yeppers!**


	54. Bad Habits

Ch.55: Bad Habits

Danny leaned forward, practically lying across the table towards the TV. He _had_ to know what happened next in the new Criminal Minds episode. He just had to! He wasn't going to explode if he didn't!

The teen hardly noticed what he was doing with his hands as he laid on his arms. His eyes were big and wide, fully connected to the screen in front of him. He kicked his feet up and made his tip-toes touch the back of his legs as he leaned on his stomach.

His eyes widened a little more when he realized he was about to receive his answer. He leaned a little further and a little further and a little further when-

"Stay tuned for scenes from the next episode."

"WHY?!" Danny screamed as he slid off the table and onto the floor, falling onto his back. He kicked his feet in the air, pretending the makers of the show were at his mercy while he screamed "WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?" over and over again.

He put his fists to his eyes when he abruptly pulled them back. He blanched at the blood running down his right, index finger. His cuticle was a a bright red and the blood was seeping from a claw mark in it. His middle finger's fingernail, as well as his thumb's, had the same vital liquid across and under the nail.

"Ah crap... I can't believe I did that again..." He mumbled before thinking. "Wait... Yes I can."

Danny put his bleeding finger to his lips and sucked the blood off, determined to hide what he'd done by getting rid of the evidence. Once all the blood was gone, he wiped his index finger against his pants leg, getting all the saliva off, before investigating his finger again. He watched as a little more blood seeped from the scratch and repeated the process of getting it off.

Danny had to do the process a couple more times after cause this time his wound did _not_ want to stay shut.

As he was licking away the blood again, Danny blanched when he heard Bruce's voice just as the adult looked over the couch and stopped, mid-question. The adult glared at his youngest, who still had the side of his index finger in his mouth. Chuckling nervously, Danny chuckled nervously. "Hey Bruce..."

"I thought I told you to stop picking your cuticles!" Bruce said to him, irritation flashing across his face with an underlying on concern.

"You did..." Danny said nervously. "...but I didn't _stop_."

"I thought I _got_ you to stop!"

"You did and then I watched that new movie... And it came back..." Danny said sheepishly. Bruce held out his hands and Danny, begrudgingly, sat up and put his own hands in his father's. The older adult, sighing, looked over them and commented "So, all the cuticles on your right hand are pretty much destroyed with various scabs and the like while on your left hand, you've only destroyed your thumb's, index finger's, and middle finger's cuticles."

"Yeah..." Danny mumbled, a little sheepish.

Red lined the teen's fingernails, spreading down over his cuticles. There were a couple of scabs and you could see the various layers of skin Danny had dug into with his nails. Hangnails stuck up, bringing attention to themselves so they'd be ripped off. There were a couple of deep red spots where there _had _been blood and some of the damage even wrapped around to the underside of the teen's fingers.

"If you don't stop, I'm wrapping duct-tape around your fingers." Bruce threatened and Danny yanked his hands away from the adult. "No~! That's just like band-aids! I hate band-aids!"

Danny pouted as he petted his fingers and batted his eyes at the adult. Bruce pointed at the teen and said "Stop it then."

"I make no promises!"

"How does that not _hurt_?"

It just doesn't, ok! I've done it long enough where I don't feel anything anymore!"

* * *

Danny did homework, sighing miserably. He absently dug his right, middle finger's nail into his index's cuticle but it honestly didn't register to him. His head rested on his left hand as he scribbled down answers for math. He rubbed his chin against the loose edges of the gauze around his wrist, the injury a gift from Two-Face.

While he sighed again, he chewed on the edge of the gauze. He tugged occasionally, still writing answers while he both sliced his finger open with his nail and destroyed gauze with his teeth absently.

Dick opened the door and strolled in. As he was about to say something, he yelled "DANNY!"

"What?!" Danny yelled back, startled.

Dick lunged forward and grabbed Danny's ankle. The teen yelped as he was dragged from his room. "Dick, I have homework I need to get done!"

"We're putting pepper in the gauze!"

"What- NO, NOT AGAIN!" Danny yelled, clawing at the rug desperately. He made a sort-of dying noise as Dick dragged him.

"And we're getting some duct tape!"

"Aw, Dick, NO!"

* * *

Danny made a squeaky sound with his mouth as he re-read over the case-file on Batman's computer for the fifth time. It took seven times to permanently imbed the information in his brain so he could recall it within an instant if Batman decided to test him and make sure he was paying attention.

As he read over the info, his hand skimmed over the healing wound on his left arm. It was the injury Two-Face had given him and it had, _finally_, scabbed over. Alfred could finally take the gauze off!

His fingernails, which the rest of the Bat-Family threatened to cut off, began to dig into the sides of the scab. It started with mild jabbing before became picking and peeling. The nail finally broke the edge and a few drops of blood dripped from the edge.

Danny hardly noticed. He continued to jab until someone tackled him from his seat, making him yelp, and, much as Dick had done a week ago, began dragging from the area.

Startled, the teen look up and saw Tim dragging him from his seat. "Timmy! What are you _doing_?!"

"I'm dragging you to the infirmary so Alfred can slap some peppered-gauze over that scab."

Danny clawed uselessly at the floor. "No, no, no, no, no-o-o-o~! I don't wanna~! You big meanie!"

"Yep, that's me~!"

* * *

**That whole cuticle habit? Yeah, that would be mine.**

**Kadzait: It's horrible. She got blood on my shirt one time.**

**It was a tiny dot! Let it go!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Alliebelikov21._**

**Reviews:**

**RobinRocks11: XD HA! That's awesome! Creep em out, shall we?**

**Purple-Vixen-Flames: Ha! I love doing that! It's so much fun!**

**Roselin: You should totally experiment with it! (Kad: ...the world hates me... Me: YEP. XD)**

**BloodBlossom88: You need to do it! Yes, Danny is weird. XD Awww, I'm so glad you like them!**

**H. H. Xia: I know, right? XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Hehehe~! Your brother sounds hilarious! XD**

**Expergiscimini: Hm, very cool. I mostly just have black and dark brown with a few lighter colors. XD**

**Scheffelman: Uh... Any of my stories updated? Just Dark-Net. Everybody else? I don't... Think so?**

**Poohbearmorris: I KNOW, RIGHT? That's why I love the mirror! :D**

**Sarra Torrens: Have fun and danke~!**

**YumiStar: I only knew about it till a little while ago... XD**

**Ethiopian1987: I LOVE DOING THAT! Can't get drunk cause I'm, like, 14 but ok. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Oh... See? Stupid. (Probably cause when thinking about 'the one shot' it was 'the one gun-shot' in my mind.) Hey, my eye's are like your dad's except it's more of a blue/grey ring.**

**KainVixenheim: Yeah... I think you forgot. XD Yep. Stupidity. :D**

**EternalMadameBlaze: Hehehe~! Cool! My eyes are never commented on. My curly hair is though. XD**

**SweetyKinz: Mine are brown too but they have black spots and some lighter shades of brown? Are yours like that? (Look _really_ close in the mirror. XD)**

**Guest of Honor: Nice. My eyes are more of a dark brown with black spots. :)**

**Bibbledoo: I love looking at eyes. :) And thanks so much for the awesome support!**

**Astroshadow: I do it anyways. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: One of my friend's eyes do that! It's so cool! I would love to see someone with those colored eyes. :)**

**KT: I still do that. XD**

**DarkShadowrule: I do it when I have free time. XD**

**Saiyan Moon Goddess: XD Your eyes are fascinating (really guys... Really?)! Mine are simple, really dark brown with black spots and a blue/grey ring around them. *shrugs* Yeah simple-ness! I LOVE BLUE EYES! **


	55. Whiskey Lullabies

Ch.56: Whiskey Lullabies

Danny stared blankly at the wall, sitting beside his boom-box and listening as the music played over the stereo. It was a low song, giving off sad vibes. The music playing was slow and two voices sung in harmony, telling a story through music.

Even though, the song had nothing to do with his current predicament, it still comforted the teen, if only a little. Danny mouthed along with the words, closing his eyes as he listened. He rested his arm on his propped knee and tried to stop himself from crying.

_Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu~_

_ Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu~_

Danny picked his phone up, blue eyes glassy, and unlocked the screen after typing in the pass-code. The first that came up was Safari with a refreshed tab. He scrolled down slowly, stomach churning anxiously, and began reading the comments to the post he had done awhile before.

His lips quivered and the tears began flowing. He sniffed, putting his arm around the bottom half of his face. Blue eyes read every mean word someone posted. Some were so exaggerated he shouldn't have felt bad at all but it made him feel worse.

Maybe the words were true if he couldn't take them like a man..?

The phone slipped from the teen's hand and clattered to the carpet, clattering quietly. Danny pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top of them. Bobbing his head meaningfully, he closed his eyes again and sang along that time.

_Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu~_

_ Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu~_

Danny sniffed again, wiping his hand with his nose. His quiet cries turned into sobbing as he began thinking over all the mean words people put on his post. He'd seen some like them in the past but never in such a majority before. He couldn't handle all the negativity at one time.

…so why did he keep reading..?

The teen wrapped his arms around his chest, resting his hands on his shoulders, and brought his legs even closer to himself. Danny was content to stay like that for a long time, tears still running down his face while he tried to breathe between sobs.

And again he sang:

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu~_

_ Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu~_

Danny, still upset, didn't hear the door open quietly. A tall figure stood in the doorframe, a little surprised to see his youngest on the ground, upset and singing to a dreary song. The position he put himself in said so much.

"Danny?" Bruce asked.

The teen looked up but didn't seem too surprised at the appearance of his father. "Hey Bruce."

The adult walked over and fell into a sitting position beside the teen. Still confused on why Danny was upset, Bruce asked "What's the matter?"

The Ghost Boy picked up his phone and unlocked it. He passed it over to his guardian before looking at the stereo and mouthed in time:

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu~_

_ Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu~_

Bruce read through the comments and felt sick. Anger coursed through his veins, followed by sadness for his kid. He looked at Danny and whispered "They can't do this to you."

Danny nodded "Yes they can. It's the internet. People get away with this kind of stuff all the time."

"Things are being done about it."

"But they'll still get away. So what if a person's feelings were hurt? It was just a petty comment anyways."

Bruce slipped an arm around Danny and said "Danny… You don't know but this goes beyond just hurt feelings. So much farther and deeper than you realize…"

Danny didn't respond, simply just sung to his stereo.

_Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu~_

_ Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu~_

* * *

**This chapter is the spawn of being sad, listening to Whiskey Lullaby, and hating cyber-bullies because come on! How can you destroy someone like that? I don't understand how you can do that to someone. You may be staring at a screen but you know there's another person on the other end with _feelings_. So sick of it...**

**SweetyKinz helped me out on this one. She let me read her essay on cyber-bullying that was wonderful.**

**Reviews:**

**Scheffelman: We'll see. Most of my day is spent getting my updates done.**

**Guest of Honor: That's lovely. All my scars are cause I picked at my scabs. Not smart. XD**

**Roselin: That's a great question. (Kad: I would say something but I know I'll get in trouble for it... Me: YEP! *laughs*)**

**KainVixenheim: Yeah, bad habits~! I know nothing about French so GOOD LUCK WITH THAT.**

**PHOENIX1020: ...I pick my scabs but I never ate them...*shudders***

**Poohbearmorris: Yeah, don't do it. I'm fine with blood so whatever. XD Have fun with those essays!**

**Ninuhuju: My family's been bugging me for years. Poor Danny is going through the same thing. XD**

**Yazmin97: It's not a serious habit until you get an infection and then blood poisoning. *thumbs up* Chewing wood is not good.**

**JP-Rider: That was gruesome? Seriously? Cringe-worthy, yes. Gruesome... Really? Maybe I'm not affected cause I do that every day...**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I know, right? Why do shows do that to us?**

**BloodBlossom88: IT'S A HEREDITY THING! I CAN'T HELP IT! XD I don't see how that chapter was disturbing... XD**

**Bibbledoo: I do the same. My legs are so messed up. XD (Kad: Everyone hates me...) Aw, thanks again~!**

**YumiStar: Habits are weird that way.**

**Sarra Torren: Yep. Pretty much. XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: No worries, I get it! XD I can try something like that.**

**SweetyKinz: XD TRY ANYWAYS! Habits are a pain but they make the world go round. NO DUCT-TAPE! NONONONONONONONO!**

**H. H. Xia: Let's see if the Bat-Fam is more successful at that than my family! XD**

**Ethiopian1987: I'll keep the drinking thing in mind. XD ...what the heck is Vegemite..?**


	56. Laughter is Cheap Medicine

Ch.57: Laughter Is Cheap Medicine

Danny sighed as he opened his email. Looking at the messages with a frown, he simply deleted the notifications from his social page, not bothering to open them. There was no point. He already knew what they were going to say anyways.

Once he did all that, he emptied his trash so he could never ever open them _ever_.

As he finished up that, he went back in his inbox and looked through the few emails from school. After reading those and finding them useless, he deleted them as well. The last message in his inbox was from Bruce.

Danny wondered why.

The teen opened his email and saw typed up:

Thought you might appreciate these, you sarcastic rat. Hope you feel better. Laughter is the cheapest medicine ever.

Danny smiled and hummed in affection at the message. He scrolled down, wondering what Bruce had sent him.

It was a bunch of pictures. More specifically, it was pictures of street flyers. Danny couldn't help the giggle fit he received as he looked through each one, tears running down his face as he laughed quietly. He had his knees to his chest as he scrolled down.

The first was of a ninja that said:

_Have you seen him?_

_Probably not._

_Because then you'd be dead._

Another had a picture of a unicorn that said:

_Missing unicorn._

_If you see it, you are probably high._

One was a simple piece of paper that was inscribed:

_Reward:_

_Lost 50 dollars_

_If found, just keep it._

Another was of a crud drawing of a hamster or something like one that told:

_Lost Pet Guinea Pig_

_He answers to the name of Maximus Decimus Meridius, commander of the Armies of the North, General of the Felix Legions, loyal servant to the true emperor, Marcus Aurelis, father to a murdered son, husband to a murdered wife. And he will have his vengeance, in this life or the next._

_If seen, please return to Coliseum._

One was two posters that had these words written on them:

_Sorry._

_We are closed due to short staff._

**Hire taller staff cause I need a taco!**

Another had a picture of an almost rabid dog that said:

_My dog, Klaus, is very lost and very, very crazy. He is off his medication which helps to decrease his hostility. If you see Klaus, do NOT make eye contact. He will literally attempt to rip your face off._

_In fact, I don't want him back. Just call animal control and let them deal with it._

There was a picture of the Lost cast and on it, it was typed:

_Lost._

_They seriously need to bring it back._

Danny held his stomach as he read one that said:

_Wanted_

_EVIL GENIUS seeks minions to sacrifice their lives in world domination attempt. Must be prepared to work 24/7 for fascist psychopath for close to no pay. Messy death inevitable but costumes and laser death rays provided._

_NO weirdoes._

_Call: 1-800-MWA-HAHA_

Another had a picture of a vicious possum that was inscribed:

_Cat found_

_Black and grey with tan_

_-Male_

_-No collar_

_-Not very friendly, I think he might be scared_

_-Not house broken either_

Danny's favorite was the one that had little strips of paper that were simple inscribed 'love' while the flyer said:

_Love_

_Take as much as you need_

* * *

**Because laughter is cheap and instantly makes you happy again. :)**

**Reviews:**

**Bibbledoo: Yep. My legs are proof of that. :) I hate them as well. Let your mind roam free with things they said.**

**SweetyKinz: Your welcome. And it is sad. Watching people destroy others because they think it's fun is wrong.**

**Expergiscimini: Yep. Pretty much.**

**Scheffelman: *nods***

**Guest of Honor: The song is beautiful. Sorry to hear. And already there, my friend. *winks***

**Wexi Boo: I feel the same pain. I get it. And glad to hear I'm not the only one who does it!**

**Poohbearmorris: I love that movie! I'm almost sorry but I felt the need to post that.**

**BloodBlossom88: Idiots... They tick me off so much. I agree. The song is _beautiful_. **

**YumiStar: Amen.**

**Roselin: :) Glad you enjoyed. It's better now.**

**IWasNeverReal: Eh. I was listening to it over and over again so yeah. That's why. **

**Saiyan Moon Goddess: I still have trouble with bullies because I've seen too many friends hurt. Yeah... Internet is great and horrible. **

**Ninuhuju: Hm... Interesting. And yep. Cyberbullying is horrible.**

**Ethiopian1987: Hm, I'll have to remember that and see if I should do that. Cyber-bullying is just as bad as physical. There was a girl who killed herself because of it. She was 12. :(**

**KainVixenheim: Your welcome and I'd be scared of the teacher too.**

**H. H. Xia: I think so. ... I did? Oops...**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: That would be nice. **


	57. Almost Got It!

Ch.58: "Almost Got It!"

Danny reached out, hugging the tree branch for dear life, while trying to grasp the kite. The other Bat-Boys watched from below as Danny attempted to retrieve the kite from the very high tree branch. The teen was oh-so-close but the object was _just_ out of reach.

Danny's throat made a weird sound as he continued to reach for the kite. "I've almost got it~!"

"Sure you do, Rae-Rae..." Tim stated sarcastically.

"_Shut up_."

Danny continued to reach. His fingertips were barely touching the edge, so close to receiving it in his grasp. He just had to scoot forward just a _little_ more.

Danny yelped as he slipped and nearly fell off the tree. He was still clinging, fortunately, and merely began hanging from it upside down with his arms and legs wrapped around the huge branch. His wide, blue eyes stared at the unforgiving ground.

The other Bat-Boys laughed as Danny continued to just hang around. Jason looked over and at all the other occupants of the park.

Dick continued to chuckle as he walked right under where Danny was hanging. "Just drop, Rae! I'll catch you!"

"_No_~!"

"Why not?"

"I want Jason to catch me!"

Tim, Damian, and Jason collapsed into laughter while Dick face-palmed. Damian, through his mirth, sang "Favoritism~!"

"_No!_" Danny complained, still hugging the tree. "Dick collapses every time he tries to catch me! Jason is like a brick wall and doesn't even _budge_."

If possible, the three middle Bats laughed louder while Dick glared at them and Danny continued to hug the tree. Jason stumbled over and said "Sorry Dickie-Bird but Danny loves me more~!"

"I did _not_ say that, Jay!"

"It was implied." Jason commented while holding his arms out. "Any day now, Rave!"

Danny, closing his eyes and mumbling a prayer, released his hold and fell right into his brother's waiting arms. Stiff, Danny opened his eyes and relaxed. Jason abruptly dropped him, making him both yelp and groan. Jason smirked before walking off contently.

"Next time, I'll just let Dick collapse..."

* * *

Danny found himself, once again, reaching for something he owned but it remained _just_ out of his reach.

Only this time, he was sitting on Batman's shoulders and it was his cell-phone that remained elusive to him.

"Come on, Bats! Just let me have my phone~!" Danny whined, practically laying on his father's outstretched arm that remained high in the air with no struggle as to keeping it there. The Ghost Boy was in his ghost form and he'd use it against Batman but that would result with his butt getting handed to him.

"No. You eat data like it's nothing." Batman stated, still holding the phone out of Danny's reach with no sympathy.

"You're a frikkin billionaire! Why does it matter?"

"It matters because you have no self control."

"Lies!" Danny stated before he tried to climb Batman's arm. He slid back down, to no avail. Batman just raised an eyebrow at his teen before shaking his head.

Danny's fingers graced the object again before he yelped, slipping off Batman's shoulders and falling to the ground with a loud _BANG_. Danny groaned, ribs hurting from the rock floor while Batman just shrugged and walked away.

"I hate you..!"

"Love you too, Danny."

* * *

**I GOT MY NEW RED HOOD AND THE OUTLAWS COMIC YESTERDAY! IT WAS AWESOME!**

**Kadzait: ...stupid Jason...**

**He's just jealous~! XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Niyuu,_**

**Reviews:**

**Roselin: Mm-hmm~! :D**

**Poohbearmorris: I agree wholeheartedly.**

**Natashawagner122: Aw thanks~! I appreciate that so much! :)**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: If you type in 'hilarious street flyers' on Google, you can find so many more. :D**

**IWasNeverReal: It does? Dude, I should be immortal by now! XD**

**YumiStar: XD He'd do anything for his Baby Raven~!**

**Scheffelman: Seeing them in real life is absolutely hilarious. XD**

**Ninuhuju: :D You can find them and more by typing 'hilarious street flyers' into Google.**

**H. H. Xia: That's what I was aiming for! **

**Sarra Torrens: :) I was hoping you'd smile. And sorry to hear bout the bullying.**

**Ethiopian1987: Hm, true... I think they're both bad in different ways. *shrugs* **

**KainVixenheim: Your teacher is crazy/weird/etc. XD Have fun with that...**

**Niyuu: :)**

**Guest of Honor: I do whatever cheers me up. XD I saw white and gold but I don't really think it matters. :)**

**Bibbledoo: Found them. Type in 'hilarious street flyers' and all will be made clear.**

**Yazmin97: I'd love to take credit but I didn't make em. Type in 'hilarious street flyers' on Google. XD Yeah infections!**

**16ckelman: :D Love for everyone! *shares love***

**BloodBlossom88: I would love to see your friend dance. XD Bruce IS on the computer a lot, isn't he?**

**EcoReibun: Aw, so glad to hear! :D**


	58. Voices, Part 1

Ch.59: Voices, Part 1

It was only a whisper at first, barely audible. Danny hardly noticed the voices and thought he was merely hearing things. They weren't even comprehendible. The small murmurs fell on deaf ears, as if it was only the house settling or the rustle of a tree being blown in the mind.

He passed it off as something simple, which was the worst possible move he could make.

* * *

Danny hummed as he flipped the pages of his book. The lamp beside his reading chair was on, casting a dull, yellow glow across the library. As Danny absently flipped through the book, he wrote some thoughts in his notebook before turning back to his read and continuing on. Occasionally, as he was getting tired, his dyslexia kicked in and made him have to reread certain parts but he was mostly ok with it.

The wind outside blew gentle but loud. Whistles and howls occasionally met the teen's ears but he paid no heed to the high-pitched sounds.

As Danny shifted to a more comfortable spot, he heard something. Just a whisper or a murmur but it was there.

… … _Laundry… … … Dinner… … … Master… … … Dan-… … …_

Danny didn't even feel worried at the voices. Though they sounded a little like Alfred, a muffled and doubled version of his voice at least, he didn't pay it any mind.

It was just the wind outside imitating his dear friend.

* * *

The whispers and murmurs continued on for weeks, gradually getting louder as they continued. Danny continued to hardly notice the small voices, his ears adjusting to the volume as it changed. It was easy to adjust, which made it seem like the voices were far away still.

Gradually, he began noticing the mumbles of the voices that continued to gain volume. Though Danny became edgy when he heard them, he shrugged off the anxiety and continued on with his work or whatever else he was doing. The voices always faded after awhile anyways. It didn't matter.

Danny didn't realize that, yes, it did matter.

* * *

Danny grinned as he raced down the hall, laughing loudly to himself. Sure, Bruce was going to kill him later for putting a bucket of slimy, purple goop above his door but it was still funny! It was one of the more classic pranks that never got old.

As the Ghost Boy raced into his room, quietly shutting the door behind him and beginning to prepare to escape from the mansion should Bruce explode like a volcano, he giggled quietly to himself and opened his window as an escape route. Danny waited patiently, grinning and laughing for Bruce's furious yell to reverberate through the mansion.

Just before he heard the angered screech, he heard a small and barely audible sound.

_And then I'll make some bank transfers… Probably should have Lucius do this for me… Can't wait for patrol…_

But by the time he really noticed the voice, he was escaping through the window as a furious yell echoed within the manor, sprinting away from the mansion, and avoiding the wrath of an angered Bat.

* * *

The murmurs and whispers eventually came to a volume where it sounded like someone was actually talking to him. This made Danny look around for an imaginary person and he was always unnerved to find no one speaking in the vicinity. He continued to shrug off the talking, not wanting to bring it to anyone's attention for fear they would think he was crazy. They'd surely send him to Arkham where all the other crazed people of Gotham resided.

The voices, though, started becoming a problem when he didn't just hear them in solitude. Danny started hearing them _everywhere_.

* * *

Danny glared at the last four pieces of cereal. He had been trying to get them on his spoon for the last eight minutes but they refused to listen to him. Sure, he was going to eat them but who cares? They were inanimate! They _wanted_ to be eaten away by his stomach acid.

The teen continued to try and capture the last four pieces of his cereal. He continued to fail as well.

_Where would Joker hide this time? … The old amusement park? No… … Somewhere near the docs? Maybe… … An abandoned warehouse in the Narrows? I don't think so…_

Danny looked over and asked "Bruce, why the heck are you trying to find Joker out loud?"

Bruce, who was pouring over three different maps of Gotham, looked up at his youngest kid with a questioning gaze. "What are you talking about? I haven't said anything in half an hour."

The teen stared at his father intensely. "You sure?"

Bruce nodded, head propped on his hand while the other tapped his pencil against the table. Danny frowned but shrugged. "Alright then…"

The two went back to doing their own thing.

* * *

The voices came and went and Danny found himself to be going crazy. He'd hear multiple conversations in the middle of a quiet class. He saw no one's mouths moving but he could hear others speaking. He could hear things others didn't and found himself anxious for quietness, where he could hear his own thoughts again.

Still, Danny did not tell anyone of his troubles, too scared of being sent away and being called crazy.

Another bad move on his part.

* * *

**I'm alive..? ... I HAD A BUSY WEEKEND. The computer was almost nonexistent during that time. Sue me!**

**Kadzait: She's got a ton of money so you can.**

**SHUT UP! They don't know that! The above is cause I want to get this and the only other crisis I have planned out of the way...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: ****_Elinasti0 and Theaeroles._**

**Reviews:**

**YumiStar: But that's what makes him hysterical. XD**

**Roselin: Yeah snow~! Jason is absolutely adorable. XD Glad to know you're happy!**

**Guest of Honor: Self control helps the world but whatever, right? XD (They're not fighting for my love! *face-palm* Jason's kinda busy with his life. Kad: Thank the Lord...) That's hilarious... XD I wish I could have been there to watch your reaction.**

**Sarra Torrens: *cracks up* Suckas! Glad I made you smile!**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Glad you laughed and hope you make up with your sister. :)**

**SweetyKinz: I love Jae's and Rae's relationship. XD (I'm still so sorry for you about that...)**

**Bibbledoo: He collapsed both ways! XD**

**Scheffelman: :)**

**PHOENIX1020: I shall check them out and thank you~!**

**IWasNeverReal: And have his butt handed to him? Never. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: EXACTLY! XD**

**Ethiopian1987: We could go on and on about this but that's kind of exhausting so... Yeah different opinions..? **

**Guest(1): Yes but he was in the park and Batman would've murdered him. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Holy crap, I haven't watched Inuyasha in _years_. I only vaguely remember that. XD**

**BloodBlossom88: Gotta love Jason, right? Him and his twisted morals... XD I will work on that future chapter.**

**KainVixenheim: Let's just ruin teachers lives, shall we? XD Bats is being reasonable. Ish.**

**H. H. Xia: Go Jaybird! XDDDD ...it's all your fault Danny... XD**

**Astroshadow: Or Bats will take your phone! XD**


	59. Cracks, Part 2

Ch.60: Cracks

Danny rubbed his head for the fifth time since leaving the school fifteen minutes earlier. Sam and Tucker chatted idly at both of his sides, smiling and laughing. Danny tried to join them but found it was a lot harder than it usually was.

The voices in his head, the ones he'd come accustomed to, chatted loudly in his brain just like Sam and Tucker were doing beside him. The various words in his head overlapped with each other. It was like standing in a full cafeteria during rush hour. It was loud and Danny just wanted everyone to _shut up_.

The teen snapped his head up when Tucker grabbed his shoulder and stopped their walking. Danny looked between his worried friends and asked "What? What's the matter? Why'd we stop?"

"Uh, Danny… Are you ok? You keep acting like you have a headache." Sam asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

Danny rubbed his head unconsciously again (one of the voices just _had_ to yell) and nodded. "Yeah, Sam. It's all fine."

"You're pale." Tucker stated absently. Danny waved him off, shrugged off his cocoa-skinned friend's hand, and began walking away. His two friends jogged up beside him and Tucker said "Dude, maybe you should sit down. You're acting weird."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Sam said as she and Tucker stood in front of their ebony-haired friend. Danny almost crashed into them but stopped before he could. He shot them both a mild glare.

"Please let me walk home."

Sam shook her head. "No. You look sick, Danny. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Danny stated sternly and wincing as the voices grew a little in volume. He wouldn't be able to hear his friends at the rate the volume was growing. The teen sighed and rubbed his face. Sam and Tucker gave him expectant looks and Danny finally relented, saying "It's just a headache. I'll take something for it when I get home."

"Maybe you should ask Alfred to pick you up." Tucker stated, Sam nodding beside him.

Danny groaned and tried to persuade his friends otherwise. Sam merely pushed him onto a bench and called Alfred herself. Tucker laughed lightly and patted Danny's back as the ebony-haired teen groaned and hid his face in his hands.

Sam's call was brief and she hung up rather fast, falling onto the bench beside her friend. Tucker did the same and the two waited silently for the car to pick them up. Danny leaned forward, head in his hands while he grumbled to himself.

Much to his displeasure, the voices continued to get louder to the point Danny was sure his ears were going to start bleeding. There were so many and he couldn't understand what they were saying. It was all mindless jumbles and he swore he was going to hurl if they didn't calm down soon.

Danny groaned absently, hands tightening around some of his midnight bangs. Tucker and Sam glanced at each other and the girl rubbed her friend's back comfortingly. "Hey, you ok Danny? You sound horrible."

The teen waved her off and rubbed his head more, trying to suppress the dull thud of pain that thumped at the forefront of his forehead. Danny wanted to smash his head against something; it was so annoying.

Alfred arrived with a car quickly and Danny pretty much crawled in with his two friends following behind. The ebony-haired teen laid face-down on the seat while his two friends and one of his caretakers gazed at him worriedly. Alfred tried to get his attention but Danny just mumbled "Shut _up_…" in response to prodding.

The ride home was quiet. Alfred dropped Sam and Tucker off at their respected places before heading to Wayne Manor.

Danny stayed face-down on the bench, occasionally moaning.

Once at the manor, he trudged to his room and hid under his sheets. Danny occasionally shifted and tried to block out the insufferable speaking in his head, groaning and ready to cry out of desperation. The headache was getting worse steadily as well and made him feel even more hopeless than before.

Bruce checked on him periodically but never got much of an answer from Danny, either because the teen didn't hear or he didn't feel like speaking.

Patrol time came around and, even though everyone wanted him to stay in bed, Danny insisted on going on patrol. He told them that his headache had lessened (which it hadn't) and that he was fine. It was a big fat lie everyone saw but Batman allowed Danny the opportunity to go on patrol, though he did make sure Danny knew that he wasn't staying out nearly as late as he usually did.

Danny just rolled his eyes at the insistence before mumbling "Alright fine, you mother hen…"

Batman nodded his head and said "Suit up. We're leaving."

Danny nodded and allowed the rings to appear at his waist. As soon as the rings had passed and transformed him fully, he suppressed a pained gasp that almost passed through his lips and put a hand to his head, trying to calm the pain that had just worsened and the voices that doubled in volume. Barely keeping his tears at bay, Danny silently followed behind his father and the two hopped into the Batmobile.

Riding around Gotham was an absolute pain. The volume of the voices and the pain in his head grew even more in the populated area. Danny had trouble breathing at times and he could vaguely feel sweat adorning his face and neck. He couldn't believe how hot he was.

Batman noticed this instantly and said "Danny, you should go home."

Danny shook his head but said nothing, too afraid his voice would crack if he did. The teen continued to anxiously shift in his seat, trying to lessen anything going on in his head. He found he couldn't sit still and that he was very uncomfortable doing nothing.

The teen vaguely heard an alarm blare and withheld bashing his head into the window as his head pounded in protest.

Batman strictly ordered him to stay in the car, knowing full well Danny was not up for taking down a robbery at that moment. Danny complied willingly because thinking about standing made him want to be sick.

As soon as Batman was gone, Danny clamped his hands over his ears and yelled "Will you idiots _shut up_?!"

Since he was alone, Danny thrashed back and forth, ignoring the damage he caused himself and the car. Anything to make the yelling voices stop would be counted as a blessing. He groaned miserably before yelling "Why do I have to be _me_?!"

Instantly, Danny stilled and looked around the car confused. He tried to get out but didn't know how to. Becoming a bit panicked, he looked around with wide eyes. "Crap… Where the heck am I? Levi's going to _kill _me when I get home and finds out where I've been. … Wherever this place is and whatever it is…"

Danny looked out the window and saw that he was still in Gotham. He tried to investigate the car and blanched when he recognized it as the Batmobile. "What?! I haven't even done anything illegal!"

Suddenly, Danny looked around the car, confused again. Though perplexed by his surroundings, he showed no signs of anxiety. "…where'd Mommy and Daddy go..?"

Multiple times, Danny changed his outlook on the car he was trapped inside. Sometimes he was anxious; others he was totally astounded to do anything; while other times he simply fan-boy-ed.

The teen clutched his strands of hair while he muttered "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit… Louie is gonna murder me when he finds out Bats found out about our drug operation! _Ssss-hhh-iii-tttt_…"

Danny looked around startled when the car unlocked. He saw Batman calmly walking towards the car, a little banged up but no worse for wear than usual. The teen opened his door and sprinted out into traffic, dodging cars as he did.

Batman yelled for him to come back to him but the teen continued sprinting away, quickly followed by the Dark Knight.

"So dead - so dead - so dead – so dead – so dead – so dead – so dead…" Danny mumbled to himself as he turned into an alley. He stopped abruptly and looked around confused. "…where the heck am I?" The teen looked himself up and down and mumbled "Who put me in _these_ clothes?"

Batman stopped in front of the entryway of the ally and glared at his youngest. "Danny, what the heck?!"

Danny groaned and, while spinning around, said "My name is Danica, Joey! I've told you-" The teen's eyes went wide at the bewildered Dark Knight. "…you're…not…Joey…"

Eyes narrowed at the teen, Batman said "Whatever this is, stop it. It's not funny, Danny."

"You're telling me." Danny stated, backing away slowly. He chuckled nervously. Batman gestured for him to be still but Danny turned and sprinted away, out into the open. He weaved in and out of the crowd, trying to get away from the Dark Knight. People stared in shock as their hero's protégé flew past them but didn't try to stop the teen.

Danny stopped again on a street corner and looked at his hands weirdly. "I don't remember putting my gloves on… And where's my book? _Uh_… That means I have to go home and get it~."

The teen waited for the light to turn green, like everyone else, and trudged across with an irritated expression. People gave him weird looks but didn't try to approach him. Danny sauntered with the rest of the crowd and, as he got to the other side, he mumbled a 'what-the?' as he looked around. He shrugged off the new setting and looked at his watch. "Oh crap, I'm late for the meeting!"

Danny took off in a sprint through the crowd, trying to get to his destination quickly. He turned into an ally as a shortcut but stopped when a pounding headache hit him. Danny groaned and leaned against the wall for support. Through squinted and teary eyes, he looked around and muttered "Where's Brucie?"

Danny fell to the ground, bundling up and trying to get the sick feeling from his body. He tried to work his electronics but it blinded him and the com made his ears buzz louder with irritation. The teen decided to wait for someone to get him, sweat pouring down his face and soaking his suit.

Batman quickly joined him by his side, having trailed the teen from the rooftops. The worried adult cautiously approached the resting teen, mumbling a "Danny? Is that you?"

Danny looked up and squinted, the lights from the city blinding him. He nodded before closing his eyes again and putting his hands over them. "I wanna go home."

Batman nodded and tried to help Danny off the ground, only to receive a strong kick to his jaw. Danny sprung away from him, narrowing his eyes at the older male. "How'd you get my suit? And why do you look so much like I do?"

The Dark Knight glared at his moody kid. "Danny, I'm going to smack you so hard for that."

"My name's not Danny." The teen stated bluntly, falling into an offensive stance the Caped Crusader had used many times before. Batman fell into his own stance, watching how Danny recognized the stance as 'his'. Just as Danny tensed, ready to spring forward, he blinked and looked around with a perplexed expression. His eyes fell on the battle ready Dark Knight and he immediately put his hands in the air. "I didn't do it, I swear! I've been framed!"

Before Batman could say anything, Danny turned and sprinted away, screaming things such as "Don't shoot me! I'm innocent! I swear!" as he did.

Batman stared after Danny with an astonished expression before pressing his com. "Someone contact Martian Manhunter for me. I think Danny finally dropped off the deep end."

* * *

**The chapters are going to have different names, just to let ya'll know.**

**Kadzait: Probably should have mentioned that earlier.**

**Shut up...**

**Reviews:**

**Astroshadow: I knew you would figure it out. XD Oh course he's not, he's frikkin Danny! **

**16ckelman: Just a wee bit. :D**

**Bibbledoo: Yeah, telepathy! ...or not after this chapter..! I'M A HALFA, SWEET!**

**Roselin: Missed you too, my wonderful friend! :D ...well he's acting like something, not necessarily a 'shit' though...**

**SweetyKinz: Oh, you remember that MPD thing? ... This is the beginning of that! XD ...you were eaten by a bear...oh well...**

**Scheffelman: Just a little~!**

**PHOENIX1020: HAHAHAHA! That's one way to think about it! XD**

**Ninuhuju: More of a curse right now... Yeah...**

**BloodBlossom88: Happy to hear I'm being unique and that my absence was welcomed. XD**

**YumiStar: I didn't want to give him a new power but I had to have a reason for the upcoming events. Yeah~!**

**Expergiscimini: No one gave him the MO. Sorry. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Oh my gosh, same here! And they're usually laughing... I don't understand. XD**

**KT: No, no, it's telepathy. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: Yes, he hears the voices too. *dances***

**Sarra Torrens: XD *bows***

**KainVixenheim: Since just now. And you need to catch the birdy. XD**

**Niyuu: That would be the Bat-Fam for ya. XD**

**Grava: Yeah... A little late for that.**

**Ethiopian1987: Absolutely adored the poem. _Adored_ it. (Now I kinda wanna do a bully thing apart from this series...) ...I always forget Jazz...**


	60. Confusion, Part 3

Ch.61: Confusion, Part 3

Martian Manhunter pondered everything Batman had told them. The Dark Knight waited impatiently for his friend to tell him something he didn't already know so he could join the field again. Danny was still running around, swearing to be three different people in five minute intervals. Batman had his other allies on the lookout for Danny but he always managed to disappear on them.

Danny wasn't calculating his next move. He was just making it, which proved hard to track him.

"I'm not sure what's going on." Martian Manhunter finally said.

"That doesn't help me." Batman snapped.

Martian Manhunter nodded, as he was the epitome of patience. "I am aware. If I didn't know better, he's taking on the personalities of those around him. You said he acted like you before you called me."

Batman nodded and, with a sarcastic note in his voice, stated "He also said something about his name being Danica. Mind explaining _that_ to me?"

"First, let's find Danny."

* * *

Danny rubbed his head, opening his eyes and looking around confused. His head continued to pound and the voices were ever loud. Whereas before, it was only his head that hurt, his torso was starting to ache as well and he wasn't quite sure why.

The Ghost Boy tried to keep his eyes open but they felt like a thousand pounds. They fell quickly shut again.

Then his eyes snapped open and he eagerly hopped off the ground, earlier pain forgotten. He felt along his hips for something before yelling a long string of cusses. "How the hell did the Bat manage to snatch my pistols without even coming near me tonight?!"

"Wha-?! Hey, that's my line, Raven!" Red Hood yelled, clearly offended as he landed on the grass near the younger Bat.

Danny's mouth dropped open when he saw the twin guns strapped to Red Hood's waist. "How the hell did you get my pistols?! And why do you look so much like me?!"

"These are _mine_, idiot-stick. And have you looked in a mirror recently?"

"Don't mess with our poor baby brother like that, Red!" Nightwing yelled, popping out from an ally and standing in the middle of the two.

"We don't know this marshmallow, you brain donor!" Danny yelled at Nightwing, pointing at Red Hood. Nightwing stared, stunned at Danny.

Immediately, Red Hood had drawn one of his guns and had it pointed at Danny. "What'd you call me, you little-?!"

"Don't say it, Red!"

Danny gestured to himself. "_I'm_ Red, Golden Boy! Get your facts straight before I do!"

"What?!" Red Hood and Nightwing yelled at the younger, _confused _boy. Danny scowled at them before mumbling a 'screw this joint' before taking off. "If you need me, I'll be getting some spares from my safe-house!"

"Ah _hell_ no! That bastard ain't _touching_ my spares!" Red Hood yelled, before taking after the boy. Nightwing, who was more confused than anything else in the world at that moment, sprinted after them, yelling "Wait, guys! We can work this out! We don't have to kill anyone in the process!"

The oldest Bat-Kid face-palmed when he heard two voices yell "Yes I do!"

Danny turned into an ally, full intent on getting to 'his' safe-house when he stopped cold. He looked around with big eyes and asked himself quietly "How'd I get out here?" He shrugged to himself before walking out of the ally and down the street, intent to go 'home'. The oblivious boy didn't know his two older brothers had run into the ally just as he left and were climbing onto the rooftop where the safe-house entrance was.

Red Hood got on the rooftop and waved his guns around, yelling "Where are you, you little bastard?! No one calls me a marshmallow and gets away with it!"

"Red, quit that!" Nightwing yelled at him as he also got on the roof. The two looked around and Nightwing asked "Where'd Danny go?"

Danny hummed to himself as he walked down the sidewalk, hands behind his back and investigating everything around him. People stared at him, startled and apprehensive as to why their hero's protégé was walking down the sidewalk and looking everything over with a critical eye. Then they began backing away when he looked himself over again, confused.

"What the-?! Where am I?! Why do I look like Halloween threw up on me?!" Danny asked himself loudly. He growled and spun around, looking for someone in the vicinity. "I swear, if Chris thinks this is funny, I'm going to bash his head in."

The pedestrians continued backing away from him, which got the teen's attention. Danny looked at them weirdly and said "What? Never seen an angry teenager at the end of a prank before? No? Well now you have!"

Danny stomped off after, leaving the people to wonder what the heck just happened to them.

As Danny marched down the sidewalk, earning many weird looks, his demeanor changed, leaving him slumped against the wall. His head pounded again and aches appeared in his ribs, collarbone, shoulders, and spine. Blearily, he looked around and asked quietly "Batman? You there? Batman?"

A girl, hesitantly, made a move to see what was wrong but immediately the white-haired teen changed. Danny stood straight again and immediately took off down the sidewalk again, oblivious to the girl's plight he just left with her. Halfway down, he bumped his head and said "Wrong way~!" before turning and sauntering back. He looked at the girl, a little spooked at her appearance since she looked _so much like him_, but he continued on after a small wave.

Down each length of sidewalk he traveled, Danny changed directions a couple times. He had a different destination in his mind for each walkway and continued on with a smile or a frown or a scowl or a sneer, depending on his mood.

"GOT YA!"

Danny yelped as he was tackled to the side, out into the middle of the road, by Red Robin. He immediately pushed the older boy off him and screamed "What the heck, man?! You trying to _kill _us!? I haven't even done anything illegal!"

Red Robin hopped back on his brother easily and said "Yeah, we kinda need you anyhow cause you've gone a little insane, Danny."

"My name's not Danny! It's Devin! I don't even _know_ a Danny!"

"Sure, Rae, _sure_…"

Suddenly, Danny's legs wrapped around Red Robin's body and he flipped the two so Red Robin was under him. "Why the heck were you _on_ me?!"

Black Bat landed in front of them and Danny flipped off his brother, staring at his adopted sister in shock. "When did I get a _doppelganger_?!"

"Excuse me?" Black Bat said dryly.

Danny shook his head but grabbed some bat-a-rangs from his belt and threw them at the girl. She bounded away and Red Robin quickly got up, throwing his own weapons at the younger Bat. Danny flipped away and charged for the older boy. Red Robin got his bo-staff out, only for Danny to use his shoulders as a launching pad, heading for Black Bat instead.

As the fight lengthened in time, more Bat-Kids showed up. Danny continued to switch personalities though. He swore to be Spoiler, only to change tactics and use maneuvers Ravager used often. It was all very confusing.

* * *

"Awesome strategy…" Batman mumbled sarcastically, watching the battle that was one to seven. The one was winning, much to Dark Knight's annoyance, as Danny was being unpredictable more than anything else. Martian Manhunter stood next to him, using his telepathy to find out what the heck Danny was thinking. Batman watched as he came out of his trance and gave him a questioning look.

"Danny seems to have gained telepathy a few weeks ago. It developed slowly, which is why it's only acting out now. He seems to be delving into people's personalities, if they're close enough, to escape the painful part of developing telepathy." Martian Manhunter, seeing all the questions flashing across Batman's face as each statement was told.

"Fantastic." Batman mumbled before asking. "How do we flip the switch and turn it off?"

"His ghost form has more strength to control his powers so the first step would be to force him into his human form."

"Why?"

"His telepathy won't be as strong and he'll remain his own self instead of delving into other's own personalities. After, I'll have to teach him how to rein in his powers." Martian Manhunter explained.

Batman nodded and asked "How do we get him into his human form?"

"I will take care of it. He just needs to be held down."

The Dark Knight nodded again before taking his grappling gun from his waist and shooting it. He flew down into the middle of the fight and tackled Danny to the side, holding him down with his entire body strength. The teen started listing off a _long_ string of curses that only _Red Hood_ could make up on such short notice.

Batman looked at Martian Manhunter on the rooftop and watched his eyes glow. It took a few minutes with Danny struggling all the while and changing from Red Hood to Nightwing to Spoiler to others but, finally, the ring appeared around Danny's waist and Batman covered them with his cape, knowing full well how many pedestrians were around.

Halfway through the transformation, with Danny fighting to keep his ghost form while Martian Manhunter fought for his human half, Danny's head snapped to where the Martian was, eyes glowing. He then yelped out in pain and Batman could hear Martian Manhunter echo the pained scream. Both instantly collapsed. The ring around Danny's waist went up and down, completely out of control, before it finally decided to keep Danny as a ghost and fizzled away.

"What… Just happened?" Spoiler asked worriedly as Nightwing went to check on the Martian.

Batman tried to shake Danny awake but received no answer. "Not sure. We need to get them to the Watchtower to find out if anything's wrong. Let's _go_."

_Two Hours Later…_

"Batman, we've done every test. Nothing seems to be wrong." Superman informed his friend, looking over the two unconscious heroes laying in the Watchtower infirmary.

The Dark Knight was pacing the room, glancing between the two. "I'm telling you; something's _wrong_."

Superman shrugged pathetically and said "We're just going to have to wait until they wake up to find out what."

Batman growled but perked when Danny groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around while asking "Where am I?"

"Watchtower." Superman responded bluntly while Batman joined Danny's side. "Are you ok, Danny?"

With a bright smile, the boy nodded and sat up. "Yeah! I feel _great_!"

"Are you sure?" Superman asked, sharing a worried glance with his black-clad friend.

Danny nodded and got up. "Perfectly fine, see? But I am hungry! I'm going to hit the cafeteria and get some food, ok Bats?"

Batman hesitantly nodded and let Danny stride by him and out of the infirmary, watching as he practically skipped away. He continued to stare after the teen long after he was gone.

"That was… Unusual." Superman commented.

Batman nodded once. "It was."

* * *

Danny whistled as he flowed down the hall, waving and saying greetings to fellow heroes. They all returned the gestures and some ruffled his hair to annoy him. Danny just swatted their hands away while grinning.

For the most part, he headed to the cafeteria before abruptly turning in another direction and heading off down the hall. Danny waltzed into Batman's room and continued whistling while he did so. He stopped inside the frame, still whistling, and listened to the door shut behind him.

As the Ghost Boy walked over to the desk, he hardly noticed the ring that appeared around his waist and turned him into his black-haired self. The blue-eyed boy's smile instantly turned into a frown and he looked around the room, very confused. Anxiety built in his chest and he mumbled a meek "Where am I? Where's Bruce?"

* * *

**...I'm having too much fun with this..._way_ too much fun...**

**Kadzait: That's my crazy girlfriend for ya...**

**Reviews:**

**JennaUtena: That's our Danny for ya... Delving into other mind's so far he becomes them.**

**Roselin: Yeah... Poor Danny...**

**Scheffelman: YOU THINK? XD**

**Sarra Torrens: That would be me... The evil woman. XD**

**H. H. Xia: Explanations are to come and have been made.**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Or you forgot to review. XD Or has he?**

**Ninuhuju: Uh, just a little.**

**Poohbearmorris: Oh, definitely! Crazy-Danny forever! XD**

**Grava: Just a lot. XD**

**SweetyKinz: XD The amount of pleasure you take from this is hilarious. **

**PHOENIX1020: XXXDDDDD YOUR REACTION IS PRICELESS.**

**KainVixenheim: Good job on that giggle fit. The plots only going on for a little bit. :D**

**YumiStar: Pretty sure J'onn explained it above... I think...**

**Guest of Honor (or Food? You guys the same person or..?): Gotta love glue. XD Well... Something happened but I can't tell you what. *evil grin***

**Expergiscimini: OCs that I needed. XD**

**Bibbledoo: XD YEP. GOTTA LOVE MPD.**

**IWasNeverReal: Aw, thanks! XD Trouble in the water~!**

**JP-Rider: *claps sarcastically* Pleasant thoughts, dude, pleasant thoughts.**

**Random Person: Thank you... And does that answer the question? XD**

**Niyuu: (Oh my gosh... I wanna be a psychologist when I get older... SWEET! I'm talking to a psychologist-person~!) ...well...he does need saving... :D**

**BrownHair2918: Well you're not wrong on the mentally unstable part. :D Glad you had fun!**

**Ethiopian1987: It's a wonderful poem. Oh yeah... He can definitely help with that. *looks away and hides face***


	61. MPD, Part 4

Ch.62: MPD, Part 4

Danny continued looking around the room in panic, not quite sure what was going on. The last thing he remembered was lying in his bed at Wayne Manor. He also remembered he had a severe headache. Bruce had surmised that it was probably because he hadn't done a lot of eating that day, which was true because he had been anxious for some reason or another. Danny just had trouble remembering what he had been anxious about.

The teen investigated the room further, trying to figure out where he was. The room was very bare and lacked any distinguishing. He tried the laptop sitting on the desk but it needed a password and Danny didn't want to accidently make someone think he was snooping. The teen also tried the bookshelf but nothing was signed and it was all informative books that were dull and lacked personality.

Danny stood in the middle of the bedroom, looking at everything with his shifty eyes. He bit his lip anxiously and picked at his cuticles.

Cautiously, he walked towards the door and was startled to watch it open by itself. Danny peeked his head into the hall and looked in both directions. The right side of the hall held nothing of interest. The minute he saw what was to his left, though, he ducked back into the room and let the door close behind him.

"Black Canary and Green Arrow are here?" Danny whispered to himself, completely panicked. "Where _is_ here? Dang it, where's Bruce when I need him?"

Danny paced the room, mind racing a mile a minute. What was he going to do? _What was he going to do? _He didn't know where he was so how was he supposed to get back home? How'd he get there? Most kidnappers tied him up! Why was he allowed to walk around and be free? Why were there heroes outside the door anyways, completely calm and casual?

The teen groaned and rubbed his face. His head was going to _explode_ at the rate he was thinking.

"I have to calm down…" Danny mumbled to himself. "…because I've been so good about that before…idiot…"

Danny paced the room before. Occasionally, he'd stand in front of the door as if he were ready to leave and find out where he was but then he'd draw back and pace again. It was a vicious cycle he played over and over again with himself. No end to it seemed to be in sight.

_Vr-r-r-r…_

Danny turned on his heel to face the door where Batman had entered and was staring at him in mild surprise. The teen gazed at the Dark Knight, startled, before he realized something and looked around the room again, investigating it a little further.

Oh _crap…_

"Is… This… Your room?" Danny asked hesitantly. He knew he shouldn't be afraid of the Batman. The Caped Crusader had saved his butt on multiple occasions, as well as the other members of the Bat-Family. The only one whom he hadn't met personally was Danny Phantom. He was usually off somewhere else in Gotham.

Batman nodded and said "_Yes_… But you already knew that."

Danny raised an eyebrow at him. No, he _hadn't_ known that.

"I thought you went to the cafeteria. You said you were hungry." Batman stated as he walked further into the room, rummaging through the files on the desk beside the laptop.

Danny watched him, confused by the words and anxiety building again. "I never said that."

Batman looked over his shoulder and gazed at the teen confused. "Yes you did… You told me only a few minutes ago." At Danny's fear-stricken gaze, Batman walked over to him and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Danny, are you ok?"

Danny stared at the Dark Knight's hand. His thumb was running over his collarbone comfortingly, something Bruce had done many times in the past. Now it just felt… _Weird_.

"How'd I get here?" Danny asked, staring up at the hero with a lost expression.

"I carried you." Batman answered plainly.

"Why? Where am I anyways?" Danny questioned, eyes watery and desperation shining in his eyes.

Batman looked at him confused. "You know the answers to those questions. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Danny, out of frustration, tried pulling away from the Dark Knight's hand on his shoulder. Batman tightened his grip, making sure he didn't accidently hold too hard. The teen tried shoving it off but the gloved hand remained in its spot. "Let go of me!"

"Calm down." Batman stated. The teen struggled against him still. "Danny, stop that!"

"Back off!" Danny yelled, still trying to rip the hand from his shoulder. He glared at the Dark Knight heatedly. Finally, he managed to slip from the hero's grip and raced out of the room. Batman followed behind with an angry yelp as Danny sprinted away and down various halls. As he turned down another, the blue-white ring appeared around his waist and split in two, turning him into Danny Phantom.

Some of the heroes looked at Danny confused while he figured out his surroundings. Once he knew where he was, the teen shrugged and casually walked down the hall, saying various greetings to his friends as he did. Danny skipped to the cafeteria where he eagerly got in line for his food.

* * *

Batman growled as he tried to figure out where Danny went. Stupid, crafty kid with ghost powers that could walk through walls!

The Dark Knight stomped up to Flash and grabbed him by the front of the suit. He angrily hissed "Have you seen Danny?"

Flash blanched when he saw the ticked expression Batman wore and stuttered "Duh-uh-uh, I-I saw him in the cafeteria a little while ago…"

Batman released his captive and marched off, mumbling a long string of curses under his breath. As he stomped down the halls, all the other heroes made sure to step out of his way, not keen on ticking him off anymore than he already was.

The Caped Crusader stopped in the cafeteria doorway and scanned the room. He spotted Danny stuffing his mouth and quickly glided over to where the teen sat. Danny waved, smiling cheekily as the simmering Dark Knight walked over to him. "Hey Bats!"

"Why'd you run off?" Batman questioned harshly.

Danny waved a meatball around on his fork. "I told you I was getting food. You said it was fine."

"I just talked to you in my room."

"No you didn't. I went to your room briefly to get my phone but it wasn't there, so I came here after. You weren't in your room when I was there." Danny said before he closed his mouth around his food, sighing pleasantly.

"You were _not_ there _briefly_. You were pacing when I walked in." Batman stated sternly.

"Bats, I think you need your eyes checked."

"_Danny_!"

"_What_?! I wasn't there, Bats! I swear! Why would I lie?" Danny asked, looking at his mentor meaningfully.

Batman did not back down and questioned "Why would you? _You_ tell _me_."

Danny shrugged. "I only lie to you when I do a prank but you know I'm lying to you so it's pretty redundant. Other than that, I don't know why you're insisting I was in your room."

Batman growled before turning abruptly on his heel and stalking off. Danny waved dryly after him before popping another meatball in his mouth and smiling again.

* * *

Batman paced the end of Martian Manhunter's bed impatiently. He occasionally glanced at the prone figure but, overall, remained staring at the ground as he walked up and down the room. He perked when he heard the Martian stir.

Immediately, Batman was standing beside Martian Manhunter, holding the front of his suit in his hands. While the green-skinned alien tried to regain his bearings, Batman hissed "_What the_ _heck_ is wrong with Danny?"

Martian Manhunter took a minute to finally understand where he was and who spoke to him. Then it took another minute for him to process the question and figure out the answer to it. Once he had it all straightened out though, he said "Get Danny in here."

Batman walked over to the intercom system once he let the Martian go and harshly said into it "Danny, get your arse down to the infirmary _now_."

The alien got up from his spot and stood anxiously off to the side.

A few minutes of waiting later, the doors to the infirmary opened and Danny casually strode through, asking "_What _Bats~? I'm still hungry! It's food time!"

None of the adults had time to say anything as Danny Phantom changed into Danny Wayne. The teen looked around the room confused before spotting Batman and trying to sprint out. The Dark Knight quickly jumped forward, grabbing the teen's arm, and dragging him roughly into the room again while Danny violently fought against the grip, yelling and screaming.

Martian Manhunter tried calming the teen but Danny lashed out at him as well. Batman quickly restrained the teen, earning many more screeches and struggling. He quickly glared at the Martian questioningly while he groaned as Danny elbowed his torso. Martian Manhunter rushed away and grabbed a syringe, which he used to sedate Danny with.

The teen quickly went limp and Batman had no trouble scooping him up and dumping him on a bed. Once done, he turned back to his alien friend with a questioning and angered look. "Why is he confusing the crap out of me this way?"

"While I was shifting him into his ghost form, Danny attacked my mind. I was disoriented and, instead of continuing his transformation, I split his psyche in two." Martian Manhunter explained calmly, talking about the event that made the two heroes pass out.

Batman grabbed the edge of the nightstand to keep himself in his place. "Specifics, J'onn."

"Multiple personality disorder. Phantom harbors all positive emotions such as happiness and pleasure, which makes him very laid back. Wayne holds all anxieties, insecurities, fears, and what little anger he possesses. It makes him tense, sad, and quick to lash out." Martian Manhunter stated.

"What about his memory?"

"Phantom only knows the hero-life. He is unaware that he goes to school, has normal friends, and lives a semi-normal life. He doesn't know Bruce Wayne or the rest of your family personally. There is only Batman and the Bat-Family. Phantom does not accept that Batman has a human side.

"Wayne is exactly the opposite. He is not much of a risk taker, only has his two friends, and knows Batman from the times you've had to save him. If he were to discover your identity as the Dark Knight, his mind would quickly deteriorate. Bruce Wayne can only be Bruce Wayne and no one else.

"Both personalities have manufactured memories to fit their separate lives as they see fit. The two are unaware they are the same person but know the other exists, as Phantom is a hero and Wayne is your adopted child." Martian Manhunter finished.

Batman contemplated this in silence. A few minutes later, he asked "Can you fix the damage?"

"I cannot. People with multiple personality disorder have difficult psyches. You would need two completely opposite people to enter Danny's mind." Martian Manhunter stated.

"If I were to go in, who would be my opposite?" Batman asked.

With a dry look, Martian Manhunter bluntly stated "Superman."

* * *

**When I'm bored in the middle of the night, this is what happens. Fun.**

**Kadzait: *sighs while repeatedly slams head against door***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Thedoctor. Johnny,_**

**Reviews:**

**Scheffelman: Somewhere. Probably fighting crime.**

**Sarra Torrens: *bows* Anytime!**

**Roselin: Glad you enjoyed~! (Kad: It was a term of endearment! Why do you people think I have no hope! Kodi, don't answer that! Me: *smiles evilly*)**

**KainVixenheim: Mm-hmm~! That he did~! I love messing with people. :D**

**Tigergirl1723: Thank you and so much~! XD**

**Letskilloctavian: XD Glad you're enjoying so much! And I've never watched Randy Cunningham... All questions shall be answered, if they're not answered yet.**

**Ninuhuju: Finally! Someone who appreciates my humor! XD**

**YumiStar: That's not completely what happened but whatever. :D**

**Niyuu: ...that would have been hilarious... XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Not quite but close enough! :D**

**JP-Rider: Yet... I'M JUST MESSING WITH YOU! Don't kill me!**

**Natashawagner122: I don't know... I'm weird so... **

**Guest of Honor: There's a crisis going on and you wanna videotape it... Nice... I need Nightwing, don't kill him! **

**Poohbearmorris: It's not good at all but it is hilarious for us. XD**

**Bibbledoo: You forgot the part where emotions are split as well. :)**

**H. H. Xia: I seem to mess with your mind a lot... XD**

**BloodBlossom88: XD Continued to be confused for me, k? XD Glad you thought it was hilarious!**

**Astroshadow: Just a wee bit. *nervous smile***

**Crk16 (or 16ckelman..?): That's what I was aiming for! YES!**

**SweetyKinz: XD Oh, I'm having just as much fun, no worries. Your people's reviews are hysterical. XD**

**Grava: Nope. Cause I don't either! :D**


	62. Dual, Part 5

Ch.63: Dual, Part 5

Superman looked at everything in utter amazement while Batman glanced around dryly. The Dark Knight sighed before mumbling "Well, J'onn did say this would be complicated… Just not _this_ complicated."

The two heroes stood on a platform that floated in midair. The expanse before them went on and on forever. Other various platforms and things floated in the middle of the air, as well. But that wasn't even the weird part. The weird part was that the world was split right down the middle. One side was white with glowing green portals everywhere. Humanoid figures with black skin and dark clothing flew around, chatting to each other idly. The other side was black with locked, floating doors. Demonic figures with pasty, white skin flew around, screeching at each other.

The platform the two stood on was also split down the middle as well, since it was floating right on the line that separated the two worlds. Batman stood on the black side of the platform, dark grey accents under his feet. Superman stood on the white side, silver accents decorating the ground under him.

Both had tried to cross to the other's side but an invisible shield had stopped the two from doing so.

"I thought that there were supposed to be guides..?" Superman mumbled, casting his friend a worried glance.

Batman rolled his eyes. "Patience. We just got here. It might take a minute or two for them to show up."

As the Dark Knight finished what he was saying, the other floating platforms flew over and created a path that went up and down and all around. It, too, was split down the middle with the coloring matching the pieces the two superheroes had been standing on. On each side of the pathway, two forms fizzled into existence.

On Superman's side of the path, Danny Phantom stood proud and tall with a beaming smile. His green eyes shone brightly. His hazemat suit was pure black, no accents to speak of. The tips of his white hair were dyed blue and it was flying in all directions, wild and in need of a raking. He floated above the path, smiling brightly.

On Batman's side, Danny Wayne stared anxiously at his visitor. He wore a white dress-shirt with white jeans and converses. Blue eyes were shifty and his mouth was twisted into a frown. The tips of his black hair were dyed green and it was very neat. His hair was just as subdued as his posture. He hunched over slightly and his hands were stuffed in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" The two asked in sync. Even though they sounded the same, the emotion lacing their voices was completely different. Phantom was barely withholding his excitement while Wayne seemed anxious to hear the answer he would receive. The two also only seemed to be able to see whoever was on their side of the path and were unaware of the other personality near them.

Batman and Superman glanced at each other, both teens tilting their heads as they waited for an answer.

"I need to get to the center of your mind." Batman finally stated and subtly gestured for Superman to repeat what he said. The Man of Steel did so, looking directly at Phantom.

The two figments hummed before asking "Why do you need to go there?"

"There's something that needs to be fixed there." Batman responded. Superman relayed what Batman said.

"Nothing needs to be fixed. I would know if something was off." Both teens stated. Wayne said it with a guarded expression, quickly becoming out of his comfort zone, while Phantom said it casually, not at all concerned by the stranger claiming to be a repairman for the mind.

"This is not something _you_ could fix." The two heroes stated together, much to Batman's annoyance.

Wayne crossed his arms anxiously with his guarded expression while Phantom ran a hand through his hair curiously. "What do you mean _I_ can't fix it?"

"This is beyond your control." Batman stated gently, while Superman repeated what he said.

Phantom went wide-eyed while Wayne lashed out, teary eyed and panicked. "Nothing's beyond my control..!"

Batman signaled for Superman to stay quiet while both boys processed what they had been told. Phantom seemed more surprised than anything else while Wayne was ready to break down in total panic. They both said "But nothing's ever out of my control. I'm the head of this place."

Superman stated "This is a problem I can't explain until it's all better again."

Batman repeated the Man of Steel's words to his guide but did so in annoyance.

Phantom smiled at Superman while Wayne rubbed his wrist, not sure of what else to do. "Try me."

Batman told his guide the situation very bluntly while Superman tried to explain in his own gentle words. Both guides listened intently and quietly. Phantom seemed to actually be interested in his visitor's words while Wayne was torn believing and going into denial.

Both guides reacted differently. Phantom went into thought, weighing options. Wayne battled with himself to feel something but didn't know what part of him was right to show in such a situation. They finally both asked "And what will you do when we get to the center?"

"I already told you: fix it."

* * *

Superman watched as Phantom flew around, going in flips and corkscrews. The flight was completely free, his body just flowing whichever way it wanted to. The black-skinned, humanoid figures flitting about looked over to the boy a few times. They looked at the Man of Steel a few times, their gazes holding curiosity.

Batman studied Wayne as he walked in front of him. The teen was very stiff and walked in a perfectly straight line. He watched the demonic presences with little interest and his shifty eyes glanced over his shoulder, at his guest, every once in awhile. His hands remained stuffed in his pockets and he looked very subdued.

The two heroes occasionally looked at the other's guide, interested in the way the other acted. The two guides were two sides of a coin and the fact they were completely unaware of the other was a little intriguing.

Batman glanced at one of the demonic figures that clung to a door. Instead of legs, the creature had a long, scaly tail. Spikes stuck out from its spine, long claws digging into the wood of the door. It was very thin and bony, ribs just about tearing through its skin. It also had long, stringy hair. Its pasty white skin contrasted with the dark background of the door.

Superman watched as one of the onyx-skinned figures flew closer and giggled at him. The figure was very beautiful with clean kept hair and smooth skin. The creature wore lots of silk-like clothing with wings, crossed between a bird's and a butterfly's, protruding from its back. The figure batted its eyes at him.

"Go away." The two guides told the two creatures. Wayne lacked emotion in his statement and gave a bored look to the demon figure. Phantom, though, was very teasing and made a shoo-shoo gesture. The tailed creature hissed at Wayne before slinking away while the winged beauty laughed again, waved, and floated away gently.

Batman and Superman glanced at each other after the display, noticing how in-balance everything was.

"Don't worry about the keepers." The two boys said, looking into the distance at more of the 'keepers'. "They don't see new things very often. You're considered a 'rare sight'."

"Awesome." Batman stated sarcastically.

Superman looked at the distant figures and just commented "Interesting."

Wayne shrugged at his guest uneasily, while Phantom laughed and did another loop. The two groups started walking down another downhill slope of the pathway and both visitors noticed the dome of light that was on the line between Danny's two personalities at the bottom. The guides led the two heroes down but stopped before stepping on the platform that held the dome.

Superman and Batman stopped beside the two boys and asked "Why'd you stop?"

"This platform is weird." The two stated, both showing how nervous the dome made them feel. Wayne and Phantom looked up at Batman and Superman, respectively, and hesitantly said "When I step on it, I feel different. Instead of anxious/_free_, I feel… Happy and excited/_Sad and out of control._ I'm not used to feeling like that. Those feelings should remain far away in its own domain."

"Have you tried staying on it?" Superman asked and Batman echoed.

The two guides nodded. "Yes. Not too long ago actually. But as time passes, it gets harder and harder to step on it. It's like there's a wall pushing me back and I can't get through."

Batman and Superman shared a look. J'onn had warned them that if the two guides had trouble getting near the center, the two personalities were solidifying into two permanent beings that couldn't be brought back together again. It meant the two heroes had to work fast.

"Why don't you try to stay on the platform? Just this once?" Batman asked, being echoed distantly by Superman.

"It's too unusual. I don't want to stay near the center long, if you don't mind." Wayne and Phantom stated, shrugging. They looked at their respected visitors and said "I thought you were here to fix whatever it was anyways."

"That's what I'm trying to do. But I can't do it without you." Batman stated.

Superman nodded to his guide and said "I need your help to fix it but you've got to trust me."

"Why do you need me?"

"Because you're part of the problem." The two heroes stated.

The two guides quickly looked away and rubbed their arms nervously. They mulled over the answer while the two heroes impatiently waited for their input on the situation. Finally, the boys turned back to their respected hero.

Phantom wore a brave look while Wayne trembled and slumped forward. "What do you need me to do?"

Batman and Superman instructed the two guides to just stand on the platform. That was all they had to do, they told them.

Getting onto the platform proved to be quite difficult though. The two guides had to push against an invisible wall and once they broke through it, they both fell flat on their faces. Phantom and Wayne groaned as they pushed themselves up and rubbed their sore noses. Immediately upon standing, though, they shivered and rubbed their arms as if they were cold. They both began to retreat but the heroes told them to just stay still.

Phantom, not used to feeling anxious at all, began pacing while he tried to get his hands to do something. Tears spilled from his eyes as he had to endure something he absolutely despised and wished he could escape. Those thoughts only made him feel worse though.

Wayne panicked when his churning stomach began subsiding, being replaced with a feeling of freedom. Any empty aches he felt began dwindling away, a refreshing wave washing over him. He wished to have all those horrible feelings back, if only to feel normal again.

Both tried to escape again but Batman and Superman managed to keep them in their spots with their words alone. The teens screamed at them angrily and upset but the older males could honestly care less about the biting words the guides threw at them.

The two worlds around them began melting into each other, the invisible wall that kept them apart breaking. The transformation scared the teens further until they were back-to-back and bumped into each other. They quickly spun around to face the other and screamed.

* * *

Batman and Superman awoke with a start. They looked around infirmary, a little confused, until J'onn stepped into their line of sight. "Did you fix the break in personalities?"

Danny groaned on the bed, rubbing his face. He looked around and mumbled "Where's Bruce?"

All the heroes froze up.

The teen's confused face started laughing hysterically. Danny put a hand over his eyes while he pointed at the heroes. "Your guy's faces are _priceless_! HAHAHAHA!"

Batman's worried look dropped. The expression that followed the worried look seemed as if someone had hung his face out in the sun for a few weeks in the desert, it was so dry.

The Dark Knight stood and thwacked the teen upside the head.

"HAHAHAHA- OW! ...hehehehe-_oooowwww_-hehehehe…"

* * *

**Note: You probably won't see me this weekend. Spending two nights at Grammy's and got some skating event on Sunday. Fun!**

**Kadzait: Gotta love weekends.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Clueless Blu_, _BrownHair2918,_**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me: _Clueless Blu,_**

**Reviews:**

**Sarra Torrens: Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week! XD**

**Roselin: HAHA! I get it and feel ya! No worries! XD (Kad: ...saying nothing will be smart in this situation...)**

**Letskilloctavian: Yeah, I got your review. XD Batman knew but was scared to admit cause he didn't want to journey with Supes... XD ...have fun with that...**

**Scheffelman: Probably shooting someone.**

**Expergiscimini: Yes... "Nicely" is the word I would use in this situation... XD**

**Guest of Honor: Yeah, can't let you do that to Nightwing, speaking I need him in a little while. XD I have no idea why you would take that bet but whatever... :D**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: *snorts* *claps sarcastically* XD**

**KainVixenheim: Nice... Hehe, yeah~! That would be kinda hard to manage. Villains in a superheroes mind... Not good. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: XD I don't like him much either (so many plot holes) but this is too interesting not to pass up. XD**

**YumiStar: Yeah... I know...**

**Clueless Blu: :D Yes! I made someone laugh! Glad you enjoyed!**

**BloodBlossom88: XD Glad it makes sense now. Also thrilled to hear that your head hurts. XD GOTTA LOVE THE NOT-DYNAMIC DUO OF BATS AND SUPES. XD**

**Yazmin97: XD Superman and Batman team-up to go into someone's mind is hilarious. And no worries about the translator.**

**Bibbledoo: XD Batman doesn't have to bully Supes. He's Batman. Yeah AUs~! XD**

**Guest(1): You think so? SWEET! :D**

**H. H. Xia: That's because I keep complicating everything. :D**

**BrownHair2918: XD I didn't make it complicated or anything! XD**

**Kimori Takahashi: Yes, Superman. XD ...his mind is complicated...**

**Grava: Just a little bit. XD**

**JP-Rider: *laughs hysterically* Maggots and darkness, huh? That's a new one.**

**Astroshadow: Yep. I'm very proud of myself. XD**

**Ninuhuju: I hate those voices... The mind is dangerous. XD**

**Niyuu: *laughs hysterically* *continues laughing hysterically* *falls off chair***

**Random Person: MPD is so interesting to me. XD**

**16ckelman: Aw, poor Superman. Not Batman. Superman has to deal with Batman so I can see where you're coming from. XD**


	63. Sisters

Ch.64: Sisters

"Show-off…" Jazz mumbled, watching Danny flip between the gymnastic bars. The younger teen's face was beat red with sweat pouring down his face as he flipped back and forth. The chalk he had rubbed onto his hands covered the bars, creating smudged handprints that wrapped around the poles. Icy blue eyes stared at nothing in particular as he concentrated on his movements.

The red-head shook her head as she watched. Jazz wished she could do that _so bad_.

Danny finally flipped off the high bar and landed perfectly on his feet. He panted to himself and turned to his sister. "So… How'd I do~?"

"Horribly." Jazz answered, shaking her head with narrowed eyes.

Danny blanched. "Wha-?! Excuse me?! I thought I did pretty good!"

Jazz continued glaring at her brother, arms crossed and shaking her head. Danny pouted at her, gliding up and tilting his head to the side. "Why don't you love me, Jazzy?"

The older sibling snorted before pushing her little brother's head away, earning a yelp. Danny laughed after the initial shock and bumped his sister back. Jazz, in retaliation for the retaliation, shoved him back. Danny body-checked Jazz back, knocking her to the side. It unleashed one of the most ultimate sibling shoving contests ever...

...That somehow turned into outright attacking the other.

Danny laughed as Jazz chased him around the gym. As he ran by a basket, he reached in, pulled out a dodge ball, turned, and threw it at his sister. Jazz narrowly avoided it with a squeak before picking it up and chucking it back in revenge. Danny ducked under it before popping back up and yelling 'a-ha!' only to receive another dodge ball to the face. Danny glared at his sister as she waved flirtatiously at him.

The two quickly ransacked the ball basket before running back to their original places, chucking various balls at each other. Laughs echoed throughout the room loudly, bouncing around. The occasional yell in pain also resounded within the gym.

Through laughter, Danny yelled and jumped back, his leg stinging. "A wiffle ball?! Thanks for nothing!"

"That's payback for the football my nose received!"

"I didn't throw it that hard!"

"Lies!"

The two siblings prolonged their battle, too busy laughing hysterically to care that the other was doing some serious damage to their body.

Outside the gym, Artemis and Flash were talking to each other as they passed the closed gym doors. They paused when they heard the loud mirth inside and the occasional yelp of pain. Other sounds included bouncing plastic, pops, and loud snaps. The two glanced at each other curiously before they opened one of the doors and looked inside.

The two's mouths dropped open at what they saw.

"Go get Batman. Right now." Artemis demanded, pushing her speedster husband to the side. The ginger pin-wheeled for a moment before speeding off down the hall. Artemis watched the ball-war progress with astonished eyes.

Flash and Batman were back within a couple of minutes and the Dark Knight looked in the gym without a word. A few heroes walking past were enticed to see what had Batman worried and slightly ticked off. Everyone bug-eyed at the scene.

Danny ducked out of the way of a flying football while simultaneously throwing a softball at the red-head. The girl retaliated with a tennis ball, both laughing hysterically.

Batman stepped into the room and calmly said "What is going on?!"

Both teens froze and slowly turned to where the heroes were waiting. Danny chuckled nervously while Jazz wondered what she was going to do. Danny straightened, dropping his ammo, and said quickly "We can explain this."

"No we can't."

"Shut up, Jazz."

"Wait… Jazz? As in your..?" Batman trailed. Danny grinned, walked over to his sister, and slung his arm around her taller shoulders. Jazz rolled her eyes while Danny, still beaming, said "Everyone, meet Jazz! She's my dead sister that came back as a ghost! Pretty cool, huh?"

* * *

**Hey look! I'm back! Fantastic, right? (Wrong.)**

**Kadzait: Not for long though. We have a busy weekend ahead of us. (Me: This is true.)**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Oyote._**

**Reviews:**

**Guest of Honor: Danny's mind is weird and everyone acted like themselves. YEAH! XD 50 bucks... Nice.**

**Niyuu: Then Bats and Danny gang up and torture the other kids. XD**

**Scheffelman: What about them? We just saw Supes! :D**

**Ninuhuju: He's messed up that way. XD**

**Roselin: XD Aw, I'm glad someone enjoyed my little keeper-pet-things! (Kad: ...)**

**Grava: And he will have fun with that, won't he? XD**

**YumiStar: Of course~! He wouldn't be Danny if he didn't. XD**

**PHOENIX1020: :D**

**KainVixenheim: XD Glad you enjoyed and I made it longer? I thought it was kind of shorter.**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I think we all would have... XD**

**Bibbledoo: Poor Danny's mind self... XD Joker gas, yeah~!**

**Astroshadow: No. No he cannot. XD**

**H. H. Xia: Or as normal as a Danny can get. :D**

**Poohbearmorris: No he wasn't all there before, was he? XD**

**Sarra Torrens: Ah, jewelry... XD**

**EcoReibun: His mind is quite different, isn't it? XD**

**BloodBlossom88: Let's go investigate the dark side! *flies to dark side of Danny's mind* *smacks Danny as well* Wanna join in the smacking? **

**Ethercalled Dragon Boy: Mm... I don't know if I wanna drag Dan into this story. He makes everything so complicated. *glares at Dan***

**SweetyKinz: XD Bats probably doesn't enjoy mind travel! XD Smacking Danny is always fun!**


	64. Pirate Flag

Ch.65: Pirate Flag

Youngblood looked Danny up and down, making sure everything was in place. He tried to see if his older friend needed anything else to make his outfit more lively and realistic. The pirate dressed boy hummed to himself while his skeleton bird rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Hey Blood, I think I'm good." Danny stated, looking between the mirror and his younger friend.

Youngblood tilted his head to the side. "You sure? Cause I feel like your costume is missing something."

Danny laughed, his costume matching that of Youngblood's own pirate outfit, and said "It's probably just the wooden peg I won't let you put on my foot. Everything else is here."

"You sure, Danny?"

"Yeah Blood, I'm sure."

"Are you _positively_ sure?"

"I'm wearing an eye-patch and a huge hat with a giant feather sticking out of it. _I'm sure_." Danny soothed, smiling stupidly.

The teen was, indeed, wearing a pirate outfit that his younger friend had given him. It consisted of a black trench-coat buttoned over a white, cotton shirt with long black pants tucked into black boots. There were a few silver chains dangling around his neck, as well as a few rings on his hands. He had an eye-path over his left eye and his hat was, as said, really big. The hat was black lined with white and a grey feather stuck out the top.

Youngblood remained unconvinced before he snapped and said "I know! You need a parrot! Duh!"

The child-ghost's assistant, who'd Danny taken to calling Skully, rolled his eyes and shook his head back and forth.

Danny frowned when he thought of Bruce's reaction to him getting, yet another, pet. His reaction probably wouldn't be too pleasant. "Uh… How bout I just get Churro and Cujo over here? That way I've got some pets but Batsy won't try to kill me fully."

Youngblood nodded. "That works too."

Danny grinned again and said "Alright, now that you got me in the ridiculous pirate outfit-"

"Hey! It's not ridiculous!"

"-what are we going to do? Play pirates in the Watchtower gym again and prank some Leaguers?"

Though still mildly offended at Danny calling the pirate outfit 'ridiculous', Youngblood grinned and replied "I was thinking of something… What's the word?"

Skully sighed before responding "Grander. You were thinking of the word grander."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Skully!" Youngblood said, making the skeleton parrot sigh again and shake his head.

"Anyways… What's the plan?" Danny asked, receiving another smile from the younger boy.

* * *

Danny and Youngblood stood on Miami beach, staring up at the huge pirate-ship that glowed eerily, even in the bright sunlight. Most of the pedestrians had fled when the ship appeared and had screamed horrendously at the sight of two ghostly pirates and the beasts following them around.

Skully remained perched on Youngblood's shoulder, looking more annoyed than anything else at the moment.

Churro stood behind his master, decked out with a black bandana with green spots over his ears, a loose chain around his neck, and his own eye-patch. Cujo, six foot tall and green, stood beside Churro behind their master. He wore his spiked collar, his own matching eye-patch, and a hat that looked oddly like Danny's, only green. Both pets seemed to be their own kind of amused.

"This is better than anything else I thought of." Danny commented, bobbing his head up and down.

Youngblood laughed before floating onto the ship with Danny following behind, carrying Churro while Cujo used his own flight. The small group landed on the deck of the ship, where skeleton minions wandered around and did their jobs.

"Let's set sail!" Youngblood yelled and his minions ran off to do their jobs.

"At least he got that right…" Skully mumbled to himself.

Danny turned to his pets and, while making a shoo-shoo gesture, said "Go do your jobs!"

The two growled at him in irritation before going off to terrorize the skeleton crew.

Danny shrugged at his animal friend's antics before turning to his younger friend. "What now?"

* * *

The League stared at the TV screen with blank faces. The only one not surrounding it was Batman, who was working on the computer.

"Uh… Hey Bats! Have you checked out the news lately?" Flash called.

Batman sighed in annoyance before calling "What do you think?"

"Um… Yeah, well, Danny and Youngblood are currently terrorizing Miami and the army was just called in…"

Batman face-palmed and turned to the TV. "He hurts me in ways I don't even _understand_."

* * *

**Ah Danny... You hang out with a bunch of bad influences. XD**

**Kadzait: Yes, that's the word...**

**Reviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: Yay Jazz~! :D HAHAHA! Feel my pain! It couldn't have been as bad as my gym! (Yeah AMRAPs... -.-')**

**Tigergirl1723: Everyone was. I was just making you all suffer. XD**

**Expergiscimini: XD No, she doesn't anymore, does she? Aw, poor Jazz~!**

**Guest of Honor: Of course. Ghost sisters are nothing new. XD That is called dramatic irony and I like to insert a lot of that in my stories. :D**

**Sarra Torrens: Yeah Jazzy~! Have fun with that.**

**Roselin: XD I'm-a so happy you liked~! And my existence screws with others minds... XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Yup! It is? Sweet. XD **

**16ckelman: No, Danny's not that messed up. XD JAZZY FOREVER~!**

**BloodBlossom88: XD Yeah smacking~! Danny doesn't have to respect the dead if it's his ghost sister! XD**

**Grava: She grew with him. I guess I didn't make that quite clear the first time I brought her in in this specific story... -.-'**

**Scheffelman: Too many characters. Brain overloading.**

**Bibbledoo: XD Yep, all those things are pretty much true. Jazz is a ghost! She doesn't need anyone to take care of her! She mostly just hangs out in the GZ.**

**YumiStar: I know, right? New adventures are opened~!**

**Ninuhuju: Hiding from people and hanging in the Ghost Zone. *smiles***

**JP-Rider: ...who's Deadman..? *looks away nervously***

**Luna Star Phantom: Took them long enough, right? XD**

**Astroshadow: No, apparently they can be surprised still. How is a wonder though. XD**

**Fluteplayer99: XD Oh gosh, that idea sounds hilarious and I need to come up with a few more ideas to go along with that. YEAH DP~!**

**KainVixenheim: Ah. That makes sense. XD Well, when Jazz is a ghost and can escape detection, Batman doesn't know she exists. XD**

**Ethiopian1987: Probably much like the JL. XD**

**Random Person: Ah, you're not a loser. There were a couple of people begging me to do it so... XD**


	65. Musical Car Rides

Ch.66: Musical Car Rides

Riding in the car with one of his siblings was something Danny enjoyed doing. Most couldn't figure out _why_, since a car ride was just a car ride. Most didn't know how the Bat-Family did car rides though. It was never boring.

_Never_.

Dick

Danny scrolled through his older brother's iPhone. The two were just pulling out from the Manor's driveway with Dick driving because, legally, Danny wasn't allowed to. So the teen was stuck being a passenger and the DJ.

"Ha-ha!" Danny yelled in victory as he found a song he liked.

"What'd you find, Raven?" Dick asked as Danny hooked up the Bluetooth and pressed the play button on the older's phone.

Music played over the speakers, the same beat playing over and over again. Danny turned up the volume while Dick grinned excitedly.

Both danced in their almost obnoxious ways while singing "I came to dance, dance, dance, dance~! I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans~!"

Jason

Danny hung on to his seat while he looked behind them, towards the red and blue flashing lights and blaring sirens. The windows were opening, tossing his raven hair in every direction. Blue eyes were amused as he watched the cops chase after them.

Ironically enough, Jason had I Will Not Die by Three Days Grace playing over the stereo. The volume was super loud and super obnoxious.

"Hey Jaybird!"

"Yeah Danny?"

"You do know you're going to get another ticket, go to jail, and get an earful from Bruce, right?"

"You only live twice, Danny, you only live twice!"

"_You_ only live twice! Everyone else _just dies_!"

Tim

Danny and Tim sang alone to the beginning of The Railroad by Balto. They were both very exaggerated while singing and making sure the other could see how 'awesome' they were. Danny could be much more annoying than Tim could, though, because he wasn't driving the car.

As the chorus came on, their voices rose in volume, overpowering the music on the stereo. The two swayed back and forth to the solemn song but giggled at the other's performance.

People from other cars looked at them strangely as they passed. Why were two boys laughing and mocking a very sad song? The poor drivers just couldn't understand the tradition.

The song eventually came to an end and another song started up, taking the former's place. Danny and Tim looked at each other wildly, yelling "Oh! Oh! Oh! Here it comes! Oh! Oh!"

Not even singing anymore, just yelling at the top of their lungs to music, Tim and Danny 'sung' "I NEED SOME SLEEP~! YOU CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS~!"

Stephanie

The car practically vibrating, Stephanie and Danny bounced around in their seats. The car was shaking with how hard they were dancing to the music they had turned on. Danny's window was down but Stephanie didn't want hers down. The music spilled from the open window, letting others hear what they were listening to.

Good Good by Florida Georgia Line blared from the speakers. On parts the two knew really well, the two siblings turned to each, beaming, and sang it to each other before turning back to the front and pretending they were DJs.

The two, occasionally, got honked out for their obnoxious volume and shaking of the car but they continued on as if they hadn't heard the fools behind them. Danny even turned the volume up louder.

"We're so getting in trouble for this later!"

"Bruce doesn't know! Don't tell him and we _might_ get away with it! Emphasize on the _might_!"

Cassie

Danny's eyes drooped as he listened to Cassie's music. She called them 'instrumental' or something but he called them 'sleep aids'. Literally every time she turned them on, he dropped like a log and passed out. Most of the time, he wasn't even tired. The music was just _so pretty_.

Cassie bobbed her head back and forth to the chimes of the bells on the stereo. She was wide awake and ever vigilant. Danny glared at her for putting her favorite music on again.

As his chin hit his chest, Danny's head shot back up and he looked around drowsily. He looked over to his sister dreamily and asked "Can you change it? _Please_?"

Cassie did as asked and Danny face-palmed as another pretty beddy-bye song came on. He groaned before his head hit the dashboard in front of him. A small snore emitted from the tired teen.

The older girl smirked in amusement and patted the sleeping boy's back. "You're so easy to get along with when you're sleeping."

Damian

Both completely stoic, Danny and Damian sung along to the song the younger boy had turned on. After going through Damian's list of unfamiliar songs, he had finally just picked one called You Wanted It by Emery. Danny just loved it and pressed the 'repeat' button.

The two had listened to it five times already and they were still having fun singing to it.

Every time the song restarted, Danny turned to the volume up just a tad to better hear the beat. By the sixth time, it was almost all the way up and the other cars were very irritated with hearing the screamo song playing as loudly as it was.

How they remained stoic throughout the entire ordeal was a mystery since they were both amused and the felt like laughing.

Barbara

Danny and Barbara pretended they had records under their fingers as they danced to Fall Out Boy in the older's car. They were both wearing ball caps twisted to the side and fake gold chains around their necks to be funny.

The two made their voices low compared to the voices on the stereo. Their expressions changed from no expression at all while they sang to amused when they laughed at their antics. Danny usually broke down laughing after a couple of minutes while Barbara tried to keep herself in check so the car didn't swivel.

The red-head eventually pulled over so she could laugh as loud as she wanted with Danny. It was hard not to when you looked ridiculous and were singing along with a mostly serious song.

Once they ran out of Fall Out Boy songs, they ditched the hats and the chains, throwing them into the back. Evanescence replaced the rockers and Danny threw a black wig on Barbara's head before messily scribbling on black lipstick on both their faces.

They had to pull over again to stop themselves from crashing and it took thirty minutes longer to get to their destination than it normally did.

* * *

**My brother likes to turn his music up and roll down the windows. Even when it's cold outside.**

**Kadzait: Hehehe, remember what he did when you and him went to Food City?**

**Yes. We pulled out and I'm getting warm since it's 44 degrees outside. So what's the fool do? ROLLS DOWN THE WINDOWS.**

**Reviews:**

**Scheffelman: Why are there so many characters?**

**Poohbearmorris: They probably should, shouldn't they? XD Yep! His famous line! **

**Roselin: How bout we go with they're both bad influences? XD Glad you enjoyed!**

**Ninuhuju: Go army! Take em down! (Or, at least, try!)**

**YumiStar: Oh, always. Especially when he's playing so hard, the military is brought in. XD**

**KainVixenheim: Yeah, exactly. Just walk through the math and everything suddenly makes sense.**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: XD Glad you enjoyed~!**

**Gryphonsson: HA! You caught that! You're one of the few! XD You would've thought, right?**

**JP-Rider: That sounds extremely interesting. I'm so looking that guy up.**

**Expergiscimini: XD That I did! And I can probably fit in some gambling and the famous Clown Couple! :D**

**Grava: Hm. I guess Superman would qualify. XD**

**Guest of Honor: Oh, Batman could totally stop them! The problem is getting him to stop working long enough for him to go to Miami. XD**

**Bibbledoo: But Jason's motto is "You only live twice." XD The author does not know.**

**Robin135: :D Oh my gosh, thanks so much dude! I appreciate that so much~!**

**H. H. Xia: Hahaha! You think? XD**

**Guest of Honor: ...whatever...**


	66. Bad Bunny

Ch.67: Bad Bunny

Jason hopped around Gotham awkwardly, not quite sure what he was doing. He was looking for someone, specifically his annoying family, to help him out, even though he would never admit it.

There was a reason he had magic wielders. This was that reason.

The little ebony bunny with blue eyes continued to hop around clumsily, still getting used to four legs, a cotton tail, and huge ears. His senses were on hyper-drive and the second Bat-Kid was seriously ticked off that he could not speak, otherwise he would be screaming swears. For now, he'd had to settle cursing everyone and everything in his head.

Jason continued on his journey, searching for any signs of his nuts-o family. His blue eyes scanned the horizon but nothing showed up.

Gosh, his legs were so _puny_! It took him half an hour to walk half a block! It was _so annoying_!

The ebony bunny, who was once a human being, hopped stupidly into an alley. Jason continued on determinedly, even though he felt _absolutely_ ridiculous. His stubbornness made him hop on, searching in vain for someone to help him out.

If he could, Jason would have yelped when he was tackled to the side by a black and white blur.

The spooked rabbit looked around and his frightened eyes turned down right terrified when they met Danny's grinning face as the teen suspended him in the air with his hands. The teen had rolled into a lotus position as well. "It's a bunny~! He's so _cute_~!"

For that, Jason bit Danny's hand. The teen yelped, dropping the smaller mammal onto the ground. Jason shook off the shock he received to his feet and body before glaring up at the boy, trying to mentally tell the boy who he was. Why it wasn't working was beyond the anti-hero.

Then he remembered Martian Manhunter had told Danny not to use it until he had better control of it.

_Stupid Martian_.

Danny tilted his head to the side, staring at the ebony rabbit with interest. "I'm just going to say you did that on accident."

Jason tried to move his head side to side but his neck was so _small_.

"I'm going to name you Firecracker!"

The anti-hero-turned-bunny bit Danny's leg in response. Jason glared up at the teen with his 'scary eyes' to let him know that he was _not_ being called 'Firecracker'.

Danny rubbed his leg while glaring down at the ebony rabbit. "You're a mean bunny… Maybe I should call you Jason instead."

The second Bat wanted _nothing more_ than to bash his head into a wall at that moment. The dramatic irony in the air was just _too hard_ to handle.

Danny picked the small mammal up again and placed him in his lap. Jason continue to glare up at the boy, trying to tell him that he was his brother but the younger teen remained oblivious to Jason's message. He rubbed Jason's ebony back carefully and stared down at the rabbit, contemplating some things.

"Hey Danny, have you seen-" Nightwing started as he looked over the side of the building above the teen and bunny. The older hero's eyes widened at Danny and the ebony bundle in his lap. "Oh my gosh, you already found him! That was fast!"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "…we were searching for him? I just found Jason hopping around."

"Yeah… That's why we were looking for him."

"When did we become bunny searchers?" Danny asked confused.

Nightwing looked down at Danny confused as well. "But you said you found Jason…?"

Danny nodded, Jason rolling his eyes in his lap and wanting to face-palm. "Yeah. Jason the Evil Bunny. He's just a rabbit though."

Nightwing started laughing hysterically, pointing down at the glaring rabbit while bashing his fist against the side of the building. Jason glared up at the older boy while Danny tilted his head, confused. Nightwing continued laughing, even hanging over the edge as he laughed.

"What's funny, Night?" Danny asked.

Nightwing pointed his finger at the simmering rabbit. "That is Jason! He got his butt handed to him by Klarion earlier! Oh, _oh_ this is good! This is _hilarious_! _OH_!"

Danny picked the bunny up and the two glared at each other.

"I'm killing you later for biting me."

Jason smirked in a 'Have-fun-trying' way.

* * *

***sleeps***

**Kadzait: It's been busy and she's very tired.**

**Oh, SweetyKinz helped me out with this one (cause we're PM buddies) cause I was losing my mind, not knowing what to do with today's update. *thumbs-up* Now, if ya'll need me, I'LL BE WATCHING THE JASON TODD MOVIE I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT! HAHAHA! *runs off***

**Reviews:**

**Sarra Torrens: Thank you~!**

**Roselin: Oh my gosh, that sounds like fun~! Glad you enjoyed~!**

**Natashawagner122: XD That's what I am for!**

**Scheffelman: Smacking Danny is fun. For anybody. XD**

**Expergiscimini: It seriously is the drug of writer's. XD**

**YumiStar: I do it to so, you know... XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: It's so much fun~! :D**

**Ninuhuju: I used to be obsessed with Dynamite. XD I know My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark but I don't know Immortals. **

**KainVixenheim: I would love your school bus. XD**

**Guest of Honor: They're my favorite too~! XD I listen to Secret Garden and Lindsey Stirling.**

**Wexi Boo: XD My brother and I like to do the same!**

**Poohbearmorris: XD I don't care if I don't get my license or not.**

**H. H. Xia: *laughs hysterically***

**Bibbledoo: XD My bro usually plays country for whatever reason.**

**DarkShadowrule: That's always pleasant! *thumbs up***

**Random Person: Go Fall Out Boy! And Jason's Jason so... You know... Probably a ton of tickets.**


	67. Sk8t to Elimin8

Ch.68: Sk8t to Elimin8

Watching the fundraiser buzz around him, Bruce smiled fondly. There were few things that made him happy but this could make anyone smile. Watching people donating money for something as helpful as beating cancer was pretty fantastic.

The billionaire looked around and spotted Dick and Tim talking to a few unfamiliar adults about the company that was hosting the fundraiser: Proton Therapy. They were doing an excellent job of explaining who they were and what they did towards fighting certain types of cancer.

The others were out skating on the ice rink, completely casual among others.

Bruce smiled wider when he noticed the five were in an area of the rink that was cut off with plastic cones. Danny, Cassie, Stephanie, Jason, and Damian were attempting to teach some of the younger kids, healthy children and cancer patients alike, how to skate correctly and to do a couple of tricks.

Danny was leading the 'class', as he was the one to take years of skating lessons. The kids laughed at his way of showing how to do things, easily flocking to his easy-going nature and beaming smile as he marched across the ice in front of the kids.

Some of the shyer kids who weren't as comfortable with Danny's overwhelming personality asked for Cassie's and Stephanie's help, as their auras were more subdued than the younger teen's was. The two girls happily obliged to teach them.

Damian did the same as his two sisters with some of the more biting children who liked to be sarcastic and acted much like Damian when he was younger, minus the swears and the assassin lifestyle.

Jason was mostly just watching, making sure to catch some of the kids before they fell and occasionally giving some tips on how to keep straight or how to bend their legs.

Bruce watched fondly as Danny attempted to teach the younger, inexperienced children how to stop themselves by sliding the edge of their skates against the ice. The billionaire could make out that the teen was telling them to never use the front of their skates, where the toe-pick was, as that would send them flying face-first into the ice.

The kids laughed when Jason told them about how Danny learned that the hard way, making the teen stick his tongue out at them.

Cassie and Stephanie also taught the same thing Danny had, just gentler and with more suggestions to the shy children. Damian taught it in a rougher way, making his biting children laugh and try hard to mimic what the older boy had taught them.

The small class was earning lots of attention from the press wandering around. The cameramen from the news station made sure to get lots of feed of the children and older teens. Photographers snapped pictures of the group, smiling and laughing at the displays of the eager children and laughing Bats.

Bruce walked into the ice rink and ventured down to the end where he could watch them closely through the glass. The Dark Knight caught sight of Tim and Dick lacing up their skates, ready to join their siblings on the ice. The two did so rather quickly and Dick joined Damian with his annoying kids and Tim easily fit in with the more subdued group Cassie and Stephanie were leading.

Danny spotted the oldest Bat watching through the glass and gestured for him to join them. Bruce shook his head, grinning, but Danny made a pouty face and the billionaire was brought onto the ice, joining Danny's class, gliding near where Jason was watching.

"We should do these events more often." Jason commented, catching one of the girls by her elbow and balancing her out easily.

Bruce nodded, smiling. "We should."

* * *

**The above was also sort of help from SweetyKinz cause she's awesome... And the fact I went to Sk8t to Elimin8 event last Sunday cause my mom works for Proton Therapy. *thumbs up***

**Alright, so I'm not updating tomorrow cause today I'm going to Gatlinburg to see my second cousins and we're staying the night at their cabin. So I'll see you all Monday, maybe Sunday, depending on what I'm doing! Until then, though, I'll be watching Batman: Under the Red Hood again and again and again... :D**

**Kadzait: She's obsessed with that movie.**

**IT'S SO MUCH LIKE THE COMIC THAT I'VE READ A DOZEN TIMES! Except for some huge differences, it was mostly spot on! **

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Senrod2._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me: _Kitkatkate2008._**

**Reviews:**

**YumiStar: :D Glad you enjoyed!**

**Expergiscimini: Uh-huh~! **

**Roselin: XD I wuv you so much too~! *hugs you* Bunny!Jason!**

**Luna Star Phantom: Jason the _Evil_ Bunny. XDDDD Thank you~!**

**Poohbearmorris: IT WAS GREAT, though some of it didn't match up with the comic that I've read 6 billion times. XD IT'S CALLED BATMAN: UNDER THE RED HOOD.**

**Scheffelman: Dude! I don't bring characters from the story into the A/Ns! That's dimension hopping! XD**

**Guest of Honor: I don't know how to do any of that but I do know how to shoot. My brother taught me cause he could. XD Poor Jaybird...**

**Tigergirl1723: I'm so happy you enjoyed and are proud of me! XD**

**JP-Rider: No, that didn't quite happen cause I'm still 14. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Oh, it tis.**

**Ninuhuju: I KNOW, right?! *laughs***

**16ckelman: ...who's now psychotic and goes around killing people. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed! XD**

**KainVixenheim: Maybe because you're phone is on. Turn it off. :D**

**Random Person: I know! Ironic, right?! XDDD**

**Niyuu: *slaps my hand over my mouth while I laugh* Jason's gonna kill someone but OH WELL! XD**


	68. The Most Beautiful Thing in the World

Ch.69: The Most Beautiful Thing in the World

Some people claimed that the most beautiful thing in the world was something pleasing to the eyes, like the Great Wall of China or the Pyramids of Giza. Others said it was something you could experience, whether it be something as simple love or something adventurous like flying down a zip line. Even more people claimed it wasn't something you could see.

Alfred thought that the most beautiful thing in the world was familial ties and bonds.

The aging butler absolutely adored watching all eight kids interacting. They always had smiles on their faces, no matter what they were doing. They could all be teasing one another, laughing and yelling, or playing a simple board game but those smiles never faded. Rivalries sprung up but no one ever took it too far, making sure to keep everyone mildly.

It was even more pleasing to watch how they fit into their roles so wonderfully. The way they were fit so well with all the others, it was like finishing a puzzle and creating the perfect picture with all the pieces perfectly in place.

They were brothers and sisters in everything but blood, protecting each other when one was in need and lifting spirits when one was traveling down a dangerous road.

Now add 'Daddy' to the mix and everything gets a little sweeter.

While vying for his attention unconsciously, as all kids tended to do no matter the age, they stepped up their game and got a little rougher with each other, though the intention for such actions was not there. Their roles were played out with more enthusiasm before, bonds strengthening within the Dark Knight's presence.

Watching Daddy-Bats interact one-on-one with one of the Bat-Brats was always interesting. Depending on the role the Bat-Kid had, they had specific ways of showing affection. Some were more sarcastic in their affection, trying to irk the other to no end. Others could be a little more touchy-feely, actively searching for the physical presence of their neighbor. And yet, some were more neutral with their feelings and just acted like the other was nothing more than an accomplice.

But that's just how they worked. The relationships worked out in the end either way, no matter how un-dynamic they were.

In the field and in the midst of a battle, they dropped the roughness with each other and turned it to their enemy. While fighting, they grew more protective of each other, a bunch of them ganging up when one had suddenly fallen while a couple more made sure the fallen was ok and alive.

Then all hell was unleashed and the fallen was avenged _ten-fold_.

The Bat-Family was tight-knit, even though they had a funny way of showing it. Most couldn't figure out how their intricate personalities survived within the Bat-Cave but, amazingly, that's what made the bonds stronger. No one was even mildly similar and it let everyone mesh to create their own specific relationship with everyone.

As Alfred stood watching the large family play Monopoly in the living room from the doorframe, he couldn't help but smile at the way Danny was loud and obnoxious; Jason was the 'angry child', complaining about every move he made; Dick whined at his brothers but seemed happy every time he moved; Barbara watched everyone with narrowed eyes, calculating ways to beat them; Damian had mood swings, depending on what he did; Stephanie took a 'screw everything' approach and was borderline bankrupt; Tim and Cassie both took a similar way of plotting every buy and move they did and got in each other's faces for it; And Bruce was just calmly watching everyone with a gentle smile.

The most beautiful thing in the world was familial ties. Most just didn't know it.

* * *

**I wanted to write something cute again...**

**How would you guys feel about Jack suddenly reappearing? And since we all know what he's done and such, we all know it's not gonna be a happy reunion. I'm just making sure this is going to be accepted and all...**

**Kadzait: It's the last crisis she has planned so... Yeah.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _IWillNeverAdmitToThis and Timekeeper78._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: _Timekeeper78._**

**Reviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: Give me the poster. XD We all need to go skating with the Bat-Fam.**

**Natashawagner122: XD Aw, thanks so much~! That really means a ton~!**

**Scheffelman: It's still dimension jumping! XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: :) I'm-a so happy to hear.**

**KainVixenheim: Seriously. Just turn off the phone. They were there as the Waynes!**

**Astroshadow: Danke!**

**Roselin: :D I'M-A SO HAPPY YOU ENJOYED!**

**YumiStar: Yeah~! XD**

**Niyuu: Aw, I'm glad you thought so~! :D**

**Grava: But he likes kids! ...sorta...it's weird...**

**Ninuhuju: That's a bummer. I love ice skating. :D**

**Guest of Honor: Aw, that's a bummer. I've had family die because of it. *shrugs* It's coming! That kind of idea needs another to go beside it and I already have one so calm yourself. XD That's a hilarious trailer.**

**H. H. Xia: :D**

**Bibbledoo: I don't know if they'd withhold that. Some others... Maybe but I don't know about cancer. :D **

**Spiritkeeper: Yeah, we'd probably all explode because of barriers or something. XD**

**Timekeeper78: Thanks! And the world would probably implode before it exploded because of... Physics? It'd be so weird if Danny came to our world. XD**

**Phantom Heir Daughter of Zeus: Updated! :D**

**SweetyKinz: I laughed at all your reviews. Died laughing actually. XD Glad you enjoyed so much, my wonderful wonderful friend!**

**Sarra Torrens: I know nothing about Supernatural so whatever... XD Glad you enjoyed!**


	69. The One Who Was Made OOC

Ch.70: The One Who Was Made OOC

The Bat-Family perked when Danny stumbled into the dining room, holding his phone in his hand tightly as he laughed hysterically. Tears were running down his face and he stumbled over to the table only to half hang off of Bruce because he knew the older wouldn't hurt him in any way for doing so.

The occupants watched as the youngest calmed himself, breathing heavily after not doing the vital task for two minutes. The boy scrubbed away the tears, leaving his cheeks and eyes puffy and red, a smile gracing his lips.

"Is there something you wanted?" Cassie asked expectantly.

Danny nodded and replied "Yes! I got this email and I need it to read it to you!"

"Read away." Tim allowed, gesturing for the younger boy to do so.

Danny smiled bigger and nodded. He looked at his phone, scrolling to the perfect spot, and opened his mouth to speak. Laughter tumbled from his mouth again and the teen fell to the floor, dropping the phone on the table as he went down. Danny kicked his feet in the air as he rolled around on the floor, holding his stomach with one arm while the other covered his face.

Rolling his eyes, Dick picked up the phone and scrolled back to the place Danny had had it before. Reading it in a dull monotone, the oldest Bat said "'Students of Gotham Academy, later today at 3:30 we will be hosting auditions for the upcoming school play, "The Bat-Family". If you are interested in playing a role, please be there at the assigned time. Thank you.'"

Stephanie looked under the table to look at Danny, who was still rolling around on the ground. "That's ironic and all but I don't see how that's funny."

Dick nodded. "Especially since this was sent _yesterday_."

Danny reached up and, while still laughing hysterically, made a grabby gesture for his phone. Dick gave it to him and Danny pressed some buttons before handing it back, beating his fist against the ground as more tears ran down his face.

Looking at the phone, Dick went on in his dull monotone "Congratulations Daniel Wayne, for you have been chosen to play Danny Phantom in the upcoming school play, "The Bat-Family". Your performance was believable and well played out. We have sent you the script and look forward to seeing you at the first rehearsal."

The occupants of the room all face-palmed while Danny's laughing increased in volume.

"You auditioned as yourself?!" Bruce yelled at the youngest boy, expression exaggerated.

Danny pulled himself half onto the table and nodded, his mirth still falling from his mouth as he looked at all the occupants in the room with his tear-stained face. He grinned at them with his humorous smile.

"Do you know how risky this is?" Damian asked, shaking his head.

Danny nodded again. "I'm not actually going to do it. I'll make up a lie or something but I wanted to see if I did a good job playing _me_~!"

The various reactions of the rest of the family consisted of groans, face-palms, and head shaking.

Danny calmed again and stood, taking his phone back from his oldest brother. "But I did go over the script to see how well they did at making us believable…"

"And..?" Bruce asked, afraid of the answer.

"Oh, they actually did a pretty good job at all our characters except for…" Danny trailed, making all the Bats tense and lean forward. The teen's grin widened even more.

"Jason."

"CRAP! I knew he was going to say me!" The second oldest Bat yelled, slamming his fist on the table and growling loudly.

The others Bats made small 'whew's' while Danny cackled. "Oh yeah! They totally screwed up Red Hood, probably cause he's violent and has the mouth of a sailor! Apparently, in the play, you're a tough guy on the outside but a hopeless romantic on the inside."

...

...

...

Danny fell to the ground laughing again at Jason's deadpan expression.

Tim poked Jason gently and said a long "Jason… You ok...?"

...

"THEY'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Jason yelled before he knocking over his seat as he got up and sprinted down the hall, wielding his infamous knife.

The other Bats, minus Danny because he was still laughing hysterically, took off after the deranged second child, shouting at him to 'calm down and think about puppies'. Jason responded with a "I kick puppies."

Danny… _Oh Danny_… Remained on the ground, rolling around and kicking the air as he laughed hysterically at his family's shouts and the crappy school play.

* * *

**So the 'voting' for bringing Jack back was 16-0. I'm bringing Jack back in a few chappies. XD Please don't kill me for what I'm going to do!**

**Kadzait: She's an evil child with a _really_ big plan.**

**Above was for _FlutePlayer99_, who wanted something along the lines of a 'Bat-Family Musical' but I'm not good at that kind of thing so I went with this! XD**

**Reviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: Alright, vote for Jack number one... XD Aw, so glad you thought so!**

**Natashawagner122: Aw, I'm-a so happy to hear! :D**

**Scheffelman: *face-palms***

**BrownHair2918: CALM YOURSELF. XD I already got the entire thing planned. I just needed to know if it'd be accepted.**

**Expergiscimini: XD Don't die on me, please.**

**JP-Rider: ...you're really good at horror, you know that? I love watching Professor Pyg work for some reason... But I already had a plan (dang, your suggestions were good though) that's not quite that graphic. XD**

**BloodBlossom88: Hi again~! *backs away from sugar high you* Ok, so that's another vote for Jack showing up again... XD**

**YumiStar: Alfred deserved his own chapter. :3**

**Fluteplayer99: Oh hey, glad to see you again~! :D So glad you enjoyed everything! And apparently a lot of people want Jack showing up... XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: :D That's cool~!**

**Roselin: :D I love Family!Bats too~! And another vote for Jack. Alright. **

**Timekeeper78: *takes a step back* Alright another vote... Wonderful. XD**

**Ninuhuju: XD I know, right~!**

**Guest of Honor: I was hoping you'd guys think it was cute~! And wonderful... But I have something bigger than that planned. *laughs manically***

**16ckelman: XD So happy you enjoyed the sugary-sweetness!**

**SweetyKinz: :DDDDDDDDDDD YOU THINK SO? *jumps around happily* XD Another vote for Jack, alright.**

**EcoReibun: Alright, that was a strong reply to that. XD**

**Spawn of Nerdom: Aw, thanks! Vote taken!**

**Sarra Torrens: XD Glad you enjoyed~!**

**Phantom Heir Daughter of Zeus: Wonderful. XD**

**Niyuu: XD Glad you enjoyed~!**

**KainVixenheim: XD Another vote for pro-bringing Jack back.**

**Saiyan Moon Goddess: Aw, thanks for the support! Didn't know if guys_ just_ wanted the cute-fluffy-stuff or some suspense-y stuff too. :D**

**Ethiopian1987: That's what I was thinking! :D**


	70. When Clockwork Pranks

Ch.71: When Clockwork Pranks…

Danny continued to play Pokémon on the Wii, bored out of his mind. Jason and Dick sat on either side of him, just watching. The three wore blank expressions, their boredom showing through and through. The day couldn't get any duller if they tried.

Dick sighed, putting one arm over Danny's shoulder. "I wish something would happen."

"Me too." Danny said, letting his head fall lazily onto Dick's arm.

"Me three." Jason responded, leaning his head back against the back of the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

A device popped into existence and landed with a loud _BANG_ onto the coffee table in front of them. All three perked immeasurably and stared at the device, an iPad, with eyes as wide as saucers. The three looked at each other before Danny dove for it and dragged it into his lap. His two older brothers looked over his shoulder to see what was on it.

Danny unlocked the iPad and a Safari was already up, on a sight called 'FanFiction'.

"What the hell is fan-fiction?" Jason asked astonished.

Danny and Dick shook their heads. "We have no idea."

The youngest of the three pressed some random buttons and, a few minutes later, they found themselves staring at the 'Danny Phantom' section.

Danny grabbed the front of Dick's shirt, yelling "I have a section!"

"Yeah, we know. What's on it though?" Jason asked, scrolling through the archive. They found themselves with many raised eyebrows and unanswerable questions.

"What the heck is TUE?" Danny asked, squinting at the screen. "And Phantom Planet?"

Jason tilted his head to the side. "Why are there so many stories where you and Sam are dating?"

Danny flamed red.

"I can kinda see where the attraction to that pairing is coming from…" Dick mumbled, making Danny even redder in the face.

Chuckling nervously, Danny said "Alright, moving on time~! …they paired me with Ember? …Kitty? …Valerie? Why does everyone think I need a girlfriend?!"

Jason and Dick shrugged.

The oldest Bat pointed to one and asked "What's Pompous Pep?"

"Click it and let's find out." Jason said, nudging his youngest brother. Danny did as suggested and open the story. Halfway through the first chapter, all were horror-stricken with wide eyes and slackened jaws.

Danny dumped the iPad on the table before sprinting from the room, obviously retreating to a bathroom. Dick followed behind, sick himself, while Jason leaned back with a blank face, not sure what to do with himself.

The two sick brothers came back eventually and plopped back into their seats. Jason looked at them slowly and blankly.

"That is something I wish I could _unread_." Danny mumbled, shuddering.

Dick patted the boy's back. "We feel ya."

"Who wants to avoid all things Pompous Pep?" Jason asked, raising his hand. The other two followed suit and the vote was that they would avoid any Pompous Pep they came across.

Searching through the archives, they also found something called Pitch Pearl. Once they found out what it was, they had to take another few minutes away from the dreaded iPad. While not nearly as disturbing as Pompous Pep, it was still horrific to them.

Once back in control of their stomachs, Danny picked the iPad up and left his section. He never wanted to go back to it.

Searching through the movies, they found something called 'Batman Begins/Dark Knight'. Danny pressed it and they looked through it a couple of minutes before, promptly, leaving the archive entirely.

_Too. Much. Romance. To. Handle._

The three never wanted to read something like their father-figure making love to Catwoman or, they shuddered, _Gordon_.

The next archive they found was 'Batman: Under the Red Hood'.

Dick and Danny had a fun time making fun of Jason in that one.

"Everyone wants to pair you with their OC~!" Danny sang, grinning at the iPad. Dick cackled beside him and Jason slouched in annoyance, grumbling to himself.

After teasing Jason some more, they moved on to the plain 'Batman' section.

"I wonder why I'm separated from the rest of the family." Danny mused, his two brothers shrugging.

As they looked through the Batman section, they found it was to be one of the few sections that was actually semi-normal. Lots of family fictions but they could live with that.

Once they saw the first 'Tim x Damian' fiction, though, they were gone and disturbed, once again.

Next, the three decided to investigate the crossover section. They chose 'Danny Phantom' as the first category and started looking through the ones labeled 'Young Justice', 'Teen Titans', 'Justice League', and other such categories because they knew those teams. Though some of the characters confused them because that's not how they remembered them.

They found one thing in common with a good majority of the stories.

"Why does everyone want me _dissected_?! That's so wrong!" Danny yelled at the screen while the other two shuddered at the thought.

Dick looked over his brother's shoulder and said "They also pair you up with a lot of people."

Danny growled while Jason barked a laugh.

While looking through the 'Danny Phantom/Justice League' section, they came across a story called 'The Abused'. Because of the summary, they took a look-y to see how badly the author had tortured Danny. Much to their complete _shock_, they found that it was an archive of stories that had happened to them five years ago.

Dick, smacking Danny's arm repeatedly, stuttered "There's a sequel! Look at the sequel!"

Danny did as asked, going to the story labeled 'Those Teen Years'. They skipped to the last chapter that was called 'When Clockwork Pranks…' and read over the first few paragraphs:

_Danny continued to play Pokémon on the Wii, bored out of his mind. Jason and Dick sat on either side of him, just watching. The three wore blank expressions, their boredom showing through and through. The day couldn't get any duller if they tried._

_Dick sighed, putting one arm over Danny's shoulder. "I wish something would happen."_

_"Me too." Danny said, letting his head fall lazily onto Dick's arm._

_"Me three." Jason responded, leaning his head back against the back of the back of the couch and closing his eyes._

_A device popped into existence and landed with a loud BANG onto the coffee table in front of them. All three perked immeasurably and stared at the device, an iPad, with eyes as wide as saucers. The three looked at each other before Danny dove for it and drug it into his lap. His two older brothers looked over his shoulder to see what was on it._

_Danny unlocked the iPad and a Safari was already up, on a sight called 'FanFiction'._

The three brothers looked at each other slowly before screaming at the top of their lungs. Danny got up and chucked the iPad at the floor before he began to jump on it repeatedly, creating cracks and splinters in the screen. The youngest Bat dove out of the way when Jason got up and, wielding dual pistols, shot the device repeatedly. Once Jason had finished that, Dick scooped it up before chucking it out the window, breaking the glass as he did.

"That frikkin thing is a paradox!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing out the window to where the destroyed iPad was.

"What do we do with it now?!" Dick screamed at his two brothers.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

Dick, Jason, and Danny threw a few more piles of sticks and logs onto the already huge bonfire. The forsaken iPad was burning in the middle, being destroyed by the flames and incinerating everything that it held.

The three boys were finally calm, knowing they were getting rid of that horrid site forever but, deep inside, they knew they would never forgot about that experience. They also knew they would be having nightmares for the next few months and sighed, sad.

"What are you doing?!" Bruce yelled at them from an open window, half hanging out as he watched the three boys burn his yard up.

"Destroying a forsaken device that would have brought the end of the world." Jason called back, giving a thumbs up.

Bruce's face couldn't have been any more confused.

* * *

Clockwork sighed contently as he re-watched the boys investigating the iPad he had sent them from another universe, ultimately destroying it, throwing it out a window, and burning the device. He gave another content sigh.

"I'm going to be amused for a _good, long while_…"

* * *

**Well... I'm proud of myself. XDDDDDDD**

**Kadzait: She's hyping you guys up on happiness before she kills your mood _all over again_.**

**Reviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: Let the people stare! Who cares? XD**

**Grava: Glad you thought so~! :3**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: XD Yeah. Definitely no way. He's pure psycho.**

**Roselin: Happy (late) St. Patrick's day! ...they should go to the play! XD**

**Andrea and Naturberd: Just a warning: I don't know Spanish so I used a translator so some of the translation might have gotten lost... (I'm stupid...) XD Awww~, thanks so much~! That means a ton! Venezuela, huh? I can try, don't know how well I'll actually do, but I can try.**

**Scheffelman: *bows* I try! :D**

**YumiStar: *laughs hysterically* XDDD**

**Expergiscimini: Exactly. Jack's coming back. XD That's totally a Jason reaction...**

**Guest of Honor: I don't know. People have weird ideas. I should know... XD **

**Robin135: XD Oh, isn't that wonderful?**

**BloodBlossom88: Yeah Jason! Don't kick the puppies! XD He should be...**

**Bibbledoo: The play would be something along those lines... XD**

**BrownHair2918: :D Yep! Hope you enjoy it when it comes around!**

**Astroshadow: Glad you think so~!**

**Clueless Blu: XD *nudges you with foot* You alive..?**

**Ninuhuju: Good! That was my intention! XD**

**Natashawagner122: XD Yeah! So glad you thought so!**

**Fluteplayer99: Aw, so happy you liked! And I'm-a so happy you think so~!**

**H. H. Xia: Does this count as drama?**

**KainVixenheim: Oh, he definitely shouldn't have. He did anyways though. XD**


	71. eBay

Ch.71: eBay

Danny whistled absently to the still air around him, eyes locked on the screen. His feet were propped on the coffee table in front of him with the boy leaning against the back of the couch comfortably. He was practically sinking into the couch and was _so ready_ to become one with the sofa any minute, like he did with his bed.

The teen scrolled along, laughing sometimes and, sometimes, staring at the screen with a face that said "Has this person been smoking crack or something?" Some of the things on the internet were just too weird. (Especially if it was sent by Clockwork...)

Danny didn't look up from his spot as two beings plopped on the couch beside him. Damian and Tim looked over Danny's shoulder to see what he was doing.

"…why are you on eBay?" Damian asked, confused.

Tim glanced dryly at his youngest brother. "And looking at stuff that can't cross Venezuela's borders without someone getting arrested?"

Danny stared at the screen with his laughing grin. "Cause it's fun~."

"Please tell us you're not going to do something illegal again… Or is Jason influencing you?" Damian asked, praying it would be neither or, at least, the latter so they could all beat Jason up for pushing their Baby Raven to do evil (_again_).

Danny shook his head. "I don't plan on doing anything evil. Why can't I like stuff that can't cross Venezuela's borders legally?"

The two older brothers mumbled 'whews' and wiped their brows, not even bothering to think of an answer for their brother's mildly strange question.

"How 'bout you just look at the stuff that can't cross America's borders legally? Hm?" Tim asked, giving his younger brother a pointed look. Danny rolled his eyes but went to the section specified. The three looked through it for awhile before Danny asked "You guys want to look up the weirdest stuff sold on eBay?"

"_Yes_."

Danny exited out of eBay and typed in 'weirdest stuff sold on eBay' in the Google search bar. He clicked one of the links that read '15 weirdest eBay auctions of all time'.

The first thing that popped up was an autographed _air guitar_.

Tim began laughing while Damian clapped sarcastically, sighing under his breath.

Danny grinned, staring at the screen, before silently hitting the next button. The three went through pictures of a guy in a wedding dress, a Pavarotti leg mold, one US dollar bill (that cost 99 cents…), a loyal friend (that would only be around for three months), the meaning of life, a dead fairy, the internet, Justin Timberlake's uneaten French toast, Christopher Columbus' fake teeth, New Zealand, a "Virgin Mary grilled cheese sandwich", fresh urine, a sense of humor, and someone's "dignity".

To say the three were amused was an understatement. They left the site to look at others with their own strange auctions and found that the person who had tried to sell New Zealand showed up on _all of them_.

It was official. The guy who tried to sell an entire country was a genius.

* * *

**Next chapter, I promise, Jack will come in. (For those who care anyways...)**

**Kadzait: Fan. Frikkin. Tastic.**

_**SomeItalian **_**wanted some eBay and _Andrea and Naturberd _said something about Venezuela but since I had to _look up_ how to spell Venezuela, I did not have the scene _in_ Venezuela.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Mary Sue Lover, The Deranged Pan, Poison59._**

**Reviews:**

**H. H. Xia: XD It's fanfiction so... Yeah school plays (not)~!**

**Sarra Torrens: Oh yeah, that's cheer em up real quick. XD**

**YumiStar: XDDD Exactly! So what if his tight-wad bosses yell at him! He'll be amused for the next millennia!**

**Kimori Takahashi: XD Well isn't that just wonderful to hear?**

**Expergiscimini: XDDD Scarred for life and Clockwork is happy... Sounds bout right. Observants are a bunch of tight-wads.**

**Heart4Wolves: Here's an inhaler. *hands over inhaler* XD**

**Roselin: I'm very happy to hear. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: Just continue cracking wherever. I don't even care. XD**

**TateRobinson35: XD Glad you enjoyed~! Oh, no worries! I'm 14 and a female with a little too much time on her hands. Can't_ prove_ it but whateva. I've got no reasons to lie so...**

**Yazmin97: :D Aw, you think so? That means so much~! Glad you enjoyed! *throws confetti***

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: XD Do you need an inhaler?**

**Shadow: XD Oh my gosh, glad you laughed so hard! That was my intention! XD Yep, Jack's coming back!**

**Grava: Yeah, those are extremely disturbing as well and creep me out to no end...**

**Guest of Honor: Yeah, I wouldn't put Batsy through that kind of hell... XD**

**Ninuhuju: Yeah! Glad to hear!**

**Bibbledoo: They didn't go to the Justice League section, that's why. XD**

**Natashawagner122: XD I know! Poor Bat-Boys!**

**Some Weird Chick: Oh, I know. Those are terrible (*shudders*). I was just trying to downplay our weirdness. XD**

**16ckelman: XD I feel ya so much on that! Hahaha! That would be scary!**

**BrownHair2918: XD Do you need an inhaler?**

**Fluteplayer99: *fourth wall shatters* Whoops. XD**

**SomeItalian: Because we already torture him enough and seeing himself is going to ruin him mentally. XD eBay? I can try...**

**Random Person: That he is! ...Pompous Pep is tragic and scary and becoming very popular... *shudders***

**JP-Rider: Yep. That's why I hate thinking about them.**

**Astroshadow: XD Danke!**

**KainVixenheim: That he does, that he does...**

**Niyuu: *snorts and claps sarcastically***

**Kktheninja: I think it's all a matter of opinion. Pompous Pep a lot more disturbing to me cause Vlad's 40-something years old and STALKING a 14 year old. (We all know he did...) If someone told me they wrote a story where I'm dating myself, I'd stare at them for a long time weirdly. Then ask "What have you been smoking?" XD**


	72. Late Notifications

Ch.72: Late Notifications

_BR-RING, BR-RING_.

Bruce absently reached over, wrapping a hand around the phone in its cradle and pulling it up, placing it on his ear. He answered with a distant "hello" as he wrote his name on a few contracts, giving consent to do certain things within his company and other such things.

The billionaire paused in his work and looked up, giving the wall in front of him a strange look. "Yes, this is Bruce Wayne speaking… Why are you calling me?"

Bruce listened for a little longer before his eyes widened. He mumbled a fast but irritated 'thank you' before quickly dialing another number into the phone and pressing it to his ear. He waited impatiently for the received to pick up and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a small "_Hello?_"

"Danny, I've got some bad news. Your father managed to break out of jail."

* * *

"_Danny, I've got some bad news. Your father managed to break out of jail_."

"Yeah… I know."

Sitting in the auditorium with the rest of his grade and his two friends by his sides, Danny stared down at his biological father with pursed lips. He was small in his seat and his two friends were trying to cover him while he took his call. Blue eyes were locked on the armed figure pacing the length of the bleachers.

"How _do you know_?" Bruce stressed.

Danny opened his mouth to answer but Jack pointed his pistol at the roof and shot a couple of rounds, making everyone duck and throw their hands over their heads.

"Where is the little bastard?!"

"Does that answer your question?" Danny mumbled, wincing at the ringing in his ears.

"_…yeah…_"

"Come out, you piece of shit, or I shoot!" Jack yelled, pointing the gun at a girl in the front row.

Instantaneously, Danny was up on his feet, singling himself out from the rest of the crowd. To think, they were all there for an anti-bully seminar and now they were stuck in a hostage situation.

"I'm right here!" Danny called, dropping his phone into Sam's lap, still open and on call with Bruce. The teen, frowning, stepped past his female friend and a couple of other students, onto the steps of the bleachers. With slow steps, he made his way down, keeping his eyes glued to the floor or glancing at the stricken faces of his peers. Because his eyes were locked downwards, he didn't see the smirk Jack wore.

Walking past Mr. Lancer, Danny saw green pools filled with grief and undecided decisions the teacher didn't know how to make.

As he fell onto the smooth floor of the gym, Danny dared to lift his eyes up to meet Jack's darker ones standing a ways from where the teen was, the pistol still aimed at the trembling brunette. "Ok, I'm right here. You can stop pointing the gun at Bethany now."

Jack did let the gun's barrel fall to the floor as he looked over the teen in front of him. Danny, head bowed but eyes up definitely, chose to look over his own birth father. The boy noticed he'd lost a lot of weight in prison but he was still six feet tall in stature. He still towered way over Danny's tiny height and his cobalt eyes weren't clouded by alcohol and drugs, instead being clear and aware.

Jack walked closer to the teen. Danny tensed but remained standing in his spot, rooted to the floor and watching the older male's expression as he got closer and closer. Standing in front of the teen, Jack looked his son up and down again before abruptly slamming the butt of the gun into Danny's chin.

Hissing, the teen's head flung to the side, eyes falling to the floor as he stumbled back a step or two. Danny heard terrified gasps echo throughout the auditorium and sensed Lancer trying to stay rooted to his seat instead of getting up and trying to help, knowing things would only get worse.

Danny almost lifted his eyes, instinctively, back up to his assailant but he heard a booming "Rule #1 is…?"

"Never make eye-contact with you or your friends, unless I'm dealing." Danny recited monotonously, remembering his father's list of rules he'd been forced to memorize. Occasionally, when nights were slow or sleep escaped his grasp, Danny would secretly go over the list that had been burned into his mind. He'd go to the study, write it over and over, and burn each sheet of paper as he did.

Glaring at the gym floor, knowing not to raise his gaze no matter how much he wanted, Danny stayed still in his spot, rubbing his chin that had been struck with the gun. His jaw pulsed and ached, annoying the teen to no end, but he didn't speak up.

Even so, Danny had to ask "Why do want me? Didn't have enough fun all those years ago?"

_SLAP._

Grunting, Danny focused his gaze at the ground in front of him. He told himself not to look up and bereted himself for being smart in the situation he was currently in. Had he not learned anything his biological father had taught him?

Then he thought that, yes, he had. He'd be dead if he had learned nothing. He was just out of the practice of _obeying_.

"Rule #2?"

"Never speak unless you let me."

Jack smirked to himself and nodded. Danny could feel the amusement rolling off him and frowned in disdain. Blue eyes continued to try and stay locked on the floor. He wanted to lift them _so bad_ though.

Danny remembered when he younger and keeping his eyes averted from specific things was second nature to him.

Jack slowly walked around the boy and stood behind him. Danny's shoulders were tense under his shirt, waiting for a strike to hit him.

Instead, he jerked forward when Jack suddenly clamped his hands on Danny's shoulders and threw him to the side like a ragdoll. The teen landed roughly on the ground with a grunt and a few small spikes of pain rippled through his body as he laid on his side.

Before he could think, Danny's eyes zipped up and he snapped "Was the necessary?!"

Danny got a kick to the head for that. '_I'm an idiot…_'

"We _just_ went over the rules, Danny. Did your memory get _worse_?" Jack hissed at him, standing over the teen with a sneer. Danny kept his eyes down and his mouth shut, trying to retrain himself even if the situation was only going to be temporary.

"_Well_?"

"No. It got better after my brain stopped blocking out most of my memories." Danny stated sarcastically.

Another kick to the head.

"Smart ass…" Jack mumbled under his breath.

Danny smirked though he knew he shouldn't continue on with what he was doing. He was going to get someone or himself shot at the rate he was going.

Though he knew he shouldn't do it, Danny hesitantly opened his mouth and asked "What do you want?"

Amazingly, Jack didn't bother to hurt him in some way. He just held the gun loosely in his hand, swinging it back and forth in the air slowly. The older male rolled the question around before answering "I just want to talk."

_Wonderful._

* * *

**Ya'll can start assuming that I'll disappear on weekends. *thumbs up***

**Kadzait: ...yep... *passes out***

***passes out on top of Kad***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Phantomspirit12, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, Thelightningemperor._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me: _Phantomspirit12._**

**Reviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: I know. It's makes our lives amusing anyways. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Yep. An entire country. XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Aw, sorry to hear. Glad you enjoyed and sorry to hear bout your computer!**

**Scheffelman: Yep. eBay-ers... XD**

**Roselin: XD Glad you care. (Kadzait: What happened to this being a free country? Me: *laughs, tries to hide it, but fails*)**

**H. H. Xia: I don't know. Is that a bad thing? XD**

**YumiStar: *sings* I made someone speechless~! I made someone speechless~! I made someone speechless~! *dances***

**Grava: Yeah, probably. Wouldn't surprise me. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Yep. Some of them weren't sold because of violations to the site and stuff... One cannot sell an entire country on eBay apparently...**

**Bibbledoo: Yep. Literally typed that in the search-bar cause why not? (Vlad being possessed by Barney is a disturbing thought...) And probably.**

**Some Weird Chick: YES. I agree wholeheartedly! XD**

**Guest of Honor: Yep. There's a reason I don't go on eBay... XD You actually lose money buying a dollar bill. Especially since the shipping and handling is, like, 23$. XD**

**Shadow: XD Latin... "My Dignity" was written on a piece of paper and sent to someone... It was hilarious. (I read your Dark-Net review the minute it came in. Trust me. XD)**

**Sarra Torrens: :D (Wonderful...)**

**ZombieGuest: *laughs hysterically* I can't either! You're welcome! :D**

**KainVixenheim: ...oh fantastic...great..._wonderful_...now I have to do an x-over with another one. _Awesome_. *irritated grin***

**SweetyKinz: XD Yep. Country selling is fun! I LOVE BEING A SADIST.**

**BloodBlossom88: Tis a real website! XD Glad you're still back!**

**Phantom Heir Daughter of Zeus: O.O ...ok then...**

**SomeItalian: XD Probably not gonna do the sugar thing cause I'm not a huge Dan fan (rhymes)... But thanks anyways!**

**Phantomspirit12: Danny would die if that happened. XD**

**Natashawagner122: Those were real! It's so ridiculous! XD **


	73. Talks

Ch.73: Talks

He'd always wondered what would happen if his father were to come back. He'd always wondered and _hoped_ that he'd be able to stand up to his assailant, tell him off and let him know all the hurt that had been caused. Maybe do some physical damage to the older male as well… But he never knew what would happen because the opportunity never arose and, even though one could hope, it didn't necessarily mean you'd react the way you planned.

Danny also hadn't taken into account, during his musings, that there might be others with him. Others who knew _nothing_ of what he did during the night and the family he'd taken as his… Or the fact his father might be armed.

Pushing himself off the ground, Danny stood on his feet and bowed his head again. The sting in his ribs had already subsided but the pulsing in his jaw continued on. It was more of a nuisance to the boy than it was an actual pain but it was still uncomfortable either way.

Sensing the presence behind him, Danny turned his eyes a little bit upwards and turned his gaze to the rest of his peers and the teachers. He saw that everyone was scared out of their wits and on the edge of their seats. Bodies trembled and eyes stayed wide as saucers as they watched the scene in front of them.

If Danny didn't know any better, he'd almost say they were watching a horror movie.

Sam and Tucker were the calmest of the huge crowd but anxiety was at the foremost of their eyes too. The ebony-haired girl was low in her seat though, still talking on the phone with Bruce.

Jack began circling the boy silently and Danny turned his eyes back down to the ground with a frown. His brain went through scenarios he could possibly play out to get everyone out of the situation they were in but none of the ones he came up with were foolproof. Reactions were everything and everyone could react the complete opposite of what he was planning.

What he would give to have Bruce's quick thinking brain at that moment.

"Hm… Remember when you were little…" Jack started and Danny felt the older's cobalt eyes on him. "…and you'd sit in your room and whisper a phrase over and over again? What was it again?"

Danny remembered. "I wish words were like little toy guns."

Jack hummed in recognition, smiling to himself as he nodded. "Yeah, that's the one! Didn't you steal that from the radio or something?"

The teen hummed back a confirmation. It _had_ been a song on the radio, one the young child had become obsessed with for days. Now, as he was older, he had it on his iPod and listened to it on particularly bad days before letting go and moving on.

Jack circled some more quietly. The _click-clack_ of his boots echoed off the expanse of the large auditorium. The quietness was eerie, as the gym was a loud place to be. There was always the squeaking of sneakers, bouncing of balls, the chatter of teens, and the booming voice of the gym teacher. The gym was a place of noise and movement, not a place of quiet stillness.

Danny waited for something to happen but Jack just continued to walk in a circle. The older male was calm in an eerie way. The teen found this out of place of his memories of his loud, obnoxious, and lazy father. It made the atmosphere all that more unbearable.

People change over time. Jack had and Danny had too. Thoughts like that made the teen look at life a little differently.

"I am amazed how much you grew up, Danny."

Danny wanted to retort that it had been five or six years. Kids grew up quite a lot in that kind of time. He didn't, finally learning that he had to keep his mouth shut.

"I could probably sell you for a lot more now."

Clenching his jaw and turning his anger to a small simmer, Danny told himself to '_shut up, shut up, shut up_' over and over again. He wasn't going to say anything. That's what the older wanted him to do, if only to have a reason to hit him again.

Bangs falling in his face, the teen didn't let the older male see his enraged expression and embarrassed, burning cheeks.

Jack frowned when he didn't get any noticeable rise from the teen. That kind of comment had sent the boy into fits of depression and anxiety when he was younger. The lack of reaction from Danny made his resolve harder and a lot more willing to go even farther than he already had.

"So Danny…"

'_Head down, mouth shut, head down, mouth shut, head down, mouth shut…_'

"You go to fancy Gotham Academy now, huh? I hear it's a better school than Amity Elementary. Remember your _wonderful_ teacher Mrs. Kingston?"

Danny's internal monologue increased in intensity. He wanted to scream _so badly_ to tell the adult to shut up and go to hell. He didn't say it, meaning he had a lot more self-control than he originally thought, but he was still tempted to.

Jack, still circling the boy, looked for a reaction other than the shaking of shoulders, clenching of fists, and tightening of the jaw he was receiving. He wanted the teen to yell, to scream, to pitch a fit but he was remaining practically still as a statue. Even the tension in his body was starting to ease away from his internal riot.

The adult was ticked at Danny for not reacting while the teen was ticked at Jack for trying to get him to react.

When the armed male stopped behind the younger, Danny tensed. The last time the older had stopped behind him, Danny had been roughly thrown against the floor. Now he waited to see what Jack would do to him this time, since Danny's very presence irritated the man to absolutely no end.

The teen couldn't help the jerk his head did when Jack's hand rested gently against his back, in-between his shoulder blades. Danny waited to be thrown forward, preferring pain than the older touching him. To his absolute shock and Jack's own sick amusement, the huge hand slipped downwards.

Everything suddenly sped up and events rammed together.

Danny spun around, easily giving the older man a hard roundhouse kick to the stomach. Jack stumbled back while the teen slipped into a loose defense stance that could be found in any basic self-defense class. Icy-blue and cobalt eyes lit with their own form of fire.

Quick as a cheetah, Jack pointed the gun up.

_CRASH._

_ BANG._

_ Thump._

_ Thud._

"Danny!" Batman and Nightwing yelled as the teen collapsed to the ground, pieces of shattered class raining down around them. Jack was already hightailing it out of there while the kids in the bleachers were standing out of shock, some looking queasy.

The Dark Knight sprinted after the criminal while Nightwing quickly approached Danny, flipping him onto his back.

There was a bullet-hole in his stomach, fortunately not hitting anything vital. Danny's eyes were also open, which was good.

Putting pressure to the wound, Nightwing told his youngest brother "Hey, you got to stay awake for me, ok?"

Quickly after that, the older hero told someone nearby to call an ambulance.

Dryly, Danny looked up at Nightwing and mumbled "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Don't give me that sarcastic crap right now, you little bozo!"

"Ok…"

"What?! You never give up your ability to be annoying that easily! _Never_!"

"I'm tired."

"Ok, think about this, Bats and the rest of the Fam beating the crap out of Jack while Hood riddles him with bullet holes and Spoiler kicks him in the nuts! Isn't that fun to think about and doesn't make you tired?"

Danny hummed, eyes closing.

Nightwing used his free hand to snap in front of the boy's eyes, making them flutter open again.

"Eyes open, idiot!"

"They're _open_…"

* * *

**Hey, did I mention this was gonna be a short "arc" and that the reason I didn't get the entire thing done yesterday was because my head hurt, my ear wouldn't stop pulsing, and I was ready to drop dead on my feet? No? Whoops.**

**Kadzait: Something tells me she's gonna tick some people off in her responses today.**

**That doesn't surprise me actually. I am an irritating person in general when I want to be. Today is one of those days.**

**Reviews:**

**Shadow: No, don't be concerned. Weekends just take up all my time cause of whatever I'm doing. Don't plan on quitting anytime soon (though when I finish Dark-Net and this one, I am taking a break for a little while). :)**

**YumiStar: I did warn you the chapter was coming. This should have been expected. Guards are supposed to keep prisoners from killing other prisoners, no matter the crime. People have jobs and prisons have rules (unless they're corrupted...).**

**Wexi Boo: I'm glad you're happy with the chap. :) Eh, it's ok. Totally get it. As I type this, I'm tired too.**

**Poohbearmorris: Yep! XD It wasn't as long as you thought but whatever. XD**

**Expergiscimini: XD**

**Guest of Honor: Dude, I was aiming more of a suspense theme but whatever. *shrugs* And people have been doing that before you... XD**

**Natashawagner122: He was just pushed! It's ok! **

**JP-Rider: Not quite what happened. Secret identity to uphold and all. But kinda? I don't know...**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Well he was. And then he escaped.**

**BrownHair2918: I can only write so many details before I'm just repeating myself!**

**SFN: Just cause, I almost waited till tomorrow because of your review... I thought it would have been funny. *grins innocently***

**Phantom Heir Daughter of Zeus: Wonderful. :)**

**Guest(1): Yep. That happened.**

**Roselin: :D Yep! Totally!**

**Sarra Torrens: *does a bow***

**Random Person: I haven't thought that deep into it cause I'm tired and stuff so... I'll leave it to your imagination.**

**Ninuhuju: Well, that sounds pleasant and I type this sarcastically. *thumbs up***

**KainVixenheim: *smirks***

**Niyuu: I don't think that was all that surprising.**


	74. Visits

Ch.74: Visits

Sitting beside Danny's bedside, Bruce had his feet propped up on the bed while he absently flipped through a magazine. His face was completely bored, reading all the tabloids and lists on how to get guys or girls to notice you. The occasional personality quiz came along, almost perking the billionaire's interest, before he flipped the page again because he had no personality.

Danny was dead-asleep, jacked up on pain meds. He was lying on his side, face half-buried in the pillow he was using. The pristine sheets covered his body up to his shoulders, cocooning him.

The door opened and Bruce didn't have to look up to know it was the rest of the Bat-Family. He gave a small wave, a blank "Hey guys" falling from his mouth.

The rest of the Bat-Kids said their various greetings while taking seats around the room. Bruce shut his magazine while the girls dropped their bags on the ground and the boys shrugged off their jackets, trying to get comfortable in the hospital room.

"How's our little moron?" Tim asked, sitting at the foot of Danny's bed since everyone had taken the chairs.

Bruce shrugged. "He's fine. Just knocked out for now. He should wake up anytime now."

"Will he be coherent?" Stephanie asked.

"Eh… Probably not." Bruce answered, opening the magazine again to look through it. He flipped through the pages, looking totally through them and instead listening to the chatter of the Bat-Kids around him and Danny's deep breathing.

The youngest Bat-Kid stirred just as the door opened. A nurse walked in just as Danny's blue eyes opened, blearily looking ahead at the wall.

"Hey Delilah." Everyone chorused, some giving a wave to the dirty-blonde haired nurse.

The woman, Delilah, waved and replied "Sup Wayne family. How's the little sucker?"

Tim moved his head to look at Danny's confused face and responded "Oh look, he's just waking up. Aw, look at his confused face. He's so _cute_."

Jason smacked the back of the younger boy's head and leaned back in triumph when Tim released a startled yelp in response.

"You," Delilah said, pointing at the deranged, second child. "No smacking."

"Wha-?!"

The other Bat-Kids laughed while Jason looked at the nurse with a horror-stricken face. Bruce rolled his eyes in exaggeration while Delilah smirked and moved to Danny's side, the boy still trying to understand where he was.

"Hey Danny. Do you remember me?" Delilah asked, tilting her head down at the boy.

Danny looked up at her confused and mumbled "What?"

Delilah smiled and told the others "He's fine."

"What?" Danny repeated. Delilah patted his head before going through the motions of the regular checkups she'd have to do for the next couple of weeks. Once she deemed Danny fine, just loopy, she left the family to go do the same to other patients.

"Hi Danny." Bruce said, looking at his kid with his head tilted to the side. Danny just looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"I don't think he can comprehend speech yet." Cassie stated, shrugging.

"That's not new." Jason said sarcastically, getting a slap from Damian beside him. "Ow! Hey, no smacking! Delilah's rule!"

Bruce rolled his eyes, sighing, and looked at his watch. "It's getting close to lunch time. Do you guys want the cafeteria food or me to go grab some take-out from some restaurant?"

"…that's a sick joke, right?" Dick asked, completely serious while his siblings gave the same look to their father.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Which place am I going to?"

"Red Robin's…" Danny mumbled. Some of the others laughed, Dick yelled "YUM!", and Jason muttered "Figures he doesn't know his own name but knows when Bruce is about to go get food for us… Little bastard…"

"Not Red Robin's…" Tim muttered, hands over his face, painfully reminded of his own superhero name. His unfeeling siblings laughed at the horrible coincidence.

"Yum…" Danny mumbled.

Smirking, Damian said "You know, I bet Red Robin's is a false front for a cult that worships Tim."

The other snickered to themselves while Tim groaned again.

"Let's test that theory!" Dick suggested, getting nods from the others and another 'yum' from Danny. Tim groaned again while Bruce rubbed his face.

"Who we sending in?" Stephanie asked.

Everyone turned to the deranged, second child. Jason looked at them and mumbled "What?"

* * *

"This is so stupid…" Jason muttered but was loud enough for the camera on his fake glasses to pick it up, sending the audio to the rest of the Bats surrounding the iPad as they sat beside Danny, who had his head on Dick's chest and watched the screen as well. Bruce stood off to the side, shaking his head as he watched.

They watched as Jason entered the restaurant and walked up to the host standing beside his podium. The poor chap looked bored out of his mind, as it was a slow day in Gotham City.

Jason walked up and bluntly stated "I'd like to order some takeout for my crappy family and to sign up for stupid cult for Red Robin."

Everyone laughed, except for Tim, who groaned, and Bruce, who rolled his eyes.

The host slapped a hand over Jason's mouth (everyone thanking the heaven's they stripped him of his weapons) and said lowly "Dude, you can't just blurt out we have a cult here. … You can order your food but come back tonight if you wanna join."

Jason, on his end, stood completely silent for a _good, long while_.

On the rest of the Bat-Kid's end, everyone was gaping at the screen. Everyone, excluding Tim and Bruce, burst into hysterical laughing, tears falling from their eyes. Tim was too horrified there was actually a cult to do anything while Bruce groaned that he had down another secret society.

It took a long time but everyone eventually calmed, making exaggerated noises and wiping the tears from their faces.

Danny continued to giggle, head still resting on Dick's chest. As he calmed, he stared up at his older brother with clouded eyes.

"Wha we laughin' bout?"

_Face-palm._

* * *

**Loopy-Danny Discovers Cult. Amazing.**

**Kadzait: ..._why_?**

**The 'Red Robin's' thing was for _Guest of Honor_, who's been waiting for, like, 50 chapters now.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Foxchick1._**

**Reviews:**

**Random Guest: Dire situations are fun, especially when someone's trying to be funny and failing. XD**

**Roselin: We all love hurting Danny. XD**

**Saiyan Moon Goddess: You're probably one of the few people who would catch the humiliation part. Awesome job! XD ...oh look...he's familiar with the nurses... :D**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Yes, Danny. :)**

**Bibbledoo: I think Nighty had it covered but whatever.**

**Scheffelman: Yes, well, if Jack was dead, I wouldn't have a story. *thumbs up* :)**

**YumiStar: *raises eyebrow***

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Sorry but that didn't happen cause it leaves too any questions. They'll come in later. Calm.**

**JP-Rider: Everyone wants him dead but then I wouldn't have a story to write. *shrugs***

**Poohbearmorris: :D Pretty fantastic, ain't it?**

**Ninuhuju: No truer words have been spoken. XD**

**Ethiopian1987: Which was the entire point of the "arc". :) (Though everyone wants me to kill Jack now...)**

**Guest of Honor: He gets tired cause of blood loss. I know that all too well. *thumbs up* Technically, you stole that from other people but whatever.**

**KainVixenheim: *thumbs up* I'm glad to see you were having fun. *sarcasm implied***

**BloodBlossom88: XD Glad you enjoyed so much, my good buddy! Have fun with that homework!**

**Sarra Torrens: XD Haha, yup! I'm feeling all good now. *thumbs up***

**Niyuu: You and quite a few others... XD**

**Shadow: Yep. Self-control is something, ain't it? XD Actually, I have to go to the gym on Saturdays, aid a class on Sundays, and do stuff in-between. Some of it's fun, some of it not-so-much... XD**

**HalfaWitchPsychicGirl: Nope. I'm ending the story on ch.101. Again. XD**

**Carolyn12: OHHHH, yeah! He's pushing it alright! Right off a cliff! XD Oh, you're most likely just as "awesome" (why people keep calling me that is a mystery) as I am.**


	75. Restless

Ch.75: Restless

Danny groaned long and loud into the mattress, arms and legs splayed out in all directions as he laid his head at the foot of the bed. His ebony hair was sticking up in all directions and his clothes were wrinkled and ruffled. The sheets on the bed were half-hanging off the mattress while the worn-out pillow still had Danny's head-print in it, laying on its side.

"Please stop doing that." Bruce asked, dark blue eyes shifting up from his tabloid to look at the bored-out-of-his-mind teen.

Danny lifted his head and rested his chin on the mattress. "But I have nothing else to do!"

"Watch TV."

"The only thing mildly interesting on is Doc McStuffins. I am _not_ watching that _crap_."

"Dick will be here within a couple minutes with your homework. Calm yourself."

"Awww, now I have to do _homework_!?"

"_Yes_. _Shut up_." Bruce said, shaking his head. Danny stuck his tongue out at the adult but the billionaire only stuck his tongue back at the teen. They spent a few more minutes making faces at each other before Bruce grabbed a pillow and thwacked Danny's head with it, sending the teen back down into the mattress.

Bruce smiled victoriously while Danny lifted his head out of the mattress again.

The door flew open and the ever-perky Dick Grayson strode through, a bag over his shoulder as he waltzed in. His million-watt smile was on full blast while his ocean-blue eyes were alight with happiness.

"Oh my gosh, you're awake for once!" Dick stated, grinning while Danny made a face at him.

Bruce sighed. "And he's super annoying. I find I liked his company a lot more when the only thing he said was 'what'."

Danny threw the pillow at him but the billionaire caught it before giving the youngest a smirk. The teen waved his fist in the air angrily before Bruce threw the pillow back onto the bed. With a huff, Danny grabbed the pillow before laying on stomach, the fluffy pillow under his chin.

Turning his eyes up to his oldest brother, Danny asked "Is that my homework?"

"Yup." Dick answered, placing the bag beside the bed. "You get to have fun doing all that for the next couple of weeks."

Danny let out a long groan before reaching down to grab it. He tried pulling it up but only managed to get it off the ground a centimeter. Danny tried again with the same results.

"This thing is frikkin heavy!"

"I know. I barely got it out of the car." Dick said, ever cheery. He gave a sarcastic thumbs up to the youngest boy.

Danny used one hand to face-palm before trying to pull the bag full of heavy textbooks onto the bed. He spent ten minutes trying and failing. Danny finally had to ask Bruce to get it up because he was literally nothing more than a wall full of muscle.

Looking through the assigned work, Danny mock cried into his hands while the other two snorted at his display.

While Danny figured out which assignment was easiest, Dick contemplated something before asking "Hey Bruce, I never did ask… What the heck happened to Jack? I know you guys sent him off to prison again but what'd you guys do to him?"

"What _did_ you do to him?" Danny asked, face scrunched up in thought.

Both boys looked at Daddy-Bats curiously.

"Um… Well… Let's just say he'll be in a body cast for awhile, he'll be riddled with bullet scars for the rest of his life, and he's not having kids _anytime soon_." Bruce answered before he nodded, hiding his face behind his magazine.

Dick and Danny looked at each other briefly before they both began laughing hysterically, very content to hear what happened to the prison escapee. Then, after, the two had their own little mini-party full of whooping and hollering which was heard halfway down the hospital.

* * *

**Hospitals are boring.**

**Kadzait: That they are.**

**Reviews:**

**Natashawagner122: Well, Jack's in jail again so yeah for that. And randomness makes everything better! :D**

**Scheffelman: True. But I like keeping characters alive. Most of the time... XD**

**H. H. Xia: Glad you enjoyed!**

**Roselin: Loopy-Danny forever! XD**

**Poohbearmorris: I figured you would be. :D**

**Gryphonsson: As far as I'm aware, no. But if it does turn out to be like that, I totally called it. XD**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Hm, I shall remember that. :)**

**JP-Rider: I've gotta get better bout adding certain details... Hm, that seems a little out of character for me, since Danny doesn't go completely postal on other people like that...**

**Expergiscimini: Thank you. Have fun doing that. XD**

**16ckelman: Thank you! :D**

**Ninuhuju: Yup. Don't you love it when that happens? XD**

**YumiStar: That's one way to put it. :)**

**Niyuu: Ok then. XD**

**Guest of Honor: Have fun discovering if it's real or not! I'm glad you liked Delilah. XD**

**DarkShadowrule: XD I do too! It's so good!**

**Ethiopian1987: I don't have a plan for him but I don't feel like killing him off so... Yeah.**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I think you might need an inhaler. XD**

**Bibbledoo: I don't think I want to put any more 'crisis's' in. I just want to have fun with it. :) Yes... The cult...**

**Sarra Torrens: It makes sense, does it not? XD**

**HalfaWitchPhysicGirl: LOOPY-DANNY FOREVER!**

**Guest(1): XD Glad you thought so! Questions answered soon! ...or now! XD**

**Phantom Heir Daughter of Zeus: *snorts* He's so cute when he's confused!**

**KainVixenheim: He got shot in ch.73! Where have you been? XD**


	76. Freedom

Ch.74: Freedom

Danny bounced in his spot, standing beside his father as he waited to be checked out of the hospital. He was wearing his usual white t-shirt with the red oval in the middle, jeans, and converses. He was actually happy to be out of his pajamas, which the teen had been wearing for the past couple of weeks.

While bouncing excitedly, Danny looked all around the hospital waiting room. It was the same as any other time he saw it, whether it be because he was waiting to be assessed or because he was trying to save someone's life. It all depended on the day.

Bruce glanced at the bubbly teen next to him before dryly stating "You're going to _explode_ if you keep doing that."

Danny shoved two thumbs up in the older's face and yelled "I am perfectly ok with that! At least I'll have fun while being blown to bits! Good times~!"

"Did Delilah get you high or something?"

"No! I'm just bored! I can't believe I got all my homework in a couple of days and then I had _nothing to do_ after that!" Danny said before beginning to mock-cry into his hands. While Bruce rolled his eyes and continued on with the forms, Danny continued to 'sob' into his hands.

As people walked by and sat in their chairs, they watched Danny's amusing display of hopelessness with looks of pity, worry, and 'he needs a psychiatrist'. Some even shook their heads, mumbling nasty words under their breaths as they went back to reading their magazines.

"Your happiness is making you burst at the seams." Bruce commented.

Danny smiled brightly, getting into the typical Superman stance. "I eat happiness for breakfast!"

"Yeah, more like MDMA…" Bruce muttered, rolling his eyes as he finished filling out the forms. "I've got to get Alfred to stop buying the crap everyone calls cereal. You get enough of it at the hospital…"

"Cereal is amazing!"

"And nothing but sugar."

"Which is why it's so amazing!"

Bruce rolled his eyes as he stood straight and began to silently leave the hospital and, possibly, his kid. Danny caught him though and happily skipped after him, earning more dirty looks from a couple of the waiting room people who had no life.

As the two exited, Alfred waved a hello by the car, smiling at Danny's display of intense joy. Bruce was still wearing his annoyed frown, shaking his head. As the teenager happily hopped into the car, Bruce grabbed Alfred by the shoulders and told him "Stop buying cereal."

Alfred rolled his eyes, knowing he would not stop buying cereal, before shutting the door behind Bruce and getting in the driver's side.

Danny was lounging in the back, a content smile of his face. His head bobbed back and forth, as well as his foot. He was humming away to some type of beat that was nonexistent.

Bruce was sitting beside him, shaking his head and smiling.

"Let's rock and roll!" Danny yelled sarcastically, making the 'rock and roll' symbol with his hands and waving them around in the typical rock and roll fashion.

Alfred turned on some classical music.

Danny stopped in his tracks before shrugging, continuing on with the motions. "Let's classical music!"

Bruce snorted beside him while Alfred laughed in the front.

* * *

**Obvious major time-skip above.**

**I cannot wait to finish this story. I love it but I can't wait to get it done and move on to something else.**

**Kadzait: She's been like this since ch.50.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _BoyDragon1._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me: _FeralBass._**

**Reviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: Aw, so glad to hear! Hope you get better soon~!**

**Natashawagner122: I don't feel bad for him. XD Homework is a pain. That is true.**

**H. H. Xia: XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Who would want him having another kid anyways? XD**

**Roselin: Oh, just a little~! :D**

**Scheffelman: Just a bit.**

**Carolyn12: That's what schools are for. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: I don't think anyone would let him have another kid anyways... XD**

**Double. S: Haha! Glad you enjoyed! Sure you can draw it! Knock yourself out! Send me links when you're finished! :D**

**JP-Rider: Maddie and Jazz got killed in a car accident. I wrote a chapter on it WAY BACK in The Abused. :)**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: That's wonderful.**

**YumiStar: Yeah, I had a feeling you'd agree with him... XD**

**Guest of Honor: And that's why Batsy did it. *evil grin***

**Guest(1): I decided a long time ago that I don't want Dan Phantom coming in. Sorry. :/**

**BoyDragon1: I decided awhile ago not to put those two in since it complicates this in ways I don't even understand.**

**Shadow: I think we would all do worse to him! XD Well, he's gonna be out of school for awhile so~! XD**

**Phantom Heir Daughter of Zeus: Doesn't he? XD**

**Bibbledoo: Yeah permanent damage~!**

**Ninuhuju: Possibly. I don't see a restaurant named 'Nightwing's' so those guys might be smarter than Red Robin's. XD**


	77. Kinda Football

Ch.77: Kinda Football

"How the heck are we going to do this?" Jazz asked, standing beside Danny with her arms crossed. She was giving the boy a 'seriously' look while the teen was wearing a huge grin, holding a football in his hands while he gazed out at his pets: Churro, Ace, and Cujo. He was bobbing his head stupidly up and down.

"I have no idea." Danny answered, still smiling while he twisted his head up to stare at his orange haired sister. The girl looked at her brother with an exasperated look, shaking her head with her mouth slightly parted. Her eyes were thin slits behind her eyelids, teal barely being seen. Jazz leaned back a little to complete the overall annoyed look.

Jazz gestured between all the pets and them. "You want to play football with two dogs, a hyena, and a ghost and you don't know what the heck we're going to do to make it happen? Really?"

Danny pursed his lips together, nodding. "Yeah, pretty much. Sam and Tucker are coming over to hang too."

Jazz face-palmed. "On wonderful. You need to think, Danny!"

"Why can't we just play normal football?"

The teal-eyed girl pointed at the pets. "They don't have the ability to hike the football."

Danny drew his eyebrows together and mumbled "Ok… That's true… That's what we're for!"

"How do you see nothing wrong with this?"

"I hang out with villains and heroes. Casually. I've also helped the save the world while simultaneously plan to take it over. Nothing is impossible, Jazz, if you only believe in your dreams!" Danny said, exaggerating his tone of voice and gesturing to the air around them.

"Boy, I want to slap you so hard right now."

"I know you do! But please don't, for my head will hurt so!"

"It's not going to be the only thing that's gonna hurt if you don't shut up."

"Ouch. Ok. I get the hint."

Jazz hummed, making a face at her brother. Danny made another face back, crossing his eyes and tongue sticking out of his mouth. Jazz put her hand to the boy's face and pushed him roughly to the ground. Danny yelped in surprise as he went down, landing roughly on the grass and shaking his head in mild annoyance.

The two burst out laughing, happy to be having fun in their weird sibling way.

Churro laughed shrilly too, wagging his tail while Cujo roughly bumped him. The hyena growled before giggling again.

Ace dropped his head in a 'why-me?' gesture.

As Jazz, Danny, and Churro laughed, Sam and Tucker were led to the backyard by Alfred. The two said their thanks to the butler before running down the steps of the back-porch to meet with the other two. They waved and all four said their greetings, the two ignoring how Jazz had papery-white skin because of her ghostly status.

"Alright, so what are we doing?" Tucker asked, ready to get started with fun and joy.

Danny held the football up and said "You, Sam, Jazz, me, Cujo, Ace, and Churro… We're all going to play football! How great is that?"

Sam turned to the boy's sister, pointed at the ebony-haired teen, and asked "You did smack him for that, right?"

"I pushed him on the ground."

"That works too."

The two girls high-fived and smirked while Danny stuck their tongue out at them again. Tucker laughed, shook his head, and threw his arm around his best friend's neck. "You do know this is a totally stupid idea, right?"

"Yes but when have my ideas ever been smart?"

"He makes point." Tucker announced, laughing while Danny joined him. The two girls giggled across from them. Jazz held her hand to her mouth while Sam just let herself convulse with giggles and chuckles.

Churro bounced right in, giggling all over the place while the two dogs made groaning sounds behind him.

Danny patted Churro's head before continuing "Alright. Moving on. So Sam and Jazz, you guys can be on a team while Tuck and I are on another. Boys against girls."

"What about them?" Sam asked, pointing at the three pets waiting to be told what to do.

"Churro and Cujo with me while Ace is with you guys."

"That's not fair." Jazz stated while Danny sarcastically laughed, pointing at the black Great Dane.

"He was trained by Bruce. Trust me, it's totally fair."

Ace grinned up at the girls, making the two take a giant step back. Churro laughed beside Danny while Cujo, wagging his little puppy tail, grinned and let his pink tongue lull out of his mouth, showing how adorable he was to all.

Danny passed the football to Tucker before saying "Let's do this!"

_Fifteen Minutes Later…_

All teens groaned, sprawled out on the grass with various scratches, bite marks, and bruises covering their skin. They were all groaning in pain while Cujo, Ace, and Churro laid off to the side, not at all concerned by the moaning the other four were emitting from their mouths.

"Let's not do that." Danny groaned, stretching one of his arms over his face.

"Ever. Again." Sam finished.

Jazz kicked her brother, earning a loud yelp in response.

"Hey~!"

"You deserved that."

"I know…"

* * *

**Just to let ya'll know, I might start doubling up some days.**

**Kadzait: As we near the end of the story, she gets even more excited for a break.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _ZeroExia, Bibliophilea._**

**Reviews:**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Well, I get like that sometimes so... XD**

**Poohbearmorris: XD I plan to do a couple one-shots, a joint story with SweetyKinz, and a DP/Ghost Whisperer x-over.**

**Scheffelman: No, I was just lying to you. *sarcasm implied***

**Carolyn12: He's such a party animal! XD**

**Roselin: I'm so thrilled to hear! **

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Haha! Have fun!**

**Ninuhuju: XD *jams out***

**Bibbledoo: (Yes, yes it was.) Haha! That is cute! And I'm going to 101 so no worries about it ending soon~!**

**YumiStar: Who doesn't love freedom? XD**

**Guest of Honor: XD Cereal is awesome, classical music can be awesome, and I don't know if I want to watch it cause I'm busy typing stories for you all. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: XD**

**Shadow: He probably almost did do it, if only to tick off Bruce... XD CEREAL IS AWESOME.**

**Fluteplayer99: *plays violin and piano* XD**

**Phantom Heir Daughter of Zeus: He probably won't kill him... If he did, I wouldn't have a story. XD**

**H. H. Xia: That's what happens when you stay in a hospital for a couple of weeks with nothing to do... :D**

**Guest(1): Thank you!**

**Astroshadow: It brings everyone joy~!**

**Natashawagner122: *Alfred turns on The Piano Guys* ... *shrugs and dances anyways***

**BoyDragon1: ...I never watched that...or the other animations, except for The Animated Series...It was a great series.**


	78. Buds, Part 1

Ch.78: Buds, Part 1

Ember

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Ember looked at the clock on the wall and grinned wildly. "Ha! He got here right on time! Little dipstick…"

Walking over the door, the punk-rock girl let her grin split her face as she opened her door. On the other side stood Danny, grinning to himself. Without any hesitation, the two gave the other a fist-bump and did the cliché explosion at the end, laughing at the old ritual of theirs.

"Dipstick! Took you long enough!" Ember said, stepping out from the doorframe to let her guest inside.

Danny stepped in, rolling his eyes. "Hey! I got here on the dot, which you didn't think I could do! I will take this as a victory, you stubborn mule."

Ember slapped the boy upside his head, earning a loud 'ow' on her part. Another smile possessed her face while the boy beside her stared at her with contempt filled eyes. Smiling cheekily, Ember said "And that's why you don't call a girl names."

"You call me names all the time!"

"What's your point?"

"My _point_ is that if _you_ get to call me names whenever you want, _I_ get to call you names whenever I want! Dumb-bot!"

"Boy, do you ever want a girlfriend?"

"So far, _no_."

"Hm… Well, good. Cause you're gonna grow old and alone and then die." Ember stated, nodding her head with a perfectly serene look on her face as she said so.

Danny gave her a look. "I am not that repulsive."

"I would beg to differ."

Sticking out his tongue at the girl, Danny walked over to the long couch and fell onto the old piece of furniture. He drug the keyboard in front of him before shrugging off the backpack he had, digging through it for a moment before pulling out a folder. He opened it, revealing dozens upon dozens of music sheets. "Alright, what are we jamming out to today?"

Ember took the folder from the boy's hands, looking through it while humming to herself. Danny rolled his eyes, waiting expectantly before the girl flopped a few pages in front of him.

The Candy Mountain Cave was written in big words at the top.

Danny burst into hysterical laughter, quickly followed by the blue-haired girl standing in front of him. Through his mirth, Danny said "I s-s-still can't b-believe y-y-you made me find that!"

Frostbite

"FFFRRROOOSSSTTTTBBBIIIITTTEEEE-!"

The Leader of the Far Frozen in question looked up when he heard his name called and yelped when he, an eleven foot yeti-monster-ghost, was tackled to the ground by a puny, teenage half-ghost. Face in the snow, Frostbite laughed as Danny guffawed loudly, face in the older's fur. Pedestrians chuckled to themselves as they watched the joyous moment.

"Danny! It is so good to see you!" Frostbite said lightheartedly, grinning from ear to ear as he lifted his head from the snow-pile his face had been stuck in.

The teen lifted his head from Frostbite's fluffy back, smiling brightly as well. "It's good to see you too, Frosty! It's been awhile, no?"

The yeti-ghost started clambering to his feet, the teen crawling up to rest on the older's shoulders while he pushed himself up to stand on his feet again. The massive ghost smiled all-teeth to the boy hanging off his shoulders, answering "It has been. I was ready to send some soldiers to snatch you in your sleep and bring you here so we may all see you again."

"Bruce would kill you. Again."

"Ha! I would like to see him try."

Danny grinned. "I don't know, Frosty… He knows a lot about ghosts~. Specifically their weaknesses and such~…"

"Next you are going to tell me, plainly, that he is 'Batman', am I correct?"

"Yes~…"

Frostbite snorted while Danny laughed. Looking up at the boy, Frostbite asked "I am teaching some of the younger children how to start using their powers today. Would you like to join me in teaching, as you get along quite well with them?"

Danny whooped. "Let's do it!"

Frostbite laughed again while walking towards the training arena, Danny riding him casually. The two chatted idly while heading over. Once outside the large structure, Danny fell from the older's back, walking in beside him to where a dozen or so youngsters were running around happily.

"Hey guys!" Danny yelled, waving.

The kids screamed in happiness before running towards the white-haired boy, who screamed in utter terror. The dozen children tackled the older boy to the ground, hugging him and shouting at him in happiness. It took Danny a minute to recover from the wall of kids that attacked him but he found himself laughing quickly, along with the others.

Auntie Pandora and Auntie Dora

Floating around and above the two women under him, Danny made faces at them while crossing his eyes. He gently floated about, not in control of where he glided to slowly. Since his eyes were crossed, everything was blurry and doubled. The teen looked totally and utterly _stupid_.

"If you keep that up, your face is going to freeze like that."

Danny yelped at the sudden voice, losing control of his flight and landing in the rose bushes with a loud 'ouch' following behind him from all the thorns. He managed to stick his head out with minimal scratches to his body and glared at the two women giggling at his performance, branches and flowers tangled within his hair.

"I didn't know you were watching!" Danny yelled, pouting as he tried to ease himself from the bushes. The branches, as he pulled and tugged, snapped abruptly, sending him flying into the ground with a loud groan. He huffed, blowing the messy hair of his face before mumbling "Sorry about the mess."

"No worries, Danny. It'll grow back." Pandora assured, smiling. Across from the four-armed woman, Dora giggled behind her hand, eyes alight with mirth.

Getting up, Danny brushed off all the excess dirt and thorns before trying to untangle the branches and thorny flowers from his white, messy hair. It was a struggle though and he found himself ready to rip his hair clean from his skull out of irritation. He got enough of tangled hair when he got out of the shower in the morning.

Giggling under her breath, Dora motioned for the boy to sit beside her. "Let me do it for you."

With his hands dropping to his sides, Danny trudged over to the table filled with teapots, tea, and other such things. He fell into the seat beside Dora and tilted his head in her direction. With careful hands, the woman began undoing the damage done, fixing it with blessed gentleness.

Danny hummed while Dora did her work, before he asked "Can one of you tell me a story?"

Pandora hummed and nodded, easily going off into a Greek myth Danny had never heard. Dora listened contently with the boy, carefully twisting the excess pieces of thorns, sticks, green stems, and colorful petals from his hair. The two, with open ears, took in each word Pandora said in still silence.

Kitty and Johnny 13

Face in a bundle of grass, Danny let out a loud snore while the rest of his family played soccer off to the side, Alfred playing referee. His back rose and fell harmoniously, an occasional dying whale sound escaping the boy's mouth. Overall, though, he was rather peaceful for a kid who couldn't keep his motor mouth shut most of the time. It truly was a wondrous sight.

Too bad no one noticed the gloved hand that reached out from the bushes, slowly dragging the sleeping Danny into them while he slept on. The two captors sat on either side of the boy, laughing quietly to themselves while the boy slept peacefully.

The green-haired girl slapped the younger boy upside the head, earning a loud yelp as his head rose from the grass. Green and brown streaks ran down Danny's face, staining his skin the ugly, dull colors. Bleary, blue eyes looked around confused before traveling up to meet his captor's laughing faces.

"You guys _suck_." Danny said plainly, shaking his head.

Kitty chuckled, patting the boy's back. "But that was an act of love!"

"Hardly…" Danny stated, propping his chin on his hand and rolling his eyes.

Johnny, smiling darkly, exaggerated stretching before falling down on top of Danny's body, earning another loud yelp of pain. There was a long 'aw' before the boy's head hit the grass again.

"See? Acts of love." Johnny stated sarcastically, stretching his arms behind his head and leaning back casually. Danny groaned, long and loud, into the dirt before mumbling "You guys still suck…"

Kitty hummed in confirmation, patting the ebony-haired teen's head while Johnny laughed to himself.

Danny turned his face to the side, more smudges all across his cheeks, and stuck his tongue out at the biker using him as a pillow. Johnny gave him a thumbs up in reply before Kitty joined him.

The couple pretended to not notice Danny dying from lack of oxygen to his lungs.

* * *

**I'll probably post part 2 later today since I've got time and I'm bored.**

**Kadzait: Wonderful combination, no?**

**Reviews:**

**Roselin: XD Glad you thought it was soooooooo cute~!**

**YumiStar: He was trying something new. It didn't work... XD**

**Guest(1): I don't plan on a sequel, nor do I want to do something like it. I want a clean slate with something new, you know? :)**

**Expergiscimini: CALM YOURSELF! I've still got to get to 101 chaps! XD**

**Shadow: Oh my gosh... That is such a coincidence. XD I would have loved to see that go down!**

**Scheffelman: I figured you would... XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: But it was worth a shot! :D**

**Carolyn12: Go Ace! XD Those would be very accurate expressions all of them would wear...**

**IWasNeverReal: Oh, but of course. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: Oh yeah, sports suck. Especially when you don't have an actual field to play in and use the parking lot (gotta love it when gym class ends and you and your buddies go outside but have nowhere to play while the adults do their class). XD**

**Bibbledoo: XD Oh my gosh, you can do either! Whichever you prefer! Send me a link when you're done so I can see it though! **

**BoyDragon1: "When you answer, can you also say the comment?" - Yeah, sure, I guess.**

**Ninuhuju: XD HA! We probably don't want to know...**

**H. H. Xia: He amuses me too. Glad we think alike. XD**


	79. Buds, Part 2

Ch.79: Buds, Part 2

Valerie

Looking at his watch, Danny released a long breath before letting his head fall back against the brick wall behind him. Standing outside the movie theater, he watched people walk past him, chatting with their friends and laughing. Blue eyes took it all in without a second thought, looking through people.

As his head was turned, a dark-skinned girl walked up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. Danny turned his head, a smile quickly gracing his face. "Val! You made it!"

Smiling, Valerie answered "Yeah. It took awhile to get out of the house though. The air-heads wouldn't leave me alone."

Danny laughed while gesturing to the ticket-booth. They both walked over, looking at the screenings for the day. They asked each other a dozen times what the other wanted to see before they decided on seeing Run All Night. They each paid for their own ticket, refusing to let the other pay because of their high statuses. The two quickly walked into the theater, getting in line for some popcorn and a drink.

While they waited, Danny asked "If you don't particularly care for the A-Listers, why do you hang out with them? You know Sam and Tuck wouldn't mind if you hung out with us cause you've done it before. What the heck is holding you back?"

"I don't know. I just get one of those weird feelings every time I think about leaving them. You know what I mean?" Valerie asked, shrugging.

Danny nodded. "Yeah. I get it. Don't worry too much about it though. If you ever feel like leaving them, we will be waiting."

Valerie hummed and nodded, smiling up at the taller boy. The two waited for a little while longer in content silence before each of them made it to the counter, ordering their own popcorn and drinks. They received their food quickly and walked off to the screening-room they'd see Run All Night in.

Quietly walking in, Danny and Valerie scouted out a good seat in the back and raced up the steps. Once in the very back row, the two bickered over the aisle seat before Valerie took it. Danny groaned to himself before trudging into the seat next to her, falling into it ungracefully.

While waiting for the movie to start and not interested in the previews of future movies, Danny busted out his phone and began playing games on it. Valerie watched over his shoulder, the two laughing quietly to themselves when something funny happened. People looked at them weirdly but they hardly noticed it.

The lights began fading and Danny turned his phone off. The teens snuggled into their seats, beginning to nibble at the popcorn they had bought.

"When's our next meet again?" Valerie whispered when the intro started.

Danny leaned a little closer to the girl, replying quietly "Pretty sure it's two weeks from today. Remind me to check my calendar when we get out of here."

Wulf and Youngblood

Sitting around a circular card table, the three ghosts held their cards close to their chests, even though there was no possible way the others could figure out their cards from their places. The three's eyes drifted between their opponents, each trying to figure out the other two but, ultimately, getting nowhere.

Three glasses full of various soft-drinks were around the table, sitting in front of each specter. Poker chips laid beside each player and in the center of the table. More cards were scattered about the green surface, face-down against the card table. The only lighting came from the single light bulb hanging above the three's field of choice.

"So, anything new happen lately?" Youngblood asked, still looking suspiciously between Wulf and Danny.

Both ghosts shrugged and made 'meh' sounds.

Danny played with his cards, switching a few card's places. "How 'bout you, Blood?"

"Nope. The afterlife has been pretty boring. Ain't that right, Wulf?" Youngblood asked, looking towards the werewolf ghost with a huge grin on his face. Wulf nodded in agreement while Danny frowned in thought, gazing at his cards absent-mindedly.

"That's weird… Something is usually going on in one of the dimensions…"

Wulf and Youngblood shrugged.

"Probably nothing." Wulf assured, waving off the concern with little worry. Youngblood shared his philosophy and just let the worries drift into the wind.

"Say, where's Skully, Blood?" Danny asked, looking up from his cards to gaze at the younger-in-spirit ghost.

"He's asleep at home."

"Did not want you to play with us?" Wulf asked.

Youngblood shook his head slowly from side to side, mouthing a long '_no-o-o-o'_. "He says you two are going to poison my brain or something. I'm not quite sure what he means."

Wulf and Danny laughed sarcastically, relaxing even further into their chairs.

"Trust us, Blood. He's probably right." Danny stated.

"Good thing you no care." Wulf commented, his broken English becoming more prominent for an instant.

Youngblood nodded in agreement before looking between the two, throwing down his cards, and yelling "Rummy!"

"We're playing Poker."

"_Oh._ Then I lost badly..."

…

All three ghosts burst into hysterical laughter, slapping their knees and tears streaming down their faces. Fists pounded against the card-table and chairs were knocked down. Danny patted Youngblood on the shoulder before falling off his seat, earning more laughter from his two friends.

Clockwork

"So… Why we stalking the Observants?" Danny asked, sitting back in his chair with his feet propped up. A bag of popcorn was sitting in his lap. The teen threw the kernels into his mouth every couple of seconds after chewing them up and swallowing.

Clockwork sat beside him, occasionally shifting age forms and watching his 'bosses' below them. The green-eyed buggers were still unaware of the two watching from above, since the time-ghost was a lot more powerful than all of the Observants combined. He was the one that was able to manipulate and control time. The Cyclopes below were only able to, occasionally, freeze time.

The time-ghost hummed. "I thought you would get a kick out of watching a bunch of bull-headed idiots yell at each other."

Danny laughed quietly to himself at the thought, slowly putting another small handful of popcorn in his mouth. "Oh no, trust me… This is one of the most hilarious things I've watched in forever. I just want to know what the ulterior motive is."

"Ulterior motive?"

"Yes, ulterior motive. You're the Master of Time or whatever. You don't shield people from the Observants' view unless you have a really good reason to."

Clockwork smiled. "You are learning."

Still in his seat, Danny mocked a bow before sitting up and leaning back again, propping his feet up. "Why thank you, Clockwork."

"You're welcome. As for my 'ulterior motive', I just felt like ticking the Observants off. You know how that goes." Clockwork stated, moving his head to the side to better look at the lead Observant yell at one of his allies, once again.

Danny smiled bigger and nodded again, leaning even farther back in his seat contently. Humming to himself, the teen asked "I get the feeling the Observants don't like me all that much, do they?"

"_Oh_ not at all. You're a pain in the butt to them."

"The question is, who am I not a pain in the butt to?"

"I have been asking myself that for years, Daniel. I still don't have an answer." Clockwork stated, giving a curt nod to the boy sitting beside himself.

Danny couldn't help it: he laughed long and loudly, slapping his knee and spilling his popcorn every which way. The ruckus he sounded caused all the Observants to look up to where the time-master and boy sat, glaring at the two venomously.

"_C-C-C-Cl-l-l-l-o-o-ooc-c-c-ck-k-k-kkw-w-w-wo-o-o-o-or-r-r—rk-k-k-k_!"

"You still can't fire me. I'm the only Master of Time around."

Danny laughed louder, falling from his seat and resting his hand over the railing in front of him, pointing his finger at the enraged Cyclopes below him.

* * *

**Yep! Double update! I'm suprirsed I got it finished. XD**

**Kadzait: So was I... You doubled up your school today.**

**...it was horrendous... Who writes a 21 paged poem that makes no sense?!**

**Reviews:**

**Roselin: And more buddy-buddy time~! Yeah~!**

**Poohbearmorris: I hate colds that do that! XD Scare someone. It'll make you feel better. **

**Scheffelman: XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Good times, right? XD**

**YumiStar: Nothing is more adorable. 0.-**

**JP-Rider: MM, probably not.**

**Bibliophilea: So was I, so I put them in. XD**


	80. New Friends All Around

Ch.80: New Friends All Around

Sidney Poindexter

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_"

_Crash!_

_ BAM!_

"Uhhhh… Pain…" Danny groaned in the crater he made. Though hurting all over because he had been punched in the mouth, flown halfway across the Ghost Zone, and crashed into a building, a smile overcame his face. He chuckled to himself while mumbling "I found what offends Walker to no end... I am victorious. Next April Fool's though… Avoid the fist…"

Crawling out of the crater, Danny rested his chin on the tiled floor and looked up. All around him and the dent in the floor stood teenagers that had come right out of a 1960s TV show. They wore all black and white while their skin was ash-grey. Even their hair and makeup matched the dark color scheme.

Getting up, Danny dusted the dirt off him, grinning. He noticed something and looked himself up and down.

His ghost form matched that of the color scheme. _Wow_.

The teen looked around, seeing all the strange looks he was receiving for suddenly crashing through the roof of their school and denting their hallway floor. Danny waved, giving a small grin, and said "Hey guys… Don't mind me… Just passing through… Literally…"

…_cricket, cricket, cricket…_

"Uh… Words of advice: Unless you want to die again, I suggest avoiding Walker for the rest of the week. I kinda set all his prisoners free so… It was fun." Danny continued, bobbing his head and looking around at the blank stares he was receiving. "Is there something on my face? What are you guys staring at?!"

Another ghost-boy slipped through the crowd, heading straight for Danny. He wore big glasses, grey eyes staring out from behind them. The typical white, short-sleeved t-shirt tucked into plaid pants with pristine sneakers of nerds was his entire attire. A big, black bowtie was strapped around his neck with his neatly kept black hair slicked back out of his face. Overall, he was the poster-child for astounding nerds.

The ghost-boy grabbed Danny by his arm, pulling his away while the other students just stared after dumbly. Danny yelped when the boy pulled him away but didn't fight against the other's grip. The first boy dragged the second to a closet, threw the door open, and dragged Danny inside, closing the door behind them. Inside the janitor supply-closet, the typical nerd turned to Danny. "Sorry about the others. They're not accustomed to outsiders."

"I could tell." Danny stated, nodding his head. "But I'm a little confused cause you are accustomed to newbies..?"

"Well… I'm the only _real_ ghost here. They're apparitions of my peers in the past." The boy answered, shrugging his shoulders while looking at the floor.

Danny mumbled a 'huh' while thinking about the answer. "Hey, that's… actually pretty cool, dude. Can you make them do whatever you want them to do?"

"Eh… No."

"Aw… That sucks…"

"I know…"

Danny stared at the black-and-white teen in front of him curiously. "Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Sidney Poindexter." The teen answered, looking up from the floor to stare at the Ghost Boy in front of him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Danny Phantom." The other teen answered, grinning stupidly.

Sidney's mouth dropped open and, in awe, he said "You're _the_ Danny Phantom?!"

"I have a '_the_' now? I thought that was _the Batman's_ thing?"

"Golly, you didn't know you're popular? You're friends with Queen Pandora, Frostbite, and Princess Dora! How could you _not_ be popular?" Sidney asked in total and complete wonder.

Danny frowned. "Hm… Never thought about it that way… I met them all by complete accident."

Sidney continued to stare at the boy with a look of complete reverence that it honestly creeped the other boy out. Danny rubbed his neck nervously before asking "Would you want to meet them?"

"Me? Meet three of the Ghost Zone's rulers?"

"Yeah. They wouldn't mind."

"Really? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well… We're friends, aren't we?" Danny asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

The look on Sidney's face was a look of complete and utter shock and overwhelming joy.

Amorpho

Danny pumped his feet on the swing in the park. Sam and Tucker were sitting on either side of him, following the same routine. They were all laughing, faces grinning and eyes bright with joy. The swings swung back and forth with the teens flying with them.

Danny turned his head to the side to look at the rest of the park, absently answering Sam's question while he did. Blue eyes scanned the grounds. The teen's eyes picked up smaller children playing, parents chatting with each other, and pets running around with others.

He also saw… Himself?

Ghost-sense slipping from his mouth, Danny dragged his feet against the ground, stopping himself. His eyes stared at the doppelganger with intense eyes, only getting a grin from the specter with red eyes in return. Danny just shot him another look.

Sam and Tucker stopped beside him, the second Danny retreating off into the woods.

"What's the matter, Danny?" Tucker asked.

Getting up, the teen smiled at his two friends while responding "Nothing. I'll be right back in a second."

"Ok..?" Sam muttered, watching as Danny sprinted from his spot, taking off into the woods as he did.

Danny followed after his imposter at a fast pace, trying to make sure the other didn't completely vanish into thin air, as ghosts tended to do. Much to his surprise, he found the other ghost waiting for him in a clear within the woods. He stopped at the edge, staring at his red-eyed self with mild annoyance.

"You trying to be funny?" Danny asked, tilting his head.

The imposter shook his head, red eyes gleaming with silent mirth. "No. Just trying to be noticed."

Danny made a face. "Playing dress-up as other people is not the way to go, dude."

"Really? It's been working really well for the past couple of years…"

Danny frowned with a deadpan expression. "Ok… It does work. But you still shouldn't do it. You don't know what'll happen to the other person if someone sees you do something in their form."

"I know that. I still do it." Red-eyed Danny replied.

"…you just don't care, do you?"

"Not at all."

Crossing his arms and leaning against a tree, Danny asked "Can I see the real you? It's kinda weird chatting with myself and, wow, I sound conceited."

The doppelganger laughed loudly but nodded, his form fizzling to a faceless ghost with red-tined sunglasses. A black trench-coat with a red belt wrapped around his body ominously. A big black hat sat on top of his head, a red stripe wrapped around it. A black cane was clutched in his ash-grey hand.

Danny smiled and nodded at the ghost, not really all that phased by the appearance. "What's your name?"

"Amorpho." The ghost replied.

"It fits." Danny stated, his grin widening. "So… Amorpho, how would you feel about me teaching you how to get attention the right way?"

"…how would I do this?"

_Half An Hour Later…_

"I like pranking." Amorpho stated, watching the pedestrian under him and Danny with amusement. The poor bystander had released a tripwire the two had set up on the sidewalk. Dozens of tomatoes had been pelted at him by catapults and, to top it off, a confetti canon went off, releasing streamers and a giant piece of paper inscribed 'From: Amorpho!'

"Who the heck is Amorpho?!"

"I do too." Danny stated, nodding his head happily.

Ghost Writer

Danny laughed as Jazz dragged him through the Ghost Zone, pulling him to an unknown destination. The orange-haired girl was determined in her mission, willing to go to any lengths to get the boy to follow her. Danny found it all amusing and floated behind her leisurely, his arm in her hand.

"Where we going?" Danny asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Jazz whined. "You'll see~!"

Danny groaned to himself but allowed the mystery to remain. Jazz continued pulling him through the dimension of the dead, heading for a large library off in the distance. Seeing the destination in mind, Danny 'oohed~' and pulled _Jazz_ towards it. The girl screamed when her brother raced forward, his arm still in her hand.

Jazz screamed all the way towards the library and Danny stopped his race, laughing, at the door. He floated beside his bewildered sister with an amused smile, still giggling to himself while he did. The girl slapped him upside the head before leading the laughing boy inside.

Looking around the large structure, Danny gazed in awe at the dozens of books along the dozens of shelves and bookcases. More books were stacked in towers, stopping way above the boy's head.

Jazz seemed at home in the library and gestured for her brother to follow her. Danny glided behind her, looking every which way to see every form of literature he could find.

How many books could one person have?

Jazz led her brother to a backroom where a large ghost sat at a keyboard, typing incessantly. His green eyes, behind thick glasses, stared at the screen intensely, making sure every word typed was perfect and deleting all errors as he did. He wore a grey scarf, even though he was indoors, with a plain, grey turtleneck and matching grey trousers. A purple trench-coat hung off his shoulders down to his dull boats.

"Ghost Writer!" Jazz said happily.

The ghost turned, a smile quickly replacing his intense expression. "Jazz, you're back already? And with a guest?"

Jazz nodded, turning to the boy standing next to her. "Yep! This is Danny! He's my brother."

"Ah, so you're the one Jazz talks about all the time." Ghost Writer commented, standing to meet the younger boy.

Danny smiled. "Yes…" He turned to his sister, smile disappearing. "How come you never told me you had a boyfriend?!"

The smile on Jazz's face was instantly wiped away as she face-palmed, muttering under her brother. Ghost Writer beat red in his spot, embarrassed to be accused of such a thing.

"Not my boyfriend."

"Yeah sure! And I'm the Queen of England!"

* * *

**Criminal Minds time! Gotta go!**

**Kadzait: GO GO GO!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Yozora Shi, Awesomeadvice._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me: _Dani of the Future, Shadowprice._**

**Reviews:**

**YumiStar: Danny... Is complicated. XD**

**Scheffelman: Always! :D**

**Bibliophilea: Youngblood is talented like that. XD I love bratty Clockwork too! That's why I write him that way! XDDD Some head-canon you have... Yes, you're caught up! Don't you hate it when that happens? XD**

**Shadow: XD Why does Clockwork listen to them? Seriously, they can't fire him! XD **

**Guest(1): Observant bashing is always the best. XD**

**Phantom Heir Daughter of Zeus: That is why we all love Clocky.**

**Bibbledoo: Woo! Can't wait! :D**

**Poohbearmorris: It is. I missed most of it. Hope your voice gets worse- I mean, better. XD Uh... Not really. Victorious really is a word. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Clockwork deserves to tick the Observants off. XD**

**Carolyn12: I was honestly going to do Ghost Writer today and you reviewed and I was like "...how does she know my plan?" XD**

**Astroshadow: So true! Let's do it! XD**

**Phantomspirit12: Aw thanks~! XDD Tell BB I said 'hi'! Miss her! XD**

**16ckelman: Yes. You can join. Follow. :DDDD *leads you away***

**BoyDragon1: "You are the best, better than every famous book writer combined, including ghost writer." - O.O Is this a joke? It is April 1st... Cause that's the great compliment I've ever received.**


	81. My Bed

Ch.81: My Bed

There was one thing Bruce absolutely loved after a hard night of fighting crime, scaring petty criminals half to death, and whooping the arses of those who didn't fear him like they should (i.e. Penguin, Scarecrow, Riddler, etc.). This thing was beauteous in the eyes of all people but none more-so than Bruce. Every time he saw it after each day, it was like angels descending from heaven.

This beautiful thing was his bed.

Trudging down the hall in his usual wife-beater and sweat-pants, Bruce ached all over and the thoughts of his bed were his only comfort. Sleep was calling to him lovingly; he could feel it. Now if only he could reach the wondrous object in the distance. He would be enveloped in pure bliss and he would never leave (or so he told himself every night).

Pushing the door open, Bruce trudged into the room and eagerly slipped under the covers of the bed. He was about to crawl into the center when there was a stir, a muffled "Wha..?" coming from the other of the bed the billionaire was in.

"Bruce..?"

"Danny!? What are you doing in here?! Go back to your own bed!"

"This _is_ my bed!"

"No it's not! It's mine! Leave!"

"Bruce! This is my room, my bed, my possessions! Accept this and move on. To your bed."

"No, no. I'm 99.99% sure this is my bed, idiot-stick."

"It's ok to admit you don't know, Bruce. I get it. You make me do it all the time. Now leave."

"Danny, I have been living in this house a lot longer than you have. I'm pretty sure I would know if I got into the wrong bed because I've been taking the same trip from the Cave to my room for a long time now."

"Yeah, cause you're, like, fifty!"

_SMACK._

"OW!"

"You _know_ I am not that old, you little nimrod!"

"Do I, Bruce? Do I?"

The Dark Knight grabbed the front of Danny's shirt and started to roughly shake him about, trying, in vain, to whack some sense into the boy's brain. He'd been hit some many times in the head by crazed villains that all the sense had been knocked _out_.

"Alfred! Bruce is trying to kill me!"

"Don't yell!"

_SMACK._

"OW! Now he's just hitting me! Alfred, save me~!"

Bruce released his hold on the boy's shirt before groaning, long and loud, into the pillow under his head. Danny cackled beside him, patting the older's back. "Aw, it's ok~."

"I will smack you again if you keep that up."

"Ok~. Moving away now."

As Danny said, he crawled away from Bruce to avoid being on the end of the other's giant hand. He snuggled into his blanket and half-dug his face into his pillow. His eyes stared at Bruce from across the bed, blinking every couple of seconds.

"You're still in the wrong bed."

"_Danny_. _Shut. Up_."

"I'm just sayin."

"I know. Just do as I say."

"And not as you do?"

"Exactly. Now be quiet. Before I find the duct-tape."

"Yes Sir…"

The two actually managed to fall asleep, even though they were both so irritated that the other was in _their_ bed. In the morning, they would find out it wasn't either's bed.

It was the bed Dick used when he stayed the night at the Manor.

* * *

**Kadzait: She thought this up when she was half-asleep. Yes, it's weird. She knows.**

**I get my best ideas when I'm half-asleep, Kad~!**

**Kadzait: Yeah, and the most deranged ones.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _JadePixie6565._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me: _The-Moyashi._**

**R****eviews:**

**Roselin: Haha! That's hilarious! XD**

**Bibliophilea: Sidney is definitely a sweetie. XD Who doesn't want to be taught how to properly prank people? Go Amorpho! :D Ghost Writer is a pretty awesome dude. :D**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: You might've been. I don't know. XD Denial... Not just a river in Egypt.**

**Carolyn12: It was weirdly awesome. XD Ghost Writer, yeah~! ****_Sort of_****. XD**

**Natashawagner122: Hahaha! It's ok, Jazzie! **

**16ckelman: Danny is but I probably won't pursue it. XD You're welcome~!**

**Bibbledoo: Since they're both ghosts, it could work... *shrugs* Yeah~! Can't wait! :DDDDD**

**Shadow: Crazy-Danny is easy for me to imagine. XD BATMAN! WOO!**

**JadePixie6565: Nope. :)**

**Scheffelman: *hugs acceptance***

**BoyDragon1: "It wasn't a joke." - *star-eyed and stupid grin***

**YumiStar: I wish I could make friends that easy... I always end up scaring people. XD**

**Ninuhuju: XD Did you prank anyone?**

**Sarra Torrens: Criminal Minds is beast. XD**

**Niyuu: XDD**

**Poohbearmorris: :D Happy late April Fool's! Go spring break! **


	82. Battlegrounds

Ch.82: Battlegrounds

Becky Narita ignored the camera pointed at her while she rubbed her head with one arm, the other wrapped around her chest. Mumbled swears fell from her mouth as she and her cameraman, Derrick, hid behind some bushes. The microphone she held in her hand couldn't pick up the nasty words she was saying but, from the look on her face, all the viewers had a pretty good idea of what she said anyways.

Derrick snuck a look over the bushes before shrinking behind them again, eyes wide and lips pressed together tightly into a grim line.

Blowing a strand of brown hair from her face, Becky turned back to the camera, a dry expression overcoming her face. Her eyes were in thin slits, irritation sparking in her eyes heatedly. Her lips were turned into an irked frown. The rest of her body language radiated the same emotion her expression did.

"Folks, I suggest staying home and off the streets of Gotham, no matter where you live. It seems a full-blown prank war has been started by none other than Danny Phantom against the escaped villains from Arkham Asylum. Should we all be surprised? Not a chance. Are we anyways? Yes. Why? Maybe it's cause we never thought he'd go this far…" Becky muttered dangerously.

Derrick waddled a few paces away from her to get out of her striking distance.

Becky blew another strand of hair from her face, most of it escaping her bun. "The escaped villains include Joker, Harlequin, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Riddler, Scarecrow, Two-Face, Ventriloquist and Scarface-" Becky made a one minute gesture before busting out her phone and taking a deep breath "-Mad Hatter, Mr. Freeze, Man-Bat, Professor Pyg, and Mr. Toad."

Looking up from her phone, Becky stated "And those are just the sighted ones so be careful. It also says Killer Croc escaped but no one can figure him out. He seems to be trying to kill Danny Phantom but no one can tell if he means it. Phantom seems to call him 'Geico Gecko' every time they meet though so… Who knows?"

Becky made a gesture to Derrick. The cameraman made a small 'what?!' and started to object to whatever the signal meant. The two began bickering, on camera, but Becky yelled some unladylike words and the man did as he was told.

Derrick got up from his spot, pointing the camera out towards the war-stricken street beyond the bushes.

Cars were overturned. Fires were blazing. Poles and signs were lying in the middle of the street. Benches were flipped and one of them was hanging out a window. Windows to shops were smashed. Craters were made in the middle of streets. Paints splatters were everywhere. Buildings had holes in the side of them.

Overall, it was a warzone.

Derrick slowly ducked back under the bushes and repositioned the camera back towards Becky.

"That, dear viewers, is why Derrick and I are hiding in a bush."

A ring escaped the woman's phone and she looked at it expectantly. "Oh, it turns out Red Hood is on another psychotic-break… Apparently he's yelling something about demon-children… And he doesn't have rubber bullets with him this time. The other Bats, excluding Batman, are chasing him. We still don't know where their leader is… I wouldn't be surprised if he was holed up in a bunker somewhere…"

The two perked when there was a loud war-cry from somewhere off in the distance. They carefully peaked over the bush, the camera still rolling.

Hanging from a grappling hook, Phantom flew by yelling his battle-cry, paintball-gun in hand and decked out in padding. He was obviously chasing Mad Hatter, who was also wearing a large amount of padding.

The teen aimed the gun and shot the villain down, creating a long stripe of various colored paints on the road, up the villain's back, and even further down the road. Mad Hatter was knocked down by the force of the paintballs, groaning loudly and shaking his head into the ground.

Phantom flew by, whooping in victory while he swung off to take down another villain. As soon as he was gone, Batman swung down from a high building, grabbing Hatter and cursing his protégé's name loudly as he did. Something sarcastic, like 'he couldn't have been normal!', was yelled into the air by the hero and he was gone within seconds.

Quickly following after Batman was Killer Croc, yelling death-threats and swears into the air as he ran in the direction Phantom and Batman had gone.

Slowly, very slowly, Derrick turned back to Becky, pointing the camera in her direction again.

"So…" Becky started, shaking her head slowly. "Phantom's a nut-case… Batman's not MIA, like we thought, and he's ticked off… Killer Croc _does_ want to physically kill Phantom… The only thing we're missing is the rest of their allies."

There a few shouts, gun-shots, and loud swears in the distance, quickly followed by more shouts of 'stop, Red, stop'.

"Ok. So we're not missing anything, after all. You all just need to stay inside and Derrick and I need a raise… Hear that Brown? A _raise_. More money for us so we will still come out during the stupidest of times to get footage of disasters and prank wars."

Derrick moved the camera up and down in an almost-nod while Becky gave her own nod to the camera, pressing her lips together tightly.

* * *

**If you do the kid's class (like me, cause the trainers don't want kids under 18 to weight-lift) at Cross-Fit (my gym), make sure you know what the workout is before you go because then your brother takes you to do the adult workout on the day it's _absolutely brutal_...**

**Kadzait: I watched. She almost died. It was hilarious. :D**

**I can't believe you just smiled, you unfeeling demon. And to think... I date you.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: _JadePixie6565._**

**Reviews:**

**Astroshadow: I know! The irony! XD**

**HalfaWitchPhysicGirl: How..? I didn't know that happened in real life... XD Actually, I am working on two new ones. It shall be interesting...**

**Roselin: (Kad: No, no, they're deranged... She just hasn't posted the majority of her horrors ones...) :D Semi-bonding! Not even!**

**Sarra Torrens: Reid is my favorite. He's so cute. XD Thank you~!**

**Bibliophilea: Yeah, that could be interpreted as wrong... People these days. XD I didn't think it was your intention!**

**Poohbearmorris: I hate road-trips... XD Yeah~!**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Neither have I but it'd be pretty funny. XD**

**Phantom Heir Daughter of Zeus: I think anyone in their right mind would fight for a bed. XD**

**Scheffelman: Or, you know, not... I'm unpredictable? *chuckles nervously***

**Ninuhuju: Skill. That's how. XD Ah, that's a bummer. I didn't do anything either. We're both duds. XD**

**Expergiscimini: Pleasant thoughts, right? XD**

**KainVixenheim: Haha! Welcome back~! Have fun with catching up!**

**Bibbledoo: XD You're right. You shouldn't stay up that late. Teeth pulled? Ohhh...**

**YumiStar: That is an epic fail right there. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: XD I thought everyone used idiot-stick... I was wrong.**

**JadePixie6565: Haha, thanks! And no, I don't plan on adding Dani. I like her but she was never my favorite character. *shrugs* Thanks for the suggestion though!**

**PHOENIX1020: :D**

**Natashawagner122: XD Glad you think so~!**

**BoyDragon1: "I love when you write stories half asleep." - Really? I was thinking about doing it more often. XD**


	83. Just Dance 2

Ch.83: Just Dance 2

"I'm so bored." Danny commented, head upside down as he hung it off the edge of the couch. Blue eyes were dull, lacking a certain spark to it that was usually there, no matter the scenario. Legs were thrown over the back of the couch, dangling off the edge and relaxed. His arms were splayed in all directions, making him looked like a deformed starfish.

The other Bat-Kids were sitting around the living room, sitting/lying in their own weird positions. People were on top of each other, using the others as their personal footrests. Looks of complete boredom adorned their faces, same as Danny. An occasional loud sigh echoed from someone or another.

"I hate slow days in Gotham." Damian commented.

A chorus of moans rose up from the other Bat-Kids, all agreeing with the assassin-turned-hero.

"We need to think of something to do right now or I'm jumping off a cliff." Tim stated, eyes scanning around the room.

"No need. I'll shoot you." Jason piped up, waving one hand in the air while his head lulled over the arm of the couch. Tim rolled his eyes but didn't tell the older not to do it.

"I find it funny we all resort to suicidal tendencies when we're bored." Dick commented.

Everyone just shrugged.

Cassie stared blankly at the white device besides the TV. "We could always play the Wii."

"Danny beat the Pokémon game last I checked." Stephanie said, glaring at the younger boy with an irritated frown playing on her lips, eyes flashing dangerously.

The boy in question smiled and bobbed his head. "Yeah I did… Take that, Poké-losers."

"We haven't played Just Dance 2 though." Cassie stated, pointing to the game still in its original packaging. It was decorated in pink with people dressed in blues, greens, and purples. In big words, 'Just Dance 2' flashed across the front of the box.

"That game was a joke for Tim's birthday!" Jason said, looking at the black-haired girl incredulously.

Dick lulled his head to look at his younger brother's face. "But we could still play it. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"But-"

"Alright, let's play!" Barbara eagerly said, getting up and opening the box for the first time. She popped the disk from its spot, turning on the Wii at the same time, and ejected the last game they played before replacing it with Just Dance 2. She closed it again, standing and grabbing one of the remotes. She passed it to Stephanie, telling her "You're my partner for this first round!"

The blonde stood and walked over to stand beside Barbara, grinning from ear to ear to be doing something. She put the safety strap around her wrist; everyone still had vivid memories from the few times they hadn't done so.

_Flashback…_

"HAHAHA! I'm beating you! I can't believe I'm beating you!"

"Shut up! You won't be beating me for long, sucker-"

_CRASH…_

…

…

…

"Call the window people before Bruce finds out."

_Sigh…_ "Then you wondered why I put them on speed-dial last time this happened…"

_Flashback End…_

Barbara and Stephanie looked through the song selection, trying to decide on one before Danny yelled at them to do Crazy in Love. After much opposition from the girls and many screams to do it from everybody else, the two finally caved and complied. Barbara pressed a few buttons on the remote and made name tags for everyone in the family (including Bruce and Alfred) before she pressed the 'A' button and started the song.

As the song started, the six not playing the game giggled to themselves as they watched the girls dance to the song, gaining points as they tried to figure out which move at the bottom was. At first, the two girls were too embarrassed to say anything before they, too, started laughing as they pranced around the room like idiots.

After finishing the song, Stephanie winning out of the two of them, the girls passed the remotes off to Dick and Danny.

The boys flipped through the songs before deciding on Sway, with Danny being the pretty-in-pink girl (much to his dismay and everyone else's amusement) and Dick being the sailor.

Even though the boys looked like they were engaging in incest, everyone else couldn't stop laughing hysterically because it was _just so funny_. The awkwardness was just too much to handle.

With Danny flaming red and Dick gasping for breath, they handed the remotes off to Tim and Damian. They didn't have to look through the songs to know they wanted to play Here Comes the Hot-Stepper. Watching them struggle to keep up with the quick movements while laughing was hysterical, since they only managed to rack up about a thousand points each.

After Tim and Damian miserably failed, it was Cassie and Jason's turn. Tim purposely made sure Cassie got the first person remote and let her pick the song.

Much, much, much, _much_ to Jason's fury, she chose It's Raining Men. Upon choosing the song, the boy screamed out in frustration before standing there, completely still, as the song started and Cassie began dancing beside him. He refused to move an inch and his points remained at '0'.

Everyone was laughing behind them, infuriating Jason even further.

Danny got up and did a weird dance that moved his entire body. "Come on, Jaybird! Move your arms, wiggle your hips, and _win_!"

"I'm good."

Much to everyone's amusement, Dick got up and started moving Jason's arms around to the moves on the screen. Cassie bumped her hip against the taller boy's, making him step to the side some. The points began to rise and Jason purposely knocked Dick on the head with his elbow. Then, the enraged male threw the remote down before landing on the couch, a scowl on his face.

Danny quickly got up, kicking Dick out of the way (everyone laughed _really_ hard at that), and picked up the remote. He danced along to the rest of the song with Cassie, laughing and smiling while the deranged second-oldest glared at the screen.

In the end, Danny somehow, someway managed to win and the words 'Hi-Score: Jaybird! 5,283!' flashed across the screen.

Everyone laughed harder at the shock written across Jason's face, as he had forgotten Danny had been playing under his name.

* * *

**You know Just Dance 2 is addicting when Kad plays too.**

**Kadzait: O.O ...I didn't do it... (Yes, he did.)**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me and/or the story: _Hamato Sakura._**

**Reviews:**

**Roselin: Poor Gotham indeed... (Kad: Wha-!? Kodi's a sadist and she gets rewarded! What the heck!?)**

**Ninuhuju: XD That's nice...**

**HalfaWitchPhysicGhost: Ha! I don't need patience. I just think it's easy. :) Hahaha! Hope you had fun!**

**Bibbledoo: Hahaha! And yeah! It was good!**

**Scheffelman: ...that works too. XD**

**YumiStar: Definitely deserve a raised. :D**

**BoyDragon1: "Hope this story never ends or else we will have to go back to what people call "literature"." - XD It'll end in a bit but I'll write other stuff.**

**KainVixenheim: Unfollow the ones you don't care for. That should lower the number. A lot. :D**

**Poohbearmorris: I've never played either. Kinda want to though. XD I'm gonna steal Batman's line... "He couldn't have been normal!"**

**Azorawing: You know... It probably does. They're all nuts like that. XD**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost: That bench is there because the people of Gotham are very talented. XDDDD**

**BrownHair2918: I don't think I want to do Blood Blossoms because they have to measure up to a crisis and I don't want anymore crises for this fic. Sorry.**

**Phantom Heir Daughter of Zeus: XD Haha, so you caught that! Good for you!**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: No prank-war can go "too far". XD (Yes they can...)**

**Sarra Torrens: Good for you and thank you~!**

**Random Person: I don't know but who really does? XD**

**Hollowwind: Haha, I plan to! Thank you!**

**Natashawagner122: Poor Gotham.**

**Bibliophilea: However it got started, the results are still the same. Gotham is screwed. XD Batman's gonna whoop Danny's butt so hard...**

**Shadow: I would love to be part of that prank war. XD Poor reporters...**

**JP-Rider: I've never watched Uncle Grandpa. I don't watch Disney, Cartoon Network, or any of those channels anymore.**

**Ethiopian1987: Prank wars are awesome. XD YEAH KAD, LET'S DO IT!**

**Guest of Honor: XD Gotta love prank wars, bedding, and weird football stuff...**


	84. Surrogate Big Bro

Ch.84: Surrogate Big Bro

"Danny, what are we doing in the rafters?" Declan asked, looking up at his sort-of big brother as they hung out in the support beams above the control room of the Watchtower. Heroes obliviously walked under them, doing things the two couldn't figure out with such small glimpses.

Danny grinned, patting the blonde boy's head while brushing his white hair out of his eyes. "Oh, you know… Getting ready to signal the other Bats to fire the canons."

"What canons?"

"The pineapple canons."

"The… Pineapple canons?"

Danny nodded, his grin growing ever bigger when he realized how stupid the plan sounded out loud. He was a genius in his head but when it came outside of that, he was a total moron. It was the story of every teenager's life.

Declan looked up at the older boy with confused green eyes. "Why do you have pineapple canons?"

Danny scoffed sarcastically, bobbing his head around. "In case we ever need them, of course! You do remember I'm a Bat, correct?"

"But Batman doesn't have a pineapple canon." Declan stated, tilting his head to the side and scratching his scalp.

Danny's grin widened even more, miraculously. "Oh, but doesn't he?"

Declan just stared, totally confused. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation because, apparently, now Batman had a secret pineapple canon. What kind of person just had that kind of crap lying around? (Somewhere in the back of Declan's mind, he could hear his father saying "Batman is a paranoid freak. I would be surprised if he didn't have an 'end of the world' button. _Just in case_.")

Danny stood, scooping the younger hero-in-training up and placing him on his hip. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Declan asked.

Danny shot a grappling hook into the distance (ignoring his flight again). He tensed his muscles and Declan instinctively grabbed onto him, holding Danny's suit in his tiny hands tightly and tensed his own muscles up, bracing himself for the rush sure to come.

"This."

Danny jumped from the rafter, screaming in excitement as he flew down, heroes ducking to the side to dodge him. Declan screamed too, small giggles escaping his mouth. As they flew by, Danny screamed "FIRE!"

The white-haired teen let go of his grappling line and somersaulted behind one of the computers, holding Declan to him so he wouldn't feel the impact as prominently. As they flew behind the computers, pineapples started flying through the air as some of the other Bat-Kids popped out from their hiding spots.

Danny cackled to himself before opening a panel in the floor and pulling out a smaller blaster. He gave the tiny thing to Declan, saying "We made you a kiwi blaster."

Declan laughed and asked "How do you use it?"

"It's like a water-gun. You just aim and press the trigger repeatedly." Danny answered, a beaming smile on his face as he pulled out a huge crate full of kiwis from the shaft in the floor. "When you run out of ammo, just refill it."

Declan nodded, his own beaming face as lit up as a nightlight.

Danny pulled out a huge canon from the shaft, as well as a crate full of pineapples. He made sure his canon was loaded before positing it on one of the smaller computers, setting up his little "sniper post". He looked through his scope, watching as the helpless heroes ran around, screaming.

Declan copied Danny's actions while giggling. He accidently pressed his trigger early, a kiwi flying from the barrel with a small _pop! _The kiwi hit Booster Gold in the head, getting slimy pieces of fruit all over his head and knocking him to the ground from the force.

The two boys began laughing hysterically, pointing at the poor, golden hero getting up from the floor. They both started firing their blasters and canons mercilessly and at random. Heroes began falling to the power of the kiwis and the pineapples, some even getting knocked out by the colorful fruits flying through the air.

One by one, each hero fell and was left to the mercy of the Bats (and the Bats' blonde responsibility).

The last hero, Flash, continued to run around the control room at high-speeds. He was finally knocked unconscious by a stray kiwi, gaping at his wayward son.

The rest of the Bats whooped and hollered, dancing around to the victory. Everyone dropped their weapons to celebrate.

Everyone froze when Batman walked in.

Danny gently pushed Declan to the floor, mumbling "Yeah, you probably don't want to see this part…"

"What did you morons do?!"

* * *

**Prank-wars with pineapples and kiwis are never good.**

**Kadzait: Though they would be very interesting to see.**

**Yup. Prank-war in Watchtower was for _Freerunner4427_.**

**Reviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: They are the best games. I love them so much. XD**

**Guest of Honor: Ha! My sis and I play and I still find it ridiculous how easy she wimps out when we go to the gym. XD**

**Shadow: A YouTube video would be hilarious. XDDDD Yep. Suicidal tendencies... Good job, Bats. Cool word. :D**

**PHOENIX1020: I don't know how he would even end up in a wheelchair. O.O**

**Expergiscimini: I know, right?! One of the best games ever! :D**

**Roselin: Woo, sibling bonds! (Kad: SHUT UP!)**

**BrownHair2918: Always. :)**

**Natashawagner122: Hahaha! I'm-a so happy you enjoyed so much! NOW BREATHE! :D**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I know, right? Awesome stuff.**

**YumiStar: :D**

**Freerunner4427: Well there you go. XD**

**KainVixenheim: They're not going to notice one less review. I don't. XD All you do is go to your story alerts, select the ones you don't want to read, and press the delete button at the bottom. :D No offense, but I can make Kad real whenever I want.**

**Ninuhuju: Poor Jaybird! (Though we find it hilarious...) XD**


	85. Riddles

Ch.85: Riddles

"We're ridiculous." Dick commented, watching the black hat they stole from Bruce's room get passed around, a bunch of paper scraps in the middle.

Tim let out a sarcastic laugh. "Not as ridiculous as our Just Dance 2 adventure."

"Yes… Jason has yet to slay us all." Stephanie stated, grinning at the older boy with evilness. Jason sunk further in his seat, mumbling about idiot siblings and cruel and unusual punishments.

Barbara passed the hat to Dick and he pulled out a slip of paper. He opened it up and asked the group "Poor people have it. Rich people need it. If you eat it, you die. What am I?"

"It's 'nothing', right?" Damian asked.

Dick nodded a confirmation before throwing it behind him. The slip flew behind the couch, slowly falling to the floor. The white slip twirled about, rocking back and forth in the air. It finally landed in a small pile of other white slips from earlier in the hour.

Dick passed the hat to the next person, Danny. The teen eagerly took out his slip and opened it up. "How many seconds are there in a year?"

This time, everyone scrambled their brain for an answer. What kind of riddle was that?

After a little bit of waiting, Danny rolled his eyes. "12, morons."

"What?" Jason asked.

A huge grin appeared on the boy's face. "January 2nd, February 2nd, March 2nd…"

A lot of groans lifted from the mouths of the others, throwing their heads back as they did. Danny cackled to himself before tying his slip of paper to a chain of slips of paper he had been making while they played 'riddle-me-this', totally ignoring the fact that if Riddler ever found out, he'd kill them all with a nuclear missile.

Danny passed the hat to Stephanie. The blonde took a piece of paper from their makeshift bowl and set it beside her. Opening the slip, she asked "What is the next letter in the sequence: JFMAMJJASON_?"

"…did you just spell Jason's name at the end?" Cassie asked, confused.

"I did. Now answer the question." Stephanie said, turning her voice extremely low at the end to mimic Satan.

Again, the Bats found themselves racking their brains for an answer. When they came up with none, Stephanie smiled. "It was D. The sequence was the first letter of each month. It's just pure coincidence Jason's name just happened to be in there."

Everyone groaned while Stephanie passed the hat to Damian. He took his own slip, opening it up. "What is round on both sides but high in the middle?"

"A mountain!" Danny yelled randomly, sitting up straighter.

"No!" Damian yelled, face-palming. "It was Ohio!"

Everyone laughed while Danny slumped against the back of his seat, pouting.

Damian passed the hat to Tim, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath about little, idiotic brothers with mouths the size of California.

Tim took out his own slip, opening it up. "A lawyer, a plumber, and a hat-maker walk down the street. Who has the biggest hat?"

"The one with the biggest head." Cassie answered immediately. Everyone laughed at the completely random answer but Tim nodded, showing that that was the right answer. He passed the hat to Cassie, letting her grab her own slip of paper.

"What is the center of gravity?"

"I KNOW THIS ONE!" Danny yelled, quickly scrawling the word 'gravity' on his chain of slips. He opened his mouth to answer but…

"It's 'V'." Barbara answered, smirking.

Danny froze and made a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat before falling to the floor, mortified. Everyone laughed while Danny mock-sobbed into the carpet.

Cassie passed that hat to Jason. The older male dug his hand to the bottom of the hat and pulled out a slip. He opened it, asking "What starts with the letter 'P' and ends with 'E' and has a thousand letters?"

Everyone scrunched their faces together in thought, trying to figure out the riddle. They all came up with nothing.

"Post office." Jason said plainly, passing the hat to the next person: Barbara. She took out her slip, flipping it open.

"What is the last thing you take off before you go to bed?"

"Your clothes!" Jason answered immediately and Cassie slapped him upside the head. Danny turned onto his back, still on the ground, laughing. He pointed at Jason while his mirth tumbled from his lips.

Everyone glared at the second child.

"No. Your feet off the floor, moron." Barbara stated, smacking Jason again.

* * *

**They're stealing Riddler's thing! XD**

**Kadzait: Oh yeah, great idea...**

**T****hanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Fuzz. Bear. 902._**

**Reviews:**

**Hamato Sakura: Kiwi blasters are amazing. And there's nothing like shooting your farther with a kiwi. XD Glad to hear!**

**Random Person: Hm. Your story sounds interesting. XD I love fruit-based canons/blasters.**

**HalfaWitchPhysicGirl: Haha! I love such compliments! Makes me feel so proud to be weird. XD**

**Roselin: Yes, let's corrupt the children. Knowledge is power and power corrupts so study hard and be evil! (Kad: SHUT UUUPPPP.)**

**Carolyn12: Haha! Just what we need! Mini-Dannys! XD Flash will be absolutely horrified and Artemis is proudly like "Oh crap. Just what I wanted."**

**Poohbearmorris: WOO! Here here to that! Let's shoot canons!**

**Scheffelman: Maybe. I don't want to use the prank-war thing so much at one time so it gets more redundant than funny.**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Ha! I've never heard of that! XD Sounds hilarious!**

**Ninuhuju: XD Glad you found it hilarious.**

**PHOENIX1020: But that means crisis and I told myself I wouldn't do anymore crises cause I went overboard with the other ones I did. -.-'**

**YumiStar: Danny and I work together to make them up. XD**

**BoyDragon1: "What if for the finale Danny meets you?" - ...BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! XDDD Oh my gosh, that'd be hilarious! The only reason I won't do that is cause it makes me sound conceited!**

**Guest of Honor: Haha! Probably. In my mind, Declan doesn't have super-speed cause all the Flash's happened because of lab accident. But he's being trained in the bow and arrow by Arty.**

**Expergiscimini: *random explosion* XD**

**Insanechildoftorture: Thanks! XD And Glue Hell... I have yet to figure out why that is so funny. I can try to bring it up. :)**

**Grava: No peaches. XD**

**Astroshadow: Gotta love havoc and end of the world buttons... XD**

**Niyuu: Gotta love big bros. XD**

**Natashawagner122: XD BREATHE, NATA, BREATHE! **

**Phantom Heir Daughter of Zeus: Glad you enjoyed! Go Danny!**

**KainVixenheim: I wish my cool characters were real too and I wish kiwi blasters were a thing as well. No worries.**


	86. Traditions

Ch.86: Traditions

Danny waved as Bruce pulled away from the curb, driving down the road and heading back to the Manor. The boy turned and headed into the apartment complex in front of him, throwing a duffel bag over his shoulder and whistling. He saluted to the doorman who greeted him with a "Hey Danny!"

"Sup Joe! How's life?"

"Good. You?"

"Good myself. Dick in his apartment?"

"No. He's still out. He told me to tell you not to destroy anything if you got here before him. So you know what that means?"

"Destroy everything before he can stop me?"

"…yeah, pretty much."

Danny laughed and smiled at the doorman. "You're the best! See you later, Joe!"

"See ya."

The ebony-haired teen waltzed over to the elevator, starting up his whistling again. He pressed one of the buttons and waited patiently for the elevator to get to the ground level before the doors opened. Danny walked in and leaned against the far wall, pressing the 'close door' button a dozen times with his foot. The doors finally listened, closing slowly, before the elevator ascended.

The box that killed about twenty-seven people per year came to a stop, slowly opening its doors again. Danny strolled out, listening as the doors closed behind him. Walking down the hall, Danny briefly looked over each door number before getting to the one marked '362'. He took out his key and unlocked the door before strolling in and locking the door behind him again.

Danny dumped his duffel bag on the ground beside the door, kicking his shoes off as he did. After skipping over to the couch, Danny jumped onto it with a _bomp_ and turned onto his side, picking up the remote as he did. He turned on the TV, changing the channel until he found something good on, sinking into the couch and becoming one with it.

After watching an episode of Criminal Minds and waiting for the credits to end so he could watch the next one, the lock on the door jingled before the plank of wood was thrown open; Dick stood on the other side in his glory with three pizzas in his hand.

"Who's ready for Friday Night Awesomeness!?"

Danny readily jumped to his feet, a beaming smile overcoming his face. "I am!"

"WOO!" Dick whooped before he strode in, closing the door behind him and locking the door again. He set the pizzas on the table while Danny, cackling, rushed to the kitchen. The teen dug out a huge box of assorted candy, throwing it over the counter and into the kitchen, barely missing Dick, who jumped out of the way at the last minute.

"Hey! Aim next time, little idiot!"

"I _was_ aiming."

"…I'm so killing you later when we play Call of Duty."

Danny cackled again, digging out a huge bag of popcorn and throwing it into the microwave. He pressed a few buttons, setting the time, while he said "Yeah, sure! You've been saying that since I was eleven!"

"One of these days I will kill you!"

"One of these days you might be able to see me coming right before I blitz attack you!"

"_Shut up_!"

"Nah, I'm just going to keep annoying you incessantly."

While the boy's back was turned, Dick mimicked holding Danny by the neck and waving him back and forth, strangling the imaginary teen in his hold. His face was on the verge of murderous and insanity.

While the popcorn was popping and Dick was pretending to kill Danny with his bare hands, the teen hopped over the counter, turning on the X-Box sitting under Dick's TV. He claimed the first player remote, as Danny could be kind of a control freak sometimes, and brought up Call of Duty's home screen.

"Let's do this!" Danny yelled, throwing up his hands.

_Five Hours Later…_

"Get out of my way, Frikkin Princess Peach!" Danny yelled, though muffled because he couldn't move his teeth that held his piece of pizza.

The two brothers were furiously playing Mario-Kart. They leaned back and forth, pressing buttons incessantly. Occasionally they ate some of the junk-food in front of them on the coffee table because multi-tasking was their friend (most of the time).

"HA!" Dick yelled as he hit Danny, who playing as Dry Bones, with a green shell. Danny yelled out in frustration as he slowly accelerated again. He managed to hit one of the boxes and got the rocket. He cackled when he raced past Dick, knocking the older's avatar of Luigi off-course as he did.

"NO!" Dick yelled before he dropped the remote and tackled Danny to the side, starting the sixth brawl that night.

* * *

**HA! Some of you probably forgot about that chapter in Abused, didn't ya? XD**

**I got bored and my schoolwork was done early so... Happy birthday?**

**Kadzait: She probably could've had this out if she didn't do a thesis, a book report, and a paragraph after she updated this morning.**

**He speaks truth! On bright side, I will be done super-super early tomorrow! YEAH~! FOR ME~! :DDDD**

**R****eviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: Haha! I'm terrible at them too! XD**

**Roselin: Yeah... Gotta love riddles. (Yeah, go ahead! Kad: KODI~! DON'T HELP!)**

**Carolyn12: Haha, the random intuition that someone somewhere is stealing your thing. Love that. XD Riddles are so much fun~!**

**Scheffelman: Probably not, cause I don't want my characters dying. XD**

**Expergiscimini: Use the riddles then! Make people's lives better! :D**

**Ninuhuju: XD I would have too. It was nice to have the answers in front of me!**

**Kimori Takahashi: Ha! Go ahead! You can literally find an infinite number of riddles by typing in 'riddles' into Google. XD**


	87. Disney Horror

Ch.87: Disney Horror

Danny and Tucker sat on the couch, staring at the TV in boredom. Sam sat beside the ebony-haired boy, looking through something on the iPad. While the two boys remained oblivious to what she was doing, the girl had perked immeasurably at something. Sam tapped her friend's shoulder, saying "Guys, look at this."

The two boys straightened and looked at the headline of the screen. They both groaned and Tucker asked "Why are you looking at 'Incidents at Disney'?"

"I wanted to see how many lawsuits they got a year and I found this. They literally have every ride written down, plus the transportation system, performances, and costume issues." Sam stated, pointing to the table of contents that had a _long_ list of places where accidents had happened.

"Wait, the performances?" Danny asked, mouth dropping open in shock.

Sam nodded, scrolling down to the specified place of interest. "Yup. At the Indian Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular, three performers have fallen from twenty-five to thirty feet onto concrete and everyone lived but one of the performers did a tumbling roll in 2009 and he died."

"…that must have been one epic tumbling roll." Danny mumbled, frowning.

Sam nodded and said "The really ironic part is when the guy died, they were practicing a new and safer routine."

Tucker face-palmed while Danny groaned and put his forehead on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm never taking a job at any Disney park _ever_." Tucker stated.

Sam gave him a thumbs-up. "Probably a good idea. That way you'll never get sued for something that was not your fault."

"What other kinds of things happened?" Danny asked.

Sam closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead. "Crap happened on the It's A Small World boats."

"But that ride is so slow!" Tucker yelled, staring at the girl with a completely shocked expression.

Sam took a deep breath. "On August 18, 1994, a 6-year-old girl from Miami, Florida fell out of one of the ride's boats while it was in the loading area-"

"She drowned, didn't she?" Danny asked expectantly.

Sam held up one of her fingers in a 'hold on' gesture. "Orange County authorities believe she was then struck by an oncoming boat The girl suffered a broken hip, a broken arm, and a collapsed lung but recovered in the hospital."

Danny and Tucker stared at the iPad with disbelief.

"Dang… Those are some aggressive boats." Tucker commented, shaking his head.

"It only gets worse."

"What else happened?"

"The guy dressed as Pluto was killed at Magic Kingdom when he got run over by the Beauty and the Beast float for one of the parades." Sam stated.

"How does that even happen?" Danny asked.

"I have _no_ idea. … Oh look, Disney was sued for an unanimous amount of money when a child got severe burns on his neck and face when his chair broke and he flipped his lunch tray, getting very, _very, very_ hot nacho cheese all over him." Sam stated.

"How do you get cheese that hot anyways?!" Danny yelled, slapping his hands over his face while he groaned.

"I still have _no_ idea." Sam said, shrugging.

Danny made a 'one minute' gesture before getting up and walking over to the door of the living room. He stuck his head out the exit before screaming, at the top of his lungs, "BRUCE!"

"What?!"

"Never take me to any Disney parks, ok?!"

"Ok?"

Danny walked back over, falling onto the couch again. "Ok, so what else happened?"

* * *

**And everyone gasps in shock when they find out I'm terrified of Disney.**

**Kadzait: ...wow...**

**Reviews:**

**YumiStar: It really does. It's so horrible but so addicting. **

**Scheffelman: We'll see! I don't like overusing ideas!**

**Poohbearmorris: 6 times? Dang, girl... XD I always play as Dry Bones!**

**KainVixenheim: Haha! Thanks! Isn't it weird how crap like that happens?**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I don't have to be that way. I beat everyone. XD**

**Expergiscimini: Uh... Ok then? XD *fires confetti canon***

**Guest of Honor: How does the kid get out? No, Dick was playing as Luigi! XD**

**Roselin: Haha! Glad you thought so! (Kad: ...)**

**Astroshadow: XD Why thank you!**

**Bibbledoo: I hate the blue shell. And I couldn't do that cause I can't think of that many puns.**

**Natashawagner122: How'd you figure out that I lace each and every chapter with Joker-gas? XD**

**BoyDragon1: "I didn't forget, it was my favorite." - Haha! Oh my gosh, so glad to hear~!**


	88. Heartbeat

Ch.88: Heartbeat

Danny collapsed onto the side of the bed, groaning. He and Alfred had just hauled Bruce's unconscious body up from the Bat-Cave and all the way to his room. It was an absolute pain since Bruce was a couple hundred pounds of pure muscle. Add to the fact he was just above six feet tall and you've got a very hard body to move far distances.

If the day ever came that Batman was killed, Danny wondered if the killer would even _try_ to hide the body with how hard it would be to move the corpse.

Danny turned his head so he could look at Bruce's unconscious body again, feeling a small pang of guilt. If he had reacted faster than he had, he could've stopped any injury from coming to the older male. They probably would still even be out, capturing Arkham inmates and beating felons to a bloody pulp.

The teen looked up when Alfred placed a hand on his back while he still laid half-on the bed. "Maybe you should go to your own room now, Master Danny."

The Ghost Boy shrugged. "Nah, I think I'll stay here a bit and catch my breath from the training exercise we just did. Whew, I'm surprised you can still stand, Alfie."

Alfred smiled at the teen but his eyes told the boy that he knew the real reason for staying. He patted Danny's back soothingly before walking towards the door. In the doorframe, he paused and looked back to where Danny had yet to move. "Don't ponder it for too long."

Danny rolled his eyes at Alfred the All-Knowing. "I won't."

Alfred nodded before walking out, closing the door behind him and turning the lights out as he did. Darkness engulfed the room, creating long shadows and black shapes placed around the room. Some moonlight slipped through the closed curtains, standing out distinctively against the dark of night.

Danny threw his legs up onto the bed, crawling over to Bruce's prone form before allowing himself to collapse beside him ungracefully. He grunted quietly but the noise didn't even make the vigilant Dark Knight stir, which meant he was pretty out of it then.

Danny dropped the side of his head to Bruce's chest, noticing the rise and fall of the older's body. He listened for the _tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump_ of Bruce's heart beating within his rib-cage. He'd done the same motions so many times that finding Bruce's heartbeat came easily to him.

Closing his eyes, he just listened to the steady rhythm of the older's heart. Danny gave as much attention to listening to it as much as much as he focused on defeating his enemies in a battle and conjuring up plans for scenarios that suddenly popped up out of the blue.

Even the small creaks the house gave were lost to him, too absorbed with listening to one, single heartbeat to notice anything else. He got lost in a black limbo, the only real thing besides him in the black, empty abyss being that one heartbeat under him.

Danny began to drift easily into sleep, lulled by the one sound he registered.

He was brought out from his limbo when a hand drifted up and rested on his head. Danny's blue eyes fluttered open briefly before they, once again, drifted close again, knowing who it was the minute the hand landed on his head but opening his eyes out of reflex.

Danny hummed, signaling to the other that he was still awake. "This is the part where I pray you don't have enough energy to lecture me on my reaction time."

"And I don't…" Bruce mumbled, running his fingers through Danny's hair.

"God bless America. Batman doesn't have enough energy to yell and cause worldwide earthquakes."

"Shut up, you lousy piece of crap."

Danny laughed, small and quietly while he felt Bruce smile.

_Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump…_

"Sorry for not turning you intangible before the bomb went off." Danny muttered, his giggle fit dying away and replaced with a sigh.

"Am I alive?"

"_Obviously._"

"Then I can forgive you after about two weeks time. I need time to beat you up first."

Danny gasped in mock-shock. "Only two weeks this time? Golly-gee, I think Batman's growing a heart! That's so adorable."

"Do you want me to make it longer?"

"No. I just like annoying you."

"_Really_? I couldn't tell because, these past five years, you've been such _an angel_ that I would _never_ think differently." Bruce mumbled, giving a tug at Danny's hair to annoy him.

The teen lazily tried to swat the hand away but it didn't quite work. "I think your words accidently fell into a vat of sarcasm again."

"Oh, trust me. It was not an accident."

_Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump…_

"Now, not that I'm not enjoying this conversation or anything, but is there a reason you're not in your own bed?" Bruce asked, still tugging the teen's ebony hair lightly.

Danny tried to wave the hand away but that didn't work either. "I had to haul your lazy bum all the way up from the Bat-Cave. I don't want to walk all the way down the hall to my room where I'll have to pull the covers back and crawl in. It's so much easier just hanging here for the night."

"Your room is just _down the hall_. Only a few meters away."

"Saying it out loud makes it sound all the more farther away."

If he had the energy, Bruce would have face-palmed. "You kill me sometimes, boy."

"Your body ain't six feet in the ground. You lie to me."

"Figure of speech, Danny."

"Sarcasm, Bruce."

_Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump…_

Bruce hummed and shifted a little to better get comfortable. Danny lifted his head so Bruce could easier do it with all the wounds on his body. Once Bruce had settled though, Danny dropped his head again.

_Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump…_

"Night Danny." Bruce mumbled.

Danny hummed. "Night Bruce."

Within a couple of seconds, the two were asleep again with the younger's head on the older's chest and the older's hand in the younger's hair.

* * *

**...I wanted to do something cute...yes, even I like cute things...**

**Kadzait: But you're not into romance. I'm not understanding this logic.**

**...shut up...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting/following the story/me: _Andrewjeeves, AwesomeAdvice, Phantom5208._**

**Reviews:**

**Bibliophilea: Yep. It's pretty bad... I never want to go to a Disney park for that reason.**

**Roselin: XD That's ok~! I'm not ever going to one though!**

**Poohbearmorris: XD You're class is at Disney? Poor suckers... Poor you. XD**

**KainVixenheim: Yeah, those were real. And terrifying. I'm never going either.**

**Ninuhuju: Hm. Sounds like a cool place. A suicide mission. But cool.**

**Grava: I did not hear bout that one. Frankly, I probably didn't want to.**

**Double. S: But Disney is so expensive~! XDD I love amusement parks, just not Disney's cause they're so big. **

**HalfaWitchPhysicGirl: Neither am I. :)**

**Expergiscimini: *screams in shock before falling backwards, you in my arms* XD**

**YumiStar: And, until he feels like asking, he won't be getting an answer.**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost: That's a new one.**

**Guest of Honor: Haha! Vlad ain't making a comeback. I told myself no more crises. **

**Ethiopian1987: ...a stick...in his leg... Who, on earth, would do that?! Great question, how _did_ they get the stick through his leg?**

**Natashawagner122: Haha! It's all real! :D**

**Sarra Torrens: I like theme parks. I don't like Disney. XD**

**JP-Rider: That's the reason I'm never working for Disney.**

**Astroshdow: Yup.**

**BoyDragon1: "Can you make a third one?" - I'm not doing a third one cause I would not have the patience to do it. Too many other ideas swimming in my brain.**


	89. Alfred

Ch.89: Alfred

Danny just stared at his reading book full of short stories and poems. He just stared at it. His eyes were wide and terrified. His jaw was slack, hanging from its socket loosely. His shoulders were also lax, slumping forward towards the kitchen table. His hands shook with the desire to tear the book to little, tiny pieces.

Alfred looked up from his cooking, looking at the teen with bored eyes. His eyebrows were raised slightly, trying to assess what was wrong with the boy. "Do you need help, Young Master?"

"I might in a minute…" Danny said, shaking his head at the words. "I just don't understand how someone could do this though."

Alfred put the bowl he was holding on the counter. He picked up a towel and wiped his hands off before setting the piece of cloth back down again. He waltzed over to the boy, looking over his shoulder as he leaned forward. "What do you not understand now?"

"How… On earth… Can someone write a two and a half paged poem on nothing but a frikkin lilac?!" Danny yelled.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Oh… It is one of _those _matters…"

"Yes, it's one of those matters! Why wouldn't it- Wait a sec… What do you mean by that?" Danny asked, looking at the butler with a bewildered look on his face.

Alfred merely sighed and patted the boy on the head before standing up, straightening his spine out. He walked away and back to his original post, where he began the task of cooking dinner again. Danny looked after him, the confused expression still on his face.

"Alfie…?"

"You will understand _one_ day, Master Danny. But today is _not_ that day. Nor is it in the distant future…"

Danny, confused expression still on his face, picked his book back up and began reading the stupid poem about stupid lilacs. Because, seriously, who had the patience to write a really long poem about one, single, stupid, solitary _flower_?

Sighing, Danny read through it, zoning out at a couple of parts because his mind thought of a lot more interesting things than what he was skimming through (like what he could be doing at that moment or what he could be eating or the things he could bother Bruce with). Once done with the task, he read through the questions and frowned. "…this is going to take a _lonnnng_ time…"

Alfred rolled his eyes, pulling spices from a rack in one of the cabinets. "It seems poetry is not going to be an art you'll excel at…"

Danny looked at him and mouthed a long, sarcastic '_no-o-o-o-o_' and began doing the job of answering the reading questions.

Somehow, someway Danny managed to answer the questions. Though the answers were blunt and lacking in detail (something the teacher would probably look for), they were done and Danny was happy. Sure, his grade would probably _suck_ but he got it all done! Victory!

Smirking smugly, Danny turned the page, ready to begin reading the next assignment, a short story, but he blanched when he read the first couple of lines.

"Aw, _crap_!"

"What is the matter?" Alfred asked dryly.

"This ain't a short story! It's a frikkin twenty-one paged poem in story form!" Danny yelled in horror, dropping the book and slapping his hands over his eyes. A loud groan fell from his mouth, followed by a sobbing sound that was almost pitiful.

Alfred shook his head again, throwing some of dinner's ingredients in a bowl and mixing them up. "Maybe if you tried inserting yourself in the poem it will be easier to comprehend."

Danny looked at Alfred hopefully. "You think that will work?"

The butler nodded. "Most likely, yes."

Danny bobbed his head up and down, ready to tackle the task. "Alright. I can do this. Oh yeah."

Alfred smiled. "That's the spirit."

Danny picked up his book again, flipping to the page of the dreaded poem. He got comfy in his seat, knowing he was about to go on a long and dangerous journey he didn't know he was going to be able to finish. Blue eyes began scanning over the words, reading them slowly and carefully. As he got further into the poem, a smile began gracing his lips.

Alfred noticed the beaming smile with satisfaction and continued on, quietly humming to himself at his success.

When Danny came to a finish, he snapped his book shut and let the back hit the table. His smile was still on his face.

"And..?" Alfred trailed, waiting for the answer that would tell him if Danny had gone into the light and found heaven or not.

Danny continued grinning. Then he started laughing. "Yeah, I have no idea what I just read. It's all a blur."

While Danny continued laughing and grinning, Alfred face-palmed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

The youngest ebony-haired teen of the infamous Bat-Family peeked his head in the huge double doors of the Manor's ballroom, looking around and easily spotting the lone figure whom had taken it upon himself to clean the entire room for the upcoming gala since he would never, _ever _consider letting a bunch of incompetent strangers do a job only the infamous Bat-Butler could do.

Danny tilted his head at Alfred, blue eyes watching the older man mop the pristine tiled floor. He wandered in and straight to Alfred, mindful of the work Alfred had already done.

The teen stopped beside Alfred, watching him until the butler decided to acknowledge his presence. Alfred straightened out, holding the mop with one hand and balling the other into a fist on his hip. "Is there something you need, Master Daniel?"

"Do you need any help in here?" Danny asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked around the huge ballroom. After scanning the huge room, his eyes roamed to meet Alfred's own blue orbs.

The butler smiled. "No, Young Master. I do not need help. Thank you for the offer though."

As Alfred got back to mopping, a content smile playing on his lips, Danny tilted his head further to the side. "You sure, Alfie? I mean… This really is a big room and you're doing it all by yourself…"

"It is perfectly alright. I could call a company but I would rather not have _idiots_ running around the Manor." Alfred said disdainfully at the thought of someone so untrustworthy cleaning Wayne Manor when he, Alfred, was perfectly capable of doing the deed himself.

Danny made a small pouty-face in the direction of the butler, even bending over so the hunched over man could see his face. "Pwease wet me help you? It would bring me much joy~."

Alfred looked at the adorable face, trying to silently tell the teen he didn't need any help. He finally relented with a sigh, shaking his head. "Are you sure, Master Danny?"

Danny grinned big and wide, eagerly running over to one of the cabinets to pull out his own mop. "Yup! I am totally up to the job! Anything you need me to do, I'll take care of it!"

Alfred smiled and nodded, continuing on with his mopping while paying little attention to the teen, too absorbed in his work but enjoying the company nonetheless.

Danny began mopping, easily mimicking Alfred's motions with ease. He watched Alfred work and waited for him to turn his back towards him before Danny pulled out his phone. He stopped his work for a split second to do something on his device before easily slipping it back into his pocket, smiling to himself as he continued on with the labor he subjected himself to.

In a couple of minutes, the other Bat-Kids stormed the ballroom, holding various cleaning utensils and disinfectant sprays. Damian had a boom-box on his shoulders while they entered, upbeat music spilling from the speakers. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and certain kids (now adults but who cared?) dancing to the music.

Alfred looked at the site, bewildered, before he asked "What is going on?!"

"We're helping!" Dick answered cheerily, getting his mop and doing a silly dance as he scrubbed the floor.

Alfred tried to fight off the hoard but they were overbearing and he had to relent to their will. He gave a mild glare to Danny, the cause of the whole thing, but the boy just waved back, smiling cheekily. The butler sighed, shook his head, and smiled.

While Jason turned the music up, everyone began helping with the cleaning. Bruce snuck a few quick pictures of the hilarious scene before he jumped in, quickly helping out with the chores as well.

Needless to say, that was the new headline for the family photograph.

* * *

**Alfred is so awesome, he totally deserves his own chapter.**

**...you guys need to read Red Hood and the Outlaws: Vol. 3! It is so awesome and the arc is really played out well and JASON AND BRUCE HUGGED! I expected them to kill each other but they actually HUGGED IN THE END! :DDD Nothing brings family together like trauma from the Joker... *sniff, sniff***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Patriciahodnett, Twisteddancer1111, DaniFenton7thGradeFenton._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me: _DaniFenton7thGradePhantom, Twisteddancer1111._**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: He's too busy sleeping to run. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I know~! It's so cute~! XD**

**Roselin: I thought you would~! :D (Kad: ...the universe hates me...)**

**Bibliophilea: Haha! Sarcasm is a key point in a lot of my relationships cause it's the way I show affection. It seems they would be the same way. XD**

**2000th Reviews: HA! That's so cool! ...I didn't realize I had so many reviews until you reviewed. XD**

**Scheffelman: As far as I'm aware, no. But I could be wrong, as I haven't read every comic or watched every movie so... *shrugs***

**Double. S: Hahaha! I hope you get to go sometime!**

**Poohbearmorris: 101 but whatever. XD Oh yeah, the bunk mates can be the worst.**

**YumiStar: No statement could be truer.**

**Niyuu: Glad you think so! :D**

**Carolyn12: I'm so happy you thought that was witty! XDDD**

**Natashawagner122: I'm-a so happy you thought so~!**

**Expergiscimini: *continues lying on ground***

**Guest of Honor: Really? Others would disagree. XD**

**Ninuhuju: At least it'll be safe this time around.**

**Ethiopian1987: ...a stick...that still amazes me in one of those twisted ways. And intangibility is probably the most annoying power to write with cause it ruins so many opportunities for funny stuff! **

**BoyDragon1: "What if the finale, Danny meets you and gets his revenge for what you put him through" - XD As funny as that is, I don't like putting myself in my fics. Too weird for me.**

**Fluteplayer99: Missed you~! :D Glad you loved all! And yes, I'm telepathic like that... XD And I'm going to 101.**

**Bibbledoo: I love father/son, don't you? XD**

**16ckelman: Aw, so happy to hear!**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: Cute things are good. Romance is bad. *thumbs up***

**DaniFenton7thGradePhantom (I'm just gonna call you Dani next time. XD): WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! And no crises anymore cause outdid my last ones... XD**

**Thedoctor. Johnny: Aw, glad you think so!**


	90. Online Buddies

Ch.90: Online Buddies

It started out simple enough. Danny just met 'Water-Girl' online on one of those stupid messaging sites. No biggy. It's not like anyone could trace, hack, or put a virus on his computer since it was Batman-protected and when something was Batman-protected, you were safe from literally anything a villain could think. Why? Batman had too much time on his hands.

Water-Girl and Danny, who had dubbed himself 'Ghost-Dude', talked whenever they could. They went as far as multitasking during their homework to talk as long as they could. They found that the other had a sarcastic sense of humor the other could appreciate.

On the inside, Danny knew he was being really buddy-buddy with a stranger that could be a possible pedophile but he didn't know that for sure. He could easily find out but he didn't know if he wanted to.

Besides, he was Batman-protected. Danny was set for life in protection.

Water-Girl and Danny continued to talk over the months, at least once a day it seemed. They just had too much fun talking to each other. Sarcasm and crud jokes were a norm and the occasional sob-story appeared but it was all good. It was always good when talking to each other.

Bruce, in his Daddy-Bats fashion, worried near the beginning, since Danny was talking to a complete stranger and the boy hadn't even looked up the girl's IP address. Danny pointed out that it wasn't like he was handing his personal information over in a pretty box with a bow on top.

It appeased the Dark Knight for the most part. He secretly traced the address and found the 'girl' was on the other side of the country. It made him happy and he leaned back once he found Water-Girl's place of residence, very proud of himself.

Danny had yet to find out about the incident. He probably never would since it _was _Batman.

Water-Girl's and Danny's online friendship continued with the two talking about empty dreams where they could one day meet and do stupid things together. They knew the chances of them meeting were practically zero.

But hey, people could dream, right?

After about three months of talking every day, Water-Girl finally called them both stupid and asked why they just couldn't Skype. Danny was hesitant at first, since the girl was still, technically, a stranger but as he thought about it more, it started appearing very appealing. They didn't have to physically meet.

Once he agreed that Skyping was a good idea, he had to convince Bruce to let him. There was no way Danny was going to get caught (because he _would_ get caught sooner or later) Skyping a girl Bruce didn't know about. That was a really big no-no in the Dark Knight's book and Danny would probably never see his laptop again if he got caught in the scandal.

It took about a month but Danny finally got permission to Skype Water-Girl, as long as Danny did it in the living room so the adults could keep an eye on him and the screen.

Danny honestly didn't care. He was just happy he could do it.

Excitedly, Danny found Water-Girl's Skype user and sent a request. She accepted almost immediately and Danny pressed the 'camera-call' button at the top of the screen, watching as the screen went black with his picture in the corner. It took a few seconds but Water-Girl accepted the call, her face appearing on the screen.

Shock was the only word to describe Danny's face.

"Nadia?!" Danny screamed at the camera, leaning forward to make sure it was the girl who had stayed in Gotham for about a month, where he found out she was a criminal.

The short-haired girl leaned forward as well, stunned at seeing her old classmate. "Danny?!"

"Nope." Danny said simply, pressing the 'end-call' button, taking her off his contacts list, and blocking the messaging site from his computer. Then he shut the laptop was a small _snap_.

Bruce walked by and noticed the boy wasn't on his computer, like he had begged to. "Well, that was a quick call."

"Turns out Water-Girl was Nadia."

"You attract all the villains!"

"I KNOW!"

* * *

**Do you all remember Nadia from ch.21? I thought it would be funny to bring her back. Briefly, of course, cause I'm not an OC person. *shrugs***

**Kadzait: She started Skyping SweetyKinz. ... That's where this idea came from. But at least they're friends and not enemies like the people above.**

**Reviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: Oh, I know, right? He's so awesome! We all love Alfred! XD**

**Guest of Honor: I hate poems. They totally suck and I guess the answers. XD You can watch it leave cause I totally can. And I have no idea if I'll do that cause I'm really starting to overuse the prank-war thing. Oh, and since I'm good friends with SweetyKinz, she has a message for you~: Don't lose hope on her stories. She's still working on them. She's just behind. Again. **

**Dani: ...well that's one way to imagine Jaybird... XD**

**Roselin: I love family~. (Kad: ...KODI~!)**

**Phantom Heir Daughter of Zeus: Yeah~ they were. For once in their lives.**

**YumiStar: Oh, always. He totally deserves help.**

**Ninuhuju: XD I have no idea what that is but it sounds cool.**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: That's what I do! It's such a good idea.**

**Fluteplayer99: Haha, no~. Bruce was in on it too~. XD LOOPHOLES! Someone could really have fun twisting that around. I enjoy talking to you too. ;D (...I wanna see the Batman section.) Have a good day!**

**Expergiscimini: Someone's begging to clean? That's a new one. XD**

**Bibliophilea: I feel the same! My buddy and I do the craziest, most insulting things to each other all the time! XD Alfred is so. Awesome. No matter the universe. :D If you do draw the photos, send me a link cause that would be so. AWESOME.**

**KainVixenheim: ...I hate poems...**

**BoyDragon1: "I feel revenge coming on, but against who. That is the question. Jason on Danny maybe?" - XD You feel revenge coming on? That's hilarious cause I actually haven't planned any revenge things for once!**


	91. Commercials

Ch.91: Commercials

There were two things that disturbed Danny to no end. The first was pedophiles. The second was commercials. The commercials that disturbed him the most had to be the drug ones.

People couldn't figure out why since it was _just_ an ad but if those people paid attention to those commercials, a lot would be revealed.

* * *

Bruce shook his head as he watched Danny drink from a sippy-cup, of all things. The teen didn't seem to think it was weird at all that he was drinking from a cup made for three-year-olds.

"Why?" Bruce asked, giving Danny a hopeless look.

The boy only grinned, took a big gulp from the cup, and answered "Why not?"

Danny was strange sometimes… Beyond normal teen capabilities…

The two Bats, one sighing and the other cackling, sat back in their seat, waiting for their movie to come back on. Commercials played across the screen, trying to entice you into buying whatever crap they were selling. Of course, someone somewhere was buying the junk because they kept getting money from the brainwashed idiots.

They watched as the Prevnar 13 commercial began, saying how everyone had wishful thinking in easy ways to prevent this and that and that other thing. Then they talked about how Prevnar 13 could prevent a certain type of cancer that caused a bunch of symptoms.

Danny thought it sounded like a legit vaccine until they started listing all the side-effects.

"_Commons side-effects are pain, redness or swelling at the injection site, limited arm movement, fatigue, headache, muscle or joint pain, less appetite, chills, or rash_."

Danny just stared at the screen, shaking his head. Bruce looked at him out of corner of his eye and asked "You ok over there?"

"Who would take that?" Danny asked, pointing at the screen with a completely astonished look on his face.

"A lot of people. The side-effects don't effect everybody. Just some." Bruce answered, not at all concerned about the poor people taking the horrible medication, even though he was Batman and he should care.

"But-but-but-" Danny stuttered.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Everything has side-effects, Danny. Even stuff like Pepto-Bismol."

"_Pepto-Bismol_?! You tease…"

"I do not." Bruce stated, pulling out his phone and bring up a Safari page. He did some typing before listing off a bunch whole batch of side-effects for Pepto-Bismol that Danny hadn't even known existed. Bruce continued on, knowing very well how traumatized the teen was becoming.

Danny was mortified by the time Bruce was done. "And you gave that to me as a child?! How could you do such a thing, Bruce?!"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, I gave it to you. What was I going to do? Listen to you complain? Nothing happened. You're fine."

"My entire childhood is tainted because of you! Why would you do that to me, Bruce?!"

"First off, I'm pretty sure it wasn't me who tainted it. Second, I like messing with you because you're a pain in the butt."

Danny grabbed a pillow, letting his sippy-cup fall to the couch, and began 'sobbing' into it. He rocked back and forth, still crying and trying to erase what he just heard come from Bruce's mouth. Why on earth would the Dark Knight do such a thing?

"I thought you loved me!" Danny accused, pointing his finger at the adult.

Bruce only laughed to himself, leaning back against the couch with a content smile on his face. Danny continued to 'sob' into his pillow, still mortified by everything he just learned in the short amount of time he was supposed to be having a good time.

"The movie's back on." Bruce stated dryly.

"OOO~!" Danny yelled, tossing the pillow high into the air where it fell onto the floor behind the couch. The teen rubbed his hands together, laughing evilly to himself while smiling. "This is going to be so good~! I can feel it~!"

"Until another drug commercial comes on."

"Shut up, Bruce! Or I will become a physical pain in the butt!"

"Good luck trying. I've dealt with a lot of your crap. A little more isn't going to make a huge difference."

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

**Those commercials have never made sense to me. Ever. XD**

**Kadzait: There are more side-effects than good outcomes.**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: Yeah, you have fun remembering who Nadia is. XD**

**Thedoctor. Johnny: XD Glad you thought so.**

**Roselin: We all should. Do we? No. XD (Kad: Good...)**

**Expergiscimini: Oh, I know, right? Poor Danny. **


	92. Gordon

Ch.92: Gordon

The Police Commissioner looked at his watch for the fifth time in the past fifteen minutes. He was ready to flip the switch on the Bat-Signal since the Dark Knight had yet to show up. Gordon hadn't even seen any of the other Bats that night, though that wasn't too unusual in itself, since they _were _the Bat-Family.

Gordon sighed, rubbing his face. He decided to give them a few more minutes out of pure, blind hope before he turned the huge light off. Just a few more minutes, he told himself.

Batman had yet to miss a single call for help Gordon made and the Commissioner didn't think the Dark Knight was going to give up anytime soon on keeping his record in tact.

A few more minutes passed and Batman hadn't shown up. Gordon got ready to turn the light off when a long, loud "WWWAAAIIIITTTT!" came from somewhere in the distance, quickly followed by the poor Commissioner getting tackled to the ground by a black and white blur known as Danny Phantom or, in some cases, Gotham's Biggest Pest.

When the Ghost Boy slammed into Gordon, the older man lost all the breath in his lungs as he crashed into the ground. Danny's weight was on top of him, a groan escaping the boy's mouth as he laid on Gordon.

The Commissioner, amazingly enough, recovered first and shook his head as he propped himself up on his elbows. He grabbed his glasses, which had fallen off when he was brutally attacked, and slipped them on his face again. He glared at the boy on him with a heated expression.

Danny recovered quickly after, chuckling nervously at the older man's ticked gaze. Mumbling a few apologies, Danny crawled off Gordon and onto GCPD's rooftop. The two stood up, dusting the dirt and grime that had gotten on their clothes that had gathered when they crashed into the floor under them.

"Is there a reason you decided to tackle me?" Gordon asked, shooting another glare at the boy.

Danny continued his nervous chuckles, shrugging. "Eh, no. I was just trying to stop you from turning the Bat-Signal off. But you were so close and I wasn't taking any chances with your hearing."

"My hearing is fine!"

"I'm not saying it's not! I'm saying I wasn't taking a chance!"

"What's the difference?"

"The phraseology."

Gordon shook his head as he mumbled under his breath. "Now I know why Batman smacks you a lot."

"Sounds 'bout right." Danny said, nodding his head up and down as he thought about it. "Anyways, just give Batsy another couple of minutes. He's taking down another drug cartel thing-a-ma-jiggy. He should be finishing up right about…" Danny trailed, looking at his watch.

_BOOM!_

"Now." The boy surmised, looking up from his watch.

Gordon's mouth dropped open at the tiny mushroom cloud rising in the distance. Granted, it was small but it was _still_ a mushroom cloud that Batman had caused.

"My guys had that case!" Gordon complained, pointing in the distance.

Danny looked at him confused. "Are you sure? Cause it was only Bats and I there until he sent me off to tell you what he was doing at the moment and why he's late."

Gordon sighed. "I just sent them a couple minutes ago."

"Oh, that explains it…" Danny mumbled, nodding his head and looking between Gordon and the site of the rising smoke. "Uh… I think Batman will take care of the fire he made too so… It should be all good and he should be wrapping up."

"Blasted heroes…"

"_Yeah_, we know." Danny said, shrugging. His green eyes wandered over to the Bat-Signal, looking it up and down. He tiptoed over, noticing how Gordon watched him with bored and annoyed eyes, and stared at the switch. Danny grinned and began flipping it on and off, the Bat-Symbol on the clouds disappearing and reappearing in quick successions.

Gordon face-palmed.

Danny had fun with the pretty light until Batman showed up, quickly smacking him on the head for playing with the Bat-Signal. Danny whined and tried to fight his way out of getting slapped but he got the blow anyways, mumbling under his breath about cruel and unusual punishments.

Batman turned to Gordon with his own annoyed face and saw the Commissioner's irked expression. "Aw, what'd he do?"

"Tackled me to the ground."

"DANNY!?"

The Ghost Boy screamed and quickly 'abandoned ship' by jumping over the edge of the GCPD roof and flying away. His loud yells and screeches could be heard from quite a distance away while Batman glared after him.

"I give you permission to smack him anytime you see fit." Batman told the Commissioner.

Gordon gave him a grateful look that was laced with sarcasm. "Wow. That really means a lot to me, you know that?"

"Just tell me what you need so I can get to it already..."

* * *

**I am so bored today. Got nothing better to do and I want to get this done_ so bad_.**

**Kadzait: If she tried, she could probably get this done today. If she really wanted to.**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: Yeah, that's Nadia~! XD Commercials suck. I hate the Barbie ones. If she's so popular, why do we have to buy all her friends?**

**Expergiscimini: Oh, you're so very welcome. :D I love tainting people's views!**


	93. Fundraiser

Ch.93: Fundraiser

Danny slipped between adults, barely brushing them as he walked past. His presence went unnoticed, as usual. The teen only smiled when no one bothered to notice him. It was a really good thing. It meant his Bat-training was paying off.

The teen eagerly got himself into a corner so he could watch the events take place without disturbance. Danny also looked for a place to jump in and participate in things.

Danny saw Bruce talking to a bunch of reporters on the other side of the lot, even though his cobalt eyes wished he could just watch the fundraiser in peace. His older siblings were scattered about the rest of the area, talking to different people. Some of the people were friends while Danny didn't know others. Alfred was standing near Bruce, observing the going-ons with a smile. Children and teens, all from the orphanage, ran around and played on the playground off to the side.

The fundraiser was for them. Bruce was, again, trying to raise money to help the local orphanage out since not a lot of others would.

Danny watched the kids for a little longer before slipping back into the crowd. Brushing past people undetected was a breeze. The only ones who really bothered to notice him were his siblings and, to a lesser extent, Bruce and Alfred. They were all keeping a close eye on him.

His track record showed a huge spike of mischievous activity when formal events were in play. Danny liked it that way.

Walking over to the playground, Danny stood just inside the premises with his hands in his jean pockets, shifting his converse-covered feet. Even though he got out of wearing khakis and loafers, he still had to wear a white dress shirt and a thin jacket over.

Some of the other teenagers stared at him, knowing full well his status. The kids played around, giving him the occasional glance, but remained oblivious to his connections.

One of the kids, a boy with wild red hair and vibrant hazel eyes, wandered over to him and looked him up and down, confused. "Are you new?"

Danny smiled and shook his head. "Nah. I'm here for the fundraiser. My dad brought me along. Do you live here?" The teen pointed to the orphanage behind him.

The smaller kid nodded. "Yup!"

Danny hummed, glancing between the huge building and the boy standing in front of him. "What's your name? I'm Danny."

The ginger beamed. "I'm Nicky!"

"Really? There's a Nicky that goes to my school! Isn't that cool?" Danny asked, his own smile becoming bigger.

Nicky nodded at the question, head bouncing up and down in erratic movements. Danny laughed and gestured to the playground. "Wanna play?"

Nicky nodded and ran to the monkey-bars, using the small steps to climb up. Danny followed after at a slower pace and watched Nicky climb on top of the bars, sitting off the edge. The child yelled for Danny to get up and the teen, instead of using the steps, just jumped and caught the bar. He pulled himself up quickly, sitting on the edge beside Nicky.

The teen and the red-head talked for some time, earning the attention of others. Some of the smaller kids, namely Nicky's friends, joined them up on the monkey bars. Soon enough, even some of the other teenagers were wandering over, talking and laughing with the younger kids.

"Wait, you did all that in a day?" A girl with brown hair asked.

Danny nodded, a very pleased smile on his face. "I did. Nothing says fun like throwing random fruits at people. I am a very lucky child that my guardian has a very high tolerance level or else I'd be in here with you."

While everyone laughed again, Danny jumped down so he wasn't literally looking down at anyone. The big group of kids swapped stories back and forth, content with the company they kept. Laughter echoed over to where the adults were standing, gaining the older people's attention.

The sight of the joyful kids brought a smile to everyone's faces. Photographers secretly started snapping pictures of the scene. People whispered about how cute everyone was.

Dick strolled over to Bruce and casually propped one of his elbows on the man's shoulder. He leaned against it casually, getting a glance from Bruce. "So it seems Danny made some new friends."

Bruce hummed in agreement, taking a deep breath. "The question is, who doesn't he make friends with?"

Laughing, Dick asked quietly "Aww, is Brucie still irked by the whole making-friends-with-villains thing?"

"If you found your kid robbing a bank with Joker, you would be too."

Dick howled with mirth, earning the attention of the people nearby but he was too busy laughing to care. Bruce rolled his eyes, sighing. The undercover Dark Knight mouthed 'why me?' to the sky but still, after many years of asking the one question, he received no answer from the heavens.

The kids at the playground looked over when they heard loud laughing from the adult and Danny groaned when he saw who it was. "Ah, Dick, why?"

"You know that guy?" Nicky asked, pointing to the mirthful adult.

Danny nodded. "Yep. That is, technically, my oldest adopted brother. He can be an idiot sometimes."

"We couldn't tell." One of the blonde-haired boys commented, earning a laugh from the ebony-haired boy related to the midnight-haired adult laughing his butt off.

"AW, DICK, WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!"

"And that would be Jason… Oh look, he and Damian are teaming up. We're all screwed."

* * *

**I'm doing three chapters again today and tomorrow and probably Friday so I can GET THIS OVER WITH.**

**Kadzait: ...well, someone's impatient.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: _Maria Drowned. _**

**Reviews:**

**Expergiscimini: Yep. That's Gordon for you. XD He and Alfie need a break.**

**Poohbearmorris: Yeah, you can have it! I have the permission to kidnap him whenever I want! XD**

**Bibliophilea: Danke for possible future links~! Danny is a magnet for criminals. XD The side-effects are ridiculous. And nothing says fun like giving someone slapping rights and flipping a switch repeatedly. XD**

**Scheffelman: We'll see~!**

**YumiStar: I've reached that level of random? Aww~! XD**

**KainVixenheim: (Kad: She was bored. She wants to get this done. She's motivated.)**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I love doing that with the lights. XD**

**Roselin: Yeah, Gordon deserved his own chappie.**

**Dani: XD**

**BoyDragon1: "Make some good old fashion Jason revenge." - XD We'll see. I have to make an actual plot that's not overrated.**

**Guest of Honor: Smacking is fun. I love smacking~. And I said I might. Pranking is getting to become overrated in my opinion.**

**16ckelman: Nope, sorry! XD Danny can't tackle me cause of that cursed 4th wall. OH WELL. I love~ flickering the lights... *cackles***

**Phantom Heir Daughter of Zeus: :D I am? Sweet~! I love being a genius!**

**BrownHair2918: There's always going to be a new story. Always.**

**JP-Rider: Glad you loved and hated stuff! Woo! 0.0 Yeah, that's insane... And I promised myself no more crises.**

**HalfaWitchPhysicGirl: You were on the ground, getting a weird look? SWEET! That's, like, one of my all-time 'things to get a reader to do while reading' list! :D**

**Ninuhuju: HA! YES! So true. XD**


	94. Instances Where Murder Was An Option

Ch.94: Instances Where Murder _Was_ an Option

Danny was sitting on his bed, playing with his Pokémon cards casually as he played his music over his boom-box softly. Nothing eased boredom than sorting different colored collectible cards while trying to pronounce the names written across the top because they were so complicated. Listening to music was a bonus.

The teen had just put another one of this bulbasaurs with his other grass type Pokémon when the door opened and Bruce walked in, staring at his phone.

"Sup, _Padre_."

"English, Danny. This is America." Bruce said, looking up from his phone and glancing at the teen dryly.

Danny looked at the ceiling. "He teaches me a bunch of languages and then makes me learn more from Clockwork. Then doesn't let me use them around the house. Because that makes sense."

Bruce rolled his cobalt eyes. "I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving since the last time I didn't, you immediately assumed I got kidnapped."

"What? You're Bruce Wayne! It's not a terrible assumption!" Danny defended, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I'm also Batman."

"So? You get knocked out occasionally too! The only hero who doesn't ever seem to get knocked is Superman…"

Bruce snorted. "Unless you shove kryptonite in his face…"

"Yeah, unless you do that." Danny agreed, nodding his head while putting a hand to his chin.

The head of the Bat-Family shook his head slowly and waved. "I'll see you later at dinner, Danny. No snacking."

Danny stuck his tongue out before calling "Shut the door on your way out!"

Bruce nodded and pulled the door behind him as he walked out of the room. The door bounced against the doorframe as Bruce left, leaving it cracked and not shut like the teen had asked.

Danny glared at the door heatedly. He got up from his spot, carefully making sure none of the Pokémon stacks separated and mixed with the wrong group, and stomped over to the door. Swinging it open, he sang after Bruce "I knew you were trouble when you walked in~! So shame on me now~!"

* * *

Damian mumbled under his breath as he looked under the couch cushions, the couch, the table, and every other piece of furniture in the room. He cursed himself for being stupid while simultaneously cursing the TV remote for being such a pain in the butt sometimes.

As Danny was walking past the living room, he saw his older brother rummaging around the room while muttering about 'stupid things'.

Entering the premises, Danny sauntered over to the couch and leaned on the back of it, watching Damian continue on with his quest. The older boy didn't seem to notice him until Danny asked "Are you looking for something?"

Damian stopped, slowly turned his head to Danny, and glared. "No, nimrod. I just love looking under stuff around the house."

Danny nodded, looking around the room in a bored manner. He turned his eyes back to Damian and asked "So whatcha looking for?"

"The frikkin TV remote! It disappeared again!" Damian yelled.

Danny looked down at the couch. He reached down, pulling the black remote up from the cushions. He waved it around, dryly watching Damian continue his search for the TV-controlling device. "Dami, why don't you just press the buttons on the side of the TV?"

"Because, in the end, we're going to need the remote later anyhow so why search for it later when I can search for it _now_? Even if it is irritating the crap out of me…"

Danny just shook his head, staring at the remote as he continued to wave it around slowly while his brother continued the empty search for the blasted device. "Wow. Great logic there Dami… I never would have thought of that. If only, right?"

"Alright little bugger-" Damian started, turning his head towards where Danny was standing, remote in hand. "…I'm killing you…"

"Bruce's #1 Rule: Don't kill your siblings."

"I'm breaking the rule!"

* * *

Bruce, Tim, and Danny listened to the radio hooked to the car, completely bored out of their minds. No one had anything to say and no one wanted to say anything. So, instead, they listened to the crappy music playing over the radio because it seemed all the stations were playing the same thing.

"I hate this song." Danny muttered, leaning back in his seat while Tim and Bruce were in the front, silently agreeing.

The teen got a chorus of agreements from the two adults sitting in the front. Bruce was glaring out the windshield, holding the steering-wheel tightly. Tim was slouched in his seat, arms crossed over his chest while he looked out the window.

Much to their inner joy, the song finally came to an end. The DJ talked some, proving to be more annoying than the song. When he announced the upcoming song, all the occupants in the car groaned.

"They can't be playing this song again! They've already played it five times in the past hour!" Tim yelled, staring at the radio with absolute shock.

Much to the entire dismay of all of occupants in the car, the song they absolutely despised came on again. Bruce groaned in frustration; Tim slammed his head against the dashboard; Danny let out a long moan and slid further into his seat.

Tim whipped out his phone and called someone, mumbling curses under his breath as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Who you calling?" Bruce asked, irritation lacing his tone.

"The radio station."

"Put it on speaker! I want in on this!" Danny demanded, getting a nod from Bruce. Tim did as he was told with an evil smirk.

* * *

**B****ecause people are annoying.**

**Kadzait: How there are not more murders in the world is a wondrous thought.**

**Reviews:**

**Bibliophilea: Seeing the Bat-Signal flicker would be the most hilarious thing ever... XD I wish I had Danny's friendship skills. Maybe I'd have more friends. XD**

**Expergiscimini: XD Oh, just a little bit! *runs away, screaming***

**JP-Rider: XD That's one way to look at the situation.**


	95. Attack of the Phan-Girls

Ch.95: Attack of the Phan-Girls

Danny hummed the Mission Impossible theme to himself as he crawled through a bunch of bushes, keeping an eye out for any possible enemies in the premises. The only thing that could pose a threat to him, though, was a squirrel sitting in a tree and snacking on a nut.

When he saw that nothing would hurt him, Danny stood up from his hiding spot and looked every which way carefully, still in the middle of the bushes. His ears strained to hear any sounds of something approaching him.

_Cricket, cricket, cricket…_

Danny straightened and brushed his hands off. "Ok, I think lost them this time for good. Now I can go on with my life."

After freeing himself from the bushes by destroying them with an ecto-blast (knowing full well he could've just phased), Danny strolled down the pathway weaving through the park. He whistled as he sauntered on, waving to the squirrel as he passed. The tiny mammal gave the teen a weird look before entering his home in the trees.

Danny continued on, a beaming smile on his face as he walked down the sidewalk. His spirits were high as he brought up his holo-computer, searching for Batman's signal so he could meet up with him. He had had to ditch his guardian awhile back when he had been chased away by the awful demons that had, no doubt, spawned in hell that were released by a bunch of idiotic, superstitious teenagers.

As the teen walked out of the park entrance, he stopped when he heard a small sound. Danny couldn't quite tell what it was but it was there.

Tensing up, Danny looked around carefully, trying to find the source of the small noise. Hesitantly and carefully, the boy turned around and scanned the park again with his glowing peridot eyes. His eyes flew back and forth, unsure of what to do at that moment with an undecided decision in his head.

"Is someone there..?" Danny called cautiously. He was hoping the noise was just his imagination and that maybe he was developing schizophrenia. Anything was better than what might be hiding in the park.

Suddenly, a bunch of teen girls wearing camo and holding homemade plushies of Danny Phantom burst up from the bushes, squealing at the top of their lungs.

Danny screamed, turned, and raced off as fast as Road Runner. As he sprinted down the sidewalk, his creepy phan-girls followed behind him. They yelled words of undying love, unrivaled loyalty, and other mushy-gushy crap Danny really didn't want to hear. So he screamed louder so he could drown out their screams.

As he raced into traffic, not really caring if he got hit by a car or not, Danny yelped again when something rammed into him and scooped him into the air. He screamed, immediately assuming it was another phan that decided they were going to go all Tarzan on him.

"Yo, shut up little moron!"

Danny stopped, just as the voice had told him.

Red Hood muttered profanities under his breath as he continued swinging from his grappling-hook, his arm hooked around Danny's waist. It was the only thing that saved the boy from getting hit by a truck or getting mauled by the phans.

"JASON, I FRIKKIN LOVE YOU!" Danny screamed, making Red Hood cross his eyes and want to put his hands to his ears. The teen hugged his older brother tightly around his neck, getting a choked sound from Red Hood. The older male's grip on his line slipped.

"…choking…falling..." Red Hood barely mumbled.

Danny chuckled nervously as he pulled away and loosened his grip. "Heh-heh. Sorry."

Red Hood just mumbled unladylike words under his breath, muttering about dropping Danny and leaving him to die by the hands of the phans. Danny pretended not to hear while he held on.

"You're an idiot when you panic, you know that?"

"Full well, yes."

* * *

**(Refering to Jason as 'unladylike' when mumbling was totally intentional, by the way.)**

**Because fan-girls are creepy.**

**Kadzait: You're one of them, you know that, right?**

**Full well, yes.**


	96. Fan-Creepiness to Whole New Level

Ch.96: Fan-Creepiness to Whole New Level

Danny browsed through Google images for the sake of procrastination. He was looking through pictures of sarcastic quotes and random memes. Some he laughed at and others he merely sighed, having seen most of them before because it was not the first time he was procrastinating.

Joining him in the venture to put things off was the rest of Danny's wondrous family, minus Bruce and Alfred. Most were watching TV with bored expressions, finding out how car pistons were made on How Its Made. A couple, like Cass and Damian, were playing on their phones, even though they took no joy from the task either.

Danny shared in their boredom, even though he could be off doing the productive thing he should've been doing but wasn't. Even though the thing he should've been doing sounded like a great idea, he still didn't get up to go do it.

Scrolling to the top of the page again, Danny wondered what pictures he would look up on Google next. His mind drew a blank and he let his head rest against the arm of the couch. Blue eyes looked at his family with a bored expression, trying to find inspiration in the boring situation.

Suddenly, the light bulb above Danny's head, the one that hadn't worked in months, suddenly turned back on.

Danny sat back up, fingers flying across the screen as he typed words in the search bar. He pressed the enter button quickly, grinning as the results quickly came up. He began scrolling through the pictures, very pleased with the images flashing across the screen.

Looking to the side, Cassie saw the youngest of the family grinning at his iPad screen. Immediately, she tensed up, wondering what Danny had gotten into this time. Would it be something like blackmail against one of the other siblings, maybe even _her_, or would it be illegal, like the time he helped plan a bank robbery? Most of the possibilities she though of weren't good.

Cassie stood, getting the attention of her fellow Bats, and walked over to Danny's couch. She walked behind him, leaning over and propping herself on the arm of the couch. Her eyes gazed at the images flashing across Danny's screen as he scrolled through.

"Oh. My. _Gosh_… _Why_?"

Danny laughed in reply to his sister's prodding. Cassie's eyes were wide and horrified at the screen in front of her.

The others immediately assumed the worse with that kind of response coming from the ebony-haired girl's mouth. Cassie was one of the most intimidating figures on the team. Why was _she_ freaked out about something? She was _Cassie_!

"Oh man, what did he manage to do this time?" Tim asked, an annoyed tone lacing his words as he spoke them.

Cassie grimaced at something at the screen while Danny laughed hysterically, though his eyes showed he was a little mortified by the image as well. She stood straight, ready to walk away. "_Yeah_, you all probably don't need to know since I think I puked in my mouth a little..."

All the other Bat-Kids got up from their seats, eagerly walking over and crowding around Danny. Stephanie grabbed Cassie, dragging her back to stand behind Danny again. The seven kids crammed together, faces irritatingly close as they figured out what Danny was looking at that was so horrifying/hilarious.

Dick blanched instantly. "Oh, now that's just sick, Danny!"

The youngest Bat was scrolling through fan-made pictures of the Bat-Family. A lot of them, to the Bats, were just plain creepy with how good people drew them. There weren't that many digital photos of them in action. How did these people make ultra-good pictures of them freehand when they were barely seen?

Some of them were just plain disturbing, like the ones where they were all paired up with each other. Those usually sent the two victims, sometimes more than two, to the bathroom, where they all promptly puked their guts out together as a family.

The most disturbing were the ones of Batman and Catwoman because what kid wanted to see that about their parent?

The only ones who seemed calm, _disturbed_ but overall calm, were Jason, Dick, and Danny. They grimaced at the pictures, shaking their heads. In Danny's case, he laughed some of the time. But it was the same for all three; they acted very indifferent to the images flying across the screen in rapid succession, one photo after another.

"How are you all not hurling your guts out? Dick, you've been on the brunt end of many of these pictures and Jay… Your creepy fans always go all-out with you." Barbara asked, looking between the two boys with astonishment written on her face.

"Well," Dick started, watching as Jason buried his head in the back of the couch. "let's just say that, one day, we received a mysterious iPad with a mysterious website on it for writers. On this website, the writers wrote whatever they wanted about us. They even knew our secrets and feelings. It was traumatizing."

Stephanie looked between her fellow Bats. "…ok, the secret thing is creepy but it couldn't have been as bad as the pictures, right..?"

Jason's head popped up. "Yes. Yes it can be."

Stephanie looked away, averting her eyes from Jason's traumatized ones. While she did that, she mouthed 'ok then' as she looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. We torched that iPad good though." Danny commented.

Dick furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait a sec, Steph. You only asked 'bout Jaybird and I. You didn't ask about Danny. Why?"

The blonde just gave the cop an 'are-you-stupid?' look. "Dude, he's Danny! He hangs will the villains casually and the Good Lord _alone_ knows what they've shown in the past five years."

"She makes a valid point." Damian stated.

Dick stuck his tongue out at the younger male.

"Oh look, another picture of Tim and Damian making out~!" Danny sung smugly as he looked over his shoulder.

The other Bats made sounds of displeasure while the two males in question started turning green. Barbara groaned as she looked at the ceiling. She narrowed her eyes at the light and asked "When did that turn back on?"

* * *

**Because any fan, whether writer or artist, can really creep out the Bat-Family with little to no effort. XD**

**Kadzait: She got the idea after watching the Avengers cast was shown fan-art of them.**

**Reviews:**

**Scheffelman: I did. Then I ran out of ideas. Crap happens like that. XD**

**KainVixenheim: At least us fans aren't as bad as the phans. XD We just torture everyone.**

**Roselin: Morning~! XD Glad you enjoyed them all!**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Fan-girl vengeance is a *beep*. XDDD**

**Bibliophilea: Oh my gosh, Morse code. XD Oh, you're shy? That's a bummer. I just scare everyone. XD What's "Trouble"? I don't think I've heard it. HA! I knew someone would appreciate the remote. ...BWHAHAHAHA! JASON JUST CALLED ME SO MANY UGLY WORDS! HE REALLY IS UNLADYLIKE! XD (That review just made my day.)**

**Thedoctor. Johnny: Aww, thanks for the compliment. :D**

**YumiStar: Jason was there to save Danny! No worries! :D**

**Dani: Technically, everyone on this site in a fan-girl/boy. XD We just have a funny way of showing it.**

**Guest of Honor: Jason is frikkin awesome. I love him so frikkin much.**

**Poohbearmorris: Oh my gosh, I do that with my favorite authors. XD**

**Phantom Heir Daughter of Zeus: XD Yeah no~. He does need them alive.**

**BoyDragon1: "Jason needs revenge for the Just Dance thing." - XD Haha! We'll have to see!**

**Ninuhuju: Because, seriously, they're creepy! XD**

**FLuteplayer99: Haha! I've been updating so fast cause I'm trying to get this over with! I have two one-shots and another story waiting to be published. XD Yeah plots and books~! Woo!**

**Freerunner4427: Glad you thought it was hilarious! :D**


	97. Multiple Dannys

Ch.97: Multiple Dannys

The scene playing across the Gotham residents' TVs wasn't too abnormal for the citizens. So the Bat-Family, minus Danny Phantom, was in a standoff with Joker, Harlequin, Two-Face, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Scarecrow? Typical.

The reason for the standoff wasn't too abnormal either…

"Just give us the frikkin kid already! He's way past due hanging with us!" Riddler screamed in frustration.

"NO!"

"Why not~?!" Joker whined, stomping his foot and pouting.

Batman pointed at the Joker. "You let him rob a bank!" Then he pointed to Harlequin. "It was your idea to get him a pet hyena!" Then he turned to Two-Face. "You were the one who decided it was a great idea to give him some TNT!" Turning to Riddler, he said "I still can't believe you two played Scrabble while holding someone hostage!" He pointed to Mr. Freeze. "You let him make Gotham an icy wonderland!" The Dark Knight turned to Poison Ivy. "You exposed him to a bunch of chemicals!" Batman turned to the last villain, Scarecrow. "And you thought it was a great idea to push him off the side of building!"

The Gotham residents sipped their tea as they watched the showdown as if it were a boring sitcom.

Ah yes. Just another typical day in Gotham City.

"So what?! We're a bunch of criminals! We do criminal things! We are going to teach him to do criminal shenanigans as well!" Poison Ivy screamed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"STOP TAINTING MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Nightwing yelled, eye twitching behind his mask.

"NO!"

"I vote we shoot them all!" Red Hood suggested, holding one of his pistols in the air.

Everyone, Bats and villains alike, turned to the anti-hero and screamed "NO!"

Black Bat smacked Red Hood upside the head, growling behind her mask while she glared at him. No one could see it but they could feel the male glaring at her back, just as heatedly.

Batman sighed, wondering why _that_ Bat-kid couldn't keep his mouth shut when it mattered. "Moving on… I cannot willingly let Phantom hang out with you guys cause that would be considered bad parenting!"

"You have eight kids and you brought them into the hero business at very young ages. You've already done a horrible job at parenting!" Scarecrow accused.

Batman glared, a dry look on his face while the rest of the Bats just looked at him.

"You know… He does make a point…" Red Robin trailed.

"_Shut up_."

"Yes sir." Red Robin squeaked.

"Ok, now that we've made it clear Bats is the worst parent on the earth-" Two-Face looked away from the Bat-Glare he was receiving. "-hand over the kid and nobody gets hurt."

"We've already gotten hurt! We destroyed the entire block!" Spoiler yelled, gesturing to the mess they made and the tiny fire a'blazing.

"…your point?" Poison Ivy asked, shifting her eyes back and forth nervously.

Poison Ivy received eight Bat-Glares.

"I'M-A HERE~!"

Everyone looked up, startled. Fifteen pairs of eyes went wide and jaws went completely slack, hanging from everyone's sockets loosely. If they could, they would have fallen off in complete and utter shock.

About half a dozen Dannys appeared out of nowhere and started taking down the villains, yelling about 'no hard feelings' and 'just doing my job'.

One, whom everyone assumed was the original, waltzed up to the other gaping Bats. "Hi~!"

Nightwing's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell onto his back.

"What…?" Batman trailed.

Danny laughed and bounced up and down excitedly. "Clockwork taught me how to duplicate myself! Ain't that fantastic?"

"CLOCKWORK, WHY?!"

* * *

**Hehehe~! That would be so traumatizing. XD**

**Kadzait: Oh, just a little... Why don't you go back to admiring cute Jason pictures now?**

**OK!**

**This chap is for _Vaschaos29_, who had to PM me to ask. XD**

**Reviews:**

**Roselin: Ha! Maybe! Who knows? Their psyches are quite damaged! XD**


	98. Blackmail

Ch.98: Blackmail

Danny rummaged through Jason's apartment since the older male was out and he was bored. So far, he only found the usual: guns, smokes, a never ending supply of helmets, knives, Playboy magazines, etc, etc. It was all very boring to the boy, since he was trying to find something _incriminating_.

The teen growled when he continued to find nothing of interest. _Nothing at all_. He knew Jason had no life whatsoever but this absolutely ridiculous, even for the second oldest Bat.

"Hm…" Danny hummed, looking around the apartment living room again. "If I were Jason, where would I hide all my ultra-super-personal belongings I would want no one else seeing, for the sake of my very fragile, very red dignity?"

The teen's eyes slipped to the kitchen and Danny hummed again. "Would Jason do that..? …possibly, yes…"

Tiptoeing over, as if it would make a difference, Danny scurried to the kitchen. He rummaged through the almost bare cabinets, searching for something in the 'bread aisle' of his cabinets because Jason happened to love bread with a passion. After he found nothing, Danny went to the fridge and scoured through that as well.

Danny pulled out the case of beer and dumped the cans all over the floor, knowing full well Jason was going to get blasted in the face later with one of them. Once all the cans were rolling across the tiled floor, the teen looked in and smiled evilly.

In the bottom of the case was a photo.

The Ghost Boy reached in and pulled it out. Since it was folded in half, he opened it up and gasped.

The photo was of a cute but sad scene. Jason and Bruce… were _hugging_. Jason was half-lying in his old bed, arms wrapped around Bruce's torso. You couldn't see his face because it was buried in the older's shoulder while he was propped up. Bruce's expression was very solemn and shadowed. An IV sat beside the bed, going into Jason's arm.

"Aww~!" Danny cooed, eyes huge while he looked at the picture. "They're so cute~! It's the perfect blackmail~!"

Danny replaced all the beer cans back into the box and slipped it back into the fridge. He waltzed over to the window and jumped out, just as Jason entered and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Looking under Dick's bed, Danny mumbled "Nope."

Scouring the rest of the apartment, Danny did the same to Dick's apartment as he did to Jason's: look for blackmail. Though it was very hard to dig up anything on the Golden Boy, Danny was determined to find something he could use against the oldest boy if he ever needed to.

But, so far, the worst he had found on the oldest Bat-Kid was yogurt two days past its expiration date.

Danny growled. "Great… Where would I find Dick-embarrassment?"

The teen went through the apartment like the Tasmanian devil, throwing things around and chucking useless junk out the open window (i.e. unpaid bills, his work schedule, a letter from the landlord, etc). Danny growled again when he continued to find absolutely nothing. Not even one phone number to a pretty girl! Nothing!

"Dick is not this squeaky clean! Not if his name has anything to say about it!" Danny yelled, standing in the middle of the wreckage he caused.

An idea struck him.

Danny practically flew to Dick's room and began tearing up his perfectly made bed. He threw one of the pillows into the sink in the bathroom, he was creating such a mess.

Under one of the pillows was a knife, which wasn't too unusual since Bruce did the same thing and Jason had a gun. Heck, Danny himself had a weapon under his pillow. It was just one of those Bat-Family traditions of safety that everyone partook in.

Danny tossed the knife aside and ripped up the sheets. Under all of that, perfectly flattened against the bed, under the sheets and pressed against the mattress was a sheet of paper. Danny ripped it from its spot and began reading over it. He grinned really big and evilly.

It was a love poem written by Dick~!

"Oh yes!" Danny yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "Score!"

The lock on the front door jingled and Danny cursed under his breath. He quickly escaped through the window as Dick entered his apartment and yelled "What _the heck_ happened?! I was gone for an hour!"

* * *

Danny whistled as he easily slid into Damian's apartment. He waltzed in, making sure to watch out for Felix the kitty and Titus Jr. Felix had yet to accept his apology for loving on her too much when he was eight or nine and Titus had fun loving all over him.

After saying hello to the dog and mumbling 'stupid cat' under his breath, Danny waltzed over to Titus's bed and began looking it over. He found a tiny zipper on the bottom and smirked, having guessed right the first time where Damian would hide his precious junk.

Opening the zipper, Danny reached in and pulled out a note from Damian's long time crush, Alexis. He cackled to himself and stuffed the note in his pocket before setting the bed back in its place and leaving after saying goodbye to the pets.

Felix hissed at him as he left but Danny stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

* * *

"I've got five minutes! Where would he hide something embarrassing?!" Danny yelled at himself, digging through files upon files of junk and work and everything else boring in life. And Tim was going to be back at any minute! He didn't have time for that kind of crap!

"Ok, so I'm clean-freak Tim! Where would I hide my famed Stalker-Box that everyone thinks is a myth but I shall prove otherwise?!" Danny yelled, looking around the room. He jumped over to Tim's bed and looked under, scouring the different boxes with dates on them.

Danny started pulling the boxes out, rifting through the contents before moving on to the next one and doing the same to it.

Once he looked through all the boxes, Danny groaned when he found nothing. He looked back under the bed, hoping to find one last box but there was no more left. He whined, noticing he was running out of time quickly. Just as he was about to give up, he noticed something.

The floor board was loose.

Danny shoved the bed to the side, digging the board up and pulling out a dusty box. He threw the top off and rifted through it. Once he saw the contents, he screamed "YES!"

In it were pictures of the Bat-Family before most of them had come along. It had young Dick, young Bruce, and young Jason but that's where the timeline stopped.

It was the box Tim had kept when he was nothing but a fan-boy and he had found out the Batman's identity all by himself.

Danny cackled to himself before putting the floorboard and bed back and shoving all the boxes back under it. He took his prize and left the apartment, just as Tim waltzed in, whistling to himself.

* * *

Dick sighed as he picked up his phone and called the other three Bat-Boys. The three picked up almost immediately, all with angry greetings.

"You guys are missing your personal junk, I hear." Dick stated, looking around his messy apartment dryly. The cop wasn't surprised to hear a chorus of angered agreements. "Alright then, who's ready to get our junk back?"

"_I am._" Damian answered.

"_Me too._" Tim assured.

"_I've got my gun ready._" Jason responded, a cocking sound in the distance.

"No guns, Jay. Just grab the blackmail you got for Danny awhile back and let's go negotiate with the hostage keeper." Dick answered, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Cause it's all 'bout that blackmail, 'bout that blackmail, 'bout that blackmail~! (So stole the Jason-Bruce picture from Red Hood and the Outlaws, Vol. 3 so _yes_, they have hugged, you doubters.)**

**Kadzait: You just turned a horrible song into a not-so-horrible song...**

**Reviews:**

**Poohbearmorris: Hahaha! But the end of the world is fun to watch! XD**

**HalfaWitchPhysicGirl: *smiles* Have a free Danny. *hands over Danny-duplicate***

**JP-Rider: Haha! Thank you! XD**

**Roselin: HA! Yes~! XDDDD No one will have to fight for Danny anymore~!**


	99. Let's Negotiate

Ch.99: Let's Negotiate

Danny continued looking through the contents of Tim's Stalker Box, flipping through pictures and reading over old notes in messy handwriting. It was quite interesting seeing his siblings and father when they were how many years younger. They looked so different but, at the same time, looked the same in their own little ways.

The teen hummed when he looked up from his prizes. Danny scooted Jason's, Dick's, and Damian's blackmail closer to him, just in case. He had a strange feeling he would need to keep them nearby and on hand.

As the boy lounged back in his bed further, riffling through more pictures in the Stalker Box, his door slammed open and the four oldest Bat-Boys stalked in, gathering around the teen's domain. From the look on their faces, none of them were happy with him, which only made Danny feel more complete in his work.

"Alright you little pest," Jason started, eye twitching. "Give us our crap before we make you."

Danny crinkled his nose in a teasing fashion. "Nah~, I'm good. I'm just gonna keep your cute picture, Dick's love poem, Damian's love note, and Tim's Stalker Box all to myself."

"Cute picture?!"

"Love poem?!"

"Love note?!"

"STALKER BOX?!"

The four oldest Bat-Boys looked wildly at each other, trying to figure out which person was talking to which sibling. In the end, they all just gave up and shot dirty looks at the boy lounging around on his bed like he was the king of the world.

"Give the stuff back." Damian demanded, leaning against the bedrail at the foot of the mattress.

Danny shook his head, putting all the blackmail in the Stalker Box and closing the lid over it tightly. He hugged the box lovingly, rubbing the side of his face against it while giving the others a sly look as he wrapped his arms around it. He even petted the box.

"I vote we let Jason kill him." Damian suggested, getting a grin from the anti-hero in question and a big, fat "NO!" from the other two morons.

"We don't kill people!" Tim yelled, shaking his head while pressing his hand firmly against his face. "Just… Bring out the blackmail we have for him, you idiots."

In sync, everyone whipped out various pieces of blackmail against Danny. The teen only laughed at the attempt to get their stuff back without violence.

"Ha-ha! Oh, this should be good~! Since I still don't really care about my image and all, this should be very amusing to watch from my lovely view on my throne." Danny said, an evil smirk adorning his lips as he blinked up at the Bat-Boys with nothing but pure innocence and rainbows and marshmallows and absolute torment.

"I've got you in the bathtub when you were nine." Dick stated, showing a picture of nine-year-old Danny playing with a rubber-ducky in the middle of a field of white, fluffy bubbles. There was a bright smile on the boy's face and a happy sparkle in the child's eyes

Danny pretended to shudder. "OOO~, what are you going to do with it? Give it to the phans so they can make another shrine? That's scary, Dick. Just absolutely terrifying. I've never seen you be a such a rebel before."

Dick scowled and threw the picture away, making a mental note in his head to pick it up when the mission was over and done with so he could put it back in his wallet. "Ok. Tim, it's your turn since I wanna see what's in your stupid Stalker Box after this."

"Yeah!" Damian and Jason agreed.

Tim sighed and held up another picture. "I've got a picture of you and Sam hugging."

Danny looked at him with a very confused expression. "So I like to hug my friends. I don't see the big deal. Actually, I've _never_ seen the big deal about that!"

Tim threw his own picture behind him, turned to Damian, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "He's so oblivious to the world; it hurts!"

Damian shoved Tim off him, mumbling profanities under his breath while he straightened his shirt out again. He shot the older boy a dirty look out of the corner of his eye while he pulled out a sheet of paper. "I've got a letter to Santa you wrote last year."

The other three started laughing while Danny adorned a completely mortified look on his face. "Wait… Santa's not real?!"

The room went quiet.

"Ok, moving on!" Dick quickly said, quickly averting his eyes from the horrified teenager.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question! ANSWER!"

"Jaybird, it's your turn!" Dick quickly said, ignoring the screams he was receiving from a very distraught teenager stuck in a child's body.

"Dick, answer-"

"I've got a video of you hyped up on Laughing-Gas, doing the Macarena with Churro and Cujo in nothing but your underwear." Jason cut in, breaking the conversation and holding up his tablet that played the video Jason had just spoken of.

The other three began laughing again while Danny made a face as if someone had just gotten hurt. "Ooo, yeah, that one's a little embarrassing but not enough to get you to get me to give you your junk back. So sorry..."

The four Bat-Boys glared at the teen menacingly, which made the boy shrink back uncertainly. "Uh... Guys?"

_Fifteen Minutes Later…_

Dick, Jason, Damian, and Tim left Danny's room as they casually whistled. The three with simple sheets of paper folded them up and slid them into their pockets while Tim held his Stalker Box loosely.

"So… I wanna see what's in the famed Stalker Box!"

"_No-o-o-o_ Dick, no you don't…"

Danny groaned as he lay on his stomach on his bed. He was bruised and scraped but not too worse for wear than just a little earlier. Even though the four Bat-Boys were walking away with their prizes, Danny laughed evilly and crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Good thing they decided to take all the copies I made and not the originals…"

Danny slid the original Stalker Box out from under the bed and began rifting through it again, making sure not to lose the other original pieces of blackmail for the other three boys within.

* * *

**(Danny did, eventually, learn that Santa was cool and no one (meaning Bruce and Alfred) had the heart to tell him the truth.)**

**Why do tomorrow what you can do today?**

**Kadzait: Or, in other words, she was bored.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Fuzz. Bear. 902._**

**Reviews:**

**Roselin: It could've gone that way. But it didn't. XDDD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Either way, if you have blackmail, you will get what you want eventually. XD**

**Scheffelman: I was gonna do that anyways. XD**

**Expergiscimini: Oh, the myth is definitely true. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: Well... XD It was kind of a picture...**

**Ninuhuju: Blackmail is awesome. XD Uh, I plan on doing two one-shots and I already have another entire story written and ready for posting. :)**

**Bibliophilea: OH. That's the Trouble thing. XD I didn't know the name was shortened. Oh, poor Adam and Blake... I feel so bad... I guess anything_ can_ be shipped. XD Oh, the Stopwatch is most likely laughing his butt off very much. XD Blackmail must be gathered to fight blackmailers always. ...THAT'S SO COOL! :D**


	100. Switch-A-Roo

Ch.100: Switch-A-Roo

It was just supposed to be a simple fight with Scarecrow in one of the many science labs in Gotham. Sure, there were lots of chemicals and lots of things that shouldn't be touched but was that going to stop Batman and Danny from fighting him? It hadn't before and it sure as heck wasn't going to now.

Once they found out what Scarecrow was doing, they found it both devious and kind of predictable. So the Master of Fear was trying to improve his serum again. Big deal. He'd already done that many times in the past. Was one more time going to make any difference? No, not really.

And once the fighting was over, Scarecrow began running for his life. That was normal and predictable as well. It was considered unpredictable and devious when a villain either didn't run or surrendered, which usually led to something along the lines being at the end of an explosion or something like that.

Batman was about to throw one of his lines at the insane felon's feet with Danny running beside him, an icy blast ready in his hand. They were each about to launch their separate attacks when Scarecrow reached out beside him, scooping something up from one of the tables and quickly aiming the weapon at the duo.

Paternal instincts getting launched into overdrive instantly, Batman stopped his attack in favor of tackling Danny to the ground, out of the way of an oncoming blast from the ray-gun.

Ironically enough, the blast flew across the room and was reflected off a mirror in the far corner of the area. It bounced off the mirror and hit the duo on the floor, even though Batman tried very hard to get them out of the way in time.

Scarecrow dropped the blaster, shocked out of his wits that he had actually hit the two, ignoring how it was the mirror that made the shot possible.

The two did not scream when the blast hit them. They just closed their eyes and waited for the pain that didn't come. The two opened their eyes and looked around, confused and wondering what had happened. They noticed that they felt a little weird and… Something else, though they couldn't put a name to it.

Until they looked at each other, of course.

When they saw who was staring back at them, small yelps escaped their mouths as they jumped back from each other.

Scarecrow looked between the two, wondering what the cause for the scare was.

"You're me!" The two yelled at each other and then pointed at the person opposite of them. Danny looked at Batman, who was in his teenage body, and Batman looked at Danny, who was in his full-grown body. "And I'm you!"

"Scarecrow!" The two yelled, turning their heads to where the villain was and still staring, completely confused.

The escaped criminal looked between the two, still confused. "What?!"

"What was that?!" The two yelled, getting up from the ground and standing next to each other.

Danny, still in his father's body, looked himself up and down and then looked around. "Wow. I'm actually tall for once."

Batman growled, stuck in his son's stupid body. "And I'm short again… Something I never wanted to be."

Danny cackled at the smaller figure and Scarecrow almost died because he had never ever seen Batman laugh. Then he had to remind himself it was Danny. But, still, it was Batsy's body!

Batman growled at the boy in warning, though he wasn't very intimidating in Danny's glowing body. "Alright, answer the question, Scarecrow!"

The villain shrugged, kicking the blaster with his foot. "I don't know what it is!"

Batman growled again and noticed everything started getting taller. He looked down at himself and noticed he was falling through the floor, unconsciously activating intangibility. "Ah crap, what the heck do I do now?"

"Just fly up from the floor and turn off the intangibility." Danny suggested, shrugging and putting a fist casually on his hip.

"And how do I do _that_?!"

"To fly, just think about going up."

Batman growled again and slouched. "…alright, I'm thinking and it's not working!"

"Try a little harder~!"

"It's not- AHHH!" Batman yelled as he shot into the air, returning back to land of the solid as he did as he ran into the roof. The pain sent a shock through his body and the flight turned off again. Gravity taking over, Batman fell back down onto the tiled floor under him with a small scream.

"OOH~!" Danny yelled, slapping a hand over his eyes in sympathy. "You thought too hard!"

"How does a person think _too hard_?!"

"You just do!"

Scarecrow started backing away from the brewing fight going on between the duo. "I'm just gonna-"

"STAY."

"Ok then…" Scarecrow squeaked, shrinking.

"Where is the stupid blaster?" Batman hissed, green eyes flaring dangerously.

"Chill. It's right over there." Danny said, pointing to the small blaster still resting on the floor with his black-clad hand. He was so relaxed and no one could figure out how he did it in a huge body-suit that was made for a person who was always tense.

Batman trudged over to the blaster and reached down to pick it up. His hand lit up with green energy and shot out of his hand. The ecto-energy struck the floor two centimeters to the right of the blaster, just barely missing it and scorching the tile.

Danny tiptoed over while Batman stared at it, stunned. "Yeah… I'll take care of this, ok? Don't need you completely destroying it. Yeah, thanks…"

The teen literally stuck in an older man's body, picked the blaster up and pointed it at the mirror again. He shot it, letting another purple blast fly through the air, hit the mirror, and bounce back at the two heroes. They closed their eyes when the blast hit and enveloped them in purple light. When it died again, they were back to their original heights.

With steely eyes, Batman glared at Scarecrow dangerously while Danny bounced excitedly next to him. "You are _so_ dead."

"Meep." Scarecrow squeaked.

* * *

**I will post ch.101 tomorrow! So you all can still kind-of enjoy something on a Friday! XD**

**Kadzait: ...your boredom is showing. A lot.**

**For _Vaschaos29!_**

**Reviews:**

**Roselin: XD Glad I could ease your boredom, as well as mine. Hope you can write soon~!**

**YumiStar: And even after beating him up, he still wins! XD**


	101. Family Forever

Ch.101: Family Forever

"…so tell me again why we aren't wiping the floor with these idiots?" Red Hood whispered, hands twitching to use his beloved pistols as he stared down at the crooks and cronies below him with bloodthirsty eyes.

"Because…" Batman said, sighing. "…if we take them down now, we won't know who their boss is, the boss will flee before he even gets here, and we'll be left back at square one. Now, do we want that?" Batman asked, as if he were talking to a child.

Behind him, the other Bat-Kids snickered amongst themselves.

Red Hood scowled behind his mask. "…_no_…"

"I didn't think so. Now just put your trigger-happy hands in your pockets and do us all a favor and-"

"_I know_, I know. '_Shut up_.'" Red Hood cut off, crossing his hands over his chest and mumbling how unfairly he was treated under his breath. The others continued to snicker behind him, making him growl in contempt and shoot a look over his shoulder at them.

Batgirl waved flirtatiously and a couple of the boys made silly faces.

Red Hood turned his back to them again and shoved his hands in his pockets, like Batman had suggested he do before he went all berserk on them again.

Danny threw his arms around Red Hood's neck and whispered happily "I love you, Jaybird! It's ok!"

Batman face-palmed beside the two and rubbed his temples to ease his oncoming migraine away, sighing deeply as he did. "This is what I get for deciding to bring along every one of the little nimrods I decided to keep around, thinking that, for once, they would be good… I'm such an idiot sometimes…"

Nightwing threw an arm around Batman's shoulders and whispered "Yes, yes you are!"

The Dark Knight shot the oldest Bat-Kid a dirty look and Nightwing began to slowly retreat back to the spot in the rafters where his other siblings were hanging out on the very boring stakeout they were on.

While they continued to wait for the boss of the cronies to show up, the Bat-Kids quietly played around while Batman sat as still as a statue. A couple of times they sent one of the siblings to make sure it was actually Batman and not a manikin or something. The person sent always came back traumatized and refused to be sent over to check on the Bat again.

Pouting, Danny pulled on Nightwing's sleeve, pointed to where Red Hood was sitting opposite of him, and whispered "Night-y~! Hoodie's ignoring me again~!"

The black and blue-clad hero patted the younger boy's head, smiling, and simply whispered back "If I were him, I would ignore you too."

The others dove for each other's shoulders or something else they could muffle their laughter with. While Batman groaned to the heavens', praying for patience, Danny pretended to mock-cry quietly into his hands as he hunched over, making exaggerated and muffled sobbing noises.

Nightwing patted the boy's head unsympathetically, sighing in content.

"It's ok~!" Batgirl whispered reassuringly as she opened her arms for the youngest Bat. "I've got ya, Rae-Rae!"

"Yeah~!" Danny whispered, eagerly jumping into his older sister's arms and sticking his tongue out at Nightwing. The oldest Bat retaliated by stretching his mouth out with his hands and crossing his eyes. Danny slapped Nightwing, laughing, and earned a small yelp in return.

While the other Bat-Kids tried to muffle their laughter again, Batman shot them all a very intense Bat-Glare over his shoulder. Danny shrunk in Batgirl's arms, hiding his face so he didn't have to look into the stone-cold eyes and Nightwing eagerly hid behind Red Robin, who slapped his hands over his eyes so he wouldn't turn to stone when the Bat looked at him.

"_Be. Quiet._" Batman ordered, gesturing down to where the cronies were working quietly.

The Bat-Kids nodded obediently, not even daring to think about going against an order when the Bat-Glare was accompanied with the demand. The last time someone did it, they were never seen again.

While everyone calmed and just hung out, listening to the sounds of labor below them, they swung their feet off the sides of the rafters and stared at each other stupidly, wondering what they were going to do next since they couldn't continue talking.

On the bright side, their quietness made Batman less edgy and, therefore, wasn't nearly as brutal as before.

When it seemed Ravager was going to take a chance and start speaking, they all perked when there was a loud _bang_ as one of the doors to the warehouse was slammed open. A tall man walked through in a nice suit, obviously not willing to partake in the menial labor himself as he stalked in, cigar hanging from his mouth as his eyes looked around the room with a scrutinizing gaze.

The man barked an order and one of the skinnier cronies ran up, trembling. He began listing off the outgoing and incoming shipments, which were important and which ones weren't. The brown-haired man listened with mild interest, not really caring as long as he got something out of the things he paid for.

"And there's our boss." Spoiler whispered, looking at the man with a frown on her face.

"His name is Anthony Klaus." Batman informed quietly, taking a couple of bat-a-rangs from his belt.

Danny glared at his father. "And he just knows that off the top of his head because he can!"

As Batman slapped the boy upside the head, he was rewarded with a small yelp of pain and another glare from the boy.

"Can we take them down now?" Nightwing asked, pulling out his eskrima sticks with an excited look as the thought of beating people up came to mind.

"No, not-"

"FUN TIMES!" Red Hood yelled, cutting the Dark Knight off, as he jumped off the rafter, diving into the hoards of mindless cronies doing another man's dirty jobs.

While the others followed while sighing, Batman cursed under his breath, mumbling as he jumped into the fray as well. "I'm _so_ killing him later…"

Once in the fray, each of the Bats took on a serious look and began doing the task of taking down another criminal society. When the boss tried running, three of them were on his tail while the others took care of the low-ranking cronies. It was an easy task to do since there were a lot of Bats with a lot of Bat-weapons while the lackeys were out of their league.

While fighting, if any of the men with little to no combat experience got too close to one of the Bats, another quickly jumped in and saved their butt. It was the "Bond of the Bat-Family" playing at full power amidst the war.

Other than that, it was rather easy taking the cronies down but since the numbers were huge, it did take them quite a bit of time to finish all of them off. And even then, a couple of them managed to escape the wrath of the Bats by fleeing when they couldn't follow.

"Watch it!" Nightwing yelled, taking down a couple of the cronies that were trying to sneak a blow to Black Bat. The girl saluted to Nightwing before throwing one of her bat-a-rangs, hitting another crony that tried to thwack the oldest Bat-Kid with a pipe.

"Thanks!" Nightwing said and jumped away.

While fighting off a hoard of lackeys, Danny growled as he blocked a couple blows from a different pipes and crowbars. "I. Frikkin. Hate. Armies. I. Frikkin. Hate. Armies. I. Frikkin. Hate. Armies."

"Hold your breath!" Batman yelled, tossing a few pellets between the men. Danny did as he was told, quickly jumping away from the premises as he did for extra coverage.

The pellets released knock-out gas and all the men collapsed.

"Danke!" Danny yelled as he gave a strong roundhouse kick to another's head.

"Bitte." Batman answered calmly, knocking a crony's legs out from under him.

The huge, terrifying family quickly knocked the rest of the lackeys out of the game before wrapping up and retreating as the police cruisers started roaring up, lights flashing and sirens blaring. They quickly escaped to the roof, where they regrouped and took a minute to breathe and shake off the fight.

"Good work." Batman complimented plainly before pointing at Red Hood. "Killing you later."

Everyone could feel the corrupted Bat smirk behind his bucket-helmet.

Danny bounced around excitedly and called "Hey Batsy~!"

"Yes?"

"Can we go home and play Monopoly?"

Everyone seemed to perk immeasurably at that and looked at Batman hopefully, ignoring that it was two in the morning and was not the best time to play a board game.

Batman tried to object, saying they had work to do, but everyone gave him a puppy-dog pout, breaking down his defenses one by one. The big, bad Dark Knight finally caved and mumbled "Fine…"

The Bat-Kids whooped and hollered before Danny tackled the Caped Crusader in a hug, quickly followed by Nightwing and every other Bat-Kid so all eight of them were stacked up on their 'leader'.

Batman sighed, shaking his head as he allowed the idiots on top of him to show him affection for once. He secretly basked in it.

Cause, hey, family came first.

_An Hour And A Half Later..._

Alfred walked into the living room, his full intention of tucking the entire Bat-Family into their beds so they could go beddy-bye. As he walked in silently and looked to the place they had been playing Monopoly, he noticed that he wouldn't have to as a smile overcame his face.

Bruce was leaning against the couch with Danny, the baby of the family, in his lap in his signature, cute way. Danny's head rested lightly on Bruce's chest while the adult's chin rested on the younger's head.

Dick was beside them, resting his head on Bruce's shoulder as he slept. Dick's shoulder was the residence of Stephanie's head while Barbara rested her head in the blonde's lap.

On Bruce's other side, Cass had her head resting on the Bat-Leader's only open shoulder. Damian was lying beside her, head on her thigh comfortably. Beside him, Jason was resting his head half in Bruce's lap and half in Danny's.

The butler smiled and quickly started lying blankets over the family. Once he had finished that, he quickly took a picture and deemed that three-thirty in the morning was an excellent time to go and do some scrapbooking, noticing that their camera was to its full capacity with photos.

* * *

**(Because all good chapters end with the Bat-Family in a dog pile and getting their picture taken by Alfred.)**

**GOD BLESS AMERICA! This story is over~! I'M-A SO HAPPY I CAN MOVE ON WITH MY SAD LIFE! YEAH~! (I am the only one cheering, aren't I?)**

**Kadzait: ...and now she moves on to new, bigger projects...**

**ALWAYS KADDY~! Hopefully, I will see you all again soon! If not, oh well! Thanks again for reading everybody and glad you guys made it to the end (because I have the strangest some of you got bored and didn't). :D**

**Till next time... PEACE!**

**Reviews:**

**YumiStar: Because I ran out of inspiration for that chap! XD**

**Expergiscimini: (Scarecrow: ...w-why is she hugging me? Why is this insolent child hugging me?)**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: All the things Danny could've done to ruin Batman's good name. XD**

**Roselin: Danke so much~!**

**Thedoctor. Johnny: I would pity him but I'm too busy laughing. XD**

**Guest of Honor: I'm-a so glad you love all the chapters! It was a good run but all good things must come to an end!**

**Lifetime: Oh my gosh, thanks so much! Glad you enjoyed! I love your sister! XD **

**16ckelman: Always! The question is, what doesn't Batman hate? XD**

**Bibliophilea: ...shipping officially made my phobia list... I'm not good at gathering blackmail either. XD Danny's life is random and messed up so bad that his image is worthless. Go devious Danny with the copies! (I should so make a one-shot about the Sam/Danny thing but I'm not going to... XD) HA! Batman cackling would be great blackmail! Hey everyone, Batsy does have the ability! XD Oh his suit definitely has all that equipment...**

**Poohbearmorris: XD Oh my gosh... I'm one of these people who strongly dislikes SpongeBob.**

**JP-Rider: HAHAHA! Selina! Oh, that's good...**

**Natashawagner122: I don't feel bad. Too busy laughing. XD**

**Guest(1): :D Aw, thanks dude. That means a ton. Thanks for reading!**

**KainVixenheim: Hehehe~! Hardly does Bats fail but when he does, it's hilarious. Thank you!**

**Fluteplayer99: XD Sorry! Was just in the mood to get things done and over with! Aw and thanks. I'm so happy you enjoyed! Have a good Friday!**

**HalfaWitchPhysicGirl: XD Other stories will come out! No worries!**


End file.
